Secretos
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: TERMINADO Hermione tiene un secreto, Ron también, todo los vincula ¿pero en verdad existirá? Ginny sospecha mientras un atolondrado Harry calla, ¿Qué pasará cuando los secretos salgan a la luz? porque no hay mentira que dure 100 años. Fic, interesante
1. cap 1

**Hola!! desde hace tiempo que he querido publicar en esta página pero como no tengo word me ha sido imposible, pero una amiga me hizo el favor, así que aquí está, espero que dejen r/r y ya sabes Anvie Snape que este fic está dedicado a ti ;) jeje y también va para Lucy, Lucre **

****

****

**SECRETOS**

**Ahora estoy en Hogwarts voy a mi sexto curso,estoy muy feliz y a la vez triste pues este es el último año de mis amigos y hermano,Harry,Ron y Hermione van a séptimo.Los voy a extrañar cuando se vayan...**

**Ahora me dirijo al gran comedor es la hora de la comida y no tengo mucha hambre ¡como voy a tener hambre despues de dos horas con Snape?!!.**

**Entro al gran comedor ahi veo a mis tres amigos pues a Ron ya no lo considero un hermano si no un amigo que eso es mejor,además que los cuatro hemos compartido muchas cosas.....**

**-Hola chicos,como estan?-dije con una mueca de fastidio.**

**-hola Gin,nosotros bien pero parece que tu no-dijo Harry dandome un beso en la mejilla.**

**-bueno...es que me la pasé genial en clase de Snape,50 puntos menos-dije con una sonrisa sarcastica.**

**-en serio?los trata muy bien como le hicieron para ser sus alumnos favoritos?-dijo Ron tomando su jugo.**

**-creo que le agradamos...por cierto ¿donde está Hermione?-dije al no ver a mi amiga.**

**-no lo sabemos...desde que salimos de clase se fue a quien sabe donde-dijo Harry**

**En ese momento entra Hermione al Gran Comedor estaba roja de la cara y estaba "algo" sudada. Se sentó al lado mio.**

**-hola chicos...ufff-dijo Hermione tomando mi vaso de jugo y tomandoselo.**

**-hola...eyy es mio...jaja..en donde estuviste?-dije observandole la cara y me sorprendí mucho estaba...feliz**

**-mmm...en la biblioteca...eso...-dijo Hermione sirviendose de comer aunque por lo que vi no quería vernos a la cara.-ayy este cabello!!**

**-te lo arreglo?...además por que estás "abochornada"?-dije volteando a ver a Hermione con una sonrísa pícara aunque no me daba buena espina.**

**-si arreglamelo...fue peeves me estuvo persiguiendo todo el camino.-dijo Hermione mientras que con un hechizo yo le hacia un bonito peinado.**

**-vaya Ginny!!es genial-dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.Le había dado un espejo magico,venía de regalo en la revista "corazón de bruja" aunque Harry se enojaba por que leía eso.**

**-Hermione te queda genial ese peinado,aunque todo te queda bien-dijo Ron con los ojos muy abiertos y había dejado de comer algo muy raro en él.**

**-gracias Ron-dijo Hermione y se ruborizó un poco...yo solo la miré severamente.**

**-ya lo se Ginny pero no lo puedo evitar-dijo por lo bajo Hermione algo apenada.**

**-de que hablan?-dijo Harry se podía ver que no entendía nada.**

**-nada Harry cosas de chicas-le dije con una sonrisa.**

**-creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a clases no creen?-dijo Hermione**

**-es cierto-dijo Ron.**

**Y salimos del gran comedor a otra jornada de clases.....**

**Pasaron las semanas realmente todo estaba cambiando...desde la actitud de Harry a la de Ron.Aunque he de admitir que la actitud de Harry me gustaba y mucho aunque no significara mucho para él.**

**Notas de la autora:Espero que les guste,es el comienzo y no soy buena en eso..¿cual será la nueva actitud de Harry? ¿será verdad lo que dijo Hermione sobre peeves?¿peeves se enamoró de Herm?no hagan caso a lo último...demasiada información --**


	2. cap 2

capitulo 2  
  
Por fin era navidad,los jardines cubiertos de nieve se veian hermosos,en fin todo se veía magnifico como en un cuento de adas...estaba sentada en la ventana (en el afeizar creo que es asi yo no utilizo esa palabra)observando los jardines y viendo a los numerosos alumnos que caminaban,algunos con sus parejas aquello se veia muy bonito en eso suelto un suspiro....cuando siento que alguien me toca el hombro.... -ahh!!!ya regresaron pensé que iban...-dije pero me quedé callada al ver que no eran mis compañeras de cuarto sino...-¡¡Harry!!! no agas eso!!! -lo siento Gin pero no era mi intención-dijo Harry con voz baja -¿que haces aqui? pensé que estabas con Ron-dije extrañada pero feliz de que Harry estuviera aqui. -bueno Ron me dejó solo dijo que tenía cosas que hacer...-dijo Harry pero lo corté pues escuché pasos. -alguien viene...rápido Harry!!-dije poniendole a Harry la capa y empuandolo hacia mi cama que era la de la esquina....en eso abren la puerta... -Ginny que no piensas bajar? está muy lindo a ti te gusta...además sabes? vi a Harry solo no le vas a hacer compañía?-dijo es que habla tanto?además...¡¡Harry está aqui!!! quería que me tragara la tierra,él estaba justo atrás mio lo sabía por que estaba muy cerca de mi pues Jacky mientras me hablaba se fue acercando mucho... -¿pero que cosas dices?ohh Jacky creo que el frío te hace mal-dije algo ruborizada por la sola idea de que Harry escuchaba,no sabía que decir. -no lo creo...te dejo sola...pero piensa eso de bajar le harías buena compañía-dijo Jacky y me dio un beso en la mejilla pero con lo exagerada que es mi compañera de cuarto hizo que me cayera en la cama...Jacky salió...pero cuando caí en la cama no me dí cuenta que... -ayy Harry perdón pero Jacky es demasiado exagerada (en resumen Jacky era fresa pero buena onda)-dije quitandome de ARRIBA de Harry muy roja ¡¡por que me pongo asi dios!!! -mmm no hay nada que perdonar-dijo Harry también muy rojo -ahh si...me decias que Ron se fue?-dije tratando de cambiar la conversación. -si...-Harry se quedó pensativo y luego me sonrio-que te parece si sigues el consejo de Jacky? -¿que? ¿cual?-dije no muy contenta por el cambio de conversación -que te parece si vamos a los terrenos y platicamos?-dijo Harry algo ruborizado. -claro!!pero...no te pongas de ese color- le dije a Harry riendome de él. -cual?-dijo Harry con una sonrisita -ohh vamonos ya..pero no te pueden ver-dije dandome cuenta por segunda vez que estabamos en mi dormitorio solos... -usaremos la capa después de todo para eso está no? y es una suerte-dijo Harry cubriendome con la capa junto con él. -en serio?y cuales eran tus planes espiar a las chicas de Ravenclaw? o acaso Gryffindor?-dije algo seria. Harry me miró divertido...ahora a este que le pasa?-mm no, te venia a ver a ti pero no es mala idea...acaso celosa?-dijo Harry mientras saliamos de la habitación Me quedé impresionada,pero recordé el renovado sentido del humor de Harry uno de los chicos más asediados en Hogwarts-yo?¿celosa? bah!! de ti? nunca...solo somos amigos-dije tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible. -jaja no te enojes "amiga"-dijo Harry dandome un beso en la mejilla. -no me enojo,además deja de estar tan cariñoso que no soy tu novia-dije con voz convincente pero con un deje de tristeza.Aveces bromeabamos de esa forma (yo quisiera bromear asi con él!!!!!) -está bien pero eres mi amiga...y es por que te quiero-dijo Harry pero en eso sube una chica corriendo y casi choca conmigo si no es por que Harry me jala de la cintura hacia él. -debes tener cuidado-dijo Harry mientras saliamos de la sala común. -ok-le dije. Ya habiamos llegado a los terrenos del catillo nos quitamos la capa y nos sentamos en una banca... -bueno Ginny de que hablamos?-dijo Harry está eso de que Ron te dejó solo?-dije...en verdad que me traía de nervios todo mundo interrumpía en mi curiosidad....en eso llega Ron con cara de pocos amigos..aurgg -hola Ron...pero que rayos sucede contigo?cada día estas peor-dijo Harry al cual miré confundida...había dicho "cada día estas peor?" desde cuando?..bueno he de admitir que Ron estaba más enojado de lo usual... -¿Ginny donde está Hermione?-dijo Ron viendome seriamente -no...no lo sé...-dije algo impactada ¿que sucede aqui? en verdad todo estaba extraño primero Hermione,luego Harry (con las bromas) y ahora Ron...esto definitivamente me va a volver loca... -no lo puedo creer-dijo Ron suspirando y sentandose entre Harry y yo para mi desgracia.-ahh cuidado Potter que es mi hermana-dijo Ron con una triste sonrisa -que pasa Ron? sabes esto no me parece normal...estas enojado y ni siquiera has visto a Hermione lo que quiere decir que no han peleado además esta noche es navidad hay que estar felices!!!-dije con una sonrisa algo preocupada...algo pasaba...tenía que saber que era pero no tenía ni idea. -no pasa nada Ginny es solo que...no es mi día pero tienes razón...¡¡es navidad!! hay que estar felices...a ver a que hora a parece Hermione-dijo Ron y empezamos a platicar cosas sin sentido...  
Pasaron los meses ya estabamos en Febrero el mes del amor y la amistad....Yo aunque estaba feliz estaba algo preocupada por Hermione,estaba algo extraña desde que entramos a clases,se desaparecía por horas,a lo mejor se iba a la biblioteca,pero lo más alarmante era que también desaparecía por las noches,no les dije nada a los chicos pues se iban a preocupar mucho y eso era lo que no quería que pasara,además de que no había hablado todavía con Hermione..... Eran la una de la madrugada y no podía dormir por que? estaba ocupada observando una rosa roja que me había dado Harry ya había pasado el catorce de febrero,aunque la rosa no era lo unico que me había regalado,también me regaló un colgate muy hermoso... Simplemente era hermoso y estaba muy feliz pues yo significaba mucho para  
Harry aunque no fuera como yo quisiera....cuando unos ruidos llaman mi atención y bajo cautelosamente pues no queria llamar la atención pero al  
llegar no había nadie... -esto es muy sospechoso...demasiado para mi gusto-dije subiendo otra vez la escaleras. Iba hacia mi cuarto pero me paré frente a la puerta de séptimo año,me decidí por entrar...no iba a ser muy malo lo que pudiera encontrar así que entré sin hacer ruido ahi estaban Parvati y Lavander durmiendo,fui hacia la cama de Hermione corrí un poco las cortinas y vi que ella no estaba....su cama estaba vacia....entonces de seguro fue la que hizo ruido al bajar,fue en ese momento que me dí cuenta que lo que decía Parvati era verdad ...me senté en la cama de Hermione y recordé la conversación con Parvati......... Notas de la autora:¿que tal la actitud de Harry?- ¿que pasará con Ron y Hermione?¿Harry tendrá más intenciones con Ginny?¿que le dijo Parvati a Ginny?¿sabrán lo que le dijo?...dejen reviews 


	3. cap 3

**capitulo 3**

_**-Ginny!! eyy hola-dijo Parvati sonriendo**_

_**-que pasa Parvati-dije también sonriendo pues nos llevamos muy bien**_

_**-tengo que decirte algo....pero no aqui vamos a los cuartos-dijo Parvati muy seria**_

_**Llegamos a su cuarto**_

_**-que pasa Parvati?-dije algo preocupada.**_

_**-es sobre Hermione-dijo Parvati sentandose en una cama y yo la imité.**_

_**-que tiene?-dije**_

_**-mejor dicho ¿que hace?...mira verás ella anda muy extraña no se si lo has notado dejame terminar...es urgente tengo clase...pero esto es importante...Hermione se desaparece mucho todos los días y anda muy feliz-dijo Parvati.**_

_**-si lo he notado...pero lo importante es que sea feliz no?-dije extrañada pero parecía que Parvati sabía algo más.**_

_**-pero eso no es lo único...el problema es que sale de noche y regresa hasta las cinco o seis de la madrugada!!-dijo Parvati-yo conozco a Hermione y ella es una persona seria y además no tiene novio pero que pasaría si la pilla Filch? anda vagando por las noches,de esto ultimo no estoy segura pero que más puede hacer?**_

_**-no lo sé pero lo averiguaré...si es de noche me preocupa...gracias-le dije a Parvati y ella se fue...pero que hará Hermione,no es una investigación por que si así lo fuera ya nos lo habría dicho.....**_

**fin del flash back**

**Asi que era cierto ¿pero que hará Hermione?**

**-será mejor que la espere aqui haber a que hora regresa-me dije y me acosté.**

****

**No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero siento que alguien me mueve y me habla....................**

**-Ginny eyy Ginny-dijo Hermione mirandome...vi que tenía una expresión asustada.**

**-Hermione? vaya por fin!!¿que horas son?-dije volteando a ver el reloj que Hermione tenía a lado de su cama-las siete!!! pero que estabas haciendo Hermione?-dije levantandome sorprendida...ya no había nadie en el cuarto,era la hora del desayuno.**

**-dime G-Ginny q-que haces-s tu a-aqui?-dijo Hermione sacando ropa de su baúl desesperadamente...esto no me daba buena espina,Hermione nunca se comporta así...algo malo sucede sin duda...¿pero que?**

**-te vine a ver por que escuché que alguien salió de la sala común y no estabas te esperé pero nunca llegaste!!-dije levantandome y llamando la atención de Hermione.**

**-ehh...y-yo vine y estabas dormida asi que pensé...para q-que despertarte?y me fui a tu cama-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**-¿estas segura Hermione?...mira que puedes confiar en mi-dije agarrandola de los hombros pues no me miraba.**

**-mira Ginny...yo solo fui a ver si no había nadie afuera por que escuché un ruido y cuando regresé te encontré en mi cama y me fui a la tuya...además que podría hacer yo en el castillo a plena noche?-dijo Hermione metiendose al baño-ahora apurate que se te hace tarde para ir a Hosdmeade-dijo por ultimo Herm y se metió al baño.**

**-está bien-dije y salí del cuarto.**

**No le creí ninguna palabra a Hermione,algo pasaba con ella y no me tenía la suficiente confianza "a lo mejor es muy personal".Entré a mi cuarto,mi cama estaba tendida pero siendo Hermione seguro la había tendido pero encontré algo que me daba la suficiente prueba que Hermione no había pasado la noche en la torre:Hermione me preguntó que que hacia en su cama pero si según ella no quizo despertarme?Todo esto no me gustaba y tenía que descubrir que pasaba con ella.**

**Me bañé y cuando estuve lista me dirijí al Gran comedor todavía tenía eso en mi cabeza preguntandome ¿que será?.Tomé haciento al lado de Harry y dije distraía un "hola".**

**-hola,Gin,vaya!! veo que te lo pusiste-dijo Harry emocionado señalando el colgante que traía en el cuello -- .**

**-claro!! si es muy lindo!!Harry-le dije saliendo de mis pensamientos y le sonreí feliz a Harry**

**-que bueno que te gustó-dijo Harry-por cierto donde está Hermione?**

**-mmm en su cuarto-dije quería preguntarle si no la había visto extraña pero no le podía preguntar,Harry será distraído pero se daría cuenta.**

**-ahh que raro que sea impuntual-me dijo Harry.**

**-si pero ha de estar cansada con eso de que es prefecta...por cierto ¿donde está Ron?-dije al no ver a mi hermano.**

**-¿Ron?bueno él está en el cuarto dijo que bajaba más al rato,que tenía mucho sueño-dijo Harry.-aunque ya no está enojado...al contrario...**

**-¿en verdad?-dije incredula...podría ser que fuera lo que hacia Herm pero no era posible que saliera por las noches con...**

**-te voy a decir algo pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿si Gin?-dijo Harry...**

**-claro-dije no sé por que no puedo evitarlo pero por él haría cualquier cosa.**

**-bueno...es que Ron ha salido muchas veces por la noche,me pide la capa y la verdad no le he podido sacar nada.-dijo Harry y se veia algo preocupado...."ahora son los dos"pensé.**

**-¿en verdad?-dije pensativa...podría que ellos dos...pero era imposible.**

**-pero tu que crees que haga Ron?-le dije a Harry**

**-no lo sé...**

**-no le vas a preguntar?**

**-si,ya lo hice pero no me quiere decir nada-dijo Harry preocupado.-aunque he notado que Ron cela mucho a Hermione...será que ella y él...**

**-NO!!...digo no con Hermione no lo creo...a lo mejor tiene novia-dije pero ni me creí yo misma.Harry solo me miraba sorprendido...aunque yo pensara lo mismo Ron y Hermione...sería imposible...**

**-no lo creo...ya lo sabríamos-dijo Harry**

**-bueno...ya se sabrá...ahora vamos a buscar a esos dos para que nos vayamos a Hosdmeade-le dije a Harry levantandome y él hizo lo mismo.**

**-tienes razón,ya tardaron mucho-dijo Harry y salimos del Gran Comedor.**

**Ibamos caminando hacia la Sala Común mientras platicabamos y reiamos pero en eso.....**

**-vaya,vaya...veo Potter que te rebajaste con una Weasley....más bajo no podrías caer-dijo Malfoy con su horrible voz.**

**-CALLATE MALFOY-dijo Harry muy alterado por lo que lo sujeté del brazo.**

**-tranquilizate Harry...no merece la pena-le susurré al oído-yo lo soluciono.**

**-que Potter...ahora tu noviecita te da ordenes?-dijo Malfoy mirando a Harry burlonamente.**

**-no se de que hablas Malfoy....pero si dices que es rebajarte...por que me pediste que fuera tu novia?-le dije a Malfoy en fadada pero tenía que controlarme**

**-oh vamos Weasley,era una apuesta-dijo Malfoy no muy convinccente...Harry se quedó parado estatico y miraba a Malfoy con odio y a mi confundido...**

**-en serio?y en la apuesta incluia que tu te...-dije pero me callé al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir...Malfoy me caera de la patada pero él si me quiere...y yo se lo que se siente que la persona a la que quieres te dañe...yo no puedo hacer eso...**

**-que cosa Weasley?-dijo Malfoy imaginandose lo que le iba a decir pues estaba más pálido de lo normal.**

**-vamonos Harry...no tiene caso hablar con él-dije tomando del brazo a Harry que mira desafiante a Malfoy.**

**-¿que tienes miedo Weasley?di lo que ibas a decir-dijo Malfoy...esto ya era el colmo...estaba enfadada...y con todo gran dificultad se lo dije...**

**-apoco venia en la apuesta que tenias que rogarme como perrito faldero?-dije y me di media vuelta y me fui.Se lo había dicho...le iba a doler pero el se lo buscó....**

**Habiamos llegado a la sala común no habíamos hablado en el camino...**

**-voy por Hermione...tu ve por Ron-le dije a Harry,no queria que me preguntara sobre Malfoy...**

**-mmm Ginny...cuando te pidió Malfoy ser su novia?-dijo Harry bajando la mirada**

**-hace una semana-dije y me di media vuelta para ir con Herm**

**-y por que no le querias decir lo que le dijiste?-dijo Harry mirandome**

**suelto un suspiro y me siento en el sillón más cercano y Harry hace lo mismo**

**-Harry...cuando Malfoy me lo pidió me sorprendí demasiado,pero me dí cuenta que él en verdad me quiere,pero yo no le correspondo...no le quise contestar por que,yo se lo que se siente que la persona a la que quieres no te corresponda imaginate lo que se ha de sentir que te digan cosas...bueno tu sabes...feas.**

**-me imagino...tu has pasado por eso?-preguntó Harry con voz triste lo cual me hizo sonreir**

**-claro!!bueno solo lo primero...pero ya está todo solucionado...no te preocupes....tu eres el único-le dije a Harry esto ultimo en broma lo que hizo que Harry sonriera.**

**-que chistosa-dijo Harry**

**-saben?deberian de dejar de bromear y decir que se AMAN-dijo Hermione por detrás del sillón**

**-Herm!! ya te iba a ir a buscar!!-dije con un tono rosado en mis mejillas**

**-si como no...que dedo me chupo?-dijo Hermione enseñandome una mano**

**-todos-le dije con una gran sonrisa parandome del sillón**

**-jaja-rió herm**

**-hola Hermione...gracias por saludar...vas a ir a Hosdmeade?¿donde está Ron?-dijo Harry con voz impaciente.**

**-yo? aqui estoy-dijo Ron bajando las escaleras con paso lento y golpeado.**

**-que tienes Ron?-le dije a mi hermano ya que me preocupa verlo en ese estado...no es común que esté asi...pero vi que llevaba una risita...estaba feliz...**

**-nada...vamos a Hosdmeade?verdad Harry-dijo con un deje de emocion en su voz.**

**-claro!!-dijo Harry emocionado...los conozco y se que algo traman...**

**-yo...lo siento chicos n-no puedo ir...me siento un poco mal-dijo Hermione pero en mi opinión eran puras mentiras...**

****

**Notas de la autora: No pueden quejarse, son los primeros tres caps, y creo que los suficientes para que vean de que va la cosa, sobre las actualizaciones...las haré de cap en cap, ya tengo hecho hasta el cap 10 ( cap 11aún en proceso) digamos que yo publico en otra web y este fic lo he estado haciendo desde septiembre del 2003, pero espero ver sus r/r y actualizar pronto (tomar en cuenta que no tengo word y tengo que pedir favores a mis amiguitas jeje, gracias a Naye por pasarlos!!) solo es para darme chance de...terminar el último capitulo.**

****

**Gracias por sus r/r a : **Palia-Granger-kr y Meluchi siento no haber actualizado pero no estaba muy segura de si ponía bien los caps, y pues ya le encontré como.

**ahora las interrogantes...¿será verdad las suposiciones de Harry y Ginny con respecto a Ron y a Hermine?¿ya saben que suposiciones tienen estos dos?¿será que las bromas entre Harry y Ginny sea por que se aman?conociendome sabrán esta respuesta,¿que traman Ron y Harry?¿para empezar traman algo?¿por qué Hermione no va a Hosdmeade?¿se sentirá mal?¿enviaré rapido las actualizaciones?**

**Perdonen si Hosdmeade no se escribe así. DEJEN REVIEWSSSSS**

**Ginny Potter W**


	4. cap 4

**capitulo 4**

**VIAJE,COMPLOT,BESOS,VISITAS Y...DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

**En el capitulo anterior..........**

**-nada...vamos a Hosdmeade?verdad Harry-dijo Ron con un deje de emocion en su voz.**

**-claro!!-dijo Harry emocionado...los conozco y se que algo traman...**

**-yo...lo siento chicos n-no puedo ir...me siento un poco mal-dijo Hermione pero en mi opinión eran puras mentiras...**

**-¿que tienes Herm? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo Ron ahora con cara de preocupación.**

**-n-no...solo necesito descansar-dijo Hermione con cierta impaciencia...**

**-bueno Herm,si ese es el caso me quedo contigo para cuidarte-le dije,a mi no me parecía enferma...es como si quisiera estar sola...**

**-NO!!,no Ginny...no te voy a arrinuar el día...yo voy a ir con Madame Pomfrey y subo a dormir,en verdad-dijo Hermione.**

**-¿estas segura?...mira que nos podemos quedar-dijo Harry notablemente preocupado...esto me hizo sonreir,Ron y Harry en verdad pueden ser muy sobre protectores...**

**-si...los acompaño a los carruajes...vamos ,se les va a hacer tarde-dijo Hermione empujandonos hacia el retrato...**

**-ok,ok pero no nos empujes-dijo Ron**

**Habíamos llegado a los terrenos del castillo,encontramos un carruaje vacio y cuando nos ibamos a subir...**

**-Herm no quieres nada?-le dije...pensaba en alguna pluma o pergaminos pero me sorpredió la respuesta...**

**-si..quiero...umm...dulces de Honeydukes-dijo Hermione saboreandose..**

**-estas segura?-dijo Harry MUY extrañado....lo que dijo Hermione si que fue una sorpresa para mi**

**-claro!!...no me miren asi...todos tenemos nuestros cinco minutos...aunque en este caso sería un antojo...jeje-dijo Hermione.**

**-ok...dulces...nada más?-dijo Ron**

**-mmm no nada-dijo Herm**

**-bueno nos vamos...cuidate Hermione!!!.dijo Harry jalandome hacia adentro.-por fin solos..ahh no,está Ron-dijo Harry en son de broma...**

**Me fijé por la ventana y vi que Ron y Hermione estaban despidiendose y Ron le daba un beso la mejilla muy cerca de la boca a Hermione y esta solo se sonrojaba...pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió...a tan solo 5 metros estaba Snape con cara de pocos amigos viendo a Ron y a Hermione con cara de asco...¡¡a ese que le importa lo que hagan!! es un amargado..que no ha conocido lo que es querer.**

**Me daba mucha pena por mi hermano...él está enamorado de Herm...pero ella...ella me dijo algo que podría ser una esperanza para él...pero luego ella misma la esfumó,todavía me pregunto por qué cambió tan rápido de opinión...luego las salidas en las noches...debería de atar cabos sueltos pero ninguno tiene nada que ver..empecé a recordar lo que me dijo Herm en una platica con ella...**

**Flash Back**

_**Estabamos Hermione y yo sentadas frente al lago ella estaba en sexto curso.**_

_**-ya no llores Herm...no vale la pena-dije consolando a mi amiga,me dolía verla así.**_

_**-lo se Gin...pero, es que yo lo quiero mucho y él siempre tan cabezota-dijo Herm abrazandome.**_

_**-si lo sé...él también te quiere...pero es muy orgulloso,lo que deberías de hacer es ya no hacer caso a lo que te diga-le dije separandome de ella.**_

_**-eso quisirra pero..sniff...no puedo...Ginny él no me quiere-decía Hermione limpiandose las lágrimas**_

_**-claro que si te quiere...pero es un cobarde...me dan ganas de golpearlo para que ya no sea tan tonto-dije sonriendo.**_

_**-jajaja-rió Herm**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Después todo cambió y me dijo todo lo contrario....**

**Flash Back**

_**Estaba siguiendo a Hermione por los pasillos...era a finales del sexto curso...me acababa de decir que un chico de Ravenclaw de séptimo la había invitado para su baile de graduación y ella había aceptado...**_

_**-Pero Hermione por qué hiciste eso...que va a decir Ron?-le dije todavía sorprendida.**_

_**-lo hice Ginny por que quiero ir al baile...además no me importa lo que diga o piense Ron-dijo Hermione muy conviccente.**_

_**-pero...entiendo que quieras ir...pero..ya sabes como se va a poner Ron...además debe de importarte...hace poco te importaba ahora por qué no?-le dije a Hermione algo trsite,ya me imaginaba lo que me iba a contestar...**_

_**-por que Ginny...pensé que lo sabrías!!..tu hermano ya no me gusta...todo eso ya pasó...además hay que aceptarlo solo me hizo sufrir-dijo Hermione mientras ibamos al Gran Comedor.**_

_**-me imaginaba que era por eso...pero tienes razón...Ron fue muy tonto...-dije y añadí para mi misma-aunque me hubiera gustado que ustedes dos...**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-Potter te lo he advertido deja a mi hermana-dijo Ron entrando ydestornillandose de la risa...y sacandome de mis pensamientos-aunque no estaría mal que fueras mi cuñado.**

**-ahora que les pasa?...en verdad extraño a Hermione-dije..ya se me estaba olvidando lo del beso entre ron y Herm...**

**-es cierto...no saben que le pasa?...la veo extraña-dijo Harry, Ron subitamente se puso nervioso él sabía....**

**-n-no por que? la ves extraña?-dijo Ron**

**-Ron...sabes algo?-le dije ansiosa...a lo mejor no me lo diría pero necesitaba una pista...pero no quería creer que él y Herm...**

**-¿yo? que locuras dices..no se nada...además...la ven extraña?-dijo Ron más calmado...pero aún asi yo tenía mis dudas y definitivamente Ron no me iba a decir nada...**

**-bueno yo..-decía Harry cuando Ron lo te va en clases con Snape?-dijo Ron un poco serio,yo solo lo miré extrañada por el cambo tan brusco de conversación.**

**-igual que siempre...mal,pero a que viene la pregunta?-dije tambien seria**

**-bueno...yo solo preguntaba ya ves que nos odia...y pues que no se atreva a hacerte algo malo por que ahi si que no se lo perdono-dijo Ron con una tímida sonrisa.Esto ya me estaba desesperando,algo me ocultaba lo sabía bien...creo que lo que me oculta es justo lo que necesito para saber que pasa...**

**-¿en serio?...no te creo-dije con voz seca...me estaba enojando**

**-ehhh...bueno Ginny,lo que pasa es que notamos a Snape algo raro-dijo Harry con algo de que raro?-dije calmandome un poco "por fin algo de información"-no me digas que es gay-dije esto ultimo con una media sonrisa...Ron y Harry estallaron a carcajadas. (perdon Anvie Snape era necesario una broma en este fic tan serio...según mi punto de vista )**

**-jajaja Snape jaja gay jaja buena jaja Ginny jaja-reía Ron**

**-si esa estuvo jajajajaja-rió Harry yo tambien me reía pero necesitaba saber cual era el "comportamiento" de Snape.**

**-si,muy gracioso pero ya en serio,quiero saber como se comporta Snape...si van a contar algo,cuenten completo-dije quitando me sonrisa y poniendo atención al chico de ojos verdes y el chico de los ojos azules.**

**-bueno es que Snape...él se porta más amable...-decía Harry y no me pude contener**

**-¿QUE?-grité de la impresion-no querrán decir que él se porta más...**

**-no...ya quisieramos...no se porta más ciertas personas...bueno no es amable pero,como te explico no lo sabemos pero,es diferente...bueno...a lo mejor son alucinaciones nuestras por que nos trata peor que antes y por eso...-decía Harry**

**-pensamos que a los demás los trata como reyes-completó Ron**

**Mi mente trabajaba muy rápido,esto debía ser una broma,Snape "amable",no jaja me engañaban,pero no, los chicos me decían la verdad los conozco demasiado bien como para que me engañen...pero ellos dijeron "solo con ciertas...."**

**-bueno ¡¡ya llegamos!!-dijo Ron...yo tenía que descubrirlo aunque no supiera la forma,pero no quería que ellos se metieran,aunque Ron sabía lo que pasaba...pero al menos tenía otra cosa en que pensar...aunque no por donde comenzar a investigar...**

**-si bueno...que hacemos primero? ¿un helado?-dijo Harry mirando significativamente a Ron.**

**-mmm vayan ustedes...yo voy a la tienda de quiddicht...haber que hay de nuevo...nos vemos-dijo Ron dandose la vuelta y perdiendose entre la gente...**

**-Ron nunca cambia...cuando será el día que no vaya a esa tienda?-dije sonriendo mientras veía hacia donde se había ido Ron**

**-mmm...cuando deje de existir el quiddicht...vamos por un helado?-dijo Harry y yo asentí con la cabeza..**

**Ibamos caminando en silencio cuando me acordé de lo que había pasado en la sala común**

**Flash Back**

_**Estabamos en la sala común y Herm nos había sorprendido en una "broma" despues de hablar sobre lo sucedido con Malfoy...**_

_**-hola Hermione...gracias por saludar...vas a ir a Hosdmeade?¿donde está Ron?-dijo Harry con voz impaciente.**_

_**-yo? aqui estoy-dijo Ron bajando las escaleras con paso lento y golpeado.**_

_**-que tienes Ron?-le dije a mi hermano ya que me preocupa verlo en ese estado...no es común que esté asi...pero vi que llevaba una risita...estaba feliz...**_

_**-nada...vamos a Hosdmeade?verdad Harry-dijo con un deje de emocion en su voz.**_

_**-claro!!-dijo Harry emocionado...los conozco y se que algo traman...**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-¿que se traman?-le dije a Harry que me vio confuso.**

**-¿tramar que?-me dijo con cara inocente por lo que me reí**

**-ohh,vamos,los conozco y algo traman pues Ron no estaría tan emocionado en venir-le dije a Harry mientras entrabamos a la heladería Florean Fortescue (es asi?...no me acordaba como se escribía y lo encontré así en una web oO)**

**-no tramamos nada que deba precuparte...solo estamos alegres...que quieres vernos como a Snape?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa ironica.**

**-no...pero me gustaría que me contaran que tanto traman-le dije en eso llega la mesera...**

**-de que van a querer su helado?-nos preguntó...era muy bonita...largo cabello rubio,ojos grises,muy delgada.**

**-mmm de fresa está bien-dijo Harry-y tu Ginny?**

**-mmm de chocolate-dije....la mesera se fue y fue cuando me di cuenta que Harry me miraba extraño.**

**-¿que?-le dije**

**-por que pediste de chocolate si eres alergica?-dijo Harry con voz de reproche-te vas a intoxicar.**

**-ahh...no me va a pasar nada...tiene meses que no como dije a Harry esto ultimo con voz chillona.**

**-bueno...pero que te cache tu mamá..-dijo Harry**

**-ohhh... no la invoques-le dije a Harry mirando alrededor**

**-ohh vamos no va a aparecer-dijo Harry y empezamos a platicar de tonteria y media...una de esas cosas quiddich...pero lo que en realidad me sorprendió es que me hablara de "chicas".**

**-mm Harry sabes lo que haces?..estas hablando con una-dije MUY extrañada ya que ni Colin que vamos en el mismo curso me preguntaba eso aunque fueramos muy amigos.**

**-pues es por lo mismo...ustedes saben mejor esas cosas...además no tengo muchas "amigas" a las que preguntar-dijo Harry algo sonrojado.**

**-tienes a Herm-le dije**

**-ohhh claro...Herm ella está muy metida en sus ondas de prefecta,además de que agarró más materias por que quiere especializarse en varias cosas además de que quiere sacar la mejor calificación y obtener la mayor calificación en los EXTASIS-dijo Harry ironicamente.**

**-es cierto,te comprendo...pobre,Herm ha de estar muy agobiada...muy bien y que quieres saber?-le pregunté a Harry con una mirada pícara-te voy a contestar aunque por lo visto te olvidaste de mi-dijo fingiendo estar triste solo podía hacer una buena actuación en casos de emergencia como:ponerle una excusa a el tonto de Snape (Anvie lo dijo Ginny no yo)**

**-que?...ah es cierto..no no me olvido de ti solo son algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte-dijo Harry muy enserio por lo que me llamó más la atención ya que cuando repondió lo ultimo que dije no lo dijo con sorna..**

**-bueno...pregunta...soy toda oidos-le dije a Harry que parecía estar pensando en que preguntar.**

**-chicos aqui estan sus helados,que disfruten-dijo la mesera,y comenzamos a comer y platicar...**

**Harry hizo muchas preguntas como ¿por que las mujeres son tan dificiles de tratar?¿por que cambian tanto de humor? y cosas sin sentido aunque claro que algunas no se las contesté.**

**Iba por la mitad de mi helado cuando veo que mi mamá acababa de entrar en el local junto con Ron..**

**-Harry!! mi mamá...el helado-dije intercambiando los helados,pero nuestras manos chocaron...**

**Todo sucedió muy rápido...vi como Harry se acercaba a mi...cuando siento el contacto de sus labios con los mios...nos estabamos besando,muy dulcemente pero era un beso....yo le correspondí enseguida,fue lo que siempre soñé...no me importaba mamá...¡¡mamá!!..enseguida me separé de Harry...**

**-Harry mi mamá anda por ahi-le dije a Harry algo colorada**

**-ohh-solo dijo Harry poniendose rojo.**

**Empecé a buscar a mamá con la mirada y vi que para mi fortuna Ron la había distraído y no nos había visto.**

**-no nos vio..ahora los helados-dije tomando el de él.**

**-ok-dijo Harry mirandome.**

**Yo no quería ver a Harry a los ojos pero sentía su mirada sobre mi,entonces subí la mirada y me encontré con sus verdes ojos...pero en eso llega....**

**-Ginny cariño...¡¡Harry!! pero que guapo te has puesto estos meses...se te notan mucho tus diesisiete años-dijo mamá dandonos un beso en la mejilla...a su lado estaba Ron con una sonrisita...lo que hizo que me ruborizara pues él había visto el beso.**

**-Hola señora Weasley-dijo Harry todavía ruborizado**

**-hola...mamá....¿que haces por aqui?-le dije sin sonar mal educada pero la verdad hubiera preferido que no arruinara el momento...**

**-vine a comprar algunas cosas...pero ya iba de salida cuando me encontré a Ron y pues quería verlos...así que aqui estoy...pero ya me tengo que ir....ahh!! pero que bonito colgante Ginny,donde lo obtuviste?-dijo mamá todo muy rápido..se veía que estaba apurada...**

**-ahhh...esto....me lo regalo Harry-le dije a mamá**

**-no te debiste preocupar Harry...se ve que es caro-dijo Mamá viendo cariñosamente a Harry.**

**-no se preocupe...Ginny lo vale-dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.**

**-bueno...nos vemos pareja-dijo mamá con una sonrisa-vamos Ron...ah y me saludan a Hermione...**

**-si-dijo Ron saliendo con mamá.**

**-mmm...creo que...te puedo devolver tu helado-le dije a Harry **

**-ahh si claro-dijo Harry dandome el mio.**

**Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo...hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así con él...pero ese silencio yo no me atrevía a romperlo...**

**-este Gin...te quería decir algo-dijo Harry dejando su helado...que ya se había derretido en gran parte...**

**-mmm si...dime-dije dejando el plato donde me habían dado mi helado,ya lo había terminado,el de chocolate me encantaba,lastima que era alergica.**

**-este...lo del beso..mm..desde hace tiempo...queria..decirtelo...ehhh...bueno...tu sabes-dijo Harry visiblemente nervioso.**

**-jaja..no no lo sé Harry-le dije aunque me lo imaginaba...o eso era lo que quería que pasara,en realidad lo deseaba!!! (deseaba que se le declarara,no deseaba otra cosa...aclaro ya que algunos mal entienden oO )**

**-bueno ahi va...¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.**

**Me quedé seria pero luego estallé en risas...**

**-¿es una broma no?-le dije a Harry ..no me extrañaría pues con lo de las bromas era más que prueba.**

**-crees esto una broma?-dijo Harry dandome un beso rápido.**

**-no...-dije impresionada...era verdad...**

**-entonces?-dijo Harry impaciente...**

**-¿entonces que?-le dije haciendome la que no sabía..**

**-Ginny!!!-dijo Harry**

**-si-le dije y nos dimos otro beso,uno más largo en eso llega.....**

**-ya tortolitos....me hostigan...se lo dijiste Harry?-dijo Ron**

**-si...se lo dije y ya somos novios...-dijo Harry abrazandome.**

**-asi que eso era lo que planeaban no?-les dije con una sonrisa..**

**-si-dijo Ron **

**-creo..Harry-dije quitando mi sorisa y poniendo una cara muy sería-que tienes razón,hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saberlas hasta que llega el momento.....**

**Estaba en el castillo despues de estar en la heladería nos fuimos a ver las tiendas y platicabamos reímos mucho.....luego Ron dijo que tenía que hacer unos deberes para el día siguiente que luego le pasaba la copia a Harry,él y yo la estabamos pasando muy bien,Harry es muy divertido y cariñoso en fin ¿que más podría pedir?...pero como me lo suponía el chocolate me hizo daño y me dio mucho dolor de cabeza...tuve que convencer a Harry que se quedara a ver las tiendas y que no se preocuparan por mi y por logica se dirijió a la tienda de quiddich ¿a donde más?....ahora aqui estaba caminando hacia la enfermería....necesitaba una poción para el dolor de cabeza ya no la soportaba...pero valió la pena, si el helado no hubiera sido de chocolate Harry y yo no nos hubiesemos besado....¡¡¡tenía que contarselo a Hermione!!!...ohh Ginny ya no pienses tanto que te va a explotar la cabeza...**

**En ese momento entre mi felicidad y mi dolor de cabeza doy vuelta hacia el lado equivocado...casi me caigo de la impresión es más dejé caer la bolsa donde venían los dulces de Herm..no puede ser...esto es imposible....no tenía palabras para explicar lo que veía.....s-se estaban pero lo más sorprendente es que eran...eran...**

**El ruido que hicieron los dulces hizo que las dos personas que estaban ahi me voltearan a ver.**

**CONTINUARÁ........ oO**

**Notas de la autora: Hola! siento la tardanza pero por fin tengo Word, quiero agradecer a la chica que me dejó r/r, supongo que tu has de saber, pero perdí donde tengo apuntado tu nick prometo no ser tan despistada.**

**Porfa, dejen r/r con sus opiniones!!**

**Ahora lo que me pregunto...¿no he hechado a perder este fic? ¿fue bueno meter a Snape en todo esto?¿escribiré pronto?¿quienes serán las dos personas que encontro Ginny?¿que estaban haciendo que se sorprendio mucho Ginny?¿Harry la engaña?ooppss no debía decirlo...perdonen el tema que agarró la platica de Ginny con Harry pero no sabía que poner...jeje..****Gracias a todas la personas que me dejaron reviews,espero que no me golpeen por dejarlos con la intriga...****Hasta otro cap.**

**Ginny Potter W (mi nombre cuando me case con Harry oO) (saludos a todos de parte de Sirius ¡¡por que no ha muerto!!!). (no hagan caso, notas que colan del antiguo texto jeje)**


	5. cap 5

**Cápitulo 5**

**En el capitulo anterior...(ya parece telenovela):**

**Ahora aqui estaba caminando hacia la enfermería....necesitaba una poción para el dolor de cabeza ya no la soportaba...pero valió la pena, si el helado no hubiera sido de chocolate Harry y yo no nos hubiesemos besado.... ¡¡¡tenía que contarselo a Hermione!!!...ohh Ginny ya no pienses tanto que te va a explotar la cabeza.**

**En ese momento entre mi felicidad y mi dolor de cabeza doy vuelta hacia el lado equivocado...casi me caigo de la impresión es más dejé caer la bolsa donde venían los dulces de Herm..no puede ser...esto es imposible....no tenía palabras para explicar lo que veía.....era....era..**

**El ruido que hicieron los dulces hizo que las dos personas que estaban ahi me voltearan a ver.**

**oO**

**Tenía los ojos muy abiertos...no podía creer lo que veía...simplemente era imposible...todo era un engaño,una mentira..."las aparencias engañan"..era verdad...había descubirerto la verdad, pero ¿por qué asi?.**

**Ellos se me quedaron viendo entre sorprendidos y asustados...**

**-L-lo s-siento-dije y ni me preocupe en recoger la bolsa de dulces, me dí media vuelta y me alejé lo más rápido que podía pero aún así alcancé a escuchar que decían.**

**-Me tengo que ir y hablar...-dijo una voz femenina y ya no alcancé a escuchar más pues di la vuelta a un pasillo que me llevaba a la Sala Común.**

**Iba caminando hacia la sala común,no,no iba caminando iba corriendo...los pasillos estaban vacios y yo agradecí mucho esto pues tenía tantas cosas que pensar...lo que acababa de ver aclaraba muchas cosas pero aún quedaba inconclusa una...**

**-Ginny...espera...puedo explicarlo..espera Ginny..¡¡Ginny!!-dijo esa voz y seguí caminando. Cuando había llegado al retrato solo dije:**

**-Hablemos adentro-dije y entramos a la Sala Común.**

**-Ginny....yo..-dijo**

**-¿que fue eso Hermione?-dije sentandome en un sillón frente al fuego mientras trataba de tranquilizarme. (Quién creian que era?)**

**-Ginny..yo creo que n-no...no estoy lista para...-decía Hermione tratando de irse.**

**-No te vayas Hermione...¡tienes que explicarme que fue eso!-dije levantandome enfadada...sabía que no debía enojarme pero me era imposible de solo pensar....en Ron.**

**-No creo que...-decía Hermione**

**-MALDITA SEA HERMIONE...AL MENOS ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN..CREES QUE ES FACIL VER...LO QUE HACIAS?-le decía ya gritando..en verdad Hermione me desesperaba a veces.**

**-¿QUE?...¿SABES?...PARA MI ES DIFICIL QUE POR FIN LO HAYAS DESCUBIERTO...¿TU CREES QUE ES FACIL DECIRTELO?-empezó a gritar Hermione.**

**Los alumnos de primero y segundo que estaban en la sala común se nos quedaban viendo como diciendo "a estas que les pasa" así que decidí tranquilizarme y hablar como la gente con Herm . Así que suspiré y me volví a sentar.**

**-Me lo imagino...pero no creas que es facil verte con...al menos explicame Hermione...somos amigas..yo sospechaba que algo andaba mal pero nunca que fuera esto...después de todo tu me dijiste que...-le decía a Hermione.**

**-Basta Ginny...se que..es muy extraño esto...esta bien te voy a contar...o al menos..que quieres que te responda...por que me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas pero no quiero que los chicos se enteren de esto Ginny...-decía Hermione sentada junto a mi, como resignandose a que ya había descubierto todo..los demás presentes habían vuelto a lo suyo...**

**-Claro que guardaré tu secreto...pero ¿hasta cuando piensas ocultarlo?...nunca creí que tu y él...-le decía seria a Hermione.**

**-El tiempo necesario...el necesario...ya te imaginarás como se pondrán cuando se enteren-decía Hermione con una nota de panico en su voz...-espero que tu me comprendas.**

**-Se van a poner peor que yo...histericos y más...-hice una pausa y agregé en tono amargo-Ron...y claro que te voy a comprender Herm...pero...no me gusta lo que haces...no te apoyo pero..no te voy a reprochar lo que has hecho o eso espero...solo quiero saber y que todo quede en claro..**

**-Si...gracias Ginny...bueno..a mal paso darle prisa....que q-que quier-res s-saber?-dijo Hermione viendo hacia otro lado.**

**-¿Eso era lo que hacías en las noches?-le dije a Herm**

**-¿Tu que sabes de eso?-dijo Hermione volteando a verme sorprendida.**

**-¡Ohh! Hermione...cuando llegaste tarde a tu cuarto y yo estaba ahi...fue cuando confirme que salías por las noches...además Parvati me había comentado-le dijo a Hermione seria y pensativa por fin iba a saber que era lo que pasaba aunque ya sabía con quién..aunque esa pregunta seguía en mi cabeza...¿por qué él?..**

**-¿Parvati?..esa siempre de chismosa..-decía Hermione**

**-No la metas a ella...tambien estaba preocupada...además de que ella solo al contarmelo aclaró mis dudas-le dije a Hermione con voz calmada...ya no estaba enojada, tan solo intrigada.**

**-Entonces, ya sabías algo ¿cierto?-dijo Hermione respirando profundamente como si se resignara.**

**-Si...al menos sabía que algo no estaba bien contigo, además actuabas extraño, no eres la misma, estás más ocupada pero ya no es por los estudios si no por él...ahora responde ¿eso era lo que hacías en las noches?-le dije a Hermione...si quería saber la verdad tenía que ser ahorita si no podría cambiar de opinión.**

**-Ehh...si Ginny, me iba con él -dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza ruborizada. -y no me parece raro que hayas sospechado...en realidad he descuidado los estudios y a ustedes...aunque los chicos son muy despistados y seguro no se han dado cuenta...-decía Hermione pero la corté por que estaba equivocada.**

**-Se han dado cuenta -dije con la mirada perdida hacia el fuego pensando en las consecuencias de todo esto.**

**-¿Que?...¿q-quieres decir que s-sospechan?-dijo Hermione con miedo en su voz, me imagino que estaba asustada pero no la volteé a ver, yo seguía viendo el fuego.**

**-Claro..al menos Harry -dije y oí que Hermione suspiraba y fruncí el ceño ¿por qué le daba alivio que mi hermano no se haya dado cuenta?...la voltee a ver y seguí hablando- y Ron pues no estoy segura pero yo creo que sabe algo...aunque lo único que tengo por seguro es que Harry si te ve extraña.**

**-¿Ron? ¿él sabe algo?...dimelo, ¿sabe algo?- dijo Hermione con los ojos hechos agua.**

**-Ya te lo dije, no estoy segura, aunque tengo sospechas, pero me pregunto ¿que sabe?- miré al fuego y después de unos segundos dije- ¿por qué te importa tanto que Ron se entere?**

**Hermione me miró y bajó la vista desviandola hacia otro lado parecía meditar su respuesta, más bien parecía sincerarse con ella misma...la espera se estaba haciendo larga...en eso Hermione alza su vista y me dijo:**

**-Ron es mi amigo...y me importa mucho su opinión- dijo Hermione mientras movía sus manos de forma nerviosa.**

**-Se que es tu amigo pero...¿por qué no es lo mismo con Harry?- dije tratando de adivinar que era lo que realmente pensaba Herm...estaba confundida, indecisa pero ¿en que?...**

**-Por que...- lo pensó un tiempo - él es muy cabezota y no va a aceptar mi relación con él...y pues Harry si lo llega a descubrir no se pondría asi...o ¿no?- dijo mirandome profundamente...veía un gran pesar en ella al contar esto, un pesar muy grande al haber ocultado su relación...**

**-No lo sé Herm...sabes que Harry lo odia al igual que Ron,después de todas las ofensas que nos ha hecho, siempre nos ha hecho menos...todos sus insultos...- decía pero Hermione me interrumpió.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, ni yo puedo creer como llegue a todo esto pero...yo lo quiero mucho...mucho Ginny y espero que los chicos no se enteren dentro de mucho..- dijo Hermione más calmada, parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima -perdón por no habertelo dicho antes.**

**-No te preocupes pero....esa vez cuando llegaste tan "aborchonada"- dije toscamente, no me gustaba pensar que regresaba de estar con esa persona tan desagradable - al gran comedor, no fue por que te persiguió peeves..estabas con él ¿cierto?.**

**-Si...eso y cuando salía en las noches - dijo Hermione sonrojada.**

**-Ustedes no habrán...-dije pensando lo peor. - ya sabes..tenido relaciones?**

**-NO...¿como crees?-dijo Hermione sonrojada.**

**-Pues yo no creo que él..-decía pero en eso entra...**

**-¿Que pasa chicas? ¿por qué esas caras? - dijo Harry a su lado iba Ron.**

**Hermione y yo nos pusimos pálidas, ¿ya había llegado Harry? ¿por qué tan pronto? ¿donde diablos había estado Ron todo el tiempo?...en eso llegan los demás alumnos ya era de noche eran las 8:00 P.M. (de la tarde) según el reloj de la sala común.**

**-N-no no pa-asa naaad-da - dije algo indecisa todas las cosas se habían aclarado pero aún no lo asimilaba por completo y ¿tenían que llegar?..nunca antes había deseado que no llegaran...**

**-Pues no es lo que parece - dijo Ron viendonos con el ceño fruncido - de que hablaban?**

**-Si, ¿de que hablaban que lo decían tan bajo? - dijo Harry pasando su mirada de Hermione a mi.**

**-¿Estuvieron espiandonos? - dijo Hermione algo asustada y se le notaba mucho.**

**-Si, las estuvimos observando...pero ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa Hermione?, ¿ocurre algo? - dijo Ron**

**-Nada Ron - dije viendo a los ojos azules de mi hermano con cierta tristeza - es que son... - piensa rápido Ginny! -cosas de chicas, si eso...y pues a ustedes que les interesa ese tipo de cosas, son secretos - dije tratando de salir del aprieto.**

**-¿Asi? - dijo Harry con ironía - entonces porque se ponen pálidas y Ginny ¿por qué ves a Ron con tristeza?**

**-Yo no estoy viendo a Ron con tristeza - dije empezando a enfadarme, no me gustaba su tono de voz y pareció notarlo.**

**-Lo siento Gin...es que.. - decía Harry**

**-Lo se.. - lo interumpí.**

**-Me voy a dormir, hasta luego chicos - dijo Hermione muy rápido y se fue a su dormitorio, yo solo la seguí con la vista.**

**Hubo un silencio incomodo, sabía que iban a preguntar por eso me apresuré a hablar.**

**-Me.. - pero no me dejaron terminar.**

**-No, no vas a ninguna parte hasta que nos digas de que hablaban - dijo Ron cruzandose de brazos**

**-Yo no tengo por que contarte algo - dije pausadamente para luego pararme.**

**-Claro que tienes - dijo Ron**

**Lo miré unos momentos y la tristeza me embargó, si Ron tan siquiera supiera de todo lo que me había enterado, se hubiera muerto de la impresión...dirijí mi mirada a Harry que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y le sonreí...**

**-No tengo Ron...es mejor... - sacudí la cabeza negativamente ya que iba a decir "es mejor no enterarse de algunas cosas" - es mejor que me vaya a dormir.**

**Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia las escaleras cuando Harry me llama...**

**-¿No te despides Ginny? - dijo Harry acercandose a mi.**

**Me volteé con el ceño fruncido...no comprendía...¡es cierto! como se me fue a olvidar...nos hicimos novios, que tonta soy.**

**-Claro - le dije sonriendo.**

**Harry me jaló hacia sí y me dio un beso dulce en los labios, cuidadoso pero firme, un beso intenso, un beso mucho mejor que el de la heladería un beso que necesitaba y me hizo olvidar todos los problemas que iba a traer consigo el secreto de Hermione...**

**-Buenas noches Gin - dijo Harry ahora dandome un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Buenas noches - le dije con una gran sonrisa, me di media vuelta y me vuelve a hablar.**

**-¿Mañana hablamos? - me dijo mirandome a los ojos. Se refería a lo de Hermione estaba segura...pero no le podía decir nada pero pensé en hacerme la desentendida.**

**-Claro - dije y ahora si subí hasta mi habitación.**

**Entré a mi cuarto me cambié y me acosté...habían regresado las preocupaciones, era una mezcla de sentimientos entre culpabilidad por no poder decirles a los chicos lo que en verdad pasaba, tristeza por Ron, él la quería mucho pero Hermione...no estaba segura, si andaba con otro ¿por qué le preocupaba más de lo normal que Ron se entere?, se que es su amigo pero ¿acaso será por que sabe los sentimientos de Ron? o ¿por otra cosa?, no sabía que pensar, sentía preocupación por Herm, no me gustaba que anduviera con...trataria de hacerla entrar en razón que no le conviene, que él no es para ella ¿o lo será?...no, es imposible! ¿como él va a ser para ella?...todo era confuso aunque ya supiera la verdad..pero quedaba algo pendiente...Ron...¿adonde salía en las noches si no era con Herm?...**

**Me quedé dormida pensando...¿que haría Ron en las noches?¿por qué tenía que ser Snape?¿como acabará esto?.**

**Notas de la autora: que les pareció? bueno me gustaría ver sus caras cuando supieron que era Snape, en verdad lo siento mucho por los fans de R/H pero no todo queda aqui, ¡sigan leyendo!. ¿No pensaron por un momento que era Draco?...¡respondan!.Creo que les dejo más dudas ¿cierto? ¿que es lo que pasará con Herm sobre Ron? no esperarán mucho...**

**Las interrogantes ya las hizo Ginny...sigan leyendo y dejen r/r. Además les agradezco sus r/r que por fin, tuve chance de responder...recomienden mi fic que les prometo cada vez se va a ir poniendo mejor!!...no crean que se acerca el final, esto tansiquiera es el comienzo!!**

Meluchi: Bueno, primero gracias por leer el primer Cáp. Tu r/r fue el primero que tuve en esta web, y bueno, no se si habrás seguido leyendo...Espero que te siga gustando!

Palia-Granger-kr: Grax por tu r/r que bueno que te ha gustado…

Lucre: Bueno…ya me has dicho que tanto te gusta…y bueno, gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo que me diste mientras escribía el fic.

Paulina: Bueno…es cierto que ya los tengo todos pero no tenía WORD y pues eso me retrasó mucho, pero espero publicar más seguido ahora pero deben dejar mucho r/r…sigue leyendo!!

Nayru Duchelle: Gracias por el r/r!! y tmb gracias por perder algo de tu tiempo y dinero en el ciber… prometo no hacerte esperar tanto, aunque debo hacerlos sufrir ¿no? Jajaja si supieras todo lo que me tuvieron que esperar los de HA (harry argentino) te volverías loca, y que bueno que te gustó!!...siento la tardanza lee lo que le dije a la anterior.

Camila: Que bueno que te está gustando!!! En vdd me hace muy feliz…y bueno…jajaja…supongo que…jajaja…mejor espero que cuando terminaste de leer no hayas dicho, tanto rollo para esto o esta me las va a pagar…jajaja…sigue leyendo!

Jalogon: Q bueno que te está gustando, lamento la tardanza…

sarah-keyko : Q bueno que te gusta…grax por el r/r…espero que sigas leyendo y dejando r/r!!


	6. cap 6

**capitulo 6**

**Me levanté con mucho trabajo, me metí a bañar y me vestí para ir a clases,todavía era temprano así que tenía tiempo para desayunar como dios manda.**

**Bajé a la sala común no había mucha gente...así que baje al Gran comedor,en el camino no me encontraba a nadie era muy raro, pero seguí mi camino cuando me encuentro con Malfoy pero apenas y lo miré pero lo que me dí cuenta era que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona lo que me molestó mucho y le dirijí una mueca de asco...algo se tramaba...eran tantas cosas que rondaban por mi cabeza...y todos parecían haberse puesto deacuerdo para tener sus secretos...me iba a volver loca.**

**Llegué al Gran comedor y ahí estaba Hermione...**

**-Hola - dije en un susurro y sentandome.**

**-Hola - dijo Hermione con la cabeza gacha.**

**No me gustaba verla así,se veía triste, preocupada. Yo aún me sentía algo confundida ¿por qué tenía con ser con Snape con quien salía? la verdad me desagradaba este hecho y no se como Hermione se pudo fijar en alguién tan frio como él, además entre todas las cosas tan intrigantes ¿como Hermione y Snape empezaron a salir?..no quiero saber esta respuesta...es demasiado ¿traumante?.**

**¿Que tienes Herm- dije sentandome a su lado y poniendo en mi plato algo de comida, el desayuno no era mi fuerte.**

**-Yo..nada, bueno es que... - decía Hermione.**

**¿Es por lo de anoche?...no te preocupes Herm, todo va a pasar, pero aún tengo cosas que preguntarte - dije abrazandola para tratar de reconfortarla.**

**-Si, es por lo de anoche y sé que tienes más preguntas y la verdad es que necesito desahogarme, y tu eres mi mejor amiga y necesito hablar, quitarme este sentimiento de culpa-dije Hermione abrazandome y llorando.**

**¿Por qué te sientes culpable Herm, no tienes la culpa de nada...desahogate-le dije aún abrazandola. El gran comedor estaba casi vacio, era muy raro...¿acaso a todos se les pegaron las sabanas?**

**-Es por que...sniff...por no haberles dicho, por no contarles, por ocultarselos...sniff, sniff, son muy importantes para mi sniff y me siento mal a haberselos ocultado - dijo Hermione secandose las lagrimas aunque se escuchaba uno que otro solloso.**

**-Pero vas a ver que todo sale bien... - decía pero Hermione me interrumpió.**

**-No entiendes...ahora todo va a ser más dificil, cuando ellos sepan la verdad, me van a reclamar por no haberles contado nada y por ser con él...entre tantas personas tenía que ser con él - dijo Hermione suspirando al terminar de decir esto, Herm tenía la cara roja por haber llorado.**

**-Pero te arrepientes de tener una relación con.. - decia con esperanza, la verdad para mi era mejor tenerla lejos que cerca de Snape.**

**¡NO!...él me ha demostrado que me quiere, que puedo llegar a ser alguien importante para alguien, que puedo a llegar a querer mucho a alguien... - decía Hermione**

**-Pero...y ¿si estas confundida- dije y al verla cara de incompresión de Hermione agregué - bueno, pues por lo que dices puede ser que lo quieras por que fue el primero en decirte que te quiere...no siempre es la persona indicada...**

**-No creo que lo que dices sea verdad...nunca he sido tan feliz.. - puse cara de fastidio - se que te suena cursi pero así es...así es...**

**-Pero no crees que Harry y Ron deban saber la... - decía pero otra vez Hermione me interumpió.**

**¡Decirles la verdad! no, no por el momento, se que debió haber sido desde el principio, pero él me pidió que no le dijera a nadie...y yo estoy deacuerdo... - dijo Hermione como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonable.**

**-así que él te lo pidió no-dije negando con la cabeza-si en verdad te quiere por que quiere ocultarlo-dije tratandola de entrar en razón de que a lo major Snape no la quería,o si la quiere?...se que si algún día llegara a descubrir que todo fue mentira le va a doler mucho pero eso sería lo mejor...además no habían llegado demasiado lejos...**

**-Ginny! que tramas,que tratas de hacer poniendo en tela de duda todo esto?...además no se puede saber por que él es un Profesor y yo una alumna...-dijo Hermione.**

**-no tramo nada! además ¿me puedes asegurar que él no está jugando contigo-dije y me arrepentí pero de todos modos era necesario..**

**-no te lo puedo asegurar-dijo Herm bajando la cabeza**

**-lo vas a seguir viendo-dije frunciendo el ceño...esto era lo que más quería que no pasara...no me daba mucha confianza Snape...además que rayos pueden hacer ellos en las noches?**

**-si...pero en lo único que estoy segura y tu me tienes que ayudar es que ni Harry ni Ron se enteren de la verdad hasta que yo decida decirselos.**

**-que verdad-dijo la voz de un chico.**

**Volteé a mi derecha y ahí estaba Harry,dirijí mi mirada a Hermione y vi que estaba jugando con su comida...me tranquilicé por que si no lo hacía todo sería demasiado sospechoso,volví a mirar a Harry que se había sentado delante de mi.**

**-me van a responder-dijo con el ceño fruncido-estan muy raras...que les pasa?**

**-no tenemos nada,es solo que siempre tu y Ron se aparecen de sorpresa y pues asustan-le dije probando apenas un bocado de lo que me había servido...**

**-a bueno...pero de que verdad hablan?..-dijo Harry tomando una tostada con mermelada.**

**-hablabamos sobre..si la historia de Hogwarts que venían en los libros que he leido será lo que en realidad pasó-dijo Herm.De verdad me asombraba su inteligencia...**

**Alguién entra corriendo al gran comedor y se acercó a nosotros.**

**-c-chicos-s-s-s-s...ya es muy tarde...que piensan? vamos a llegar tarde a clases con Snape-dijo Ron tocandose el estomago por la dificultad para respirar.**

**Yo solo al escuchar el nombre del profesor casi me ahogo con mi jugo de naranja...les tocaba clases con Snape,y hablando de sus clases...aún no sé con quien se porta diferente...aunque ya lo imagino.**

**-que pasa Ginny-dijo Harry dandome unas palmadas en la espalda.**

**-nada...apurense no vayan a perder más puntos-dije con una sonrisa,no iba a dejar que esto afectara mi buen humor...**

**-claro..que bien pero..hagan el favor de apurarse! Ginny también tu tienes clases-dijo Ron desesperado y salimos corriendo del Garn Comedor.**

**Habíamos salido del gran comedor y los demás se dirijian hacia pisos inferiores y yo a los superiores y mientras corriamos les dije:**

**-después de clases en el lago-dije desviandome escaleras arriba.**

**-ok-gritaron a coro...**

**Ya había salido de clases con McGonagall ahora me tocaba Herbología, desde hace rato estaba pensando en la forma de descubrir lo que Ron hacía en las noches ya que la única explicación que yo tenía era que él y Herm salian juntos...pero ahora que se que es Snape,no se que rayos hace mi hermano...y ¿si lo espio,pero ¿como lo hago,podría ser con la capa de Harry pero Ron se la pide a él además que le voy a decir a Harry "Harry prestame tu capa" me preguntaría muchas cosas y no me dejaría ir sola...debe haber alguna solución...algo,alguna forma,pero ¿donde?.**

**Había salido de clases de defensa...lo bueno que había sido teorica y no practica y el Profesor no se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída,no podía seguir así,esto tarde o temprano me iba a consumir,no tenía que dejar llevarme por las presiones pero esto era tan preocupante.**

**Era hora de dirijirme a el lago donde seguro me esperarían los demás y tenía que dame prisa,había estado caminando por el castillo sin rumbo...así que me paresuré pero me encontré con...Snape.**

**-Weasley-dijo con su típica voz fría y desagradable...y por alguna extraña razón me era más desagradable que nunca.**

**-Profesor-dije seria pero educadamente...la verdad no estaba enojada con él...simplemente no me agradaba que estuviera con Herm...me desagradaba.**

**-que hace merodeando por los pasillos...cuando no hay clases...ah-dijo finjiendo sorpresa-y por lo que veo,no la acompaña el señor Potter,Weasley ni la-suavizando su voz,lo que me sorprendió dijo-señorita Granger.**

**-Profesor,voy en camino al lago y si ellos no están...es por que cada uno tiene su vida y...no dependemos el uno del otro.**

**-que inteligente...pero que dirían sus amigos o más especifiamente Potter si la escuchara-dijo alzando su voz y dirijiendo su mirada a un pasillo...volteo y estaba ahi él.**

**Pensé mejor lo que había dicho y lo que dije no era cierto,dependiamos los unos de los otros...sin Harry me sentiría muy triste,detrozada ante sola la imagen de que él pudo ser derrotado en cualquiera de sus luchas contra Voldemort.**

**-vayanse!...pero antes 10 puntos menos señorita Weasley por su descaro y por andar caminando a deshoras y 10 menos Potter por escuchar una conversación ajena.**

**Harry salió de donde estaba y caminó escaleras abajo yo tambien me dirijí hacia donde iba él y pronto quedamos a la par.**

**No me atrevía a hablar ¿como se lo habrá tomado?...ojala no se lo haya tomado mal,no lo dije con aquella intención,pero Snape tiene el "don" de poner duda.**

**-que hacías en aquél pasillo-dije finalmente,no faltaba mucho para que llegaramos a la salida del castillo.**

**-fui a buscarte-dijo mirandome con una media sonrisa.**

**-ah-solo atiné a decir mientras acomodaba mi mochila.**

**-y tu¿que hacías ahí?**

**-caminando-no podía decir nada más...la verdad que su actitud era muy extraña.**

**-no crees que deberíamos hablar-dijo tomando mi mano y apretandola no muy fuerte.**

**-si...es hora de que hablemos-dije.**

**Llegamos al lago y ahi estaban Ron y Hermione platicando...serían muy linda pareja si no fuera por las "circunstancias"(ya saben:lo de Snape).Ron estaba sonriente y observaba a Hermione ¿distinto? era como si quisiera encontrar alguna explicación a algo.Hermione simplemente sonreía como quien está con un amigo de toda la vida...como si fuera eso nada más.**

**-hola chicos-dijo Harry mientras nos sentabamos en el pasto.**

**-hola-dijo Hermione algo seca mientras ponía una cara seria.**

**¿que pasa Herm-dije entre preocupada y asombrada por su actitud.**

**¿por qué no me dijiste que TU y HARRY eran NOVIOS-dijo Hermione mientras me abrazaba.**

**-lo siento..lo olvidé...por "ya sabes que"-le dije esto ultimo en la oreja.**

**-como que se te había olvidado-dijo Harry**

**-me sorprendes Ginny...pensé que correrias a contarselo a Herm-dijo Ron**

**-es que...me dolía la cabeza..y pues no hay mejor cosa que "relajarse"-dije y al decir la ultima palabra me acordé de la conversación que tuve con Herm esa noche y eso no es precisamente "relajarse".**

**-ahh bueno...lo importante es que lo sabe-dijo Harry abrazandome...en ese momento era muy feliz y ya no me acordaba de la conversación pendiente con Harry...**

**Habíamos estado platicando un buen rato,cosas sin importancia pero esta platica fue relajante ya que me hizo olvidar todos los problemas que tenía Herm y en los que yo me había incluido por que no pensaba dejarla sola...y en los posibles problemas que traería después esto...por que no hay mentira que dure 100 años.**

**Obsevaba a cada uno de mis amigos,eran lo más importante que tenía incluyendo claro a mi familia...en Hermione había encontrado a una gran amiga y Ron pues...siempre fue un gran hermano y Harry,que puedo decir de él! es el único chico que he querido, ha sido el primero en todo,siempre quise olvidarme de él,quería verlo como solo un amigo más pero lo maximo que logré fue no demostrar mis sentimientos y no ponerme tan nerviosa...pero ahora todo era diferente,él estaba junto a mi y esperaba que ese amor no acabara.**

**Ahora que observaba más a Harry me acordé de que teníamos que hablar,me pone nerviosa ya que no sé sobre lo que quiera hablar...**

**-Ginny...podemos hablar ahora-dijo Harry sacandome de mis pensamientos.**

**-ehh...si claro-le dije un tanto nerviosa.**

**-chicos...nos vemos luego...voy a dar una vuelta con Ginny.-dijo Harry agarrando mi mano,en eso Hermione se para y se acerca a mi y me separa de donde está Harry.**

**-que pasa Gin,Harry no suele comportarse así-dijo Hermione.**

**-quiere hablar...sobre no se que,pero parece que no es algo muy bueno-le dije a Hermione mientras miraba a mi alrededor.**

**-y si sospecha algo más como tu dices-dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se veían temblorosos.**

**-me va a costar trabajo mentirle pero te lo prometí ¿no?...ahora me voy o si no va a sospechar-dije mientras caminaba hacia Harry y escuché que Hermione decía "gracias".**

**-nos vamos-dije llegando donde estaba Harry.**

**-si-dijo mientras nos encaminabamos hacia el castillo.**

**Caminabamos en silencio,él no decía nada y pues yo pensaba que decirle...si preguntaba de Herm,no le iba a decir nada...se lo había prometido y yo no rompo una promesa.**

**-de que quieres hablar-dije volteandolo a ver.**

**-es que...quiero saber que se traen tu y Hermione...me preocupan y además cada vez que las cacho (las sorprende o pilla según el vocabulario de su país o como lo digan ustedes) hablando de "algo" se comportan muy extrañas...y no vengas con que es por que las asusto por que no les creo...diganme todo mundo está extraño,antes solo eran Ron y Hermione luego Snape...y ahora tu,ayudame a entender¿que es lo que pasa-dijo Harry viendome con sus hermosos ojos verdes (lo envidio es un color hermoso).**

**No quería mentirle...no a él...pero había hecho un promesa y no la iba a romper,de todos modos Hermione dijo que se los iba a contar ¿no?...además entiendio a Harry,eso mismo me pasaba y ahora que se qué pasa,las cosas no cambian mucho,ahora tengo la preocupación de lo que pasará...**

**-Harry la explicación de esto es que en verdad sorprende mucho que aparezcan de la nada y pues si nos asustan- dije y era la verdad solo que no quise contestarle lo primero.**

**-y...-**

**-dejame terminar-le dije a Harry y él solo asintió.-se que todo el mundo está extraño,lo he notado desde principios de año...no se que pasa y me gustaría saber que rayos pasa con Snape...me dejaron con la duda con eso de su "nueva" actitud con "ciertas" personas-dije enfatizando más estas ultimas palabras.**

**-si...creo que es hora de contarte todo lo que se...-dijo Harry,yo solo me sorprendí ¿que sabrÿ dios! ojalá no sea nada malo-pero aqui no...vamos al salón de astronomía.**

**-Está bien,como quieras-dije mientras nos encaminabamos hacia los pisos superiores.**

**Habíamos llegado al aula de Astronomía,yo estaba algo nerviosa e impaciente pero actuaba como si nada pasaba,como si no supiera nada.Nos sentamos en un mesabanco.**

**¿Que querías contarme-le dije a Harry.**

**-Quería poner las cosas en claro...quería decirte las cosas que se por que necesito compartirlas,aunque no se mucho,en realidad no se nada-decía Harry pero no dejé que terminara.**

**¿que pasa Harry-dije tomando su mano entre las mias.**

**-Bueno,como te habrás dado cuenta todo mundo está muy extraño,primero Ron...sale por las noches,me pide la capa y quen sabe a donde rayos se va toda la noche,luego Hermione ha descuidado sus estudios,además de que sale también por las noches y lo que me hace pensar que ellos dos tal vez...ya sabes,dejame terminar-dijo Harry impidiendo que yo hablara-luego Snape y ahora tu...que rayos pasa!**

**-puedo hablar-dije y Harry asintió-sobre lo de Ron,ya lo sabía y lo de Hermione ¡me sorprendiste!...pero ellos dos ¿juntos? no lo creo y pienso que debes dejar eso a un lado y Snape...¿que pasa con él-dije intentando no mentirle pero también intentando no delatar a Hermione.**

**-Acaso cuando vas a clases él no se comporta extraño-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.**

**-No-dije con algo de temor al no saber a que llegaría esta conversación.**

**-Es que...¿como explicarte,bueno es que en clase con Snape,él siempre nos trata demasiado mal,peor que nunca,pero nos hemos dado cuenta Ron y yo que a Parkinson la trata mucho mejor...pero a lo mejor también son alucinaciones nuestras...-dijo Harry.**

**¿Parkinson?...que hay de raro que la trate bien-dije extrañada de esto pues ella era una Slytherin y Snape trataba bien a los de su casa.**

**-en ella nada,el problema es con su pareja-dijo Harry y al ver mi cara de incomprensión dijo-es Hermione,ella es la pareja de Parkinson,y lo más raro es que también a Hermione la trata bien aunque siempre le da el crédito a Parkinson de las pociones.**

**-Hermione-dije impresionada aunque Harry me había confirmado esa sospecha,yo ya pensaba que trataba diferente a Hermione y Snape era inteligente,trataba mejor a Hermione pero le daba el crédito a Pansy para que no sospecharan...pero ¿por qué Hermione se prestaba a esto-a lo mejor hasta si son a lucinaciones tuyas-le dije sonriendo.**

**-y que piensas sobre Herm...¿ya lo sabías-dijo Harry mirandome cuidadosamente mientras yo me ponía nerviosa por como me miraba.**

**¿por qué piensas eso?...debe de ser por lo de su trabajo de prefecta-dije tratando de calmarme.**

**-yo no creo que sea eso...tengo que hablar con ella-dijo Harry mirando por la ventana.**

**-sería mejor que la dejaras,ella sabe lo que hace,no haría ninguna tontería-dije pensando si sería verdad lo último que dije y ojalá que Hermione no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería,aunque salir con Snape ya era una.**

**-puede...y que pasa contigo-dijo Harry**

**-ya te lo dije...-dije mientras Harry me estrechaba en sus brazos.**

**-trataré de creerte-dijo Harry.**

**-Harry-dije como reprendiendolo.**

**-claro que te creo-dijo y yo me sentí culpable de traicionar su confianza.**

**Pasó algo de tiempo y aún seguiamos en la torre de Astronomía (o salón),despues de algún que otro beso le dije:**

**-ya es hora de la cena,es hora de irnos-dije parandome.**

**-ya te quieres ir-me dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-no pero,deben estar preocupados...además Ron seguro empieza con su interrogatorio-le dije tirando de él para que se parara.**

**-lo sé...pero yo no te haría nada...nada bueno-dijo parandose.**

**-ya basta-le dije sonriendo-vamonos.**

**-ok vamos-dijo y salimos de la torre de Astronomía mientras él me abrazaba.**

**La platica con Harry no fue tan mala como pensaba pero...él sabía que Herm salía por las noches!esto significaba algo ¿malo,lo bueno es que creo haberlo convencido de que no hablara con Herm.**

**Espero hacer entrar en razón a Hermione que Snape no es para ella...pero con lo terca que es,no sé si pueda lograrlo.**

**Llegamos al Gran Comedor y ahí estaban Ron y Hermione que nos hicieron señas desde su lugar para que nos sentaramos con ellos, y así lo hicimos...Hermione me veía insistentemente y yo le dirijí una mirada tranquilizadora y ella pareció calmarse.**

**Nos fuimos a dormir después de una buena cena, me dirijí al cuarto antes despidiéndome de todos.**

**Tenía el presentimiento de que los problemas no acaban aqui, nos esperaban muchas cosas más, que algo grande ocurriría...algo que cambiaría a lo mejor nuestras vidas.**

**Notas de la autora: ¿que les pareció? Soento la tardanza! pero el tiempo se me pasa volando! Espero que les haya gusta mucho, les quiero decir algo, para que luego no digan que no avisé, pongan mucha atención en cada detalle a partir del 5 en adelante, o sea el pasado, este y los que siguen porque al final dirán "¡ah! Ya entiendo" jeje…y no puedo creer que ya publique el Cáp.6 ya que aún recuerdo todo el tiempo que me tardé en llegar a hacer los 6 capitulos y tan rápido que se suben. Sólo les digo que en total son 11 Cáps. Y solo faltan 5! Que rápido! Y quiero decirles que este fic a pesar de haberlo terminado desde octubre del año pasado siempre me deja grandes satisfacciones, que son sus r/r, que me suben tanto el ánimo y me hacen sentir orgullosa, y bueno a lo que voy y me dejo de rollos.**

**¿Ahora que pasarÿ... ¿Ginny le contará a Hermione lo que sabe Harry¿Que se traerá Malfoy¿Hermione dejará a Snape¿acaso algún día habrá algo de R/H¿algún día Ron y Harry sabrán la verdad¿que hace Ron en las noches?..mmm y las demás interrogantes que tengan.**

**Les adelanto unas cosillas del siguiente Cáp.: Hermione y Ginny hablarán de una inquietud que tiene la primera. Hermione tendrá un pequeño incidente. Los ÉXTASIS cada vez están más cerca. Harry y Ginny hablaran de alguien y Ginny descubrirá algo en esa platica aunque por distraerse con "otra persona" no le tomará demasiada importancia. Hermione confiesa algo a Ginny…y Ginny descubre algo más, algo que aclara muchas dudas…y ya no adelanto más porque es todo!**

**Ahora contesto sus r/r…después de tanto rollo.**

**sarah-keyko**

**Hola!que bueno que te ha gustado, y bueno, cuando escribí este Cáp. Lo hice con toda la intención de que creyeran lo más obvio: Draco, pero es algo de doble filo jeje y bueno, en este fic por lo peculiar piensa paranoias y acertarás jaja, porque creo que cuando se me ocurrió esta idea estaba completamente demente, y lo de Ron bueno…ya lo sabrás luego, no pronto, peor luego…grax por el r/r!**

**sophiegrint **

**Grax por el r/r! y que bueno que te gustó, y ya se que, que asco, pero hubo una ocasión en que llegué a adorar a Snape en un fic,bueno no me salgo del tema¿acaso de que fuera Snape no hace más interesante el fic? Y bueno…Ron era un imposible, aunque la esperanza es lo último que muere, pero sigue leyendo y encontrarás muchas sorpresas, tal vez tan descabelladas como esta, pero al final del túnel siempre hay luz, sigue leyendo!**

**Kiomi**

**Primera: gracias por el r/r! y bueno, eso es justo lo que quería hacerles creer, era un arma de doble filo, jeje, por eso en este fic deja volar tu imaginación y tal vez encuentres la respuesta (que misteriosa me leí ¿eh?) ahora, tu r/r me mató de la risa en cuanto leí lo de Ron, casi me caigo de la silla, curioso, entonces estaba contigo y por eso no lo encontraba en ningún lado para escribir en donde se metía, me trajo recorriendo todo Hogwarts! Jaja, sigue leyendo!**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr**

**Grax por el r/r, lo bueno es que ya comenzaste a leerlo y dejas r/r, eso es lo importante y eso del misterio, ya se desveló! Y no es Draco, eso es lo que quería que creyeran, pero esto pasa ya que lo dije hasta mero al final jeje y si confunde, pero lee el último mini párrafo del fic, y ahí está la respuesta en una pregunta, sigue leyendo! Y no te lo digo aquí para que yo no de la mala noticia, no soy buena en eso… **

**ruperts lover**

**Bueno, grax por el r/r, y no es un sueño, es la cruda realidad del fic, a veces las personas eligen a la persona menos indicada ¿no, pero si el corazón lo mueve todo no hay nada que hacery este es el caso de Herm, que bueno que te gustó y sigue leyendo!**

**Desiré **

**Grx por el r/r! y que bueno que te está gustando, ahora, dices que eres fan del R/Hr, así que te pido paciencia¿acaso este fic no está en el apartado de esta pareja, solo te digo algo, Ron puede actuar y no, tal vez ocurra algo…sigue leyendo!**

**Lucre:**

**Hola! Tmb te he buscado en el msn pero solo me he encontrado con Lucy, espero que hayas recibido mis saludos jeje, espero que estes bien, y ya nos leemos!**

**LunaPotter1: Grax por el r/r!y que bueno que la captaste aunque no se como¿Cuál es tu secreto? Jaja, y bueno, sobre lo de Ron mejor sigue leyendo, no se, tal vez te decepciones o tal vez te anime! Sigue leyendo!**

**surprisinglyhmtc: Grax por los tres r/r jaja! Si, Harry es un amor, y bueno, sobre tu sugerencia en vdd te la agradezco mucho, lastima que el fic ya esté terminado, pero es gratis soñar y desear, pero si lo estuviera escribiendo te diría lo mismo que ahora, "las salidas fáciles no son las correctas y muchas veces las ves demasiado tarde" solo te puedo decir, ya que con lo que me dices mi mente me lleva varios caps adelante, o bueno, no tanto, de que no desesperes, pero este problemilla no acaba aquí…viene algo más y que si en vdd Herm y Ron tienen que estar juntos tendrás que superarlo y recuerda que "no hay mentira que dure 100 años" grax por el r/r! digo, los r/r!.**

_9 reviews! Porfa rompan record! De 20! jaja_


	7. cap 7

**capitulo 7**

**Había tenido un sueño muy tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto, me levante relativamente temprano, aunque hoy no iba a ser un día muy pesado por las clases pero aún así tendría pociones una materia que ultimamente se había ganado su permanencia como la materia que más odiaba.**

**Ya no estaba tan tensa, hasta me sentía muy bien solo que con un pendiente, no estaba segura si contarle o no a Hermione de que Harry ya sabía que salía por las noches.**

**En parte quería decirle porque Hermione sigue viendo a Snape y puede que Harry la detenga un día de estos para pedirle explicaciones, y es mejor que ella esté prevenida. En otra parte no quería decirle por que se pondría más nerviosa de lo que ya está...pero creo que debo decirle para que esté preparada para esto y...puede que sirva como ¿presión? para que deje a Snape aunque creo que para que lo deje tendrá que pasar algo grande o que él la deje y espero que no pase ninguna de estas dos cosas.**

**Me bañe y me puse unos vaqueros negros y una blusa manga corta negra con el cuello un poco suelto y me agarré todo el cabello para atrás en una dona.**

**Bajé a la Sala Común y ahí estaba Hermione leyendo un libro muy delgado, me acerqué a donde estaba ella y me senté a su lado.**

**-¿No han bajado? - dije refiriendome a los chicos.**

**-No - suspiró Hermione dejando el libro a un lado.**

**-¡Que dormilones! - dije con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que Hermione estaba a punto de preguntarme lo que hablé con Harry y en verdad esperaba que ella preguntara pues sería más facil de contarle.**

**-Que habla... - decía Herm cuando...**

**-¿Nos vamos?...¡tengo mucha hambre! - dijo Harry.**

**-Buenos días gracias por saludar - dijo Hermione parandose y mirando alrededor - y ¿Ron?**

**-Buenos días Ginny - dijo Harry dandome un beso en los labios.**

**-Gracias - dijo Hermione alzando una ceja...lo cual la hacía lucir más interesante y algo comica.**

**-Lo siento Herm - dijo Harry en son de broma - y Ron no tarda en venir, no encontraba su calcetín.**

**-Ya lo encontré mentiroso - dijo Ron bajando las escaleras.**

**-¿Ya podemos bajar? - dije por que puede que inicien una pelea y nunca ibamos a desayunar.**

**-Vamos - dijeron Ron y Harry.**

**Ya habíamos terminado de desayunar,que por cierto fue un gran desayuno,parecía que había comido un batallón, pero es que aunque sea un desayuno,los elfos domésticos se lucieron aunque no le dijimos nada a Hermione para que no nos diera su discurso sobre la P.E.D.D.O pero tuve que darle una patada a Ron para que cerrara la boca.**

**Era hora de clases a Harry y a Ron les tocaba adivinación y a Hermione aritmancia a mi Historia de la magia...eran materias muy aburridas para ser la primera hora.**

**-¡Genial! adivinación...¡justo para dormirme! - dijo Harry acomodandose sus lentes.**

**-Si, ahora ¿que podemos inventar? - dijo Ron.**

**-¡RON¿estás pensando en inventar cosas?...¡eso no se hace! - dijo Hermione algo alterada por lo que había dicho Ron.**

**-Tranquila Herm...entiende..ellos no tienen dotes adivinatorios,además si Trelawner fuera una buena adivina supiera que inventan-le dije a Hermione.**

**-tienes razón-dijo Hermione sonriendo - no sirven para la adivinación.**

**-Gracias Ginny - dijo Ron con una risa cínica**

**-vamonos Ron...no quedremos que Trelawner nos diga que predijo que llegariamos tarde - dijo Harry jalando a Ron.**

**Hermione y yo nos quedamos solas.**

**-¿que clase te toca Ginny? - me dijo Herm.**

**-Historia de la Magia - dije con cara de aburrimiento.**

**-Pues entonces ¡vayamonos juntas! - dijo Hermione - y de paso me cuentas que pasó con Harry.**

**-Con que se trata de eso - le dije mientras empezabamos a subir la escaleras.**

**-Me es muy extraño que Harry se comporte así,cuando tiene esa actitud es por que sabe algo y no me agradaría mucho que esta vez fuera verdad - dijo Hermione volteandome a ver esperando que le contestara.**

**-Pues...si que sabe algo-le dije a Hermione mientras brincabamos un escalón falso.**

**-¿Es malo?-dijo Hermione conteniendose de gritar pero aún así contorsionó la cara en una mueca de temor.**

**-Ehh...si,es malo...muy malo-le dije mientras llagamos al pasillo donde cada quien tomaría un camino diferente.**

**Hermione se puso de repente muy pálida tanto que me asusté - ¿que te dijo?**

**-Hermione - dije con tranquilidad para así no alterarla - tienes que dejar de ver a "él"- dije porque pasaba un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw y dije después que desaparecieron - Harry sabe que sale por las noches y el cree que tu y...Ron salen juntos.**

**-¡QUE, digo ¿por qué piensa eso? - dijo Hermione con un poco de rubor ya que su palidez era extreme tanto que pensaba que no era por lo que le había dicho.**

**-Ya le he dicho que es imposible...creo haberlo convencido, pero tienes que hacer algo,dejarlo de ver... - le dije a Hermione.**

**-Creo que tendré que hacerlo...y es hora de que... - Hermione bajó la mirada y pasó con dificultad la saliva - les diga la verdad ha llegado demasiado lejos.**

**-Lo bueno es que no hay nada más grave - dije en un hilo de voz.**

**-Y es hora de irnos - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tensa.**

**-¿Cuando se los dirás? - le dije.**

**-Un día de estos, ya tomé la desición ahora es cuestión de valor - dijo Hermione y dobló al lado derecho.**

**-Muy bien - y me fui al izquierdo cuando escucho un ruido de libros que caen me volteo rápidamente...era Hermione y se había desmayado.**

**-¡Hermione! - dije corriendo hacia ella...había tenido razón, su palidez no era más que eso.**

**No sabía que hacer, los salones estaban muy lejos y todos ya estaban en clases..lo único más cerca era la torre de Gryffindor.**

**-_Mobilocorpus _- dije después de sacar mi varita y Hermione flotó y me dirigí con ella en ese estado a la Torre de Gryffindor.**

**Ya había llegado a la Torre de Gryffindor, estaba todo desierto hací que me dirigí a los dormitorios de Séptimo.**

**Acosté a Hermione en su cama y me senté a esperar, enrealidad no era muy buena para los primeros auxilios pensaba utilizar un _enervate_ pero pensé que sería mejor no despertarla.**

**Pasó un buen rato hasta que sentí movimiento, era Hermione se estaba despertando cuando...**

**-¡GUA! GUAAAA - vi con asco que Hermione estaba vomitando...había manchado el piso por suerte vomitó del lado donde no estaba yo.**

**-¡Hermione! - dije sujetandole el cabello.**

**-¡GUAAA!...dios...GUAA...que...asco GUAA - decía Hermione y dejó de vomitar.**

**-¡Por dios Herm!...¡vamos a la enfermería! - le dije tratando de pararla.**

**-No...espera - se paró y se tambaleó y tuve que ir a ayudarla y la llevé al baño.**

**Hermione sa amarró el cabello y se lavó la boca y la cara...se miró por un instante en el espejo y volvió a salir del baño.**

**-Hermione... - decía pero me interrumpió.**

**-No vamos a ir a la enfermería, tan solo me...¿que me pasó?-dijo Hermione dandose cuenta que algo andaba mal.**

**-Te desmayaste - le dije muy preocupada.**

**-Ahh pero fue simplemente eso, estoy bien - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.**

**-No lo creo - le dije mirando el vomito, realmente era asqueroso y apunte con mi varita - _impio_**

**-Ultimamente me ha hecho mal la comida..el otro día me tuve que parar a vomitar en la mañana todo lo que comí, fue asqueroso - dijo Herm - ¡odio vomitar!.**

**-Me imagino... - le dije mirandola insistentemente, no le creía que no fuera a ver a Snape.**

**-Y te dije que ya no lo voy a ver ¿de acuerdo?...creo que es tiempo de que les diga...pero no se cuando - dijo Hermione mirando tristemente la cama.**

**-Es lo mejor para ti Hermione, no creo que esa relación esté bien...tal vez si hubiera sido después del colegio, fuera algo más aceptable y eso quien sabe - le dije.**

**-Muy bien - dijo Hermione sacando un libro para leer.**

**Ya había pasado una semana de el desmayo de Hermiione, aunque la veía muy extraña...estaba más sensible o eso me parecía, pero realmente no le doy mucha importancia, no como dicen Harry y Ron "está en sus días".**

**Hermione había dejado de ver a Snape, solo se reunió a hablar con él para decirle las razones aunque Hermione me contó que le dijo que era porque tenía que estudiar mucho para los EXTASIS.**

**Los chicos se la pasaban mucho en la biblioteca, aunque no por gusto si no que Hermione los obligaba a estudiar...estamos a finales de Febrero ¡que lento se pasa el tiempo!. A Ron lo veo más relajado y descansado.**

**En fin todo parece más normal que hace una semana...ahora estamos en la biblioteca, yo observo a los chicos estudiar, mientras escucho todo lo que estudian para ver si capto algo para el proximo año.**

**-Gin...Gin - dijo la voz de Harry y lo volteo a ver. Estaba sentado a un lado mio.**

**-¿que pasa? - le dije.**

**-Bueno esto es muy aburrido...¿que cuentas? - dijo Harry sonriendo.**

**-Jajaja...¿que cuentas? vaya pregunta...nada y ¿tu? - le dije**

**-Bueno, no se si ves a Ron diferente - me dijo Harry viendo de reojo a mi hermano.**

**-Si...se ve más descansado ¿y que? - dije muy cerca de Harry en realidad quien sabe como nos habíamos acercado tanto.**

**-Bueno - dijo Harry con voz sexi (que lindo!) - duerme más - dijo ahora tocandome la mejilla.**

**-¿En serio? y ¿eso? - dije no tomando mucha importancia a lo que me trataba de decir.**

**-Te amo - dijo Harry y me dorprendí por que siempre me había dicho "te quiero".**

**-Igual yo...te amo - dije con una sonrisa y nos empezamos a besar en plena biblioteca.**

**-Ejem...¿podrían dejar su "morbosidad" en otro lado? - dijo Ron**

**-¡Que morbosidad! - dije demasiado alto y enseguida me tapé la boca y muchos se nos quedaron viendo.**

**-Ohh no-dijo Hermione con una risita.**

**-¿Se pueden salir ustedes dos? - dijo Madame Pince movindo un pie.**

**-Disculpe, nosotros no... - decía Harry.**

**-SALGANSE - dijo Madame Pince**

**Harry y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y cuando nos dirijiamos a la salida oímos a Ron decir "por calenturientos".**

**Ya estabamos afuera y nos empezamos a reir.**

**-Así que calenturientos ¿eh? - dijo Harry.**

**-Eso creo - le dije sonriendo - ¿que es lo que pasa con Ron?**

**-Ah si...no se que fue lo que pasó que ya no sale por las noches,es increible que haya sido tan de pronto.**

**-¿Desde cuando? - le dije un poco más seria.**

**-Hace como...una semana - dijo Harry.**

**-Una semana - dije pensativa "una semana".( para los que no capten esto quiere decir que Ginny se dio cuenta que Ron dejó de salir desde el mismo tiempo que Herm -)**

**Estabamos a mediados de Marzo, todo seguía igual...Hermione la seguia viendo extraña pero ella me aseguraba que no tenía nada, eso sí comía mucho más que nunca pero también estaba estudiando mucho. Me había quedado pensando mucho sobre lo de Ron ¿que habría pasado, todo volvió a la normalidad con él "aparentemente"...pero aún así no me daba buena espina. Además Hermione aún no les decía la verdad.**

**Estaba sola en la Sala Común, claro sin contar a los alumnos de otros grados.**

**Harry estaba en el campo de quidditch ( ¿así se escribe? perdón si no es así) quedé de ir en un rato, así que mejor decidí por irme de una buena vez al campo si no nunca llegaría.**

**Por fin había llegado al campo, todos estaban montando sus escobas haciendo muchas jugadas, se veía un equipo bien organizado y que seguro ganaría la copa este año y estaban muy cerca de conseguirlo, me senté en las gradas.**

**Harry me saludó y siguió entrenando era muy buen capitán y quería hacerlo mucho mejor ya que era su ultimo año.**

**Ya llevaba media hora viendolos cuando Hermione llega corriendo hacia mi con la respiración entrecortada y tomó mis manos se veía tan palida como la vez que se desmayó.**

**-¿Que pasa Herm? - dije asustada.**

**-¡Ginny! yo..no se que.. - decía Hermione muy alterada con los ojos llorosos.**

**-Hermione sientate y me dices - le dije.**

**-No, tu no entiendes - me decía desesperada tratando de soltarse.**

**-Si entiendo estás muy alterada - dije forcejeando con ella para que se sentara.**

**-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! - dijo Hermione dejandose caer en un asiento más bajo.**

**-Espera...¿que dijiste? - dije sin comprender lo que me había gritado Hermione.**

**-Estoy embarazada de Severus - dijo Hermione con la cabeza baja en un susurro apenas audible pero que entendí muy bien.**

**Era la noticia más impactante que había escuchado, estaba en shok, no podía creerlo...¿Hermione embarazada de Snape? no podía ser cierto, era una mentira, ella me había dicho que el y ella no...**

**-Tu me dijiste que no habían tenido relaciones - dije sin creermelo todavía.**

**-¡Te mentí Ginny! - dijo Hermione con voz chillona...la volteé a ver no se veía feliz, se le veía decepcionada.**

**Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, no encontré otra cosa más que hacer que abrazarla.**

**-¿Cuanto tiempo? - fue lo único que atiné a decir.**

**-Un mes y medio - me respondió**

**Ya no le pude decir nada a Hermione, aún no asimilaba la noticia...aunque no la veía muy feliz, además ¿quién iba a estar feliz de estar esperando un bebé sin esperarlo? creo que nadie...yo dije que la iba a apoyar que no la iba a dejar sola, pero¿que hará ella? debería hablar con Snape...es el padre pero Hermione ni se lo ha propuesto.**

**Hermione me contaba que todavía seguía vomitando por las mañanas, la compadecía pero ¿que podía hacer por ella en este momento?...simplemente apoyarla moralmente.**

**Ella se había decidido a ya no contarle nada a los chicos por que un embarazo ya era mucho y no quería decepcionarlos, aunque yo en muchas ocasiones le dije que ellos no reaccionarian de esa forma, antes matarían a Snape; aunque no le dije a Hermione esto ultimo.**

**Ahora uno de los problemas era que a Hermione se le antojaban cosas por las noches y tenía que reprimirse ya que sería demasiado arriesgado. Hermione definitivamente tenía gustos muy locos ya que comía pan con limón,asqueroso de mi parte y a lo que no se resistía era a los dulces ya que sus padres se lo prohibian ya que eran dentistas. Era una suerte que a Hermione todavía no se le notara la panza ¿pero que haríamos cuando esto ocurriera?...claro que buscar en libros pero...¿hay en Hogwarts libros sobre el embarazo?.**

**Era media noche, estaba bajando la escalera hacia la Sala Común, la razón era por que Hermione no aguantaba los antojos y pues yo tenía el papel de llevarle algo de las cocinas, tenía mucho sueño ¿pero que otra cosa voy a hacer?.**

**Terminé de bajar, ya iba a llegar al cuadro cuando escucho pasos de las escaleras provenientes del cuarto de los "hombres", corrí y me escondí detrás de un mueble.**

**Alguién bajaba con cautela, aunque sus pasos se escuchaban mucho, de pronto esa persona dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras:**

**-¿Hermione? - era Ron...yo solo me quedé donde estaba, era el momento justo para preguntarle que diablos hacía en la noche.**

**-Hermione...¿eres tu? - dijo Ron - vamos ya te descubrí¿que es lo que tanto haces?**

**Yo solo me quedé callada, así que Ron trataba de descubrir ¿que hacía Hermione?...pero si no sabía nada ¿por qué se puso nervioso cuando le pregunté si no la veía extraña? se lo había preguntado durante el camino a Hosdmeade.**

**-Ya me cansé de seguirte el juego...¿por qué sales a estas horas? - dijo Ron en medio de la Sala Común...me decidí a salir.**

**-¿Entonces que era exactamente lo que hacías tu aquí? - le dije saliendo detrás del mueble.**

**-G-Ginny...¿que haces aqui? - dijo Ron nervioso.**

**-No podía dormir...vamos Ron, así que tratabas de descubrir que hacía Hermione ¿no? - le dije acercandome a él.**

**-Ginny yo... - decía Ron moviendo las manos nerviosamente.**

**-Puedes tenerme confianza...soy tu hermana Ron - dije poniendo una mano en su hombro - ¿a que salías todas la noches?**

**-Pero y si Hermione no quiere que se sepa... - decía Ron.**

**-No lo creo...yo no veo que haya salido, cuentame Ron ¿que pasa? - le dije con la intención de tranquilizarlo.**

**-Entonces lo sabías... - dijo Ron sorprendido.**

**-Si - dije tristemente "eso y muchas cosas más"pensé - ¿a que salías por la noches?...Harry y yo pensabamos que ustedes dos..tal vez aunque yo descartaba esa posibilidad.**

**-¿Hermione y yo? - dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste y sarcástica - eso quisiera...salía a espiarla, a saber a donde iba,que hacía, con quién iba...no te imaginas lo feliz que me puse cuando la seguí y vi que solo fue a las cocinas por un bocadillo y que no se iba con ningún chico (aqui está la razón por la que tenía una sonrisa,se los había prometido y aqui lo tienen), que no era de nadie y que tenía una oportunidad de emendar mi error - dijo Ron tristemente.**

**-¿Eso hacías?...ahh Ron¿la quieres mucho cierto? - dije con mucha tristeza, se veía que estaba destrozado.**

**-La amo, Ginny...no se que haría sin ella, aunque no la tengo, perdí mi oportunidad y se que es por alguien más, tengo ese presentimiento y siento un gran vacio al imaginarmela en brazos de otro...y no mios. La amo demasiado, daría cualquier cosa por ella, daría cualquier cosa para que ella me quisiera más que un amigo... - dijo Ron muy triste.**

**-Ron, no te sientas así...seguro hay alguien esperandote... - le decía pero me interrumpió**

**-¿Hay alguien Ginny¿Hermione tiene a alguién? - dijo Ron mirandome.**

**-Ron, debes seguir tu vida...no debes dejarte derrumbar así como así, me tienes a mi, vas a ver que van a venir días mejores - le dije a Ron...nunca había tenido una conversación de este tipo con él, no sabía que decirle...Hermione no tenía nada seguro con Snape pero esperaba un hijo suyo.**

**-Tal vez...tal vez... - dijo Ron y se fue.**

**-Ron - dije en un susurro.**

**Ya tenía mucho rato viendo hacia donde se había ido Ron, tenía un nudo en la garganta por todo lo que me dijo mi hermano, nunca pensé que se sintiera así, pero no sabía como ayudarlo,como me gustaría volver atrás e impedir que Hermione saliera con Snape y por consiguiente ella no estaría embarazada.**

**Subí por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Hermione que me estaría esperando para que le diera la comida, abrí la puerta y la vi sentada.**

**-Tardaste mucho - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.**

**-No traigo nada Hermione - dije con voz apagada - hubo contratiempos.**

**-¿Cuales?...¿te atrapó Filch? - dijo Hermione preocupada.**

**-No...una plática de hermanos...cosas sin importancia - le dije a Hermione...no pensaba decirle lo que me había dicho Ron,eran cosas muy personales de él...aunque siempre me quedé con la duda de como Hermione había dejado de querer a mi hermano tan pronto, si yo que lo intenté con Harry nunca lo logré.**

**-¿Por qué me pasó esto a mi?...¿por qué le hice caso¿por qué me entregué a él? - dijo Hermione con la vista perdida.**

**-¿Que? - dije sin comprender por qué decía eso.**

**-Nada...solo que no se que voy a hacer Ginny, estoy sola en esto,se que me vas a ayudar pero ¿que pasará cuando salga de Hogwarts? - dijo Hermione tocandose el vientre - como quisiera que esto no hubiera pasado.**

**-Pero, fue tu desición ¿ya no quieres a Snape? - le dije aún sin comprender lo que trataba de decir Hermione o el mensaje oculto que había tras sus palabras.**

**-No lo se...pensaba que cuando el encanto acabara, podría acabarse todo, pero ahora hay algo más fuerte...¿que voy a hacer? - dije Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos.**

**-Hermione ¿no quieres al niño? - le dije tomandola de los hombros para que me miraba.**

**-Es un sentimiento extraño Ginny...estoy sola en esto, luego ¿que haré con una criatura? me siento mal pero quiero al niño, no pienso abortar - dijo Hermione llorando.**

**-Habla con Snape...tiene que responder, él nisiquiera lo sabe, tal vez te ayude, tal vez formen una familia, él es el padre Hermione...ya vas para los dos meses ¿vas a esperar a que se te note? - le dije mirandola con tristeza...hablabamos sin cuidar el volumen ya que habíamos utilizado el hechizo silenciador.**

**-Hablaré con él...tienes razón, estoy dando por perdido esto cuando ni siquiera le he dicho lo de mi estado...él me ayudará es su hijo además me ha dicho que me ama - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.**

**Notas de la autora:¿que les pareció? les dije que cosas más grandes pasarían, perdonenme a los que no les gustó, a mi tampoco me agradó pero esa fue mi idea desde un principio ¿apoco no es emocionante¿que tal la charla con Ron: pobrecito, me imagino que ya esperan lo R/H sean pacientes...**

**¿Que pasará cuando hable con Snape¿que reacción tendr�¿algún día Harry y Ron se enterarán de la verdad¿por qué Hermione no está segura sobre lo del bebé¿a que se deberá la tristeza de Hermione¿el niño se parecerá a Snape?.**

**Todavía falta mucho para el final y los capitulos serán cada vez más largos. Todavía faltan muchas cosas por pasar aunque las principales dudas y las más intrigantes ya se resolvieron. Se esperan cosas peores ( si, peores ) ¿que más puede pasar? pues ya verán lo que mi mente maquinó ñaca ñaca ñaca jeje en fin...sigan leyendo, REVIEWS se los contestaré!.**

**Saludos a :**

**makita-green: Que bueno que lo sigues, y bueno, así son las cosas, y si Snape no te gustaba para esto pues un embarazo es peor, y puede que Herm se case con él, jaja...mejor espera y sigue leyendo! recuerda leer con atención! hay pistas...ah y claro que leeré tu fanfiction aunque se me dificulta encontrar autores, pero ya verás un r/r mio...**

**sarah-keyko:wow! bruja! cuando leí tu r/r no hice más que reir, acertaste! vas por buen camino y que bueno que te gusta!...parecera pero lo que pasará es muy predecible...**

**cervatilla:Bueno, tu duda está resuelta, ami tampoco me gusta sev y Herm, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, o algo así, sigue dejando r/r!**

**sophie-grint:que bueno que te está gustando, me alegra mucho! yespero seguir viendo tus r/r!**

**_Que pasa gente? porfa! más r/r!..._**

**Ginny Potter W _todo sentimiento en la vida es importante, hasta el vacio que deja una lagrima._**


	8. cap 8

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y ella conciente la redacción de historias sobre sus personajes, pero eso no quiere decir que alguien puede plagiar esta historia…_**

**_Otro chapter! Espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen muchos reviews!_**

**capítulo 8**

**-Hablaré con él...tienes razón, estoy dando por perdido esto cuando ni siquiera le he dicho lo de mi estado...él me ayudará es su hijo además me ha dicho que me ama -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.**

**Me fui a mi cuarto después de que Hermione se había dormido, estaba confundida con su actitud.**

**Hermione era de las personas que me ponían a pensar, es de las personas que algunas veces no te dicen las cosas que sienten directamente...ahora se estaba cuestionando la relación que mantuvo con Snape.**

**Notaba en ella cierta melancolía, puede que sea por lo del embarazo pero creo que oculta algo más, algo que no quiere decir...la verdad prefiero que todo siga su curso, ya nada se puede cambiar y menos ahora que las cosas son más serias, pasó de una simple relación a un embarazo.**

**Ya era abril, apenas hace poco de esa última plática con Hermione, ahora ella está muy nerviosa por que va a hablar con Snape, yo me sumo a su nerviosismo, se que me metí en problemas ajenos pero es mi amiga y me afecta si ella está triste.**

**Está nerviosa por que se decidió a decírselo, aunque Snape no se encontraba en la escuela "asuntos personales" había dicho Dumbledore, ahora solo faltaba esperar que él llegara.**

**A Hermione se le empezaba a notar el vientre aunque muy poco, pero ya era hora de preocuparse; no le podíamos preguntar a nadie por que nos harían demasiadas preguntas así que decidimos investigar en libros en algún tiempo libre.**

**Era la hora de un receso...**

**-¿Ginny podemos ir a las cocinas? - dijo Hermione mientras caminábamos por el lago.**

**-¿Ahora por qué? - dije sin ganas, estaba muy desvelada por mis visitas nocturnas a las cocinas, había tenido que aguantar las caras de curiosidad de los elfos y las preguntas de Dobby del por qué encargaba comida tan rara que desde mi opinión era "asquerosa"**

**-Lo siento Gin…creo que debo controlarme - dijo Hermione pateando con cuidado el suelo.**

**-No te preocupes...ya pasará, es el tercer mes ¿no? - le dije - tienes que disfrutar tu embarazo - dije para animarla**

**-Si...me pregunto como se lo tomará - dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa.**

**-No lo se...no se como trabaja la mente de ese ser - le dije a Hermione...en lo personal Snape ya me tiene harta.**

**-jaja - rió Hermione despacio - entre todos los apuros en los que me esperaba ver, nunca imaginé este.**

**-Me imagino, pero eso es lo de menos...ahora lo que hay que ver es que esa panza no se note - le dije señalando con la mirada su estomago.**

**-Todavía no se ve - dijo Hermione.**

**-No se ve por la túnica, pero ya tienes un poco, así que hay que empezar a investigar - le dije**

**-Todo se me junta...tendré que hacer un horario para - decía Hermione...ella siempre tan organizada - y los exámenes preparativos de los EXTASIS.**

**-Herm...yo lo busco, no te preocupes yo tengo más tiempo que tu - dije al ver que iba a protestar.**

**-Muy bien...vamos a buscar a los chicos - dijo Hermione.**

**Nos dirigimos a la Sala Común, Ron estaba sentado jugando solo ajedrez, nos acercamos.**

**-Hey ¡Ron!...y ¿Harry? - dije, ya tenía tiempo que ya no pasábamos mucho rato juntos.**

**-En la habitación-dijo Ron sonriente - hola Herm ¿por qué tan callada?**

**-Por nada... - dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba y se puso a platicar con Ron.**

**Decidí buscar a Harry al cuarto, no me importaba si se me quedaban viendo raro pero...Ron estaba platicando con Hermione y los dos se veían tan felices y a gusto que decidí no molestarlos así que subí por la escalera de caracol hasta los cuartos de séptimo curso. Abrí la puerta y me asomé, la estancia parecía vacía pero divisé a Harry viendo por una ventana, me acerqué a donde estaba hasta quedar justo tras él.**

**-Hola Harry - le dije sutilmente.**

**Se volteó hacia mi y sonrió, pero su risa era diferente estaba triste.**

**-¿Que pasa? - dije frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Nada - dijo Harry y fue a sentarse en su cama y yo lo seguí.**

**-Tu tienes algo, no me engañas...te veo diferente te veo... - decía pero Harry termina por mi.**

**-Distante - dijo Harry - es así como te veo.**

**-Pero ¿por qué? - dije, sentí que algo estaba mal pero no me daba cuenta de que.**

**-Te necesito - me dijo y yo sonreí.**

**-Yo también...pero ¿que nos pasa?...yo lo noto y no es lo mismo, ya no hay bromas, ya no hay nada - le dije.**

**Él no me dijo nada solo se acercó a mi y me besó, no me había dado cuenta de como me hacían falta sus besos.**

**Nos seguíamos besando, cada vez más subido de tono, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas pero aún así seguimos yo acariciaba su espalda y el tenía una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi cabeza...bajó a mi cuello fue cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estábamos acostados en la cama de Ron.**

**-Harry, para...para - dije que aunque no quería que terminara no era lo correcto.**

**-¿Que pasa?-dijo Harry sentándose.**

**-No es correcto...no es el lugar ni el momento - le dije sentándome y acomodándome la ropa.**

**-Está bien - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Sabes? - le dije mientras acomodaba su cabello - me encanta como eres, te quiero mucho, no te puedo explicar cuanto pero te quiero mucho...no se que pasaba pero te extrañé.**

**-Y yo te amo - dijo dándome un beso apasionado-te amo y no importa lo que pase, no te alejes de mi. - Yo solo lo miré con el ceño fruncido...no entendía.**

**-Nunca nos separaremos, siempre estaré aqui para ti, al menos que tu no quieras-le dije parándome.**

**-Claro-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.**

**Llegamos a donde estaban Ron y Hermione platicando, nos acercamos a ellos y voltean.**

**-Vaya hasta que veo a la parejita juntos de nuevo-dijo Ron con una sonrisa-aunque espero Harry que no sigas de morboso con mi hermana.**

**-No lo se Ron, tiene tiempo que no le hago nada-dijo Harry sonriendo y abrazándome.**

**-Te lo advierto...**

**-Está bien Ron, no le haré nada que ella no quiera-dijo Harry.**

**Yo solo miré a Harry pícaramente, me gustaba mucho hacer enojar a Ron, además de que quería mucho a Harry y me divertía mucho con él aunque no todo entre nosotros eran insinuaciones, si no también podíamos tener una plática como gente civilizada.**

**-Ginny...no permitiré que le quites la virginidad a mi amigo-dijo Ron serio. Una seriedad fingida.**

**Todos los presentes en la Sala Común se nos quedaron viendo, algunos con cara de asco, otros con malos pensamientos y otros que se reían por que era una diversión asegurada con las insinuaciones de Ron y Harry.**

**-¡RON!-dije toda roja, no podía creer que Ron dijera eso, pensaba que diría cualquier cosa menos eso ¡que vergüenza!**

**-No debería de importarte mucho ¿eh Gin? nos está dando permiso.-dijo Harry jalándome hacia los cuartos.**

**-Harry, para, ¿OK? no me parece gracioso-dijo Hermione muy seria parándose y saliendo de la Sala Común.**

**Harry se paró y vio de forma extraña por donde se fue Hermione.**

**-¿Y ahora que le pasa?-dijo Harry jalándome hacia donde estaba Ron.**

**-No lo se, ¿tu que piensas Gin?-dijo Ron.**

**-No lo se-dijo extrañada por el comportamiento de Herm, ella siempre le daba pie a las bromas de Harry y era la que calmaba a Ron y por lo visto los papeles se habían intercambiado.**

**-A lo mejor está deprimida, ya sabes "sus días"-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Ron.-dije mirándole como diciéndole "que bobo eres"**

**-¿Que?-dijo**

**-Cállate-le dije...mientras veía como Harry se reía.**

**-¿Que pasa?-dijo Ron viéndome como si hubiera dicho algo incoherente.**

**-No sabes de lo que hablas, primero infórmate-le dije.**

**-¿Harry me ayudas?-dijo Ron viendo a Harry.**

**-¡Claro! ¿Para que somos los amigos?...verás que vas a volverte un experto-dijo Harry haciendo pose de persona respetable y sexy.**

**-Mira a quien le pides ayuda, Harry espero que no lo mal informes y por cierto... ¿para que haces pose sexy cuando de por si lo eres?-le dije pasando mis manos por su cuello.**

**-¿Lo crees?-dijo Harry sonriéndome.**

**-No lo creo, lo estoy comprobando aunque puede que algún día lo esté completamente-le dije soltándolo y le guiñé un ojo. Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse él, había entendido el mensaje: nunca se sobrepasaba conmigo pero, habíamos llegado ya muy lejos en varias ocasiones.**

**-OK-dijo.**

**-Me voy a buscar a Herm, nos vemos luego.-les dije a los chicos y me di media vuelta.**

**-VERÁS GINNY QUE ME HAGO UN EXPERTO-me gritó Ron mientras salía yo solo sonreí Ron podía llegar a ser muy tonto, cabezota, pero también divertido y me agrada más su actitud divertida.**

**Salí a buscar a Hermione, estuve caminando por un rato por el castillo, todavía me preguntaba por qué Hermione había reaccionado de esa manera.**

**De pronto veo a Hermione venir en dirección contraria hacia mi con la cabeza baja, parecía pensativa.**

**-Herm-dije mientras me acercaba a ella.**

**-Ey! Gin-dijo levantando la cabeza**

**-Por qué saliste así...-decía pero no me dejó terminar.**

**-Llegó Severus-dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Ya?...y ¿hablaste con él?-le dije mientras seguíamos caminando.**

**-Si-**

**-¿Que te dijo?-dije tratando de sonar calmada pero estaba impaciente por saber si Herm le había dicho lo de su bebé.**

**-Bueno no se lo dije, pero le dije que teníamos que hablar y acordamos de vernos-dijo Herm**

**-¿Cuando?-dije**

**-Mañana-dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.-¿me acompañas?**

**-Claro, te dije que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿no?**

**-Si pero no te quiero meter en problemas con Harry-dijo Herm**

**-No existe ningún problema Herm...por cierto ¿que pasó en la Sala Común? ¿Por qué saliste así?-dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Lo que pasa es que, bueno, al principio me daba gracia pero ahora con lo que me pasó creo que no deberían de jugar con eso Ginny, te puede pasar lo mismo y...**

**-Herm...no va a pasar eso, lo que dice Harry son puras bromas no te lo tomes enserio**

**-Pero no me vas a negar que han llegado lejos ¿o si?-dijo Hermione viéndome severamente.**

**-No pero...**

**-¿Viste?-dijo Herm**

**-OK muy bien, pero ¡vamos Herm! ¡Ánimos! Harry suele decir esas cosas, no va a pasar nada.**

**Era miércoles y hora de hablar con Snape, esperaba a Hermione, pero ella no llegaba, teníamos que ir al despacho de Snape, un lugar muy lúgubre pero ¿donde más podía vivir ese tipo?**

**Por fin Hermione bajaba, se veía claramente nerviosa y ¿como no lo iba a estar? no me imagino hablar con ese engendro algo tan importante, aún me sigo preguntando que rayos tenía en la cabeza Hermione para ir a parar con ese tipo, ¡que asco!.**

**-Listo Gin...nos hay vuelta para atrás-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras movía las manos nerviosamente.**

**-Si...pero vas a ver que todo sale bien ¿eh? a lo mejor no sea tan malo, aunque...bueno ya vamonos-le dije a Hermione no sabía que decir para darle animos y empezaba a decir cosas incoherentes y la verdad es que...Bueno ya estoy con mis incoherencias.**

**Caminamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts íbamos calladas, Hermione iba suspirando como tratándose de calmar y yo pues... pensaba en como reaccionaría pues de seguro no era nada fácil enterarse que iba a ser padre.**

**-Herm ya solucioné lo de los libros-le dije para hacer plática**

**-¿Los encontraste en la biblioteca?-dijo Hermione viéndome sorprendida.**

**-No-le dije**

**-¿Entonces?-me dijo frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Los pedí por correo a una tienda, no hay aquí en Hogwarts, además ¿que pasaría si Madame Pince nos descubre? no quiero imaginarme su cara-le dije mientras fingía que temblaba.**

**-jaja y ¿ya te llegaron?-dijo ella**

**-Si, los he guardado en tu baúl, espero que no te importe-le dije**

**-No-me dijo y se detuvo.**

**Iba a preguntarle que le pasaba pero me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la puerta del despacho de Snape...había llegado la hora de la verdad.**

**-¿Lista?-le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.**

**-Si-dijo y antes de entrar suspiró.**

**Hace ya cinco minutos que había entrado Hermione al despacho de Snape y ya estaba impaciente por que no salía, no me gustaba estar en ese lugar, era muy lúgubre sin rastro de luz excepto por la escasas antorchas, los pasillos solitarios eso me ponía nerviosa, además de que estaba sola.**

**Me preguntaba como le estaría yendo a Hermione, como habría empezado a hablar ella, si ya le había dicho, si Snape la había rechazado o no o si en este momento los dos estaban felices por la espera de su hijo.**

**Escuché que habrían la puerta, yo estaba un poco alejada, de ahí salió Hermione desesperada y atrás de ella un Snape con una evidente cara de susto y disgusto...**

**-NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, Y NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRCELO A ALGUIEN O TE ARREPENTIRÁS,¿ACASO NO TE PODÍAS HABER CUIDADO? CUANDO TE ENTERASTE DE ESA CRIATURA NUNCA DEBISTE VENIR CONMIGO, ¿ACASO CREEISTE QUE TE IBA A AYUDAR? PUES TE EQUIVOCAS, ¿YO TENER UN HIJO CON UNA ESTÚPIDA SABIONDA, CREO QUE TU INTELIGENCIA NO TE SIRVIÓ MUCHO PARA SABER QUE YO SOLO TE UTILICÉ.**

**Yo solo me encogí un poco apretando los ojos, todo eso lo había gritado Snape, no había aceptado a Hermione en su situación, solo había jugado con ella.**

**Alcé la cara y abría los ojos y me di cuenta que Snape había notado mi presencia, solo me miró con mucho odio y cerró dando un portazo. Volteé a ver a Hermione y vi que miraba a la nada parecía que quería huir de la realidad, me acerqué a ella.**

**-Herm...-dije y ella solo me abrazó rompiendo a llorar.**

**-No lo quiso...no me quiere...yo...hacer...no...-decía Hermione.**

**-Calma, yo te voy a ayudar Hermione tu vas a tener a tu hijo y no le va a faltar nada, vas a ver...es un estúpido, nariz ganchuda, pelo grasiento, cara de perico-dije acariciando el cabello de Hermione.**

**-No lo se Gin... ¿que voy a hacer?-dijo Hermione llorando con amargura.**

**-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo-le dije la verdad es que no sabía que podían hacer dos chicas de 16 y 17 años.**

**-Maldigo la hora en que le creí, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, si hubiera seguido a mi corazón nada de esto hubiera pasado.-lloraba Hermione.**

**-Lo que debes de hacer es dejar de llorar y ya no darle tanta importancia a él le gusta ver a la gente sufrir y tu no vas a dejar que haga esto contigo, además es malo para el bebé-le dije sonriéndole.**

**-Claro-dijo Herm mientras caminábamos hacia la torre de Gryffindor.**

**Ya habían pasado unos días de lo ocurrido, aún Hermione seguía algo triste, pero lo estaba superando, ella no iba a dejar que Snape le arruinara su vida aunque desde mi opinión ya se la había arruinado.**

**Habíamos estado leyendo los libros que compré y habíamos encontrado un hechizo que servía para ocultar que estabas embarazada, la cual ya habíamos puesto en practica pero se tenía que reanudar el hechizo todos los días.**

**Ahora Snape se la pasaba molestándome mucho a mí, y sobre todo quitándome tantos puntos como podía pero siempre con su misma risa burlona, sabía la razón de tal odio hacia mi, era por que sabía la relación que había mantenido con Hermione, su alumna.**

**Entraba a el gran comedor, era la hora del desayuno, había llegado un poco más tarde que los demás y por lo que se veía ya había llegado el correo, y algunas chicas se amontonaban para leer la revista "_corazón de bruja"_ patética desde mi punto de vista.**

**Llegué a donde estaban sentados los chicos.**

**-Buenos días-dije.**

**-Buenos días-dijeron Ron y Harry algo distantes pero no les hice mucho caso.**

**-Buenos días Ginny...-dijo Hermione sonriendo.**

**-Que bueno que ya estás más contenta-dije feliz**

**-Si...bueno, no tiene por qué amargarme ¿cierto?-dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.**

**-¿Quién te amarga?-dijo Ron viendo a Hermione con curiosidad.**

**-No te metas Ron-le dije mirándolo ceñuda.**

**-Déjalo Ginny-me dijo Harry con voz molesta.**

**-No quiero-dije**

**-Deberías hacerlo-dijo él mirándome enojado.**

**-Dame una sola razón Harry, una sola-dije empezando a enfadarme.**

**-No te metas en su vida, no tienes derecho a controlarla-me dijo soltando el tenedor.**

**-Chicos creo que no es buena idea que...-decía Hermione pero la escuché muy a lo lejos.**

**-¿Y tu quien eres para defenderlo? ¿Acaso él no puede hacerlo solo? además tu no me vas a decir lo que debo o no hacer-le dije a Harry parándome sin hacer caso a Herm.**

**-Eres mi novia y tengo derecho-dijo Harry.**

**-Seré tu novia pero no puedes controlar la mía, yo nunca te he dicho lo que debes o no hacer además ¿quién te metió en este asunto? por lo que yo se estábamos hablando Hermione y yo-dije sentándome de nuevo por un tirón que me dio Herm.**

**-Lo siento pero ustedes son muy extrañas, siempre hablando en clave...-decía Harry moviendo su comida.**

**-Entiendo, pero aún así no debes utilizar ese tono de voz que en verdad me molesta-dije con una pequeña sonrisa y algo forzada, era mucha la adrenalina que tenía. Nunca habíamos peleado así, a tal grado de enfadarme con él, pero siempre pedía perdón antes de que fuera tarde.**

**-¿Que pasa Hermione?-dije volteando a ver a mi amiga ya que me jalaba el brazo constantemente.**

**-¡¡Lee esto!-dijo Hermione escandalizada y me pasó la revista _"corazón de bruja"._**

**No entendía que de interesante podía tener la revista pero al ver el titular me quedé impresionada...**

_**HOGWARTS ENVUELTO POR EL ESCANDALO DE NUEVO.**_

**_Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería más respetado de toda Inglaterra se vuelve a ver en un escándalo mucho peor del que las veces anteriores._**

_**Como recordaran en esta escuela suelen ocurrir cosas extrañas como el cuarto campeón del "Torneo de los tres magos" Harry Potter y de su horrible don: hablar parsel.**_

**_Ahora se vuelve a ver en un escándalo jamás esperado en tal respetada escuela: un posible embarazo._**

**_Según nos informa una corresponsal especial, varios libros sobre este tema fueron vendidos a una alumna proveniente de Hogwarts.-_No se como se llama pero me llegó una carta con él dinero y como es mi deber los mandé-_dijo el encargado de la librería._**

_**Aún no se sabe que chica fue la que pidió los libros pero esperamos que Albus Dumbledore tome cartas en el asunto, ya que esto puede hacer caer totalmente el prestigio de esta escuela.**_

**_Así es queridas lectoras, esperamos que ustedes siendo fieles a esta revista no les pase esto, y si tienen dudas hemos hecho una sección sobre como prevenirlo._**

_**Rita Skeeter**_

**Terminé de leer con cara de no comprender como esa Skeeter se había enterado por que "esa chica" que había pedido los libros era YO.**

**-¿Que pasa chicas?-dijo Ron y le entregué el periódico.**

**-¡QUE! ¿Mi horrible don?-dijo Harry indignado.**

**-¡QUE! ¿Embarazo en Hogwarts?-dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos.**

**-Si-dije y volteé a ver a Hermione que parecía normal pero estaba pensando como diablos se había enterado Skeeter, sabíamos que era animaga pero ¿como se le ocurrió preguntar en la librería? ahora eso era lo de menos.**

**-¿Quien será esa chica?-dijo Ron soltando el periódico.**

**-Tenía que ser esa Skeeter, eso explica todo-dijo Harry ya sin darle importancia.**

**-Si, de seguro son puras mentiras-dijo Hermione sonriendo.**

**-¿Skeeter? esa vieja otra vez?-dijo Ron con cara de fastidio.**

**-Si pero ya no le demos importancia, seguro es otro invento de ella-dije volviendo a mi comida.**

**-Si...como todo lo demás-dijo Herm**

**Era viernes...aún no entiendo por qué se pasa tan lento el tiempo, como quisiera que ya fuera verano y regresar a casa.**

**Estaba en mi cuarto, haciendo nada, últimamente podía pasar el tiempo sola y pensar aunque no fuera algo concreto. Los chicos cada vez estaban más distantes, y empezaba a notarlo, se enojaban por cualquier cosa y Harry parecía que traía algo en la cabeza y que algún día iba a estallar pero no me lo decía, además de que últimamente los pleitos entre nosotros dos eran más comunes y ya no eran Ron y Hermione los que se peleaban.**

**De repente escuché mucho escándalo y exclamaciones de protesta en la Sala Común, algo sucedía y decidí bajar.**

**La Sala Común estaba llena por todos los Gryffindors y me di cuenta que los que estaban disgustados eran solo las mujeres y los hombres estaban intrigados.**

**Me acerqué a Vanessa una compañera de cuarto...**

**-¿Que pasa aquí?-le dije**

**-¡Quieren revisar nuestras cosas! han hecho caso a la noticia de Skeeter, y van a revisar cada habitación, tiene rato que comenzaron, ya han de ir por nuestro cuarto!-dijo Vanesa.**

**-ah bueno, gracias-le dije como sin darle importancia "rayos" ahora tenía que buscar a Herm para prevenirla.**

**Vi entrar a Hermione por el cuadro de la Dama y corrí a ella para decirle, cuando terminé de contarle salió corriendo y la seguí.**

**Cuando llegamos al cuarto McGonagall abría el baúl de Hermione y sacaba los libros que habíamos comprado.**

**-Por fin, tenía que ser de séptimo, este baúl le pertenece a...HERMIONE GRANGER-dijo la profesora impresionada a la profesora Trelawner (ejem lo siento por poner a esta mujer pero iba a poner a Sprout pero mejor esta).**

**-No lo puedo creer...esa niña, desde que dejó mi clase supe que no traería nada bueno, si se hubiera quedado hubiera predecido el futuro y lo hubiera impedido.**

**Solo volteé a ver a Hermione que estaba muy enojada por el comentario de Trelawner.**

**-Profesora McGonagall, Trelawner-dijo Hermione, sabía que la habían descubierto las personas menos indicadas, y que podría ser expulsada.**

**Las maestras dieron un brinquito y se voltearon McGonagall tenía una cara mucho más severa y que denotaba enojo.**

**-Srita. Granger dígame que significa esto- dijo la profesora McGonagall sacudiendo los libros frente a Hermione, yo solo veía a la profesora nerviosa, tenía que hacer algo.**

**-Profesora yo...yo..-pero Hermione no pudo terminar.**

**-Los he encontrado en la casa a la que pedía a Merlín que no fuera ¡¡y para colmo de usted! Esto amerita a que la tenga que llevar a la enfermería y hacerle un examen, si sale positivo, tendré que expulsarla.-dijo McGonagall viendo muy seria a Hermione.**

**-Son míos-dije de repente, si permitía que a Hermione le hicieran un examen la iban a expulsar por que saldría positivo y si yo mentía pues no me expulsarían.**

**-¿Que?-dijo McGonagall como apenas dándose cuenta de mi presencia.**

**-Son míos- dije algo asustada, de que no me creyera, vi a Hermione que estaba impasible.**

**-¿Y se puede saber que hacían en el baúl de la Srita. Granger?-dijo McGonagall creyéndome.**

**-Decidí guardarlos aquí, profesora no quería causarle problemas a Hermione-dije, sentía una presión en mi pecho, era la angustia de que nos descubrieran, nunca había pensado que hicieran caso del tonto articulo de Skeeter.**

**-y ¿usted lo permitió?-dijo McGonagall mirando a Hermione que me veía con expresión asustada.**

**-Ella no lo sabía, apenas los guardé hoy aquí-dije rápidamente.**

**-y pensó que no buscaría en el baúl de una prefecta ¿cierto?-dijo McGonagall viéndome recriminatoriamente.**

**-¡¡No! Eso nunca profesora, yo nunca haría eso-dije perdiendo el control de mis emociones.**

**-Ayer tuve una premonición de que alguna de mis ex-alumnas provocaría un escándalo, debí haberme imaginado que sería usted señorita Weasley ¡nada más ni menos que un embarazo!-dijo Trelawner.**

**Para esto la volteé a ver como queriéndola matar ahí mismo, ¿como se atrevía, era cierto que me había cambiado a "estudios muggles" pero nunca le había dicho que era una farsante como lo hizo Hermione.**

**-No es el momento Sibyll, pero debo decirle señorita Weasley que me tiene desilusionada, es una de las mejores alumnas y me da pena comunicarle que ya no será prefecta el año que viene-dijo McGonagall. Sentí un gran vacío "ya no ser prefecta" no era lo primordial para mi pero no estaba nada mal ser prefecta y pues estos tenían más facilidades y privilegios como el baño y...lo demás pues, me gustaría serlo, y más porque mamá estaría orgullosa.**

**-Pero...yo no he hecho nada malo-dije.**

**-Eso lo veremos ahora, acompáñeme a la enfermería- dijo McGonagall jalándome del brazo.**

**-¡¡Pero profesora!...¿por favor podemos salir sin que les diga a los demás de que encontró los libros?-le dije con voz suplicante.**

**McGonagall puso cara de inconformidad.**

**-Es que yo no estoy embarazada profesora, y no quisiera que todos pensaran eso-le dije soltándome de ella.**

**-Muy bien-solo dijo McGonagall para salir del cuarto junto con Trelawner.**

**-Ginny, ¿estás segura?..-dijo Hermione viendo alternadamente por donde se habían ido las profesoras y a mi.**

**-Claro, no iba a dejar que te expulsaran-dije con una sonrisa y salí.**

**Cuando llegué a la sala común todos miraban expectantes a la profesora McGonagall.**

**-Pueden regresar a sus actividades normales, no ha pasado nada aquí-dijo McGonagall saliendo por el retrato y cuando todos distrajeron su atención de donde se había ido la profesora salí yo rumbo a la enfermería.**

**Habían terminado de examinarme, fue lo más penoso de mi vida, y no por lo que me hicieron si no por como me veía la enfermera.**

**-Muy bien señorita Weasley, ha salido negativo, usted aún es virgen-dijo Madame Pomfrey suspirando.**

**-¿Pues que creía?-le dije algo molesta a la enfermera.**

**-Pues lo creía posible-dijo Madame Pomfrey acomodando la cama.**

**-¿posible? ¿De que habla? ¿Por quién me toma?-dije viéndola disgustada.**

**-Si, y muy posible, por lo que se es novia del Señor Potter-dijo volteándome a ver.**

**-Si lo soy ¿y que?-dije frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Ese joven cambió mucho, y usted lo debe saber mejor que nadie, y yo lo creo capaz de embarazar a una chica.-dijo la enfermera.**

**-Pues dirá muchas cosas pero él me respeta y me doy a respetar...si no lo conoce no juzgue, él a sufrido mucho y creo que es la época más feliz de su vida como para que le estén criticando su forma de ser, pero no importa, yo lo comprendo por que he vivido muchas de sus penas y créame que duele mucho, no es solo decirle "cuanto lo siento" yo he sufrido lo que él y lo he ayudado pero en esto él es el que más sufre, así que no lo critique sin saber, déjelo ser feliz, déjelo ser él, déjenlo vivir- dije en tono de reproche, me disgustaba mucho que dijeran esas cosas de Harry, él era una persona seria con la única persona que decía cosas pícaras era conmigo por que soy su novia pero él sigue siendo aquel chico tímido de hace tiempo.**

**-Yo digo lo que veo, pero me alegra que sea feliz, se lo merece-dijo la enfermara dándose la vuelta.**

**-Me imagino cuanto le alegra-dije sarcásticamente y me fui.**

**Salí de la enfermería lo más rápido que pude, no quería estar ahí, debía ir hasta con Hermione para decirle que todo estaba solucionado y que ya no había ningún problema.**

**-WEASLEY- escuché que me gritaba la voz de la profesora McGonagall y me di la vuelta.**

**-Profesora-**

**-Me acaba de decir Madame Pomfrey que su examen salió negativo, y me alegra mucho ya que esto hubiera roto mis perspectivas de usted-dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa lo cual me hizo sentir más segura.**

**-Le dije que no estaba embarazada-le dije sonriendo.**

**-Pero aún así tengo una duda- dijo McGonagall poniéndose seria lo cual me asustó un poco- ¿para qué pidió esos libros?**

**-Para…para- "piensa rápido"-bueno profesora, es que en verano...conocí a una muggle, en realidad una "squib" y pues ella recibe educación muggle y le pregunté que qué le enseñaban a los muggles y me dijo varias cosas entre ellas la fases de un embarazo y me llamó la atención y decidí investigar sobre este tema pero como no hay libros de esos aquí en Hogwarts pues decidí comprarlos-le dije lo más calmada que pude.**

**-Muy bien-dijo McGonagall creyéndome.**

**-Nos vemos profesora-dijo y me di la vuelta cuando me llama otra vez.**

**-Weasley...quiero decirle que desde ahora será también prefecta-dijo la profesora y se fue.**

**Yo solo sonreí y salí corriendo hacia la Sala Común.**

**Ya habían pasado varios días de eso y las noticias de Skeeter pararon ya que nadie le hacía caso.**

**Hermione estaba pasando muy bien el rechazo de Snape aunque por lo que me contaba aún le dolía verlo sonriéndole burlonamente, pero lo que más me extrañaba y enojaba de Hermione era que se la pasaba mucho tiempo con mi hermano, más del común, y aún seguía pensando en aquello que me dijo "-Maldigo la hora en que le creí, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, si hubiera seguido a mi corazón nada de esto hubiera pasado" ¿que significaba eso, me intrigaba ¿acaso Hermione nunca quiso a Snape? pero ¡es el padre de su hijo!.**

**Ron y Harry, cada día los soportaba menos, estaban muy irritables conmigo y con Hermione aunque Ron lo estaba conmigo y pues con Hermione andaba de lo más feliz. Harry, bueno con él simplemente me peleo mucho, cada día más fuerte, no se en que acabará esto.**

**Esta mañana tenemos visita a Hosdmeade, Hermione no iba a ir por que le dolía la espalda, pero claro que los chicos no lo iban a saber hasta que yo les dijera.**

**-¿Nos vamos?-les dije a Harry y a Ron, venía del despacho de McGonagall para recibir ordenes de lo que tenía que hacer como prefecta.**

**-¿No va Hermione?-dijo Harry sin siquiera mirarme.**

**-No voy, tengo dolor muscular-dijo Hermione bajando de los cuartos.**

**-Eso te pasa por pasar mucho tiempo sentada estudiando-dijo Ron.**

**-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, se le veía más feliz ya no se peleaba con Ron.**

**Ron se sorprendió- en verdad si que estás enferma.**

**-No es para tanto, por primera vez tienes razón-dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Vamos Ron?**

**-No, me quedo con Hermione, además tengo algunos problemas con la clase de Transformaciones y se acercan los finales y no quiero morir antes de terminar el colegio-dijo Ron haciendo una cara graciosa lo cual me hizo reir al igual que Herm.**

**-Muy bien, ¿vamos Harry?... ¿Harry?-dije ya que él se iba caminando solo.-Este...nos vemos Ron, Hermione.-dije para salir corriendo a alcanzar a mi novio.**

**-¿Que te pasa?-le dije con el ceño fruncido, se estaba comportando como un idiota.**

**-Nada-dijo Harry.**

**-Entonces ¿por qué te comportas así?-le dije deteniéndolo.**

**-Estoy algo cansado-me dijo para darme un beso en la frente.**

**-No debes comportarte así-dije, no le creía que estuviera cansado, parecía pensativo, como si tuviera una idea que le rondara la cabeza.**

**-¿Como?-dijo Harry confundido.**

**-Como un idiota-dije seria.**

**-Uhm-dijo Harry.**

**Llegamos a los jardines, Harry iba muy callado, no había dicho palabra en todo el camino, yo ni siquiera traté de hacer una conversación, por que no me gustaba que no me hiciera caso, además de que me enfadaba que se comportara así. Cuando llegamos a donde estaban los carruajes ya solo estaban dos así que agarramos uno y nos encontramos con una sorpresa no muy agradable...**

**-Malfoy-dijo Harry con desprecio-Ginny vamonos de aquí.**

**-No podemos es el único que queda-le dije asomándome para ver que pasaba- Malfoy.**

**-Hola, querida…tanto tiempo-dijo Malfoy con su voz que arrastraba las palabras.**

**-Púdrete-le dije con desprecio.**

**-Señorita Weasley,¿que pasa aquí?-dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall.**

**-Estás Malfoy aquí-dijo Harry saliendo del carruaje.**

**-Lo siento señor Potter, pero para la otra lleguen temprano, o sino no vayan-dijo la profesora seriamente-señorita Weasley le recuerdo que es prefecta-dijo la profesora y se fue.**

**-No hay más remedio-le dije entrando.**

**-Muy bien-dijo Harry y subió.**

**-Ni una palabra Malfoy-le dije enseñándole mi insignia de prefecta.**

**-Eso te hace ver mas interesante-dijo Malfoy con voz sexy (me cae tan mal cuando es malo)**

**Le hice caso omiso, miré por la ventana, había un gran sol y todo el paisaje era muy bonito cuando escucho otro comentario de Malfoy:**

**-¿No vino la sangre sucia?-dijo con su despreciable voz.**

**-Cierra la boca Malfoy-dijo Harry muy serio y mirándolo con odio.**

**-Ohh me imagino que Potter todavía no sabe su pequeño secreto ¿no?-dijo viéndome a mi muy asquerosamente.**

**-Cierra la boca-dije.**

**-Pero si son muy amigas deben de ser el mismo tipo de chicas, ¿ya te acostaste con ella Potter? me imagino que está uff-dijo Draco esto ultimo desabrochándose un poco la corbata.**

**-Cierra la boca o te arrepentirás dijo Harry colérico.**

**-¿Entonces no?...perdiste tu oportunidad Potter por que un día de estos la haré mía...seguro a de ser tan loca como la sangre sucia pero no ocurrirá ningún accidente aquí, te imaginas tener un hij...-decía Malfoy pero lo interrumpí.**

**-20 puntos menos-le dije muy asustada, él sabía de la condición de Hermione, por eso me veía de forma rara. Oh no y lo andaba insinuando.**

**-Te voy a dar el placer que Potter no te ha dado, ya verás lo que te voy a hacer-dijo Malfoy como si fuera un fantasía.**

**-NO TE METAS CON GINNY NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA-dijo Harry y se lanzó a golpearlo.**

**Vi como Harry le pegaba pero debía impedirlo así que con todas mis fuerzas jalé a Harry de la túnica y lo senté.**

**-No vale la pena-le dije a Harry, no podía creer que Malfoy supiera lo de Hermione, ¿como se habría enterado? y lo peor espero que Harry no lo haya captado.**

**-Veo que Potter no lo...-decía Malfoy.**

**-Cállate sabandija y te lo advierto, te acercas a Ginny y me la pagarás muy caro, atrévete a tocarla y te daré una golpiza aunque me expulsen, una que no se te olvidará-dijo Harry con tanto odio que me asustó...bajamos de los carruajes que ya habían parado.**

**-Ohh Harry-le dije abrazándolo con fuerza.**

**-Shh no te va a hacer nada, no te va a tocar-dijo Harry abrazándome.**

**-Gracias por defenderme-le dije casi a punto de llorar de la frustración de que Malfoy fuera a soltarlo en cualquier momento, y que Hermione se metiera en problemas.**

**-Yo te quiero mucho Gin...nunca dejaría que ese miserable te tocara-dijo Harry dándome un beso.**

**Lo vi a los ojos, parecía querer decir algo que le intrigaba, y le pedía a dios que no fuera sobre lo que había dicho Malfoy, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, sentía el ambiente muy tenso, pero parecía que Harry notó mi frustración y decidió guardar silencio...hablar después, me sentí aliviada pues no tenía ánimos de tener una discusión.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de autora: **_¿Qué les pareció? Este capitulo se enfoca más en H/G, pero es algo MUY importante en la historia. ¿Se imaginaron que Snape le haría eso a Hermione? y continúan cosas peores, si, peores, ¡ya verán! Pero me sorprende en verdad como se tomaron la noticia del embarazo, en la otra Web, creo que pegaron el grito en el cielo y mis amigas: casi me matan…uhh._

_Muchos han preguntado que porqué Snape, y quiero aclarárselos a todos, cuando me vino la idea de esta historia (que no se como vino, simplemente llegó) solamente tenía en la cabeza: un secreto, Herm anda con alguien, Ron la quiere, queda embarazada, hay un H/G, ejem, ejem (cosas que no puedo decir) pero no tenía quien podría ser la persona indicada, alguien que como vieron, la rechazara y que no tomara por sorpresa (ya que aunque Snape en la historia se ha mantenido como una sombra, lo he puesto como una persona que según "ama" a Hermione) pero no encontraba quien fuera lo suficientemente maleable para moldearlo a la historia (alguien perteneciente ya a la trama, porque alguien inventado por mi no tendría el resultado) entonces, como milagro divino me topé con un fic llamado "Severus" que era un Sev/HR que por cierto no me gustan pero por una razón que aún no me explico lo empecé a leer lo que me dijo que Snape era el personaje que buscaba, ya que era "malo" pero en mi opinión una persona de la que casi no sabíamos nada, y que como cualquier otro puede llegar a amar, en esta historia que se las recomiendo en verdad, la leí en HA, pero a lo contrario de la mía, Hermione y Severus en verdad se amaban y que, por cosas del destino coincidía con mi historia en que ella también estaba embarazada, claro que con circunstancias súper diferentes a las que yo expongo…por esta razón escogí a Snape como el indicado, espero haber aclarado sus dudas._

**GRACIAS POR SUS R/R A:**

_**Yanu:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! y si he escrito otras, no de este tipo en particular, podrías pasarte aquí en o en HA (__ donde están publicados todos mis fics, aquí por el momento ando con tres fics luego publicaré otros._

_Desiré: Que bueno que te ha gustado y si, podría decirse que se va a poner más interesante, pero creo que más intenso como ya habrás notado en este Cáp._

_Sarah-Keyko: Que bueno que te va gustando, y me imagino que no te lo imaginabas, pero siguen cosas peores! Y si, definitivamente nunca te has cuestionado si tu mamá es hija de trelawner? jaja, chao!_

_Cervatilla: Supongo que no te lo imaginarías y si, Ron la seguía, y espero que te haya gustado mucho este Cáp.!_

winny potter black: _Pobrecilla, si, y con Snape pues…ya expliqué arriba, y los R/H se viene más duro! Tranquila! Aunque no te aseguro que sea algo lindo y romántico…dadas las circunstancias._

_Pamelita: Claro que me acuerdo de nuestro ff es más, ya te lo voy a pasar! Y si, bien recuerdo todo lo que me decías del fic, y aún me emociona! Jeje y si, no es para tanto, mejor "primero yo, luego yo, y después yo" jaja cuídate muchísimo!_

_Gaby Weasley: Espero que te haya gustado este! Grax por el r/r!_

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAP**_ para que vean que soy buena, serán parte de diálogos._

**-QUE ES LO QUE ESCONDES-dijo Harry acercándose y quitándose la mano de la cara.**

**-¿QUE?-dijo Hermione muy alto levantándose.**

**-Me lo dijo Snape ¿quien más?-dijo Malfoy como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.**

**-Por favor para, no hagas esto-le dije entre lagrimas aunque sabía que no me iba a escuchar.**

**-He tomado una decisión-dijo Herm.**

**-¿Cual?-**

**-¿No se preocupen? ¿no se asusten?-dije volteando ver a Hermione.**

**-¿Se van a casar?-dijo.**

**-Él...no quiere al niño-dijo Hermione en un susurro.**

_**Y eso es todo, pero va a ser un Cáp. Muy movidito!**_

**Ginny Potter W _mis sentido se calmaban, mi mente se enfriaba, mi corazón dejaba de sentir, mi alma descansaba, pensé que la pesadilla terminaba pero tan solo dormía._**


	9. cap 9

**Disclaimer: Soy rubia, tengo ojos azules y tengo demasiado dinero así que todo lo que sea de Harry Potter me pertenece.Es logico que todo esto no es cierto - Todo esto le pertenece a nuestra querida J.K. Rowling .**

**Cápitulo 9**

**Harry me había abrazado por un momento para después ya no hacerlo, fuimos a las "tres escobas" a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, Harry se veía enfadado y me miraba de reojo a cada rato, aunque no le tomaba mucha importancia ya que tenía muchas cosas que pensar.**

**Nos sentamos en una mesa y la señora Rosmerta nos atendió, estabamos uno enfrente del otro sin decir palabra.**

**-¿Algo más?-dijo la Señora Rosmerta con una sonrisa.**

**-Yo no-dijo Harry.**

**-Tampoco-dije dandole una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Bien- dijo para irse.**

**Di un suspiro, tenía que hacer algo y ese era el problema: no podía hacer nada, Malfoy sabía todo y por lo visto quería que Harry se enterase pero ¿quien se lo había contado a él? era logico que ni Hermione ni yo lo habíamos hecho así que...¿Snape? de seguro era él pues era su alumno favorito.Todo estaba fuera de nuestras manos, Malfoy podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos en cualquier momento.**

**-Vamos a caminar por ahi.-dijo Harry dejando a un lado su cerveza de mantequilla.**

**-No tengo muchos animos-dije con voz apagada y sin voltearlo a ver.**

**-Venimos a divertirnos, pero veo que Malfoy te la arruinó-dijo Harry serio.**

**-Ya vez, siempre anda molestando-le dije mirandolo.**

**-...bueno, tendrás que distraerte, vamos-dijo Harry parandose y sacandome del lugar, pero antes dejando el dinero en la mesa.**

**Empezamos a caminar, la verdad es que no me importa mucho a donde vamos, simplemente quiero ir a donde está Hermione y contarle para que nos atengamos a las consecuencias y Snape no tenía perdón, no solo rechazó a Hermione sino que también anduvo contando de su relación con ella.**

**Llegamos a Hogwarts, Harry ya había comprado todo lo que tenía que comprar, en toda la estancia en Hosdmeade no me dijo nada así como tampoco me habló en el camino de regreso.**

**Llegamos a la torre de Gryffindor, no muchos habían regresado de Hosdmeade, solo estaban algunos de quinto,sexto y septimo y no eran muchos,entramos y empecé a buscar entre la poca gente a Hermione y cuando fijo mi vista en las escaleras que dan acceso a los dormitorios veo que estaba bajando Hermione y salgo corriendo hacia ella.**

**-¡Hermione!-dije jalandola hacia un sillón- necesitamos hablar...**

**-Tu y yo necesitamos hablar-me dijo Harry mirandome demasiado serio.**

**-Harry ahora no, después podemos...-le decía.**

**-Vamos a hablar AHORA-dijo Harry mirandome enojado.**

**-¿Que pasa? tengo que hablar con Herm...**

**-¿Que significó todo eso¿que quizo decir Mlafoy?-dijo Harry tomandome del brazo muy fuerte.**

**-No significó nada-dije forcejeando para que me soltara- ¡sueltame!**

**-Tienes que explicarme, tu sabes de que hablaba-dijo Harry acecandose más a mi y apretando mas fuerte mi brazo.**

**-Yo no se nada...¡sueltame! me lastimas-dije tirando fuerte mi brazo sin conseguir nada.**

**-¡Harry! sueltala, hablen más tranquilos.-decía Hermione.**

**-No Hermione y tu ¿que tienes que ver en todo esto?-dijo Harry viendo a Hermione furioso. Hermione simplemente dio un brinquito.**

**-¿De que hablas...?-dijo Hermione viendolo confundida.**

**-¡No la metas a ella! este problema es entre tu y yo¿que es lo que te pasa a ti? te veo demasiado raro.-le dije duramente.**

**-¿Que me pasa¿que me pasa?-dijo Harry ironicamente.**

**Las pocas personas que estaban en la sala común se nos quedaban viendo asustados, nunca habían visto a Harry así y todos estaban paralizados, al igual como yo estuve un lapso de tiempo, pero tengo que enfrentar a Harry.**

**-Si¿que te pasa?- le dije de malos modos.**

**-Lo que me pasa es que, primero Dobby me ha dicho "la novia de Harry Potter señor, ha venido a las cocinas señor en muchas ocaciones señor y ha pedido muchas cosas raras"-dijo Harry imitando la voz del elfo.-¿Que me dices a eso?-dijo jalandome más.**

**-Harry, si te ve Ron...-decía Hermione tomando del brazo a Harry pero Harry se hizo a un lado.**

**-¿Eso te dijo Dobby?-dije palideciendo, definitivamente todo se salía de nuestras manos, las cosas estaban empeorando.**

**-Veo que es verdad.. y luego ¡lo que dijo Malfoy!-dijo Harry mas enojado.**

**-¡Ahora no me salgas con que le vas a hacer caso!-dije muy alterada, enojada y asustada de que fuera la hora en que Harry se enterara de todo.**

**-Fue tu reacción la que me hizo creerle!...-dijo Harry tomando mi brazo libre con el que era que forcejeaba para soltarme.**

**-¿Que dijo?-dijo Hermione asustada de la reacción de Harry.**

**--...perdiste tu oportunidad Potter por que un día de estos la haré mia...seguro a de ser tan loca como la sangre sucia pero no ocurrirá ningún accidente aqui, te imaginas tener un...-dijo Harry recordando lo que dijo Malfoy- luego tu lo interrumpiste Ginny¿que iba a decir?**

**-No lo se! simplemente no iba a dejar que siguiera insultando a Hermione.-dije algo dudosa.**

**-Ohh no-dijo Hermione bajito y tapandose la boca con una mano.**

**-ES MENTIRA, DIME LO QUE EN REALIDAD PASA ADEMÁS¿QUE ES ESTO?-dijo Harry agarrando de una mesa un libro delgado y agitandolo en mi cara.**

**-¿Donde l-lo en-ncont-traste-e?-dije demasiado nerviosa.**

**-EN TU MOCHILA, ASÍ QUE ERAS TU¿PARA QUE LO QUERÍAS?-dijo Harry sacudiandome.**

**-Y TU PORQUÉ REVISAS MI MOCHILA-le dije haciando un movimiento brusco y soltandome completamente de él, estaba roja de la ira.**

**-ESO ES LO DE MENOS¿QUE ES LO QUE ESCONDES?ACASO TE ANDAS ACOSTAN...-decía Harry tan furioso que estaba todo rojo.**

**PLAFFF, le había dado una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, estaba demasiado enojada, no iba a permitir que me insultara.**

**-NO ME INSULTES-dije mirandolo muy enojada, Harry tenía en la cara perfectamente marcada una mano, tal vez me había pasado pero se lo merecía.**

**-¿ENTONCES QUE ES LO QUE PASA?-dijo Harry tocandose la mejilla y viendome enfadado.**

**-Nada, DEJAME EN PAZ, yo no estoy para soportar tus arranques-le dije a Harry arrebatandole el libro de las manos y metiendolo en mi mochila.**

**-QUE ES LO QUE ESCONDES-dijo Harry acercandose a mi y quitandose la mano de la cara.**

**-...-**

**-DIMELO, DE TODOS MODOS LO SABRÉ¿ES POR ESO TU ACTITUD TAN EXTRAÑA? DIMELO GINNY, ES MÁS FACIL QUE ME ENTERE POR TI QUE YA NO ME QUIERES Y QUE ANDAS CON OTRO, DIMELO-dijo Harry acercandose demasiado a mi.**

**-No puedo creer que pienses eso, yo no...es más piensa lo que quieras, no me importa será mejor que...-estaba verdaderamente dolida por que a Harry se le pasara por la cabeza de que yo lo engañara y pensaba decirle que terminaramos pero no me creía capaz, no ahora.-me voy-le dije mirandolo con enfado, sentía la furia correr por mis venas, tenía que irme de una buena vez por que sino Harry no solo tendría marcada una cachetada sino muchas mas.**

**-NO TE VAS A NINGINA PARTE-dijo Harry interponiendose en mi camino.**

**-Harry-dije suspirando y tratandome de calmar estaba tan enojada- si tu dudas de mi, no es mi problema...**

**-CLARO QUE SI ES TUYO,DIME QUE ES LO QUE PASA,DIMELO-medijo Harry acercandose peligrosamente a mi.**

**-CALMATE! mira Harry, lo nuestro no está funcionando, tal vez al principio pero no ahora, yo no puedo ni estoy para soportar tu dudas-le dije a Harry en un arranque de ira, no había gritado pero si lo dije muy fuerte.Agarre mi mochila y me fui por un lado de Harry.**

**-Esto quiere decir que terminamos?-dijo Harry volteandome a ver, todavía muy enojado.**

**-Está muy claro ¿no?-le dije mirandolo duramente y me fui.**

**Me fui a la biblioteca, estaba caminando entre las estanterías muy apresurada, estaba muy enojada y dolida, pasaba entre los libros con rapidez, necesitaba calmarme, sacar toda la furia que tenía ¿como es que Harry podía pensar que lo engañaba? si Harry es lo que más quiero ¿como se atrevía, me detuve en las mesas que estaban al final de la biblioteca y golpeé una contanta fuerza que resonó demasiado pero no me importa, no me importa ahora, me senté y supiré, y me tapé la cara con las manos.**

**-Ginny...-oí la voz de Hermione, alcé la cara y vi que me miraba preocupada.**

**-Hermione¿ que haces aquí?-le dije señalandole una silla en la cual se sentó al instante.**

**-Te estuve buscando, no me imaginaba que hubieras venido aqui-dijo Hermione mirando la biblioteca.**

**-Es el mejor lugar, no hay nadie por que no es tiempo de examenes además,-dije y agregué duramente- es un buen lugar para calmar tus instintos asesinos.**

**-Ginny, yo no quería causarte problemas-**

**-Hermione-traté de interrumpirla.**

**-Espera...yo no quería que esto pasara y menos por mi culpa, hacen muy linda pareja y no sabes lo que le costó a Harry declarate su amor, será mejor que me dejes en esto, de todos modos ya encontramos el hechizo eso era todo Ginny, gracias...-dijo Hermione con la cabeza baja.**

**-No Hermione, se que no querías causar esto y tu no lo causaste, creeme, la culpa la tiene Harry por dudar de mi,él no me tiene confianza, yo nunca oyeme NUNCA te voy a dejar sola-le dije a Hermione con una sonrisa.**

**-Ginny, pero me siento culpable.-dijo Hermione.**

**-No te culpes-le dije a Hermione.**

**Ella no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenía, nisiquiera Harry, bueno en parte si, se que ha de tener muchas dudas pero no era motivo para decirme que andaba con otro, eso no era justo.**

**Derepente sentí un nudo en mi garganta, tenía ganas de llorar, había terminado con Harry y me dolía, me dolía mucho, pero lo que mas me dolía era su desconfianza¿por qué tuvo que hacer todo ese show? varias personas lo habían visto y para al rato todo mundo se iba a enterar y por supuesto la versión de la historia iban a estar modificados.**

**-Ya Ginny, ya-dijo Hermione abrazandome, ni me había dado cuenta cuando se había cambiado de lugar-todo se solucionará, todo.**

**-Eso espero-dije secandome las lagrimas y sonriendo un poco.**

**-Ahora¿que fue lo que pasó con Malfoy?-dijo Hermione demasiado seria.**

**-Mejor dicho¿que no pasó?...Hermione, esto es mas grave de lo que pensamos, Malfoy sabe lo de tu embarazo-le decía a Hermione sin respirar.**

**-¿QUE?-dijo Hermione muy alto levantandose.**

**-Si, pero calmate-le dije sentandola.**

**-¿Como lo supo?-dijo Hermione.**

**-Me imagino que fue Snape-le dije con cara de incomprensión.**

**-Maldito pelo grasiento-dijo Hermione con odio.**

**-Herm¡es el padre de tu hijo!-le dije asombrada.**

**-Mi hijo no tiene padre.-dijo Hermione cruzandose de brazos.**

**-Muy bien, pero ¿que le dirás cuando cresca?-le dije sonriendo, nunca había visto a Hermione con aquella actitud.**

**-Primero, preocupemosnos de que Malfoy no diga nada, luego de que nazca bien, y luego de criarlo ya después veré que le digo-dijo Hermione seria.-¿Que mas dijo el estupido de Malfoy?**

**-Bueno, ehm, ehm, para irnos a Hosdmeade solo quedaba un carruaje y ahi estaba Malfoy, que se la pasó por el camino diciendole a Harry que...-decía y me sonroje en esta parte-bueno que...él se iba a...acostar conmigo.**

**-No puedo creerlo-dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos- maldito degenerado.**

**-Y Harry pues se enojó y Malfoy le dijo que si él todavía no se había acostado conmigo...-le conté a Hermione totalmente sonrojada y le seguí contando cosas más- después casi suelta lo de tu hijo sino es por que lo interrumpí quitandole puntos.**

**-Entonces se lo anduvo insinuando a Harry- dijo Hermione palida.**

**-Si Hermione, solo lo hace por molestar y por lo que le dije frente a Harry.**

**-¿Que pasó?-dijo Hermione.**

**-Bueno, eso fue ya hace mucho, antes de que Harry y yo fueramos novios, Malfoy empezó a molestarnos de que Harry había caido bajo con una Weasley, y yo le dije que ¿entonces por qué me lo había pedido? y Malfoy me dijo que había sido una apuesta, lo cual sabía yo que no era verdad y después de varias cosas me obligó a decirle que pues si era una apuesta por qué me rogó tanto? tal como un perro.-dije recordando lo que había pasado, había sido el mismo día en el que descubrí que Hermione salía con Snape.**

**-Tal vez, pero trama algo, o tal vez no, es solo por molestar, y Ginny ten cuidado, él es capaz de muchas cosas.-dijo Hermione pensativa.**

**-Lo haré-dije suspirando.**

**Ya estabamos en Mayo, solamente había pasado tres semanas desde que me peleé con Harry, todo es tan diferente y hasta en ocasiones me siento sola, ya me había acostumbrado a Harry que hay ratos en los que se me olvidan que ya no somos novios,me da mucha trsiteza, me he aflijido, pero si él no confía en mi, no puedo hacer nada.**

**Ron había estado insistiendome en que le contara por qué había terminado con Harry y pues siempre le contesto con un "son cosas de nosotros Ron" a Harry también le había preguntado, pero parece que él tampoco le había dicho ya que no tenía ningún golpe en la cara después del mio.Por supuesto todo Hogwarts se había enterado de que habíamos terminado, y decían que Harry había tratado de golpearme y que yo le había dado una patada en los bajos, claro que la mayoría no creyó esto ya que nos conocían muy bien.**

**Las cosas estaban diferentes, hasta cierto modo me había separado de Ron, no de Hermione ya que siempre andabamos juntas, pero eso no quería decir que no conviviera como antes con Ron, pero he de aceptar que es muy diferente, con Harry casi no me hablo tan solo lo necesario.**

**Malfoy no había dicho nada, pero cada vez que me veía me manda besos y risitas burlonas, todo esto me desesperaba, al principio decidí no hacerle caso pero eran tantas veces al día que lo hacían que me sentía frustrada.**

**Ya han terminado las clases y me dirijo a la sala común, mi última clase fue de Estudios Muggles y el aula que da muy lejos de la sala común.**

**-¿Por qué tan solita?-**

**-Malfoy...-dije fastidiada.**

**-Dime Draco querida-dijo con una sonrisa seductora (guacala - ).**

**-No quiero llamarte así-le dije reprobatoriamente.**

**-¿Por qué?... se ha de escuchar muy...-dijo Malfoy para verme de forma perversa, sentí como si me desnudara.**

**-Pudrete-le dije dandome la vuelta para irme.**

**-No te vayas, podemos divertirnos, ya han terminado las clases-dijo abrazandome por la cintura.**

**-¡Sueltame!-dije haciendo un movimiento brusco para que me soltara pero me sujetó mas fuerte.**

**-No te resistas, dejate llevar-dijo Malfoy dandome la vuelta y lamiendo mi mejilla izquierda.**

**-No seas asqueroso-le dije separando su cara de la mia.(Estoy escribiendo esto, me quiero morir! )**

**-¿Que pasa querida?-dijo soltandome y viendome con el ceño fruncido.**

**-¿Quien te dijo lo de Hermione?-le dije dando dos pasos para atrás.**

**-¿Lo del hijo de la sangre sucia?-dijo con repulsión.**

**-¡No le digas así!-dije.**

**-Me lo dijo Snape ¿quien más?-dijo Malfoy como si fuera lo más logico del mundo.**

**-Rata inmunda-dije por lo bajo.**

**-Ohh! no quedrás que se entere ¿no?-dijo viendome de nuevo de forma muy...muy...provocativa.**

**-No se tiene que enterar¿que es lo que tramabas¿por qué querias decircelo a Harry?-dije aprehensivamente.**

**-No tramo nada, solo me quiero divertir un rato-dijo acercandose peligrosamnete a mi, traté de hacerme para atrás pero el me sujetó de nuevo de la cintura y me abrazó a él- y pues que Potter me debe varias.**

**-Me voy-dije haciendolo a un lado.**

**-Ya te resolví tus dudas ahora meresco mi premio-dijo sujetandome mas fuerte.**

**-¡Sueltame!-**

**-No querida-dijo para después besarme como un loco,trato de separarme de él pero no puedo, siento asco y repulsión.Dejó de besarme para jalarme hacia otro lado.**

**-AYUDENME-grité lo más fuerte que pude pero Malfoy me tapó la boca.**

**En ese momento se cae mi mochila y algunos libros ya que esta estaba abierta.**

**-Nadie te escuchará-dijo con una sonrisa y metiendome en un aula o eso al menos creo, no estoy segura.**

**Trato de hacer que me suelte pero me es imposible, él es mucho más fuerte que yo.**

**-AUXILIO-grité pero puso un hechizo silenciador y aunque sabía que nadie me escucharía no podía dejar que Malfoy se saliera con la suya.**

**Malfoy me empezó a besar desesperadamente, yo no le correspondía pero entre tanto y tanto mi boca se entreabrió y pudo meter su lengua,yo quería llorar, esto no me podía estar pasando, no a mi.Siguió lamiendome la cara sin hacer caso a mis gritos, empezó a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo, yo tratando de impedirlo pero me había tirado al piso y estaba sobre mi,después sujetó mis manos ya que le había dado varios golpes y me las presionó contra el piso para seguir besando mi cuello, no podía soportarlo ya estaba llorando.**

**-Por favor para, no hagas esto-le dije entre lagrimas aunque sabía que Malfoy no me iba a escuchar.**

**Me soltó y empezó a desabrochar mi túnica,trataba de detenerlo pero lo único que logré fue que me diera una bofetada que me dolío demasiado,sentía mi cara estallar.**

**Empezó a sacarme la blusa yo seguía forcejeando y me pegó una bofetada mucho mas fuerte.**

**-COOPERA MALDITA WEASLEY-dijo Malfoy colerico.**

**-SUELTAME-dije empujandolo con todas mis fuerzas lo que hizo que se hiciera para atrás y pude levantarme un poco pero pisé en falso y caí bocabajo.**

**Sentí como volvió a acercarce a mi para seguir con su rutina, sentía que estaba perdida, que no había remedio, hasta que sentí que se me quitaba de encima y oí que algo pesado caía al suelo, me giré con dificultad y vi a...**

**-Harry-dije muy bajo, me dolía la cara.**

**Harry había quitado a Malfoy de encima de mi¿como había llegado hasta aqui? eso no me importa lo único bueno es que Malfoy después de todo no se salió con la suya.**

**Harry le estaba pegando a Malfoy muy fuerte, le daba patadas en el piso.**

**-Harry ya basta-dije lo más fuerte que pude, Harry me volteó a ver y se dirijió corriendo hacia mi.**

**-Ginny-dijo levantandome-¿estás bien?.**

**Solo me solté a llorar mas fuerte,me bajé la falda a su lugar y no me preocupé por lo demás, me sentía tan aliviada de que no hubiera pasado nada.**

**-Ginny¿que te hizo?-dijo Harry sentandome.**

**-Nada-dije entre sollozos.**

**-Tranquilizate Ginny,todo pasó-me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.**

**Yo lo abracé muy fuerte y lloré con más fuerza,estaba tan agradecida,en cierto modo me sentía sucia.**

**-Ya Ginny, todo está bien-dijo Harry abrazandome.**

**Volvía a sentir su perfume, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, en verdad lo extrañaba y mucho.**

**-No está bien-dije separandome de él-nada está bien.**

**Empecé a recoger mi blusa y me la puse,veía todo borroso por las lagrimas, recogí mi túnica y me disponía a pararme.**

**-Maldito Malfoy, le dije que no te tocara-dijo Harry apretando los puños, yo me sequé las lagrimas, Harry se acercó a mi y me abrazó-tranquila Gin, no voy a dejar que te haga algo más.**

**-Gracias Harry,gracias-le dije parandome-vamonos de aqui.-dije poniendome mi tunica.**

**-No es nada Gin...Ginny-dijo Harry.**

**-Tenía algo de tiempo que no me llamabas así-le dije con una pequeñisima sonrisa.**

**Harry me sonrió un poco, se acercó a mi para darme un beso,pero giré mi cara y cerré los ojos apretandolos,por lo que me dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Yo Harry, no creo que sea buena idea...-dije viendo con algo de temor hacia la puerta del aula donde estaba tirado Malfoy.**

**-No, yo lo siento,vamos con McGonagall, tiene que hacer algo respecto a Malfoy-dijo Harry jalandome.**

**-Pero...-traté de persuadirlo pero no dejó que terminara.**

**-Nada Ginny, si no hablamos con un profesor él nunca te dejará en paz-dijo Harry mientras me dirijía hacia el despacho de McGonagall.**

**Miré a Harry, se veía muy enojado, y me agarraba con cierta fuerza, yo lo extrañaba mucho, pero él creyó que lo engañaba y eso no era justo. Me sentía algo frustrada, estaba algo alterada, después de todo lo que acabo de pasar no es cualquier cosa.**

**-Señorita Weasley...¿me escucha?- escuché de pronto la voz de la profesora y di un respigo, volteé a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estabamos en su despacho.**

**-Ehh si-dije desconcertada.**

**-El señor Potter me ha contado lo sucedido con el Señor Malfoy, y no debe preocuparse yo arreglaré esto, pero le recomiendo que vaya a la enfermería esos golpes no se le ven muy bien-dijo la profesora viendome muy preocupada.**

**-Si...claro- no atinaba a decir nada mas, estaba como en un trance.**

**-Yo te llevo, vamos...profesora, espero que todo se solucione-dijo Harry viendo fijamente a la profesora.**

**-Eso espero, eso espero-dijo la profesora levantandose y saliendo con nosotros pero ella tomó un rumbo diferente.**

**-¿Te duele mucho?-dijo Harry conduciendome rapidamente a la enfermería.**

**-Ya no-dije sin mirarlo.**

**-¿te encuentras bien?-me dijo.**

**-Si...eso creo-dije con la mirada perdida.**

**-¡HARRY, GINNY!-llegó Hermione gritando y corriendo con una sonrisa pero al ver a Harry preocupado y enojado me volteó a ver y se tapó la boca.-¿Que pasó?**

**-Malfoy-susurró Harry.**

**-Dios-dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Que les pasa?-dijo Ron mirandonos extraño-¿Que te pasó Ginny?**

**-Yo...-decía.**

**-Fue Malfoy-dijo Harry- Malfoy trató de...abusar de Ginny.**

**-MALDITAO DESGRACIADO ME LAS VA A PAGAR, SE ATREVIÓ A TOCAR A MI HERMANA, MERECE MORIR-gritó Ron colerico y empezó a caminar como loco pero Hermione lo detuvo.**

**-Ron,RON-dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo la volteara a ver- las cosas no se solucionarán así, hay que hablar con McGonagall.**

**-Ya lo hicimos-dije con aparente calma, pero me sentía muy triste.**

**-¿Que dijo?-dijo Ron con una mirada desorbitada.**

**-Dije que tomaría las debidas medidas Sr. Weasley-dijo la profesora, que estaba detras suyo.-Srita. Weasley, vamos a la enfermería.**

**-Yo las acompaño-dijo Hermione apresuradamente.**

**-Solo usted-dijo la profesora parando las voces de Ron y Harry.**

**La enfermera me checó que no tuviera ningún daño y me curó los golpes, McGonagall le dijo a Madame Pomfrey que los golpes se debian a una clase de duelo.**

**Después nos fuimos a la sala común.**

**-Ginny...-decía Ron.**

**-Quiero ir a mi cuarto-dije seriamente.**

**-Es lo mejor...yo te acompaño-me dijo Hermione y nos fuimos a mi dormitorio.**

**-Ginny¿que fue lo que pasó?-dijo Hermione preocupada.**

**Le conté todo lo que pasó y al llegar cuando Malfoy me pegó me puse a llorar pero aún así terminé mi relato.**

**-Sabía que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, pero ¿hasta donde es capaz de llegar?-dijo Hermione abrazandome.**

**-No lo se, pero espero que McGonagall lo solucione-dije suspirando.**

**Ya han pasado varios días de eso, McGonagall había pedido la expulsión de Malfoy pero no se había podido por las influencias de su padre pero le descontaron 500 puntos a su casa entre otras cosas, y tenía prohibido acercarse a alguno de nosotros.**

**Estoy en clases de historia de la magia, y esto me sirve para pensar, Hermione ya va a cumplir ¿cuatro meses? y tenía que decircelo a sus padres, tenía que contar con el apoyo de ellos, pues con el de Snape (-) no contaba.**

**Sonó el timbre, y por fin la ultima clase del día daba su fin, salí corriendo, era sofocante y aburrido estar en esa aula, mis apuntes estaban vacios.**

**Me dirijí al Gran Comedor y ahi estaban Ron, Harry y Hermione, platicando, me acerqué lo mas rapido que pude.**

**-Hola!-dije con una sonrisa y les di a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.**

**-¿Contenta?-dijo Ron sonriente.**

**-Si, por fin terminó la clase de Historia de la Magia-le dije sonriendo mas.**

**-Ginny, esa materia es muy interesante-dijo Hermione.**

**-Herm...sería interesante si no me diera sueño y no me sofocara estar ahi encerrada, y que no se hablara de la historia de los duendes y de sus locas choco-aventuras-le dije alzando una ceja.**

**-mmm-dijo Herm.**

**Terminamos de platicar y salimos a los terrenos del castillo, hacía mucho calor, y los rayos del sol lastimaban mi vista, los chicos habían ido por unas escobas y Herm y yo nos quedamos solas.**

**-Ginny-dijo Herm.**

**-¿Que?-dije sin mirarla, veía la tranquilidad del lago.**

**-He tomado una decisión-dijo Herm.**

**-¿Cual?-**

**-Les diré a mis padres lo de mi ya-sabes-que -dijo bajito.**

**-¿Que!-dije volteandola a ver sorprendida.**

**-Si, creo que ya es hora voy para 4 meses, y creo que lo mas justo es que lo sepan, no quiero llegar a casa con una panza muy grande para apenas decirles.-dijo Hermione serenamente.**

**-Tienes razón...pero ¿no se enfadaran?-le dije un poco dudosa, en mi caso mamá se volvería loca, y muy enojada.**

**-No lo creo, mis padres son condecendientes y seguro me van a comprender, además necesitaré su ayuda...tu no me podrás ayudar, que aunque quisieras todavía te queda un año en el colegio-dijo Hermione sentandose en el suelo, muy cerca del lago.**

**-Lo se-dije triste- pero tienes que avisarme cuando nazca el niño-le dije con una sonrisa.**

**-¡Claro! y pues quisiera que fueras la madrina-me dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.**

**-¿Que si quiero¡¡Herm! eso no se pregunta-dije con cara de "si serás..."**

**-¿Entonces si?-dijo Herm.**

**-No Hermione, no-dije seria.**

**-?-**

**-Claro que si¡¡claro que quiero ser su madrina!-le dije abrazandola.**

**-Gracias...yo quisiera que Harry fuera el padrino pero...no lo puede ser-dijo Herm apagando su sonrisa.**

**-Harry...-dije con algo de tristeza- ¿no se lo contarás a ambos algún día?**

**-No me lo perdonarían-dijo Hermione.**

**-No se que decir, pero yo creo que te apoyaran ¿no?-le dije algo dudosa y alzando una ceja.**

**-Prefiero no saberlo-dijo Hermione.**

**Estaba estudiando pociones, estudiando para los finales, se que estudiar meses antes de los finales es típico de Hermione pero este año hay mucho material de pociones y no me los aprenderé de la noche a la mañana.**

**-Ginny...leelo-dijo Hermione sentandose bruscamente en una silla de la Sala Común.**

**-Ehhh claro- dije algo fuera de este mundo.**

**-¿Estudiando pociones?-dijo Hermione como no creyendolo.**

**-¡Claro!-dije haciendo una mueca de ofendida.**

**-Se que eres muy inteligente pero...no eres de las personas que estudian con anticipación ¿eh?-dijo Hermione viendo mis apuntes.**

**-Lo se, pero, no me voy a aprender todo esto de la noche a la mañana...te lo digo por experiencia-le dije apretando los labios.**

**-¿Y que pasó?-dijo Hermione.**

**-Reprobé- dije con voz chillona y encogiendome de hombros para darle la menor importancia y empecé a leer el pergamino que me dio Hermione.**

_**Papás:**_

_**¿Como están, espero que bien, yo por aqui estoy bien aunque no del todo.**_

_**Se preguntaran por que les envio esto,aunque les mando cartas,ultimamente no les he escrito pero necesito que vengan a Hogwarts, tengo que darles una noticia, no se preocupen mucho y vengan con tranquilidad y no se asusten, pero espero que vengan lo mas pronto posible...¿que les parece el 30 de mayo?**_

_**Su hija**_

_**Hermione.**_

**-¿No se preocupen¿no se asusten?-dije volteando ver a Hermione.**

**-Ehhm ¿que mas podía poner?-dijo con cara de asustada.**

**-No lo se, pero está bien-dije por no decir "así vienen tranquilos y aquí les da el suponcio".**

**-Y si no, no hay vuelta atrás-dijo Herm**

**-¿Por qué?-dije sin entender.**

**-Por que ya la mandé-dijo sonriendome forzadamente.**

**-¿Y esto?- dije enseñandole el pergamino.**

**-Es una copia-dijo Herm quemando con un hechizo el papel.**

**-¿Entonces para que me preguntas?-dije volviendo a mi libro de pociones.**

**-Para que opinaras-dijo jalando mis apuntes que tenía a lado del libro que leía.**

**-No tienes remedio-dije negando con la cabeza.**

**-Tal vez...esto está mal, son tres patas de araña no cinco-dijo Hermione apuntando con un dedo mis apuntes.**

**-Harry va a hacer que me suspendan-dije alzando mi cara y observando mis apuntes y componiendolo.**

**-Hablando del rey de Roma-dijo Herm**

**-¿Que tiene el rey de Roma?-dije sin despegar mi vista de mi libro de pociones y a la vez anotando.**

**-Por lo visto ya tienen una mejor relación Harry y tu ¿no?-dijo Hermione haciendo que despegara mi cabeza del libro, suspiré.**

**-Tal vez, por lo menos ya me habla mas, desde el incidente con Malfoy...pero no es mejor-dije mirando a la nada.**

**-¿Lo quieres mucho cierto?-dijo Hermione poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro.**

**-Demasiado Herm...estoy enamorada de él, ya no solo me gusta...pero él es muy tonto-dije con un nudo en la garganta.**

**-Todo se solucionará...estoy segura que él te quiere mucho-dijo Hermione.**

**El mes de Mayo había avanzado ya muy rapido, ya había llegado la contestación de los papás de Herm, y habían aceptado ir ese día.**

**Hermione parecía un remolino de los puros nervios, iba y venía, pero lo del embarazo la empezaba a afectar pues ya le dolía la espalda.**

**Ya era el día de la cita, yo no estaba tan nerviosa ya que los papás de Hermione se veían que son personas razonables, aunque la que si estaba super nerviosa era Hermione.**

**-Tranquila Herm-dije deteniendola,había estado caminando de un lado a otro frente a Harry Ron y yo.**

**-Bien-dijo Herm.**

**-¿Que te pasa?-dijo Ron**

**-Si, has estado muy impasible estos días, desde que te llegó esa carta de tus padres-dijo Harry.**

**-Es que me dijeron que me iban a decir una noticia importante y no se que es, y todo este secretismo me trae muy nerviosa.-dijo Hermione sonriendoles a los chicos.**

**-Pues deberías tranquilizarte y sentarte ya que caminas muy raro-dijo Ron mientras jugaba con su varita.**

**-Ron tiene razón-dije viendo a Hermione por arriba de mi libro de pociones "si otra vez pero tengo que meterme de una forma u otra todas esas pociones".**

**-Deja ese libro Ginny, y esa pluma, me vas a volver loco-dijo Harry parandose mientras Herm se sentaba.**

**-Si, señor cinco patas de araña cuando son tres-dije sin voltearlo a ver.**

**-No soy tan perfecto, y no me se todo, y si no te gusta no me vuelvas a pedir ayuda-dijo Harry empezando a caminar como lo había hecho antes Hermione.**

**-Bien, no te vuelvas a meter en lo que hago.-dije mordazmente.**

**-Perfecto-oí que dijo Harry.**

**-Excelente-dije viendolo fugazmente.**

**-¿No volverán a pelear¿o si?-dijo Ron fastidiado.**

**-Yo no estoy peleando es él-dije escribiendo en mi pergamino rapidamente.**

**-Yo menos, tu eres la paranoica, que está escribe y escribe-dijo Harry deteniendo su andar.**

**-¿Paranoica?...si no te agrada deja de ver lo que hago-dije dejando de escribir y acribillandolo con la mirada.**

**-Es imposible no verte, y menos cuando estás tan linda-dijo Harry y de repente se calló.**

**-...-no dije nada.**

**-...-tampoco Ron.**

**-...-menos Hermione.**

**Me había sonrojado, pero después de un largo silencio aparte mi vista de los ojos de Harry que también estaba rojo y empecé a escribir de nuevo pero por dentro me sentía muy feliz.**

**-Ya estoy harta-dije cerrando mi libro de pociones-Herm vamonos- dije parandome y Herm se fue conmigo.**

**Salimos de la Sala Común, los nervios empezaban a invadirme, y la imagen de Hermione venir de un lado a otro no me tranquilizaba para nada.**

**Estuvimos caminando hasta que dio la hora en que llegarían sus padres, y empezamos a caminar hacia el vestibulo.**

**Llegamos al vestibulo y todo estaba vacio,no había rastro de nadie.**

**-¿Por qué no han llegado?-decía Hermione caminando de un lado a otro.**

**-No tardarán en llegar ¿los muggles son puntuales?-dije alzando una ceja.**

**-No todos pero mis padres si-dijo Hermione sentandose en un escalón junto a mi.**

**-Tal vez se entretuvieron en los jardínes...vamos a ver si quieres-le dije parandome.**

**-No perdemos nada con ir-me dijo acompañandome.**

**Empezamos a caminar hacia el lago,hacía mucho calor, así que me desabroché la tunica.De pronto divisé a dos personas caminando distraidamente.**

**-¿Son ellos?-pregunté a Hermione.**

**-Si-dijo Hermione deteniendose.**

**-Vamos Hermione-le dije jalandola pero ella no se movía.-¿Que pasa?**

**-Mejor no les digo nada Ginny, tengo mucho miedo-dijo Hermione demasiado palida.**

**-Herm, a mal paso darle prisa, son tus padres y son los únicos que te apoyarán-dije con una calida sonrisa para ver si se tranquilizaba.**

**-No lo se...-decía Hermione dudando.**

**-HIJA, YA LLEGAMOS-gritó una señora de pelo castaño y ondulado.**

**-Mamá...-dijo Hermione forzando una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Este lugar es muy grande y fascinante-dijo el Sr. Granger con una sonrisa.-Mucho gusto soy Leopold Granger y ella es mi esposa Marisa Granger¿quien eres?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Oh...soy Ginny Weasley...mucho gusto-dije apretando sus manos.**

**-Ella es mi mejor amiga-dijo Hermione.**

**-Tu eres hermana del pelirrojo ¿no?-dijo la señora Granger mirandome lentamente.**

**-Si, esa soy yo-dije algo extrañada de su forma de mirarme.**

**-¿Y tu otro amiguito¿Harry?-dijo la Sra. Granger.**

**-Está haciendo sus deberes-dije rapidamente.**

**-Oh! muy bien.-dijo la Sra. Granger.**

**-¿De que querías hablarnos?...Srita.Weasley si nos disculpa...-decía el Sr. Granger.**

**-Ella puede escuchar, ella es la única persona que sabe de esto y la que me ha estado ayudando ultimamente-dijo Hermione empezando a hablar.**

**-Bueno si quieren me voy, no es necesario que me quede Hermione...-le decía.**

**-No...quedate-dijo Hermione con una mirada suplicante.**

**-¿Para que nos llamaste?-dijo la Sra. Granger preocupada- dijiste que no nos alteraramos pero...esto es muy extraño.**

**-Bueno, primero les pido que no me interrumpan hasta que termine ¿si?-dijo Hermione viendo dudosa a sus padres y estos tan solo asintieron.**

**-Yo he mantenido una relación con una persona, se que no debí dejarme llevar pero ha sido la única persona que me ha mistrado todo su cariño y...yo...estoy embarazada-dijo Hermione.**

**Sus padres pusieron caras aterrorizadas, y luego la señora Granger suspiró y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su esposo.**

**-¿De quien es el niño?...¿del pelirrojo?-dijo el señor Granger muy calmado.**

**-No, es de...un profesor-dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza, yo solo observaba confusa la escena.**

**-¿Para eso nos hablaste?-dijo el señor Granger.**

**-Si, yo pensé que sería lo correcto-dijo Hermione alzando su cabeza.**

**-¿Y que quieres que hagamos?-dijo arrogantemente la Sra. Granger.**

**-No lo se-dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.**

**-No se...-decía el Sr. Granger pero su esposa lo detuvo.**

**-Lo que quieres es que te ayudemos ¿no?-dijo la señora con cara dulce.**

**-Podría ser-dijo Hermione atemorizada.**

**-Pues estas muy equivocada¿embarazada? valgame dios! y de un profesor, no me interesa en que estabas pensando, solo te advierto una cosa,no quiero que llegues a la casa con ese escuincle en brazos,ni siquiera lo pienses por que no te vamos a reconocer, si quieres de nuevo nuestro cobijo desaste de él, aborta, regalalo yo que se, pero está advertido- dijo la señora Granger con voz siseante, delicada pero dura, que hasta a mi me asustó.**

**-Pero mamá...-decía Hermione mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.**

**-Mientras tengas esa criatura en el vientre no te conocemos-dijo el Sr. Granger.**

**-No pueden hacerle esto!-dije mirandolos desesperada.**

**-No te metas, niñita, tu debiste haberla entrado en razón-dijo el Sr. Granger, acercandose a mi peligrosamente.**

**-Eso es lo de menos, pero deben ayudarla, son su familia¿saben que piensa Hermione de ustedes? que son unos grandes padres, comprensibles, que a pesar de todo la apoyarán...ahora es cuando mas los necesita-les dije para ver si entraban en razón pero solo endurecieron más las caras.**

**-Hermione, ya te lo advertimos...no te queremos en casa, y no queremos que nadie se entere y no frecuentes a nuestras amistades por que tendré que desconocerte frente a todos...si quieres volver, desaste de la criatura-dijo la Sra. Granger para darse la vuelta.**

**-¿Es su última palabra?-dije.**

**-Si- dijo el Sr. Granger.**

**-No pueden hacerme esto...ustedes me dijeron que siempre compartirían mi dolor-dijo Hermione llorando, a mi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.**

**-Si, lo dijimos, pero no este dolor, tal vez si salías baja en una materia pero...¿un embarazo? es demasiado¿que pasará con nuestra reputación¿que dirán nuestros vecinos¿nuestras amistades?...arriesgamos demasiado por una criatura no deseada...al menos que...¿se lo dijiste al padre de la criatura?-dijo el Sr. Granger duramente y haciendo con su última pregunta voltear a la Sra. Granger.**

**-Si-dijo Hermione secandose las lagrimas aunque salían más.**

**-¿Se va a casar?-dijo la Sra. Granger con una sonrisa en su cara, en ese momento me daban ganas de correrla y decirle que nos valía un comino su ayuda, y que Hermione saldría adelante.**

**-Él...no quiere al niño-dijo Hermione en un susurro.**

**-¿Quien querría un hijo de una alumna?-dijo el Sr. Granger con indignación.**

**-Soy su hija- dijo Hermione y al decirlo se le quebró la voz.**

**-Si quieres te damos el dinero para el aborto hija...y te recibiremos con gusto en nuestra casa-dijo el Sr. Granger poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hermione.**

**-No papá, no dejaré que asesinen al niño-dijo Hermione quitandose la mano de su padre y dando un paso para atrás.**

**-Tu decidiste...vamosnos Leo...no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dijo la Sra. Granger y se fueron.**

**-No puedo creerlo...mis padres, me rechazaron, quieren que aborte o que me case, oh por dios ¿que haré?-decía Hermione llorando amargamente, la salían tantas lagrimas que tenía toda la cara mojada.**

**-Hermione...-dije sentía un nudo en la garganta y poco a poco fueron saliendo lagrimas de mis ojos y abracé a Hermione- vas a salir adelante, yo te ayudaré, te lo prometo, tu no tendrás que abortar, vamos a encontrar una solución Herm...no se donde pero la encontraremos.**

**Hermione me abrazó con fuerza, al igual que yo a ella...la última esperanza de ayuda de Hermione había muerto, las únicas personas a las que creía que la ayudarían incondicionalmente, a las que le brindarían su apoyo, comprensión, esas únicas personas, las personas en las que había puesto todas su esperanzas la defraudaron de la forma más vil...sus padres.**

**4/FEB/2004**

**Notas de autora: Fin de otro cápitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y lo prometido es deuda¡¡si que estuvo movidito¿verdad? pues ya ven...de aquí en adelante faltan para el final solo dos capitulos, el siguiente es el penultimo y el final y FIN! tan rápido...en verdad es una lastima volver a terminar de publicar de nuevo este fic...pero no se desanimen porque a pesar de que son dos caps faltan muchisimas cosas por pasar, así que tienen un buen de páginas por delante que leer. Muchas gracias por sus r/r...**

winny potter black( ) **_Bueno, grax por tu r/r y se que aún así no te gustó pero ya tan _** **_siquiera sabes el "por qué" y bueno, pues a mi también casi me _** **_da algo cuando lo escribí, se lee tan simple pero me fue difícil _** **_llegar a ese momento y la forma jaja, y la felicidad, bueno…creo _** **_que tendremos que esperar unos momentotes más y bueno, ya viste _** **_que era lo que traía Harry y ya dije como se enteró Malfoy, _** **_parece que a Snape no le bastó con burlarse de ella…espero _** **_que te haya gustado! _**

chilendil 

**_Que bueno que te ha gustado, y que padre que te guste como redacto, y bueno, este fic aveces es tan predecible como inesperado…pero espero que te haya gustado este cap. _**

From: gaby weasley 

**_Bueno, respondo tus dos preguntas, el secreto de ron: viene en el cap7 y era la pregunta que se hacían ¿A dónde sale todas las noches? Respuesta a espiar a Hermione¿porqué salía de noche? A espiar a Hermione, a ver si me explico, Ginny sospechaba que ron sabía algo, y era cierto, él sabía que Hermione salía todas las noches y él tmb lo hacía para espiarla. _**

:sarah-keyko 

**_Grax por el r/r y bueno, que bueno que lo esperaras para que no te diera un paro, y si, increíble que esté embarazada, una persona tan culta como ella y lo del artículo pues…es para que estalle la bomba, como ya dije, solo faltan dos caps y esto es un detonante (como ya pasó) y sobre las pistas, pues viste que Malfoy si le trató de hacer algo a Ginny ahora: ya viste que Hermione no le dijo nada a Ron, sino a sus padres…ufff, espero que te haya gustado! _**

BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr 

**_Que bueno que te ha gustado! Y bueno, tiene el lado positivo para ti el leerlo a stas alturas pues ya no tuviste que esperar para saber todas las interrogantes que se presentaron hasta el momento y para mi lo engativo fue que menos r/r, pero en vdd me alegra porque no es demasiado tarde…y claro que verás que pasa, no tanto con el bebé…sino con hermione!...sigue leyendo. _**

marce 

**_Bueno, si, maldito Malfoy y pues ya ves lo que le ocurrió a Ginny y espero que tu sigas leyendo! _**

Yanu( ) 

**_Grax por el r/r, y si creo que estes asombrada y bueno, si que se veía difícil que Ginny tomara el puesto de prefecta, pero ya ves que todo aparentemente era mentira (la noticia) y pues no tenía razón para seguir pagando un pecado "no cometido", espero que se te haya quitado la intriga y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Una novela completamente mía te refieres a que no sea basada en HP? Pues no la vdd…he tenido ideas pero me motiva más emplear esas ideas en estos personajes…¿por qué lo preguntas? _**

cervatilla 

**_Grax por el r/r y espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo, y que sigas leyendo! _**

**Ginny Potter W_ ¿por qué ella puede sentir la calidéz de tu mirada cuando yo solo la busco?_**


	10. cap 10

**Nota: Bien, este es el penúltimo cap, me duele publicarlo ahora, después de más de una semana de publicar el pasado y es que esto significa que me tendré que despedir por segunda vez de este fic y me da tristeza otra vez, pero en verdad espero que lo disfruten mucho y porfa, nunca terminen de leerlo, jaja, pero me será muy dificil publicar el último capitulo en una semana porque no quiero despedirme de ustedes que me han dado un gran apoyo, pero les adelanto que el proximo capitulo, o sea el final tendrá 124 páginas, y que le tiempo de su preparación me llevó 6 meses, se que todo esto debería decirlo en el siguiente, pero ahorita me nace hacerlo, en verdad tengo la fcultad de nunca publicar el final jajaja, pero creo que eso sería injusto, y bueno, aquí pasa lo que tanto ahn esperado y n verdad disfruten mucho el capitulo...**

**cápitulo 10 **

**JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE PARA SIEMPRE JAMÁS**

**Hermione me abrazó con fuerza, al igual que yo a ella...la última esperanza de ayuda de Hermione había muerto, las únicas personas a las que creía que la ayudarían incondicionalmente, a las que le brindarían su apoyo, comprensión, esas únicas personas, las personas en las que había puesto todas su esperanzas la defraudaron de la forma más vil...sus padres.**

**-No Ginny-dijo derepente Hermione.**

**-¿No que?-dije sin comprenderla.**

**-Mira Ginny, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, eres una gran amiga, pero no puedo permitir que interfieras en mi vida...**

**-¿Que...?-decía pero me interrumpe.**

**-No me mal interpretes, como te dije agradezco mucho tu ayuda pero quiero que te apartes, que me dejes sola en esto,yo...te he metido en muchos problemas, pero fui la estúpida que se dejó engañar, no me sirvió de nada la inteligencia que según tengo...pero no quiero mezclarte más en mis problemas de lo que ya he hecho y en verdad que me arrepiento-dijo Hermione con desición.**

**-Hermione, sabes que a mi no me importa ayudarte-dije sin expresión alguna.**

**-Lo se, pero...mira Ginny...¿como te explico?...-Hermione suspiró- mi problema es mi responsabilidad, eres mi mejor amiga, Harry mi mejor amigo-Hermione desvió la mirada y agitó la cabeza- junto con Ron pero deshice una bonita relación...he sido muy egoista...**

**-Pero Harry...él..-decía no muy segura si decirlo o no.**

**-Se que Harry ha sido un tonto por dudar de ti, pero ha de ser frustante para él que su novia le oculte algo...entiendelo Ginny, dejame sola en esto y recupera tu vida, tu alegría, recupera a Harry-dijo Hermione entrecortadamente- todavía estas a tiempo de volver a ser feliz...no cometas mi error.Harry te ama.**

**-Si fuera tan facil-dije mirando hacia el lago pero sin verlo; deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero eso sería imposible, las cosas pasan y ya.**

**-Es facil...solo debes buscar la felicidad...se quieren, y eso es lo que cuenta-dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas.**

**-Pero y tu...-decía me preocupaba más lo que pensara hacer Hermione después de lo que había pasado con sus padres hace unos pocos momentos, y no es que crea que Hermione sea capaz de suicidarse.**

**-No te preocupes...debo tomar las riendas de mi vida...-dijo Hermione dirijiendose al castillo con paso decidido.**

**Simplemente me quedé allí, viendo como se alejaba, recordaba las palabras de Hermione "recupera tu vida, tu alegría, recupera a Harry" pero sobre todo en lo último. Sabía que eso de ayudar a Hermione absorbía mucho de mi tiempo,pero Hermione tenía razón, nuestros problemas son nuestras responsabilidades...**

**-Ginny ¿que le pasa a Hermione?-dijo depronto Ron acompañado de Harry, miré a mi alrededor y aún estaba allí parada donde me había dejado Hermione.**

**No sabía que contestarles, un "nada" sería una clara mentira o un "cosas de ella" no sería lo mejor, cualquier respuesta que pudiera dar me llevaba a una mentira sobre otra así que decidí no contestarles.**

**-Se veía muy triste...¿no llegaron sus padres?-dijo Harry sentandose bajo un árbol.**

**-Si llegaron...-dije sin expresión en la cara.**

**-Estas muy rara ¿sabes?-dijo Ron también sentandose.**

**Me senté, me crucé de piernas y apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos cubriendola para después alzarla y decir vagamente.**

**-La vida da muchas vueltas...-**

**-Eso ya lo sabíamos Ginny...por eso se hace el día y la noche-dijo Ron con sorna.**

**-¿Porqué lo dices?-dijo Harry enderesandoce.**

**-Por todo lo que pasa...-dije para luego sonreir, me había puesto melancolica, siempre traté de convencerme que Harry tenía la culpa de que terminaramos pero estaba equivocada, también era mi culpa, y yo recriminandole, dandole la espalda, ignorandolo.**

**-¿Que te pasa Ginny?...solo te falta decir que quieres estar sola y te vayas a los dormitorios para ser Hermione-dijo Ron.**

**-¿Que les dijo?-dije sentandome bien.**

**-Bueno, llegó corriendo hecha un mar de lagrimas, hasta que se topó con Ron y le preguntó que si estaba bien y ella le dijo que necesitaba estar sola-dijo Harry y frunció el ceño.**

**-Si eso...pero algo raro pasó ¿cierto Harry?-dijo Ron mirando a Harry con la misma expresión que el chico de ojos esmeraldas.**

**-Si..-dijo Harry y me miró.**

**-¿Que pasó?-dije intrigada, esos dos siempre hacían mucho rollo para decir algo.**

**-Le crecía el vientre...o al menos eso me pareció, pero cuando subió vi que la tunica le quedaba mucho más apretada-dijo Ron mirandome con cara pensativa.-¿tu que crees?.**

**-Tal vez engordó-dije forzando una sonrisa.**

**-Si tal vez...-dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros para no darle importancia, pero en la cara de Ron todavía quedaba la duda pero aún así no dijo nada.**

**Entramos al mes de Junio y consigo los examenes, el castillo parecía estar en revolución, la biblioteca estaba a reventar, en el comedor, la sala común, los pasillos y hasta en los jardines se podían ver a estudiantes con pergaminos y libros, aunque también la enfermería se volvió tan concurrida para pedir algún calmante o algo para el dolor de cabeza, que Dumbledore debería declararlo un lugar turístico en el mes de Junio.**

**El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, no le comenté nada a Hermione sobre que los chicos habían visto como le crecía el vientre pues llegó Colin con una montaña de libros que era mejor apurarte o reprobabas, hace dos días que tuve esa charla con los chicos y aún pienso en lo que me dijo Hermione...¿debería disculparme?. (creo que me estoy saliendo de mis cabales, creo que en lugar de ser un fic estoy escribiendo mis inseguridades al no saber que escribir :).**

**Ya me decidí, tal vez no deba disculparme con Harry porque si lo hago me preguntará que fue lo que pasaba en realidad y pues aunque haya "recobrado mi vida" con examenes y todo, no puedo traicionar a Hermione, así que simplemente le diré que...bueno, que podríamos ser amigos...si eso, es lo más ¿coherente?...en fin.**

**Estamos en el salón de los menesteres, es el único lugar donde a lo mejor alla un completo silencio para poder estudiar o en mi caso intentarlo ya que lo que estoy estudiando de "historia de la magia" todas la cosas van a lo mismo y ya me está hartando.**

**-Ron eso no va así...-decía Hermione.**

**-¿Entonces como?-dijo Ron con cara de fastidio- ya estoy cansado...¿acaso no debes estudiar?**

**-Ya estudié...además enseñandote repaso...vamos Ron yo se que tu puedes-dijo mirando alentadoramente a Ron.**

**-Bien...intentemoslo de nuevo-dijo Ron haciendo un movimiento con la varita haciendo que mi libro de historia de la magia explotara, eso si pegué un grito.**

**-Lo siento Ginny-dijo Ron sonriendo con timidez.**

**Miré mi libro y luego a Ron, y otra vez a mi libro con la boca abierta, del pobre y aburrido libro solo quedaban cenizas.**

**-¡Ron eres mi idolo!-dije parandome y dando saltitos de alegría.**

**-¿Porqué?-dijo Harry que estaba en la pista de duelos.**

**-Ya no tendré que leer esa estupida historia...no me interesa para nada eso.-dije muy feliz.**

**-Nada de eso...-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza- en aquella estantería hay muchos de esos libros-y en ese momento apareció un librero lleno de ejemplares de "Historia de la magia; los enanitos verdes".**

**Agarré un libro descilucionada...lo abrí, lo cerré, me senté y dije:**

**-Ron...repite tu hechizo-dije poniendo el libro en la mesa.**

**Ron divertido alzó la varita pero Hermione lo detiene con una mano tocando la suya, pude notar que Ron se sonrojaba y tomaba la mano de Hermione.**

**-Vamos, dejala divertirse...recuerda nuestro sexto curso...¿acaso no quedaste traumada con los enanitos verdes?-dijo Ron haciendo cara de espanto.**

**-Ron...-dijo Hermione viendo ¿ensimismada? a mi hermano...no podía ser, era un error de mi vista, parpadeé y cuando iba a enfocar mi mirada en ellos dos alguién me sujeta del brazo.**

**-Salgamos-dijo Harry que estaba inclinado hacia mi.**

**No dije nada pero enseguida me paré y salimos sin hacer ruido y al parecer ni Ron ni Hermione se dieron cuenta de que nos habíamos ido.**

**-¿No ves rara a Hermione?-dije para hacer platica.**

**Harry me volteó a ver y dijo:No**

**-Ahhh-dije.**

**Nos quedamos en silencio, tal vez este era el momento de pedirle que volvamos a ser amigos, aunque no sea lo que quiero pero por algo se empieza ¿no?.**

**-Harry...-**

**-Ginny...-**

**Nos quedamos callados otra vez.**

**-Harry yo...-dije mirandolo al tiempo que me detenía al igual que él, y después desvié la mirada-quiero que, bueno no me gusta que exista la indiferencia entre nosotros, tu eres...una persona muy querida por mi y creo que eso lo sabes -reí nerviosa- y quisiera que llevaramos una mejor relación, después de esa...pelea, hemos estado muy distantes aunque nos hablamos pues compartimos amigos...-**

**Me quedé callada, la mente se me había quedado en blanco pero por lo menos la idea ya estaba...al ver que Harry solo me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas (las esmeraldas son verdes! ¬¬' ) supe que eso significaba un no.**

**-Era si querías...-decía pero él por fin habló.**

**-¿Porqué amigos?...¿acaso no te gustaría volver?...me haces mucha falta Ginny, he tratado de ignorarte de convencerme que acabó pero no puedo ni quiero...¿quieres volver?-me dijo Harry tocando mi mejilla y acercandose a mi a tal grado que quedé entre la pared y su cuerpo (no se porqué pero esta posición me gusta jeje estoy loca¿acaso no es romantica? yo para eso tengo a mi Sirius :)**

**La emoción me embargó y sentí ganar de reirme, llorar, saltar de felicidad(al igual cuando veo a mi Sirius, bueno ya los dejo pero ya saben que yo amo...ok, ok ¬¬') aunque ninguna expresión se asomó por mi cara, Harry me sonreía y cerró la distancia que había entre nosotros.**

**No se cuanto tiempo duramos así, pero cuando terminamos de besarnos Harry puso su frente con la mia, estaba muy feliz, pero si regresaba con él, tendría que decirle que es lo que pasaba en realidad y eso solo le corresponde a Hermione...**

**-No Harry...-dije alejandolo de mi.**

**-¿Porqué?...yo te amo-dijiste moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin comprender.**

**-No puedo porque...si volvemos, tendré que decirte lo que pasó en realidad, y eso es más fuerte que yo...-dije con mucha pena.**

**-Entonces en verdad algo me escondes...-dijiste.**

**-Si-**

**-¿Porqué no me lo dices?-**

**-Porque...no es mi deber, si te tienes que enterar lo harás, pero yo no puedo decidir-dije.**

**-No estoy deacuerdo...no tiene nada de malo que yo me entere-**

**-Si que lo tiene...debes comprender, así como tu, te has guardado cosas y pedías comprensión así has ahorita...-le dije para ver si entendía.**

**-Pero eso es diferente...-**

**-No es diferente...ya sabes lo que sentimos en ese año cuando murió Sirius, tu siempre esquivando el tema¿entiendes?...entiende mi silencio...entiende mi tiempo, ese tiempo que como tu también te tomaste para pensar o para buscar el momento correcto...entiendelo.**

**Harry me miró pensativo- ¿tiene que ver con Hermione?**

**-Harry...ya te enterarás.-le dije.**

**-Entonces Hermione tiene algo que ver-dijo Harry suspirando con frustración.**

**-No...pero por favor Harry, deja que pase el tiempo.-**

**-No puedo...-**

**-No seas testarudo ¿quieres?-**

**-Entonces volvamos...eso es lo único que te pido.-dijo Harry mirando hacia otro lado.**

**-Pero no puedo seguir ocultandote las cosas...no puedo decirte nada, no ahora!-dije intranquila.**

**-No me importa...esperaré hasta que me digas tu secreto, así como ustedes me esperaron-dijiste lo último con pesadumbre.-Es lo que quiero Ginny...y es si tu todavía me quieres.**

**-Te adoro-dije abrazandolo.**

**-Entonces ya estan juntos de nuevo ¿eh?-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras veía en el espejo su vientre que ya tenía un tamaño considerable. En verdad que se veía chistosa.**

**-Pues si...aunque para mi no era lo correcto-dije sentandome en la cama.**

**-¿Porqué?-**

**-El me iba a preguntar tarde o temprano cual era ese "secreto" y por logica que no se lo iba a decir...y seguro nos volveríamos a pelear-le dije a Hermione.**

**-¿Eso le dijiste?-dijo Hermione sentandose a mi lado- ¿y que te dijo¿como volvieron?**

**-Bueno, él quería que se lo dijera...y pues le puse ejemplos de cuando él se callaba las cosas..y después me dijo que no le importaba saberlo, que esperaría hasta que quisiera decircelo pero que volvieramos, aunque claro que me preguntó si tu tenías que ver en esto y le dije que no.**

**-Aveces Harry me da escalofrios...siempre atando cabos a lo último, no por cualquier cosa descubrió lo de la Piedra filosofal-dijo Hermione parandose.**

**-Me imagino...es muy listo, ahora pon ese hechizo, Parvati y Lavander no tardará mucho en volver...además no podemos dejarlas allí afuera-dije entrando al baño.**

**Me mojé la cara con agua cuando escucho...**

**-Hermione venimos a...-**

**-...chicos...no...-**

**-¿Hermione?...que es eso?-**

**Al escuchar que alguien había entrado a el cuarto salí corriendo del baño.Al salir me topo con...**

**-¿Harry¿Ron?-dije quedandome estatica en el marco de la puerta, al voltear a ver a Hermione vi que no había alcanzado a hacer el hechizo.**

**-¿Ginny? tu...¿tu lo sabías?-dijo Harry incredulo señalando a Hermione.**

**-Herm...termina eso- le dije a Hermione que estaba como si fuera a desmayarse.**

**Hermione hizo el conjuro que habíamos encontrado haciendo que desapareciera su vientre y volviera a ser como si no estuviera embarazada.**

**-No es lo que piensan..-decía Hermione acercandose a los chicos mientras veía a Ron aterrada.**

**Si la expresión de Harry era dificil de describir, que era soprendido y no dejaba de ver a Hermione, la de Ron era indescriptible, estaba demasiado palido y se negaba a ver a Hermione.**

**-¿Estas embarazada?-dijo Harry quien era el único que hablaba.**

**-Harry...-decía Hermione.**

**-Este era el secreto ¿no?-dijo Harry mirandome enojado- este era el secreto.**

**-Si, este era el secreto...-le dije a Harry bajando la mirada.**

**-¿Y PORQUÉ RAYOS NO ME LO DIJERON?- gritó Harry enfadado mirando a Hermione la cual ya había empezado a llorar-PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE GINNY.**

**-Yo no...-decía pero una voz interrumpe.**

**-Primero Harry...a ella no la metas, yo le pedí que no le dijera a nadie, fue mi culpa que se separaran y no voy a dejar que pase de nuevo, no por mi...**

**-¿Porqué tu Hermione¿Porqué tu?-dijo Harry caminando de un lado a otro.**

**Ron ahora miraba a Hermione dolido, como si no aceptara lo que acababa de ocurrir.**

**-Ron...-decía Hermione.**

**-Tranquilizate Hermione...-le dije.**

**-¿Porqué tenían que enterarse?...-dijo Hermione con enojo.**

**-¿Entonces cuando pensabas decirnoslo?-dijo por fin hablando Ron.**

**Hermione lo volteó a ver pero no dijo nada, y lloró con más ganas.Me adelanté a abrazarla pero ella no me dejó.**

**-Dejame, esto me lo merezco-dijo Hermione y me alejé de ella...ella quería solucionarlo.**

**-¿Cuanto tiempo?-dijo Harry dejando de caminar de un lado para otro y mirando a el piso.**

**-Voy para cinco meses-dijo Hermione.**

**Ya empezaban las preguntas, y creo que la más temida por Hermione y por mi es la de quién es el padre...si yo fuera Hermione no me atrevería a decirlo.**

**-Cinco meses- siguió caminando Harry con furia- ¿cuando pensabas decirnoslo¿cuando¿hasta cuando querías seguir mintiendo?...¿acaso no confias en nosotros¿porqué solo se lo contaste a Ginny?**

**-No lo se Harry, no lo se, no sabía que hacer ni conmigo misma¿acaso crees que yo no me siento apenada? sentí que los traicionaba, por eso nunca me di la oportunidad de decirselo.**

**-¿A eso salias en las noches?...andabas con alguien y ¿por eso salías en las noches, después los desvelos de Ginny eran..ahh ¿entonces para ti era la comida "rara" de la que me contó Dobby?-dijo Harry mientras se daba cuanta de tantas cosas que estuvieron en sus narices.**

**-Por eso salía...no te estaba engañando-dije mirandolo duramennte- además no debes ser tan duro con ella...no ahora...**

**-¿De quien es?-interrumpió denuevo la voz de Ron haciendo que el cuarto se sumergiera en un silencio tormentoso y pesado.**

**Nadie contestó, Hermione solo miraba a Ron con mucha nostalgia mientras no paraba de llorar, Harry miraba a Ron y luego fijó su mirada en Hermione,Ron solo miraba a Hermione demasiado decepcionado...debía ser muy duro para él enterarse que Hermione estaba embarazada...**

**-¿No piensas contestar?-dijo Ron dejando de recargarse de la pared.**

**Todo volvió a estar en silencio, ni yo me atrevía a hablar.**

**Ron al no ver respuesta suspiró y tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió...**

**-Severus Snape-dijo Hermione.**

**Ron se detuvo duramente y después de un momento y sin mirar a Hermione salió del cuarto.**

**Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio mirando por donde Ron se había ido.**

**-SNAPE!-gritó Harry acercandose a Hermione y agitandola por los brazos.**

**-Tranquilizate Harry!- dije acercandome a los dos.**

**-¿Como fuiste a parar con él?-dijo Harry soltandola.-¿porqué él Hermione?**

**-Él fue el único que me demostró que soy importante...-dijo Hermione secandose las lagrimas y sentandose.**

**-¿Y nosotros que?..eres importante para nosotros.-dijo Harry.**

**-Es diferente Harry...escuchala-le dije a Harry.**

**-ÉL es el único que me ha demostrado o que al menos mintió hacerlo que soy más que una amiga, que una buena estudiante...otro tipo de cariño...-dijo Hermione tapandose la cara.**

**-¿Tenía que ser él? si hay personas, chicos que te quieren más que una amiga, y que se morirían porque tan solo los miraras...y tenías que terminar de esta forma-dijo Harry mirandola de arriba a abajo.**

**-Se que nadie me va a querer así...pero no puedo hacer nada y ni puedo ni quiero obligar a nadie.-dijo Hermione como si por fin dijera sus temores.**

**-Pero Snape tiene que responder...esto no se tiene que quedar así-dijo Harry.**

**-Él no quiere saber nada de la criatura, nadie quiere saber de mi...nisiquiera mis padres¿entiendes? por eso lo último que necesito son reproches del porqué lo hice, porque yo misma me he estado mortificando cada día, cada vez que veo mi vientre y pienso en mi futuro que te digo que es un futuro para dos personas...-dijo Hermione.**

**-Pero aún así tenemos que hacer algo, hablar con alguien-dijo Harry mucho más relajado que antes.**

**-No, si yo no quise hacerlo en su momento, menos ahora, que lo único que me queda es terminar mis estudios, te prohibo Harry que abras la boca...esto es un secreto-dijo Hermione demasiado seria.**

**-Pero...-decía Harry.**

**-Hazle caso, es lo único que está en nuestras manos hacer por ella-le dije a Harry.**

**Harry me miró y luego a Hermione, caminó de un lado a otro y dijo:**

**-Lo haré, por nuestra amistad, por apoyarme, por ser mi amiga...voy a ver a Ron-dijo Harry encaminandose a la puerta.**

**-Yo voy contigo...calmate Hermione, ahora vuelvo-dije saliendo con Harry del cuarto.**

**Harry y yo bajamos a la Sala Común y no encontramos a Ron, solo habían chicos de varios cursos.**

**-Ha de estar en los cuartos-le dije a Harry y nos dirijimos hasta allá en silencio.**

**Al llegar a la puerta Harry la abrió despacio.**

**-¿Ron?-dijimos entrando y prendiendo la luz.**

**Ron estaba sentado en una cama tapandose la cara.**

**-Ron ¿estas bien?- dije sentandome a su lado y Harry del otro; sabía que mi pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.**

**-Ron, no se que decirte, estoy tan impresionado como tu-dijo Harry.**

**-Ron, ella necesita nuestro apoyo, nuestro apoyo moral, no sabes cuantas veces ella se ha recriminado su error-le dije y parecía que todo lo que le dijeramos era inutil ya que él no decía nada.**

**Ron alzó la cara y sus ojos estaban rojos, y sus ojos azules se veían muy tristes.**

**-¿Se casarán?-dijo Ron.**

**Harry y yo nos miramos, pero vi como Harry desviaba su mirada con enfado así que decidí hablar yo.**

**-Snape la rechazó...no quiere saber nada de ella ni del niño, lo mismo pasó con sus padres...-dije.**

**-Y no quiere que le digamos a ningún maestro, tan siquiera para que refundan a Snape-dijo Harry con un odio inmenso- No solo ha tenido con hacernos la vida imposible con sus insultos sino que también le arruina la vida a Hermione.**

**-¿Sus padres?...¿acaso por eso vinieron?-dijo Ron.**

**-Si, Hermione fue la que les escribió.-**

**-¿No pensaba nunca decirnos lo que pasaba?-dijo Ron de nuevo con tristeza.**

**-Ella pensaba decirles que tenía una relación con Snape...pero cuando por fin se había decidido, me da la noticia de que estaba embarazada.-dije.**

**-Ella...de ella eran los libros-dijo Ron pasandose las manos por la cara.**

**-En realidad, eran mios...yo los compré-dije con temor.**

**-¿QUE?-dijo Ron parandose.**

**-Si Ron, ella fue...-dijo Harry también parandose.**

**-Y TU LO SABÍAS ¿PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?-dijo Ron caminando frente a nosotros.**

**-Ginny nunca me contó la razón por tenerlos...-dijo Harry.**

**-McGonagall nos descubrió-dije.**

**Ron y Harry me miraron...**

**-¿Como es que no estan expulsadas?-dijo Harry.**

**-Apesar de que los encontró en el baúl de Hermione, yo dije que eran mios solo que los dejé ahí, y para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un embarazo me hicieron unas pruebas...algo penosas.-dije con una mano en la frente y recargandome en una de mis piernas.-Por eso no le pueden decir a ningún maestro...además el hechizo que usamos está prohibido, si no lo hacíamos bien podría causar un aborto pues en lugar de disimular el vientre podía desaparecer al bebé.**

**Ron volvió a caminar y se recargó en un buró.**

**-De todos modos me lo hubieran dicho...maldito Snape, maldito afortunado...con Hermione¿no pudo escoger a otra?-dijo con ira.**

**-Ella se dejó...ella dice que fue él único que le demostró amor-dijo Harry sarcasticamente.**

**En verdad que estaban enfadados con Hermione y porsupuesto con Snape, sabía que se contenían de ir a buscarlo solo porque Hermione no quería que nadie se enterara, pero por ellos matan a Snape a golpes.**

**-Si yo la amo...siempre lo he hecho-dijo Ron.-No debió haber buscado algo así en Snape...tantos que la quieren...-decía Ron.**

**-No se lo demostraste...pero eso ya pasó..-dijo Harry.**

**Me acerqué a Ron y lo abracé, nunca me había gustado ver sufrir a Ron de esa forma, pocas veces él lloraba ya que quería ser la fortaleza pero esta vez se veía en sus ojos una gran tristeza.**

**-Yo...voy con ella-dijo Ron decidido y salió lo más rápido que pudo.**

**-Espero que él pueda darle consuelo a Hermione-dije sentandome.**

**-Y yo espero que todo salga bien- dijo Harry abrazandome.**

**-¿No estas enojado conmigo?-dije cerrando los ojos.**

**-No...yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.-**

_**(Ahora por primera vez, vamos a ver que es lo que pasa con Ron y Hermione en el cuarto, en exclusiva! )**_

**-Ron- dijo Hermione al ver entrar al pelirrojo.**

**Ron se acercó despacio a donde estaba Hermione, ella con la cara muy roja y el cabello muy alborotado, aún no podía creer que ella fuera a tener un hijo de ese sujeto, se preguntaba cuando fue que la perdió.**

**-Ron, fue un error, yo estoy muy arrepentida, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida...-decía Hermione y ya Ron había llegado frente a ella muy serio.**

**Ron repentinamente la abraza, él sabía que ella estaba arrepentida, se le veía en sus ojos.**

**-Yo estaba muy contento- comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo- cuando una noche te fui a espiar, porque ya sabía que salías ya muy tarde, y al ver que solo te sentabas frente al lago y estabas mucho rato allí, fui muy feliz al saber que...nada malo ocurría, pero estaba tan equivocado.**

**-Yo...lo siento tanto, nunca me hubiera gustado darles tal disgusto...-decía Hermione abrazando más fuerte a Ron.**

**Él sabía que fuera lo que fuera siempre la iba a querer, siempre la iba a amar, que a pesar de todos los errores que cometiera Hermione en la vida, él nunca estaría demasiado tiempo enojado con ella, aunque le doliera siempre estaría allí para ayudarla en lo que más pudiera...aunque se fuera su vida y su libertad en ello. (Piensen en la indirecta!).**

**-No te preocupes...yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré-dijo Ron.**

**Hubo un silencio.**

**-¿Y Harry?-dijo Hermione.**

**-Él también te quiere...estamos juntos en esto, nunca debiste excluirnos, juntos por siempre-dijo Ron abrazandola más fuerte, al darle consuelo a ella, él también lo encontraba al saber que la tranquilizaba a ella.**

**Hermione se sentía mucho más tranquila al tener el apoyo y que Ron no estuviera tan enfadado, o tan siquiera para reiterarle su cariño...**

**Había sido una noche muy silenciosa para los cuatro, al rato llegó Ron diciendo que no quería hablar y se metió en su cama, más al rato yo también me tuve que ir a mi cuarto pues ya empezaban a llegar Seamus y Dean, y de por si pusieron cara de burla y al ver la cara de Harry y la mia decidieron callarse.**

**Aunque claro que primero pasé por el cuarto de Herm y hablamos de lo ocurrido en voz baja, se veía que traía un mejor animo, y por lo que me pude dar cuenta fue desde que Ron salió de la habitación.**

**-Me hubiera gustado que no se enteraran Ginny...ha sido lo más duro que he tenido que enfrentar-dijo Hermione empezando a llorar otra vez.**

**Me imaginaba que debía ser muy dificil para ella, y lo más sano era que se desahogara.**

**-Lo más dificil ya pasó, además es la única forma en que se lo contaste todo, de otra forma dudo que lo hayas hecho-le dije a Hermione.**

**-Lo se, pero apesar de que ya todo pasó, me siento tan mal, me siento tan nerviosa como en ese momento, me siento tan...**

**-Hermione, quiero que me hables sinceramente-le dije seria.**

**-Claro-dijo Hermione asintiendo también con la cabeza y secandose las lágrimas.**

**-Me ha dado cuenta que...te importa mucho la opinión de Ron, y no lo niegues es como aquellas vez, cuando me enteré de tu relación y te dije que...**

**Flash Back**

**-Ehh...si Ginny, me iba con él -dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza ruborizada. -y no me parece raro que hayas sospechado...en realidad he descuidado los estudios y a ustedes...aunque los chicos son muy despistados y seguro no se han dado cuenta...-decía Hermione pero la corté por que estaba equivocada.**

**-Se han dado cuenta -dije con la mirada perdida hacia el fuego pensando en las consecuencias de todo esto.**

**-¿Que?...¿q-quieres decir que s-sospechan?-dijo Hermione con miedo en su voz, me imagino que estaba asustada pero no la volteé a ver, yo seguía viendo el fuego.**

**-Claro..al menos Harry -dije y oí que Hermione suspiraba y fruncí el ceño ¿por qué le daba alivio que mi hermano no se haya dado cuenta?...la voltee a ver y seguí hablando- y Ron pues no estoy segura pero yo creo que sabe algo...aunque lo único que tengo por seguro es que Harry si te ve extraña.**

**-¿Ron¿él sabe algo?...dimelo¿sabe algo?- dijo Hermione con los ojos hechos agua.**

**-Ya te lo dije, no estoy segura, aunque tengo sospechas, pero me pregunto ¿que sabe?- miré al fuego y después de unos segundos dije- ¿por qué te importa tanto que Ron se entere?**

**Hermione me miró y bajó la vista desviandola hacia otro lado parecía meditar su respuesta, más bien parecía sincerarse con ella misma...(esto venía en el cap5)**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-Hay tantas Hermione...o cuando...**

**Flash Back**

_**(Cuando Hermione le contó a Snape lo de su embarazo)**_

**No lo se Gin...¿que voy a hacer?-dijo Hermione llorando con amargura.**

**-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo-le dije la verdad es que no sabía que podían hacer dos chicas de 16 y 17 años.**

**-Maldigo la hora en que le creí, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, si hubiera seguido a mi corazón nada de esto hubiera pasado.-lloraba Hermione. (capitulo 8) (¿quieren que siga, ya vieron que si había pistas?)**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Hermione se había quedado callada, sus ojos me miraban distraidamente, había dejado de llorar repentinamente y se secaba los rastros de lágrimas.**

**Nos quedamos calladas un buen lapso de tiempo, desde un principio me había preguntado porqué a Hermione le importaba más lo que dijera o pensara Ron, y era mentira que también le importará al igual que Harry...yo tenía mi teoría pero solo faltaba que ella me la confirmara.**

**-Lo amo...nunca lo he dejado de querer, por eso dije que "si hubiera seguido a mi corazón nada de esto me hubiera pasado"...mi error fue dejarme arrastrar por Snape al no conseguir el amor de Ron...por eso me duele estar embarazada, porque ya nadie me querrá así, nisiquiera Ron...-dijo Hermione siempre con la vista perdida.**

**Yo simplemente callé, mientras vi como Hermione se acostaba y se tapaba todo el cuerpo con las sábanas, así que esa siempre había sido la razón, yo ya la suponía.**

**Pero ellos dos habían tenido la culpa, ambos se querían muchisimo, si hubieran hablado, me siento tan apenada por los dos, dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida estaban sufriendo por no hablar, ahora si, como dice Hermione "si hubieran seguido a sus corazones".**

**Salí del cuarto dejando atrás un ambiente de suma tristeza, como también lo sería en el cuarto de Ron...lo más seguro es que ni puedan dormir.**

**Notas de autora: Fin de un capitulo más, van 10 y quedan 1, este cap fue hecho enlos tiempos en que salió la tercera película de Harry. Pero tengo archivada la fecha del 3-abril-2004, y bueno, los chicos ya descubrieron el secreto de Hermione y se aclaran muchas dudas, demostré que había pistas y dejo otras, pensarán en cómo estará el final si aún tengo mucho material que trabajar y bueno, repito que son 124 páginas cargadas de todo, creo que es el más íntenso y definitivo de todos y en verdad que es comprometedor, en estos momentos no quiero subir esto porque ya siento el sabor de la despedida de un fic que me ha dejado mucho, grandes satisfacciones, he conocido gente muy especial, la alegría que me dejan sus r/r y el grato recuerdo de cuando lo escribí, solo les pido que dejen r/r, que recomienden la historia y que esperen el último capitulo.**

**Respondo sus r/r:**

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

_No eres ninguna llorona, porque así me puse yo cuando se me vino la idea (uhhh hace cuanto tiempo) y me alegro de que sigas leyendo. _

sarah-keyko

_Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te gustó el pasado y espero que este igual te haya gustado, chao! _

DesirÃ© _Grax por el r/r, y bueno, creo que nadie se lo esperaba, pero creo que este fic lleva una gran lección de vida ¿no? Y si, estoy muy triste porque ya termina, pero yo creo que vas a quedar satisfecha y ojala con ganas de algo más (ya verás porqué, es una sorpresa)._

: winny potter black _Bueno, Grax por el r/r y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y bueno, ya has visto el R/Hr, ya le había dicho a alguien que iba a venir, pero que no prometía algo lindo y romántico dadas las circunstancias y ya vimos un acercamiento de ellos dos y ya verás en el final y sobre Snape y Draco te diré que, leas el siguiente Cáp. Y te digo en algo: "te la debo" ya sabrás a que me refiero, recuerda esta contestación._

Yanu _Grax por el r/r y si, dos caps es muy poco pero ay viste este, estuvo íntenso y el siguiente viene muy cargado de todo, romance, arrepentimiento, pena, desesperación, lagrimas, felicidad, despedidas, en fin, tantas cosas. Y espero que quedes satisfecha pero que tengas lugar para más jaja, y bueno, tengo publicados aquí un H/G llamado "HICE BIEN?" un J/L llamado "LO QUE LILY QUIERA" pero tengo varios más, varios cortos, D/G, uno de humor negro, en fin, otro R/H y la mayoría H/G, algunos tristes. Sigue leyendo! Y si quieres uno en especial dame tu mail. _

**Ginny Potter W _Pocas veces solemos darnos consejos, a eso debemos nuestros 25 años de casados._**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, y me alegro, ¿se imaginan tener la carga de cientos de fanáticos descontrolados despotricando, amenazándome, recibiendo cartas que ni puedo leer todas, simplemente porque no les gusta lo que escribo? claro que no...Aunque me gustaría ayudarla ;)**

**Y aquí está el capitulo final, les pido que se lean todo esto, vamos, no se tardaran mucho, pero creo que si me merezco hacer una despedida, me siento realmente triste, ahorita al escribir esto, preparo el Cáp. Para luego subirlo, por eso alguna de las contestaciones no sonaran acordes, pues estarán en diferente tiempo.**

**Este fic ha significado mucho para mi, lo empecé a escribir a finales de septiembre del 2003 y lo terminé el 30- de octubre del 2004, tardé más de un año en acabarlo, es el fic que más he disfrutado escribir (hasta el momento hoy 17-mayo-2005) y el que más he sufrido (ya que hubo un capitulo en particular que sudé sangre en hacerlo) pero me ha dejado muchas satisfacciones como lo son sus r/r tan alentadores y la aceptación de todos aquellos que al principio no veían con buenos ojos la pareja, pero que siguieron con la promesa de un R/H.**

**Quisiera decirles tantas cosas pero creo que todo se encierra en un "MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS" por sus r/r y por los contenidos de estos, y por seguir leyendo, por compartir lo que les gustaba y lo que no y aunque no con muchos tuve una plática por el MSN pero les he agarrado un cariño especial a través de los r/r.**

**Espero que este capitulo como final que es, valga la pena por toda la dedicación que le puse, nada más y nada menos que 124 páginas me aventé en este fin que, a pesar de haberlo leído y releído me sigue gustando y es el final (bueno, solo he hecho dos) que más me ha gustado como ha quedado y el fic en su totalidad me ha encantado, claro, sin faltar las características observaciones que he hecho en los primeros caps, pero por respeto al fic (y a mi cerebro jeje) no he hecho ni haré ninguna modificación.**

**Después de tanto sentimentalismo y con el horror de que tal vez mañana o en unas cuantas horas subiré esto, les dejo el fin de esta historia.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Ya estamos a finales de Junio, los exámenes han terminado, me ha ido bien, o al menos eso pienso, los resultados ya los veré en el verano.**

**Ya todo se ha tranquilizado a pesar de que hace apenas dos semanas se enteraron del embarazo de Hermione, aunque Harry aún seguía algo disgustado con Hermione lo disimulaba muy bien, aunque por lo visto ya aceptó la idea.**

**Ron pareciera que no se enteró de nada, ayuda mucho a Hermione y siempre está con ella, hace reír a Hermione y ella se ve feliz, creo que es muy justo después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar.**

**Pero no todo ha salido muy bien, después de que se enteraran de lo del embarazo, cada vez que veían a Snape se querían lanzar a golpearlo, aunque no los dejamos y les hicimos entender que si no se controlaban podrían enterarse y expulsar a Hermione...que aunque despidieran a Snape, él se llevaría entre las patas a ella.**

**Es la hora de la cena, hoy terminaron los exámenes para los de quinto y séptimo...y dentro de una semana nos vamos de Hogwarts...**

**-¿Como les fue?- les dije mientras tomaba de mi vaso.**

**-Fue una pesadilla...- dijo Ron, acababan de salir de su examen de transformaciones.**

**-No fue para tanto- dijo Hermione.**

**-Mejor dejemos que mi comentario fue "que bueno que pasó"- dijo Harry sentándose a mi lado y dándome un beso en la mejilla.**

**-¿Tan terrible fue?- dijo mirándolos preocupada.**

**-Solo te pusieron lo básico...como convertir agua en un animal- dijo Hermione sentándose a comer.**

**-¿Qué más querías?- dijo Ron soltando la mochila en el piso.**

**-Ya no empiecen ¿quieren? me retumba la cabeza, tal vez hasta tenga pesadillas con el examen.- dijo Harry tomándose un vaso entero de agua.**

**-Lo bueno es que en una semana nos vamos- dijo Ron.**

**La cara de Harry se ensombreció y miró alrededor.**

**-¿Que pasa Harry?- le dije, aunque yo también estaba triste pues ya no los vería.**

**-No me quiero ir...-**

**-Ni yo...- dijo Hermione.**

**-Yo lo extrañaré, pero es bueno dejar los exámenes atrás- dijo Ron tomándolo por el lado positivo.**

**-Es que aquí es mi hogar, aquí he vivido lo mejor de mi vida- dijo Harry.**

**-Y lo peor- dije con una mueca.**

**-Pues no fue tan malo ¿o si?- dijo Harry mirándome.**

**-Pues para mi, si, he vivido cosas horribles, aunque no más que tu- le dije.**

**-Si... por ejemplo...- decía Harry.**

**-UMBRIDGE- dijimos a coro y todos los que conocieron a la profesora voltearon asustados como si ella hubiera llegado.**

**-Los voy a extrañar- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-No tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo Harry abrazándome.**

**-Claro que si...son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...- dije.**

**-Pero eso será más adelante, ahora no, además nos seguiremos viendo...- dijo Harry.**

**-Más te vale-**

**-Y yo lo vigilo- dijo Hermione.**

**-¿De qué?- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione confundido.**

**-De que no la engañes- dijo Hermione alzando una ceja.**

**-Yo no lo haría- dijo Harry con cara de ofendido.**

**-Pero te tendremos checadito- dijo Ron.**

**-Y cualquier noticia o algo raro me avisan- les dije a Ron y a Hermione sonriendo.**

**-Esto definitivamente es un complot- dijo Harry dejándome de abrazar y empezando a comer.**

**-Tú lo dijiste- le dije.**

**Harry solo gruñó y siguió comiendo, y seguí su ejemplo.**

**No me imaginaba que sentimiento tendrían ellos al por fin dejar el colegio, tal vez sea parecido a lo que yo siento frente a la perspectiva de que ya no los veré, pero por lo menos a mi me falta un año, además Hogwarts será algo difícil de olvidar.**

**Terminamos de cenar, todo mundo charlaba y el ambiente era relajado y alegre, pues ya habían acabado los exámenes más difíciles que eran los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, comprendo a los de quinto año, realmente fue un año insoportable, no me quiero imaginar como me irá el año que viene...**

**-Los exámenes terminaron más pronto de lo que pensaba, ¿que nos enseñarán ahora?- dijo Hermione despreocupadamente.**

**-Espero que den la semana libre porque si no, me muero- dijo Ron dramáticamente.**

**-No seas exagerado Ron, además creo que debemos de disfrutar, nuestra última semana de clases- dijo Hermione con voz soñadora.**

**-Bueno, no creo que sea muy correcto eso de "nuestra última semana de clases" Hermione- dijo Ron enfatizando lo que había dicho ella.**

**-¿Por qué?- dije extrañada.**

**-¡¡Pensé que eras más despierta Ginny!- dijo Ron.**

**-Ohhh discúlpame, pero no soy tu para entender de qué estás hablando- le dije de mala gana.**

**-Lo que quiere decir es que, los que vamos para auror debemos estudiar después del colegio- dijo Harry.**

**-Bueno, pero eso es fuera, ya no aquí- dijo Hermione.**

**-Pero de todos modos...- decía Ron.**

**La profesora McGonagall hizo sonar su copa mientras la golpeaba con cuidado con una cuchara, lo que hizo que Ron callara y todos volteáramos a la mesa de profesores. El director, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie.**

**-Quisiera pedir que los alumnos excepto los de séptimo abandonaran el comedor y se dirigieran a sus casas a descansar-**

**Miré confundida a los chicos, los cuales me devolvieron la misma mirada, me encogí de hombros y les dije:**

**-Nos vemos al rato...-**

**-Que raro, que querrá Dumble...-**

**Me paré dejándolos ahí sentados, los demás se pararon también confundidos, y el comedor quedó notablemente vacío.**

**Adelante de mi, veo a Jenny y me uno a ella.**

**-Jenny- le dije y me volteó a ver.**

**-Ginny...se me olvidaba que tu...bueno, no eres de séptimo- me dijo volteando a otra parte.**

**La miré extrañada- ¿por qué lo dices?**

**Ella calló un momento y al empezar a hablar se notó que escogía muy bien sus palabras.**

**-Bueno, ya que siempre te la pasas con ellos, te olvidas que...tuviste amigas- me dijo tímidamente.**

**Caí en cuenta de lo que me quería decir y tenía razón, a pesar de que me llevara muy bien con Harry y Hermione siempre pasaba mucho tiempo con Jenny, pero últimamente, con eso de que Harry es mi novio...**

**-Lo siento, pero las cosas últimamente han sido difíciles...- le dije con pena.**

**-Se que las cosas cambian mucho cuando tienes novio y más si es su último año- me dijo sonriendo.**

**-Si, cambia mucho, pero aún así no tengo pretexto, olvidarme de todo...-**

**-No hay problema...estamos igual, yo te hubiera buscado- **

**-¿Estamos igual?- le dije confundida.**

**-Si...creo que hemos sido mucho más discretos que tú y Harry pero, Neville...-**

**-¿Enserio?..¡¡Que bien! Pensé que se había quedado a vestir santos- le dije sonriendo.**

**-No es eso solo que...-**

**-No te molestes en explicar... ¿desde cuando?-**

**-Llevamos 3 meses- me dijo Jenny.**

**-Grandioso-**

**Llegamos al retrato...**

**-Bengalas incandescentes- dijo Jenny.**

**Entramos a la Sala Común que no estaba llena, tan solo habían como unos 6 chicos.**

**-Aquí te dejo...me voy a dormir- me dijo Jenny despidiéndose.**

**-Buenas noches-**

**Me quedé a esperarlos, era raro que solo se hayan quedado los de séptimo, nunca había pasado esto.**

**Pasados unos diez minutos la puerta del retrato se abrió y empezaron a entrar los de séptimo, las primeras en entrar fueron Parvati y Lavander que venían hablando muy entusiasmadas, después Seamus y Dean que murmuraban cosas como mujeres que escandalosas son , después Neville que me miró un momento y me sonrió lo cual yo le contesté con un guiño de ojos.**

**Los que quedaban miraron a Parvati y a Lavander algo contrariados.**

**A lo último Harry que venía sonriente, Hermione que venía como cualquier cosa y Ron que murmuraba...**

**-Grandioso, grandioso, grandioso...justo lo que me faltaba- decía Ron una vez que llegaron hasta donde yo estaba.**

**-No es para tanto Ron...-le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el suelo.**

**-Habla por ti...- le dijo Ron.**

**Solo miraba uno a otro sin comprender.**

**-¿Que pasó? ¿Qué quería el profesor Dumbledore?- le dije.**

**-Bueno, simplemente dio un anuncio, con eso de que es nuestro último año va a haber graduación, y pues eso conlleva un baile- dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- les dije.**

**-Yo creo que nada- dijo Harry.**

**Ron abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró resignado.**

**-¿Y como, cuando, donde va a ser?- les dije.**

**-Va a ser en Hosdmeade, un día antes de terminar el curso, simplemente pues tienes que conseguir pareja...- dijo Hermione.**

**-Pero se puede ir sin una...- dijo Harry.**

**-Está bien, no debí exagerar pero...es mejor ir con pareja- dijo Ron parándose del asiento- me voy a dormir, ¿vienes, Harry?**

**-Si- dijo Harry parándose dándome un beso en la mejilla- Ginny ¿vienes conmigo al baile?**

**-Claro... ¿como perdérmelo?- dije sonriendo.**

**Harry y Ron subieron las escaleras...**

**Aquí se empieza en tercera persona **

**Llegaron a su recamara.**

**Ron se sentó en su cama dando un largo y desesperante suspiro mientras observaba el piso, tenía tantas cosas dentro pero no se animaba a decirlas, pero aún así necesitaba desahogarse, tal vez no encontraría una solución lo suficientemente buena, pero al menos sacaría todo.**

**Harry miraba a Ron serio, a veces no comprendía porqué su amigo se guardaba todo si sabía que podía confiar en él, tal vez no fuera el mejor dando consejos, pero como él ya había vivido varias veces esa sensación de sentirte indeciso y encerrado en tus emociones y miedos lo sabría comprender, sabía que hablarlo y que alguien te comprendiera era muy tranquilizante aunque no encontraras una salida, pero al menos la carga se hacía menos pesada...**

**-No se qué hacer- dijo Ron haciendo que su voz sonara solitaria en el silencioso dormitorio, donde sus otros compañeros dormían tranquilamente.-Me siento...me siento impotente.**

**Ron no sabía como explicar lo que sentía, su sentir era de doble filo, por una parte estaba lo que quería y por otra parte lo que él esperaba, pues una cosa es querer hacer algo pero las consecuencias son inciertas.**

**Harry lo escuchaba atento, parado entre la oscuridad y el reflejo de la luna llena, se había dado cuenta que su amigo no sabía como expresarse y que escogía las palabras que para él debían ser las adecuadas, le gustaría poder entrar a la mente de Ron y así saber su malestar y ayudarlo, pero creía saber cual era su problema.**

**-Quisiera ignorar la situación...quisiera que no me importara, quisiera pasar a un lado sin que me afecte, quisiera ser más útil, quisiera no sentir esto- dijo Ron ahora mirando sus manos que estaban sobre sus piernas.- pero me importa mucho, no puedo olvidarlo y siempre está presente cuando la veo, y me afecta mucho. No sé que hacer.**

**-No tienes que hacer algo si no quieres- dijo Harry por primera vez.**

**-Ese es mi problema, quiero ayudarla...pero no se como o si ella quiera- dijo Ron.**

**-La estás ayudando mucho Ron, más de lo que tu crees- dijo Harry y su voz retumbó en el vacío.-La has ayudado a poder superar esto.**

**-Pero yo me hundo más- dijo Ron mientras su voz en el denso silencio se escuchaba vacía- el saber que ella quiso a otro, que estuvo con otro y saber su situación me hace pensar una y otra vez que debo alejarme de ella, que si sigo a su lado tratando de hacer algo cada vez me hundo más.**

**-¡¡No pienses eso!- dijo Harry asustado por la tristeza de su amigo-esto no se trata de quién fue elegido o no, él la traicionó Ron, entiéndelo, fue engañada y ella se arrepiente...no tienes que sentirte así, tu has estado con ella los tiempos más difíciles y no has hecho más que consolarla y eso demuestra que en verdad la quieres.**

**Ron se quedó en silencio, las palabras de Harry lo reconfortaban pero aún así su dolor y su sentimiento de impotencia seguía, ¿de qué servía que él la quisiera tanto si ella a él no, para eso era mejor que él se olvidara de ella y ya no sufrir ni sentir lo amargo que era saberte no correspondido.**

**Porque la había tratado de olvidar, lo intentó desde que se dio cuenta de qué tan enamorado estaba de Hermione, porque al principio lo negaba, pensaba que era el cariño de hermanos pero que fue creciendo con cada vivencia juntos hasta que tuvo que aceptarlo y después de eso sentir cierta emoción cuando estaba a su lado, no poder sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, querer hacer a toda costa que ella estuviera feliz, que se sintiera bien pero...cuando ella comenzaba a comportarse extraño decidió olvidarla, cuando se enteró de su embarazo sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, sentir tanta desilusión a tal grado de querer arrancarse ese sentimiento y que dejara de sentir ese dolor que trataba de ignorar pero que siempre estaba presente.**

**-No es tan fácil...- dijo Ron alzando la mirada y viendo fijamente los ojos verdes de Harry.**

**Harry notó que los ojos azules de su amigo, esos ojos que siempre denotaban felicidad y un toque travieso estaban apagados por los recuerdos, por el dolor, hasta ese momento no sabía que tan mal se sentía su amigo pero ahora se daba cuenta, no podía dejar que Ron siguiera así...**

**-¿Que no es fácil?- dijo Harry.**

**-Olvidarla...tu no pudiste con mi hermana, pero al menos ella te quiere pero yo y Hermione- dijo Ron y negando con la cabeza agregó- yo y ella...nunca pasará.**

**-¿Porqué no?- dijo Harry no muy seguro si estaría bien lo que estaba pensando.**

**-Porque ella no me quiere- dijo Ron apartando sus ojos de los de Harry.**

**Harry esperaba no equivocarse por lo que estaba a punto de decir...**

**-No puedes afirmar eso- dijo Harry con voz potente pero baja sin preocuparse de que pudiera despertar alguno de sus compañeros o de que estuvieran oyendo. En ese momento no se acordaban que no estaban solos.**

**Ron no dijo nada, pensaba que era una tontería lo que decía Harry, ella no podía quererlo, lo estaba engañando.**

**Harry al ver el silencio de Ron continuó.**

**-¿Como puedes estar seguro de que no te quiere? ¿Ella te lo ha dicho? ¿Te lo ha demostrado?- dijo Harry acercándose lentamente a donde estaba Ron quien alzaba la mirada.**

**-Es lógico, ella no me quiere, tal vez no me lo haya dicho pero ¿porqué tendría que decírmelo? y ¿no te parece suficiente prueba que ella...que ella...vaya a tener un hijo de otro?- dijo Ron mientras una silenciosa lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos.**

**-Fue un error, ella lo dijo, nos lo ha dicho Ginny ¿para qué nos mentiría? ¿Que ganaría con eso?- decía Harry para ser interrumpido.**

**-Para no sentirse tan culpable...para encontrar una excusa, para no sufrir sola...- dijo Ron con coraje.**

**-¡¡No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir Ron!- dijo Harry reprendiéndolo- a mi me ha costado mucho y aún me cuesta aceptar todo esto y no poder darle su merecido a Snape pero lo estoy haciendo por ella que es mi amiga y la quiero mucho y ahora tu con más razón, porque primeramente fue tu amiga...**

**-Pero eso no vale ahora- dijo Ron terco, sabía a donde quería llegar Harry pero él no se permitiría volver a caer en el mismo juego en el cual tenía mucho miedo de perder, no soportaría una desilusión más...no de Hermione.**

**Harry suspiró con cansancio - Yo siempre he creído que tu y Hermione son el uno para el otro, siempre con sus peleas, con tu ataque de celos hacia Krum...**

**-Pero nada de parte suya, ningún indicio, nada- dijo Ron.**

**-A ella le importas más de lo que tu crees, te cegaste al saber que era amiga de Krum y siempre la atacabas con eso y no mirabas a tu alrededor, a ella le preocupaba mucho lo que pensabas pero ella se cansó de esa actitud Ron...**

**-Me dices inmaduro ¿no?-dijo Ron mirando a Harry con furia.**

**-Debes aceptar que lo eras, has tomado la noticia de su embarazo mucho mejor de lo que creía, pero lo que quiero o he tratado de decirte es que a Hermione le importas mucho más al punto de que también te quiera- dijo Harry.**

**Ron se quedó callado, asimilando todo lo que le dijo Harry, y suspiró dejando de ponerse a la defensiva.**

**-Tal vez todavía pueda pasar algo entre ustedes pero yo solo te puedo decir que "puede" porque es tu decisión, es si tu quieres, además ahora ya no es tan fácil como antes Ron, ahora alguien va a depender de ella.-**

**Harry se acostó en su cama sin dejar de observar cómo su amigo se quedaba callado y pensativo para luego ver que se metía a su cama a dormir...se sentía satisfecho, tal vez de algo le sirviera a Ron lo que le dijo, esperaba poder haber ayudado y no empeorar las cosas.**

**Ron no podía dormir, aún sentía aquél pesar y todo se vino a flor de piel por el baile, él siempre quería ir bien a donde fuera, si era un baile pues ir con pareja ya que siempre se había sentido menos que los demás pero todo eso lo había dejado atrás, solo que con quien más deseaba ir al baile era con Hermione pero no estaba seguro si era lo mejor para él.**

**Pero también estaba lo que le había dicho Harry, a pesar de que quiso hacer oídos sordos una duda se había originado en su mente ¿en verdad le importaba a Hermione más de lo que él creía? era cierto que se cerró a celar a Hermione con lo de Krum y cuando ella trataba de explicarle nunca quiso oírle pero...¿acaso quería decirle que ella y Viktor nunca..., Ron sentía que se había perdido algo que Harry sabía y lo hacía decir que él todavía podía tener una oportunidad con Hermione, no quería volver a ilusionarse y no lo haría pero no estaría mal intentarlo por última vez pero cuidando no dejarse llevar tanto que se decepcionara y si fracasaba, tan solo hacerla feliz.**

**La noticia del porqué los de séptimo se habían quedado más tiempo en el Gran Comedor se extendió por todo Hogwarts rápidamente, muchas chicas se decepcionaron por no poder asistir al menos que algún chico de séptimo las invitara.**

**Toda la comunidad femenina de séptimo hablaban entusiasmadas de lo que se pondrían ya que era un baile mucho más especial que cualquier otro.**

**Los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor estaban en clases de transformaciones compartidas con Ravenclaw.**

**-Quiero desearles mucha suerte en su vida fuera de Hogwarts, que hayan conseguido los suficientes EXTASIS y que su vida se caracterice por ser feliz y éxitosa, han sido una generación muy especial...-dijo la Profesora McGonagall mirándolos orgullosa y con una gran sonrisa mientras que todos sonreían felices.-No me queda nada más que, disfruten los días que les quedan en Hogwarts...pueden retirarse.**

**Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, todos creían estar en un sueño ¿cuando McGonagall les daba la hora? siempre les enseñaba más cosas, pero ahora que lo recordaban, ya no tenían que más aprender ya que la profesora siempre los preparaba para empezar el año que seguía pero ya no había otro año que cursar.**

**-Ojala reciban muchas propuestas de trabajo- dijo la profesora mientras sus alumnos se disponían a salir- Sr. Potter ¿viene un momento?**

**Harry se detuvo y se giró hacia la profesora para dirigirse a su escritorio.**

**-Te esperamos afuera Harry- dijo Ron mientras salía del salón junto sus demás compañeros.**

**-¿Diga profesora?- dijo Harry extrañado que quisiera hablar con él en privado.**

**-Potter solo quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de tu trabajo y a pesar de todo se te extrañará a ti como a tus compañeros, cada vez te pareces más a James, y quiero decirte que hagas todo lo posible por pasar las pruebas para Auror, porque estoy segura que conseguiste los EXTASIS necesarios-dijo la profesora con mucha emoción.**

**-Gracias profesora...haré todo lo posible, después de todo usted fue de gran ayuda- dijo Harry sonriendo, se sentía muy orgulloso de él mismo.**

**-Ande, váyase con sus amigos- dijo la Profesora haciéndole señas para que se fuera.**

**Cosas muy parecidas pasaron en las demás clases, todos los profesores les deseaban suerte para el futuro y que los que tuvieran que seguir estudiando fuera, pues habían trabajos que requerían mayores estudios, no se rindieran y que no se olvidaran de Hogwarts.**

**Estaban en clases de Pociones, sería la última hora antes del almuerzo, compartían esa clase como siempre con Slytherin, pero en la mazmorra no reinaba el típico silencio sino que había amenas pláticas mientras llegaba el Profesor Snape.**

**Los únicos que estaban serios eran Harry, Ron y Hermione.**

**Últimamente para Harry y Ron pociones se había convertido en la asignatura que odiaban más y la más insoportable como nunca en su vida. Pero no era para menos, aún seguían con su idea de golpear a Snape, y hacer que se arrepintiera y que lo echaran del colegio, pero por promesa no debían hacer nada.**

**Hermione tampoco pasaba muy bien las clases, era una tortura casi diaria ver al padre de su hijo, y no era porque le doliera sino que le recordaba la mayor estupidez que había cometido en su vida.**

**PUM**

**Se escuchó el portazo que anunciaba que el Profesor Snape había llegado...**

**-SILENCIO-**

**Todo el salón se sumergió en el típico silencio forzado.**

**-Yo no daré discursos tontos ni los felicitaré ya que no todos merecen un halago- dijo el Profesor Snape mirando fijamente a Harry- aunque están sus excepciones- miró a Malfoy- espero que no hayan echado en saco roto todo lo que les intenté enseñar aunque "ciertas" personas no creo que sean capaces de hacer una simple poción del "sueño"- dijo mirando a Neville quien permanecía impasible.**

**Neville había cambiado mucho su actitud, desde que en su quinto año se había enfrentado a los mortífagos su carácter había cambiado y con el paso de los años y los entrenamientos, los insultos ya no hacían el efecto que antes causaban.**

**Neville sabía que Snape aún se acordaba cómo hace tres años había hecho explotar toda la mazmorra por hacer mal su poción del sueño, pero le enojaba que todavía utilizara eso para hacerlo enojar.**

**-Así que...-continuó Snape- saquen sus calderos que haremos un repaso de los EXTASIS- dijo el Profesor Snape dándose la vuelta mientras su capa susurraba y se sentó en su escritorio.**

**Todos con un resoplido de cansancio hicieron aparecer sus calderos y miraron al profesor para que les diera la orden.**

**-Hagan un Veritaserum...rápido- dijo el Profesor Snape.**

**Todos dejaron escapar un resoplido, era una poción difícil de preparar y se necesitaban de tres días para terminarla.**

**-¿Y si me equivoco?...digamos que me costó mucho trabajo memorizar que ingrediente va primero, recuerden que explotó- dijo Ron con una mueca de pánico.**

**-No te preocupes...te observé y lo hiciste bien en la prueba y eso que tenías todos los ojos encima, y ahorita Snape no nos va a poner atención...-dijo Hermione con voz tranquilizadora.**

**-Eso espero...-dijo Harry por Ron.**

**La clase transcurría en un total silencio, solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas que calentaban el contenido de los calderos, de los cucharones mientras revolvían, de los cuchillos que trituraban las especias y del chisporroteo del contenido del caldero.**

**-Srita. Brown... ¿que cree que hace?- resonó la voz fría del Profesor Snape y todos voltearon a donde estaba el profesor y la chica algo asustada.**

**-Preparando la poción Profesor- dijo Lavander con nerviosismo.**

**-¿Que es lo que está haciendo con esos apuntes?-dijo Snape con voz siseante.**

**-Solo checaba que no me hubiera equivocado Profesor...-**

**-¿Para qué pidió sus TIMOS y EXTASIS?-**

**-Para...para sanadora- contestó Lavander temblando ligeramente.**

**-Quiero informarle que si alguien en peligro de muerte llega a sus manos, desgraciadamente morirá porque en esos momentos no va a tener el suficiente tiempo para desempolvar sus viejos libros del colegio Brown...30 puntos menos para Gryffindor...-dijo Snape y volteando a ver a todos dijo- Esa advertencia va para todos.- y se alejó.**

**Lavander se volteó a su caldero y guardó los apuntes y siguió haciendo la poción sin dejar de ser vista por todos.**

**Veinte minutos después el caldero de Lavander explota haciendo un gran estruendo...**

**-Como dije...tal vez ni deberían darle trabajo...informaré de esto y asegúrese que estará en su expediente- dijo el Profesor Snape con una pequeña sonrisa.-Los que hayan terminado la primer fase de la poción dejen una muestra en mi escritorio y la demás se la llevan con ustedes para que la terminen ya que sabrán, mañana no me toca clases con ustedes...¡¡retírense!**

**Hubo un reburullo y todos llevaron en un frasco una muestra de su poción y todos se llevaron consigo su caldero, claro está reduciéndolo.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del aula llevando con cuidado sus no tan pequeños calderos. Por su lado pasó Lavander que lloraba seguida por Parvati.**

**-Snape se pasa...no tiene derecho- decía Harry mientras sentía lastima por Lavander.**

**-Además, esa poción no nos toca como sanadoras...eso es más que injusto- dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados.**

**-¿Tu también?- dijo Ron.**

**-¿Yo que?- dijo Hermione extrañada.**

**-¿Tu también de sanadora?- le dijo Ron sorprendido.**

**-¡¡Claro! ¿No se los había dicho?- dijo Hermione extrañada- debí olvidarlo...**

**-Claro, lo olvidaste...- dijo Ron en un murmullo.**

**Llegaron al vestíbulo para subir las escaleras de mármol, muchos jóvenes bajaban en camino al Gran Comedor y entre la marea de alumnos cuidaron no dejar caer por ninguna circunstancia su caldero porque si no...**

**-Bengalas incandescentes- dijo Harry para entrar cuando...**

**Choca con alguien y Harry cierra los ojos "ahora si Snape me cargó", pero con un rápido movimiento el caldero queda flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo.**

**-Debes tener más cuidado ¿sabes?...lo que tiene tu caldero no se ve muy bien- dijo Ginny.**

**Harry abrió los ojos y sorprendido vio como Ginny hacía levitar el caldero hasta sus manos.**

**-Te recomendaría que...petrificaras el contenido, a mi me sirve mucho- dijo Ginny otra vez pero ahora con inocencia.**

**-Harry ¿quieres apurarte?...tengo hambre y tu sigues ahí parado en medio y la señora Gorda ya se empieza a quejar- dijo Ron gritando desde afuera.**

**Harry entró a la Sala Común que estaba en su mayoría solitaria.**

**-Gracias Ginny...fuiste mi salvación- dijo Harry abrazándola con efusividad.**

**-Me alegra que...en verdad pero...tu caldero Harry...- dijo Ginny separándose de Harry poniendo el caldero en un lugar seguro.- ¿querías que lo regara?...debes tener más cuidado.**

**-Lo se...que buenos reflejos tienes- dijo Harry.**

**-Gracias.-**

**-¿Podemos bajar a comer?...en verdad que tengo hambre, no es por otra cosa.- dijo Ron con prisa.**

**-Vamonos para que se calle ¿si?- dijo Hermione.**

**-Vamos...yo ya iba para allá, por cierto, ¿porqué traen el caldero con una poción?- dijo Ginny mientras se encaminaban al Gran Comedor.**

**-Snape nos puso a hacer la poción de la verdad...pero como son tres días de preparación y como no tenemos clases con él mañana dijo que la termináramos- dijo Harry mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de Ginny y ella hacía lo propio.**

**-Que flojera...-dijo Ginny con una mueca de cansancio.**

**-Y nos lo dices a nosotros...nos queda menos de una semana aquí y tenemos que entregar un trabajo- dijo Ron con cansancio.**

**-¿Como te va a ti Ginny?- dijo Hermione.**

**-Pues...como siempre, McGonagall nos empieza a hablar de la importancia del año que sigue, Sprout que tengamos unas felices vacaciones y otros como Flitwich nos manda a hacer lo que queramos- dijo Ginny mientras se abrían paso en el Comedor.**

**Cada uno tomó un asiento, Harry y Ginny enfrente de Ron y Hermione.**

**-¿Que piensan hacer después del colegio?- dijo Ginny mientras se servía algo de comer.**

**-¿Trabajar?-dijo Ron.**

**Ginny rodó los ojos y dijo: pero no empezarán a trabajar enseguida...primero deben de recibir los resultados de sus EXTASIS y luego hacer la prueba para los aurors...pero ¿no se irán de vacaciones?**

**-Ahhh eso...-dijo Ron.**

**-Pues no se...pero una cosa es segura...no regreso con los Dursley-dijo Harry feliz.**

**-Te puedes venir a la madriguera...ya sabes, como siempre-dijo Ron sonriendo.**

**-Me encantaría...si no es una molestia-dijo Harry.**

**-Ya sabes que mi mamá te adora Harry...si fuera por ella te adoptaría- dijo Ginny.**

**-Pues ya no será necesario- dijo Hermione a lo que Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron.**

**-¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile?- dijo Harry.**

**-No- dijo Hermione mirando su comida.**

**-Yo tampoco...- dijo Ron mientras veía que Harry lo miraba muy significativamente.**

**Ginny se dio cuenta de estas miradas, a veces le asustaba la complicidad que había entre Harry y Ron, pero nada peor podía pasar...ya nada.**

**-¿Tenemos más clases?-dijo Harry.**

**-Ya no...Ahorita nos tocaría clases con el Profesor Watson, pero ya ves que dijo que nos tomáramos su hora-dijo Hermione.**

**-¡¡Que bien! Uno menos...-dijo Ron muy entusiasmado.**

**-Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca...-dijo Hermione.**

**-Vamos Herm...déjalos, es hora de que respiren aire nuevo- dijo Ginny sonriendo- no vengas otra vez con la vieja Hermione.**

**-Es cierto...anda, vamos que dentro de poco dudo que lo puedas hacer- dijo Harry.**

**-Oyes!- dijo Hermione ofendida.**

**-Vamos afuera...-dijo Ron levantándose muy serio.**

**-No debiste Harry...-dijo Ginny.**

**Hermione tan solo se paró de su asiento silenciosamente y Harry miró a Ginny arrepentido.**

**-No hay problema...ya deberían de haber aceptado las cosas tal y como son...-le dijo Ginny a Harry mientras salían del Gran Comedor tras Ron y Hermione.**

**Ron empezó a subir las escaleras de mármol mientras Hermione se dirigía a los jardines.**

**-Yo tengo que hablar con Ron...-dijo Ginny mirando rápidamente por dónde su hermano caminaba.**

**-Entonces voy con Hermione...luego nos alcanzas, ¿tienes clases?-dijo Harry.**

**-Si...pero todavía tengo 20 minutos...nos vemos luego, además es solo para hacerse pato- dijo Ginny y subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de Ron.**

**Harry suspiró resignado, ¿hasta cuando las cosas volverían a ser como antes? y él siempre quejándose de que Hermione y Ron se pelearan, ahora extrañaba eso...Harry soltó una pequeña risita y corrió para alcanzar a Hermione.**

**-Ron...¡¡espera!- dijo Ginny alcanzando a Ron quien solo se detuvo.**

**Ginny se detuvo frente a él a observarlo mientras Ron bajaba su mirada...**

**-No tienes porqué sentirte mal Ron...-le dijo Ginny- creo que ya es hora de que...todos aceptemos que las cosas son así y ya.**

**Ron la miró más no dijo nada.**

**-¿Sigues enamorado de ella?-dijo Ginny con verdadera lastima.**

**-Si-**

**-¿Tienes planeado algo?- dijo Ginny sonriendo.**

**-Quería invitarla al baile pero...-dijo Ron y se detuvo ¿se lo debía contar a Ginny?**

**-No te quieres arriesgar ¿no?- dijo Ginny apretando ligeramente los labios.**

**-Si...yo la amo, pero me es muy difícil soportar la situación Ginny...muy difícil, no se que hacer- dijo Ron pasándose una mano por la cabeza- ¿y si ella no quiere?**

**-¿Qué no va a querer?- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño...no entendía a dónde quería llegar Ron.**

**-Que la ayude...yo soy capaz de hacer por ella lo que sea ¿pero si ella no me quiere? soy capaz de ayudarla, darle todo mi poyo, mi vida...pero ¿si ella no me corresponde?- dijo Ron.**

**-¿Quieres ayudarla? ¿Estás seguro?-dijo Ginny ladeando la cabeza.**

**-No lo se Ginny...ella anduvo con otro por alguna razón...-**

**-Ron...si no quieres no es necesario que hagas algo...nadie te puede obligar-dijo Ginny.**

**-¡¡¡Es es el problema! Yo quiero hacer algo, estoy seguro...pero no quiero volver a caer en lo mismo- dijo Ron tristemente.**

**Ginny había decidido como en un principio no decir nada de lo que sabía, pero rompería su promesa, esto valía la pena.**

**Ginny miraba con admiración a su hermano, Ron estaba tomando una decisión muy difícil, solamente daría ese paso si en verdad la quería...pero para ella no había ninguna duda sobre eso...pero no quería que su hermano sufriera más, extrañaba tanto al viejo Ron, al alegre, al bromista, al que nada lo mortifica...quería a su hermano de vuelta, por eso diría lo que estaba a punto de decir...**

**-No te sientas inseguro...toma la decisión que creas correcta y que te salga del corazón...no estas obligado a nada, nadie te está presionando, todos estamos con ella pero si tu quieres ser su apoyo, no dudes que ella estará feliz- dijo Ginny seria pero con pena.**

**-¿Que quieres decir?-**

**-Ella te ama-**

**Ron se quedó callado, su mente procesaba aquella última frase, ¿porqué todos le daban esperanzas?... ¿sería cierto? Ginny es la mejor amiga de Hermione, ella...**

**-Te parecerá extraño pero...ella aceptó a Snape por no tenerte a ti, ella me lo dijo, y lo que más le duele de todo esto, es que siente que te traicionó...ella te ama Ron, pero por eso mismo, no te sientas obligado a nada...yo apoyaré tu decisión.-**

**Ron se quedó callado y perplejo.**

**-No se en que más ayudarte...pero confío en que harás lo mejor tanto para ella como para ti- **

**Ginny se dio media vuelta y tomó el pasillo que iba a la izquierda...**

**Ron se quedó largo rato observando por donde Ginny había desaparecido minutos antes...**

**"Ella te ama" "Ella te ama" es frase rondaba su cabeza, mientras algo en su pecho crecía, una felicidad inmensa, unas ganas de saltar, gritar, correr "Ella te ama" "Ella te ama""Ella te ama".**

**Había tomado una decisión...**

**Ya era de noche, la mayoría estaba en la sala común preparándose para bajar a cenar, en un sillón estaban platicando Harry, Hermione y Ron, Ginny aún no había llegado.**

**-¿Porqué tarda tanto?...¡¡ya va a ser la hora de bajar a cenar!- decía Harry desesperado.**

**-Tranquilízate Harry...ella no va a estar pegada a ti todo el día...- dijo Hermione ya cansada de Harry que a cada rato observaba su reloj y decía "si no llega en dos minutos la voy a buscar".**

**-Ya me tienes cansado Harry...enserio- dijo Ron.**

**-Solo me preocupo por ella- dijo Harry para observar su reloj- "si no llega en dos minutos..."**

**-¡¡¡Ya bájale! Ahí está- dijo Ron cansado...ya ni él se preocupaba tanto por Ginny...**

**Harry se paró de inmediato y salió en busca de Ginny quien traía una pila de folletos de todos los colores...**

**-¿Que es todo eso?- dijo Harry quitándole un montón y colocándolos sobre una mesa.**

**-McGonagall me dijo que los repartiera a quienes pasan a quinto curso...para que vayan decidiendo que materias cursar, dice que esta generación de quinto estuvo muy indecisa y que aún varios alumnos han tomado más materias por aún no decidirse...- dijo Ginny haciendo una expresión de "¡¡¡niños!".**

**-¿Y porqué tienes que hacerlo tu? ¿Para que está Hermione?- dijo Harry la última pregunta de broma.**

**-Ya sabes que yo también soy prefecta y sabes que...no he cumplido mi papel como debe ser, ustedes son mucha distracción para mi- dijo Ginny tirando su mochila a lado de Ron.-Ey! Pelirrojo vamonos a cenar.**

**-Estas igual de insoportable que tu novio- dijo Ron parándose.**

**-Si...deberías atarlo a ti y llevártelo, ya no tenía hartos con su "si no llega en dos minutos voy a buscarla"- dijo Hermione también parándose con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-No es para tanto...- dijo Harry sonriendo inocentemente.**

**-No lo sería, si lo dijeras lejos de mi- dijo Ron empujando a Harry para que caminara.**

**-¡¡Que lindo!- dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry- por mi no sería ninguna molestia atarte a mi...**

**Harry la abrazó y salieron al gran comedor seguidos por Ron y Hermione que decían cosas como "esos dos me tienen harta" "un día de estos los tiraré al lago" "Harry me las va a pagar"...**

**De repente Ron y Hermione se empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras que Harry y Ginny solo los volteaban a ver y seguían su camino haciéndose los ofendidos...**

**Ron se quedó callado...Harry y Ginny se habían perdido por el pasillo...**

**-Esos dos...mi pareja favorita...- dijo Hermione respirando profundamente para no seguir riéndose.**

**Ron la miró serio...no escuchaba lo que Hermione le decía...**

**Hermione se percató de la actitud de su amigo y calló poniendo una cara seria pero aún con rastros de querer reírse más y tocándose el vientre por el dolor que le había causado reírse tanto...**

**-¿Que pasa?- dijo Hermione y chascó la lengua- no me digas que estás celoso Ron...**

**Ron la miró como regresando al mundo y percatándose que aún estaba allí...había llegado el momento.**

**-No es eso Hermione- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.**

**-¿Entonces?- dijo Hermione meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro sin comprender.**

**-Quiero preguntarte algo- dijo Ron algo sorprendido, pues parecía que él no hablaba...las palabras fluían...**

**-Adelante- dijo Hermione y volteó a ver al pasillo.- que vamos a llegar tarde a la cena.**

**Ron sonrió sutilmente y bajó la mirada un segundo para alzarla otra vez.**

**-Yo...-**

**-¿Puedes creerlo?...Dalia Henderson va a entrar al profeta... ¿crees que la acepten?-dijo una chica de cabello castaños y ojos oscuros y de piel blanca a una chica de Hufflepuf.**

**-Me lo imagino...siempre ha querido, aunque...no creo que su madre sea una buena maestra-dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos miel.**

**-Si es la arpía de Rita...-**

**Desaparecieron por el pasillo.**

**-¿Que me ibas a decir?- dijo Hermione algo impaciente.**

**-Yo te quería preguntar...si tu querías, ¿ir al baile conmigo?- dijo Ron casi sin titubear.**

**Hermione se sorprendió...no se esperaba eso, entre tantas cosas que le podía decir Ron, todo menos eso.**

**Ron observaba la actitud de Hermione, se veía claramente que estaba sorprendida...ya había hecho la pregunta, ahora faltaba la respuesta, las cartas se estaban jugando, ahora solo le faltaba seguir adelante para ver si era el afortunado en ganar.**

**-Ssi...clarooo- dijo Hermione desviando su mirada.**

**-¡¡Que bien!- dijo Ron emocionado y de repente se quedó callado haciendo el silencio más incomodo.**

**Ron trataba de verla a los ojos pero Hermione le huía, lo miraba por segundos, para desviar o bajar la mirada...**

**-Entonces...iremos juntos-dijo Hermione lentamente como si apenas comprendiera lo ocurrido.**

**-Si...-dijo Ron.**

**-Será mejor que vayamos a cenar...nos han de estar esperando- dijo Hermione empezando a caminar con paso resuelto.**

**-Si claro...-dijo Ron siguiéndola.**

**Esa noche Ron casi no pudo dormir, a pesar de que lo intentaba, pero todavía le rondaba por la cabeza la perspectiva de ir con Hermione al baile, no era que estuviera asustado, no, pero se preguntaba constantemente si había estado bien que la invitara, pero "solamente es un baile" pensó Ron acomodándose de un lado de la cama, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que ocurriría en el baile, si se divertirían, porque a pesar de ser "un baile" para él era más que eso, pero aún así, "nada malo podía pasar" solamente bailaría con Hermione, platicarían, se graduarían y regresarían a sus habitaciones, solo eso y ya.**

**La tarde del día siguiente Hermione obligó a Ron y Harry a seguir con la preparación de la poción para la clase del día siguiente, y para ello fueron a los baños del segundo piso...el baño de chicas fuera de servicio.**

**-¿Tenemos que ir allí?-dijo Ron haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.**

**-Si-dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían al baño, también los acompañaba Ginny.**

**-¿Por qué?- dijo otra vez Ron.**

**-Es el lugar indicado-**

**-Porqué lo dices, por Myrtle o porque está solitario.-dijo Ron irónicamente.**

**-Por las dos-**

**Ginny soltó una risita.**

**-Deberías de replicar también Ginny, esa fantasma está enamorada de Harry-dijo Ron mordazmente.**

**Harry se sonrojó.**

**-¿En serio?- dijo Ginny sin darle importancia.**

**-Claro que si...¡¡se supone que debes estar celosa!- dijo Ron confundido.**

**-Como si una muerta fuera un obstáculo, no creo que Myrtle pueda llegar muy lejos con Harry ¿no?...lo traspasaría- dijo Ginny abriendo el baño.**

**Ahora Hermione fue la que se rió.**

**-Tienes razón- dijo Harry.**

**-Aunque no justifica que le coquetees, ni que le hagas ojitos, porque yo no te traspaso Harry- dijo Ginny apuntándolo en el pecho y hablando de una forma autoritaria que a Harry lo tomó desprevenido.**

**Ron rió por la cara de Harry.**

**-Está bien Ginny-dijo Harry.**

**-Que bueno que captaste el mensaje- dijo seria pero luego se echó a reír y todos entraron a los servicios.**

**Myrtle la llorona no estaba en los servicios por lo que pudieron ponerse a hacer sus pociones con toda tranquilidad, aunque al rato la fantasma llegó y los traspasó uno por uno, y saludó muy contenta a Harry mientras que Ginny hizo caso omiso aunque se asomó por detrás de un libro y regresó a su lectura. Una vez que hubieran terminado la segunda fase recogieron sus cosas y salieron dejando atrás las despedidas de Myrtle, que cuando llegaron al final de pasillo escucharon como se ponía a llorar y abría las llaves del agua.**

**El día siguiente trascurrió de lo más normal, era un miércoles y por fin su clase con Snape que tocaba en la segunda jornada de clases, aunque, los únicos que no tomaban clases eran los de séptimo por excepción de Pociones.**

**-Entreguen una muestra de la segunda fase- dijo el Profesor Snape en un murmullo, pero que se escuchó claramente.**

**Hubo un reburullo que al cabo de unos minutos volvió a la calma.**

**-Como sabrán la poción de la verdad tarda un ciclo lunar para su maduración, pero su elaboración son 3 días, no crean que no me daré cuenta si hicieron bien su trabajo, porque podrán haber tomado muestras de sus compañeros, pero al termino veré que poción terminó siendo bien elaborada y cual no, y me dará tiempo para pasarlo a su expediente, por lo que repercutirá en sus EXTASIS- dijo el Profesor Snape con suficiencia.-Terminen la tercera fase-**

**Todos se pusieron a terminarla, tan solo eran agregarle unas especias más y de ahí en adelante solo era esperar un mes.**

**La clase terminó sin ningún contratiempo y todos salieron dejando una muestra para que el Profesor Snape dentro de un mes viera si habían estado bien las pociones.**

**El día del baile de graduación llegó, todos los alumnos de séptimo con sus respectivas parejas fueron llevadas a Hosdmeade por medio de los carruajes que eran jalados por los thestral aunque no muchos parecían haberse dado cuenta...y a Harry le agradaría que él tampoco pudiera hacerlo, pero no pudo resistirse acariciar a uno que relinchó, pero le recordaban tanto al departamento de misterios...**

**Tan solo faltaban 20 minutos para que el baile comenzara, el ambiente estaba agradable, el cielo despejado y algo bochornoso pero con una fresca brisa.**

**Las chicas estaban mejor arregladas que nunca, había un gran colorido de túnicas de gala, accesorios, peinados; pero los chicos no se quedaban atrás, también habían túnicas de muchos colores y en cuanto a peinados, los mismos de siempre.**

**-¿Están nerviosos?- dijo Ginny que llevaba una túnica amarilla con detalles dorados.**

**-¿Porqué debemos estarlos?- dijo Ron que llevaba una túnica verde botella.**

**-Bueno, se gradúan y mañana nos vamos del colegio...-dijo Ginny.**

**-No creo que haya de que preocuparse, simplemente harán una pequeña ceremonia...-dijo Hermione, ella llevaba una túnica azul un poco subido con detalles en azul eléctrico.**

**-Que bueno...- dijo Harry, él en cambio, se había decidido por una túnica negra, muy elegante.**

**Llegaron a la entrada de Hosdmeade pero cuando creían que debían bajar, los carruajes no se pararon y se adentraron al pueblo.**

**-Que extraño...- dijo Ron mientras pegaba la cara a la ventanilla.**

**Los carruajes siguieron adelante 5 minutos más hasta que se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía un pub no muy grande. Extrañados bajaron del carruaje, los únicos que no estaban extrañados eran Ron y Ginny.**

**-Debieron haber dicho que era aquí...- dijo Ron sonriente.**

**-Vaya que son una generación especial ¿eh?- dijo Ginny.**

**-¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione contrariada, nunca había visto ese lugar.**

**-Porque es el mejor lugar de aquí para eventos- dijo Ginny riendo. Al ver la cara de incomprensión de Hermione dijo- bahhh no es cierto, todas las celebran aquí.**

**-No le veo la gracia Ginny...simplemente no recuerdo haber visto antes este lugar- dijo Hermione aún no pasaban ya que habían muchos haciendo fila para entrar, no era muy grande allí.**

**-Simplemente porque...no se ve en cualquier día normal Hermione- dijo Ginny.**

**-¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.**

**-Porque solo se ve cuando hay eventos, digamos que hubo un problema hace mucho tiempo, el dueño de este local lo compró cuando apenas se estaba creando el pueblo, digamos que tuvo ciertos problemas con la distribución de tierras y solo alcanzó un lugar muy reducido, ya que otros le habían ganado el pleito, es por eso que hizo un hechizo para desaparecerlo y cuando hay evento vuelve a aparecer...-decía Ginny.**

**-Como el cuartel General- dijo Harry.**

**-Ajá...es una historia confusa la verdad- dijo Ginny pensativa- mejor nos dejamos de cosas aburridas...pero verán que es un lugar grande y confortable-**

**-¿Como...?-decía Harry.**

**-Con magia Harry- dijo Hermione- miren ya somos los últimos, mejor nos apuramos...- y entraron al salón.**

**Y ciertamente como dio Ginny el lugar no era como lo aparentaba su fachada, era muy espacioso, habían mesas circulares con manteles de los escudos de las cuatro casas todas juntas, y al fondo, donde estaban los Profesores estaba el escudo de Hogwarts.**

**En las mesas estaba toda la cristalería, el salón estaba adornado con hadas de colores que andaban de un lado a otro. A un lado de la mesa de profesores había una mesa rectangular con pequeños objetos de plata y había en el centro (a ambos costados estaban las mesas y al frente la de profesores) había una pista. El lugar era hermoso.**

**-Sorprendidos ¿eh?- dijo Ron y tomaron asiento en una mesa del centro que quedaba frente a la pista.**

**-Es muy bonito el lugar- dijo Hermione.**

**-Nada que ver con lo de afuera- dijo Harry.**

**La ceremonia empezó enseguida, y se entonó el himno de Hogwarts en cualquier ritmo, como en el primer año de Harry.**

**-Muy bien, muy bien, es la última vez que entonan esta canción- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore que se había puesto de pie- estamos aquí para celebrar su graduación de estudios mágicos, espero que les haya agradado el lugar porque escuché por allí que decían que no era un lugar muy apropiado- dijo sonriendo y Dean se encogió en su asiento mientras varios reían- si, muchos no sabían de la existencia de este lugar...**

**-Por favor Profesor...al tema- dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

**-Bien, bien, no se si estarán nerviosos pero yo si- mirada preventiva de la profesora McGonagall- quiero felicitarlos a todos por llegar hasta aquí cumpliendo, espero yo, satisfactoriamente sus estudios, que hayan conseguido sus TIMOS y EXTASIS de acuerdo a la carrera mágica que hayan decidido cursar- sonrió- en esta generación han pasado los más extraños sucesos, pero los han sabido tomar con madurez y eso no cualquiera lo hace...-**

**-No hablará de todos ¿cierto?- dijo Ron irónico.**

**-Claro que no, bobo- respondió Ginny.**

**-No te hablaba a ti-**

**-¡¡Cállense!- espetó Hermione.**

**-Estoy seguro que de todos ustedes habrán magos y brujas muy importantes, sobresalientes, famosos, porque lo han demostrado con sus estudios y estoy muy contento de haberlos visto crecer, crear problemas...aunque también he visto la inmortal rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin- dijo poniéndose serio- esto puede cambiar porque hay que cambiar viejas costumbres por unas nuevas y correctas, pero esta generación no ha roto esta vieja costumbre...y es una verdadera lástima-**

**-Si quieren que se rompa no deben aceptar hijos de mortífagos- dijo Harry.**

**-Escuchen por favor- dijo Hermione.**

**-Pero a pesar de todo, les deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan y espero escuchar algún día que ustedes son personas importantes y de bienestar, demuestren lo que aprendieron y recuerden: Hogwarts siempre estará aquí cuando lo necesiten-dijo tomando asiento.**

**Se escucharon aplausos y vítores por un buen tiempo.**

**Ahora la que se puso de pie fue la profesora McGonagall.**

**-Ya lo he dicho antes, pero no hay problema en volverlo a decir...quiero que sepan que me siento muy orgullosa de todos ustedes, han demostrado ser jóvenes muy capaces de lograr lo que se proponen y quieren y estoy segura que tendrán mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan, aún recuerdo el primer día que llegaron al colegio, eran unos niños temerosos pero ansiosos de aprender cosas nuevas, con sus uniformes bien portados, pero ahora son personas seguros de sí mismos y llenos de sabiduría aunque no digamos lo mismo del uniforme- se escucharon risas- que sean productivos y aquellos que aún sigan estudiando fuera del colegio recuerden todo lo que aquí les hemos enseñado...que los castigos y llamadas de atención hayan valido la pena- dijo sonriendo y se volvió a sentar.**

**Y se volvieron a escuchar aplausos. Y algunas chicas se pusieron melancólicas.**

**-Bien...después de estos discursos...es hora de cenar- dijo Dumbledore de pie y alzó los brazos con lo cual todos los platos que estaban frente de cada alumno y maestro se llenaron.**

**-Me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos escoger- dijo Ron mientras comía algo que parecía un batido.- ¿Que es esto?-dijo comiéndolo- sabe bueno.**

**-Es crema Ron...crema mixta, por eso tiene verduras y trocitos de carne- dijo Hermione.**

**Las luces de los candelabros se habían apagado dejando solamente la de las hadas y unas velas flotantes que habían en cada mesa, pero lo curioso de estas velas era que a su alrededor una llama de fuego subía describiendo una espiral hasta esfumarse la luz y así consecutivamente. Y empezó a sonar música lenta...**

**-La verdad que es emotiva su graduación ¿eh?...hasta me siento fuera de lugar- dijo Ginny a Harry.**

**-No tienes porqué sentirte así...vienes conmigo- dijo Harry sonriéndole.**

**-Pero...yo no me gradúo, es extraño-**

**-Bahhh, por lo menos sabrás si los profesores repiten sus discursos...-**

**-Tal vez a nosotros no nos hagan ya que no somos una generación "especial"- dijo Ginny.**

**-Deja de decir eso...me dijiste que a todos les hacían-**

**-Pude mentirte- dijo Ginny ladeando la boca.**

**-Ginny...¬¬-**

**-Está bien, pero no pongas esa cara...se las hacen a todos, ¿contento?-**

**-No-**

**-¿Ahora que?-**

**-Baila conmigo- dijo Harry.**

**-¿Yo?-dijo Ginny alzando ambas cejas.**

**-Si no quieres le pido a alguien más...- dijo Harry mirando al rededor como buscando a quién.**

**-Pues hazlo- dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.**

**Harry la miró y se paró: vamos, solo esta canción.**

**-Harry...pero seríamos los únicos...- dijo Ginny.**

**-¿Que tiene eso de malo?- dijo Harry inocentemente.**

**-¡¡No te hagas el desentendido!- exclamó la chica- tendremos todos los ojos encima...**

**-Quiero presumir a mi novia- dijo Harry tomándola del brazo para tratar de que se parara.**

**-Ahh ya...además yo no tengo a nadie a quien presumir- dijo Ginny parándose.**

**-¿Y a mí?-**

**-Vamos a bailar si es que así cierras la boca...-dijo la pelirroja riendo mientras se dirigían al centro de la pista.**

**-Bien, no es una pista rápida- dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura y Ginny de los hombros sin acercarse mucho mientras agachaba la cabeza y su pelo le cubría la cara.**

**-¿Que tienes?- dijo Harry alzándole la cara.**

**-Me da pena Harry- dijo Ginny riendo nerviosa- siento las miradas sobre nosotros.**

**Pero justo en ese momento varias parejas más se unen a ellos.**

**-¿Mejor?- dijo Harry riéndose.**

**-Claro...y no te rías de mi!- dijo Ginny y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry que era una cabeza más alto que ella.**

**Mientras tanto, en la mesa donde estaban Harry y Ginny aún estaban cuatro personas, una Ravenclaw y un Hufllepuf y Ron y Hermione.**

**Habían estado platicando de varias cosas.**

**-¿Que harás saliendo del colegio?- dijo Ron.**

**-Pues...- la chica desvió la mirada y agregó triste- lo primero será buscar donde vivir, supongo que iré a las tres escobas mientras tanto.-**

**Ron se le quedó observando con tristeza, se imaginaba como se sentía Hermione, él por ejemplo sabía que habría alguien esperándolo en la madriguera siempre...pero ella...**

**-Puedes ir a la Madriguera...mi madre estará encantada- dijo Ron tratando de sonreír.**

**-No puedo...-negó Hermione con la cabeza- es que...no sabría con que ojos verla, me sentiría muy apenada...yo, no sabría que decirle.**

**-Pero a ella no le importará...-dijo Ron, pensando que lo que había dicho Hermione era un buen punto, ¿como explicárselo todo a su mamá?**

**-Claro que si...-y agregó bajando la voz al máximo acercándose al pelirrojo para que solo él la escuchara- no podrá pasar por alto mi enorme panza.**

**Ron soltó una risita y le dijo a la oreja:**

**-Yo quiero que vengas a mi casa...quiero ayudarte, Hermione...-**

**Hermione se enderezó y lo observó, en la cara de la chica se veía nostalgia.**

**-No te comprendo...-**

**-Quiero que vengas a mi casa, no tienes a donde ir y no dejaré jamás que vayas a un lugar solo si me tienes a mí-dijo Ron serio.**

**Ella no podía creer lo que le decía el chico, ese ofrecimiento significaba tanto para ella, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.**

**-No...No quiero ser una molestia...-**

**-No lo serás Hermione, nunca...-**

**-Pero tu familia, además no tengo un trabajo...no he terminado mis estudios, sabes que tengo que hacer mis prácticas de sanadora antes de que consiga un trabajo, no podré ayudar en gastos, nada...yo no quiero ser una carga Ron, en serio...-decía la chica desesperada.**

**-Hermione- dijo Ron tomándola de los hombros- quiero que vayas conmigo y no te preocupes de lo demás...eres como una hija para mi madre...entiéndelo...-**

**-Pero tu...-**

**-Te quiero mucho Hermione...eres una persona muy valiosa, me has ayudado en tantas cosas...no mereces sufrir esto, y menos si yo te puedo ayudar-dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos.**

**-Gracias Ron...todo esto significa m-mucho para mi, con que trates de ayudarme, en-n verdad- dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.**

**-Gracias a ti...-dijo Ron mirándola con ternura.**

**Hermione lo miró sin comprender...**

**-Por tener tu compañía-dijo acariciándole una mejilla, con lo que Hermione bajó la mirada.**

**-Ron...eres lo máximo- soltó Hermione riendo nerviosa, Ron solo se limitó a sonreír.**

**-¿Bailamos?- dijo Ron parándose y extendiéndole una mano.**

**-Pero...bueno, está bien- dijo Hermione parándose.**

**Se dirigieron a la pista y justo en ese momento aparece el platillo fuerte en las mesas.**

**Ron la traía de una mano, mientras Hermione, en su andar un poco extraño sonreía, Ron en ese momento comprendió lo que su hermana le había dicho "Aceptemos que las cosas son así y ya" debían seguir adelante...**

**Ron colocó sus manos en la cintura de Hermione mientras ella colocaba las suyas alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.**

_**Por ti, hoy me vuelvo a ilusionar,  
Por ti, hoy descubro un mundo nuevo,  
Por ti, he encontrado la razón,  
Y el sol, que ilumina mi sendero.**_

**Bailaban al suave ritmo de la música, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos...**

**Hermione seguía sintiendo aquél doloroso nudo en la garganta, de aquellos que terminan en llanto, y es que a ella no le gustaba tocar el tema de su embarazo por nada, si al caso un poco con Ginny, pero la charla con Ron le había movido tantas cosas, siempre se había negado a pensar lo que haría saliendo del colegio, a donde viviría pues sus expectativas, su vida, la forma de ver las cosas cambiaron tanto desde la charla con sus padres, ella entre tantas cosas nunca pensó que eso sucedería...y ahora Ron le ofrecía su casa, algo que le conmovía pero que a la vez la hacía sentirse tan mal, tan infeliz, no tendría cara para ver a los Weasley y luego ella no tendría forma de pagar todos esos favores...**

**Ron observaba el castaño cabello de Hermione, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido aquél año, tantas cosas en una, todo pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero esa charla con Hermione se repetía constantemente, y no se arrepentía de nada, ofrecerle su casa, tenerla cerca, ayudarla, y que sobre todas las cosas infelices que pasó hacerla sentirse bien.**

**Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería y así lo creyó al principio, pero simplemente no podía dejarla desamparada, y además, él, a pesar de todo, a pesar que ella estuviera embarazada de otro, a pesar de lo que digan los demás...él la amaba.**

**-Perdóname Ron-dijo Hermione alzando su mirada y viendo los ojos azules del chico, quién la volteó a ver.**

**_Por ti, no hay distancias ni fronteras,  
Por ti, sólo existen primaveras,  
Al fin en tus brazos despertar,  
y andar el camino que nos queda_.**

**-¿Que tengo que perdonarte?- dijo Ron extrañado, la chica tenía los ojos vidriosos.**

**-Todo Ron...yo no quería quedar así, no se en qué estaba pensando...perdóname, necesito que alguien lo haga, no puedo seguir sintiendo que los he defraudado a ustedes y a mi...-dijo Hermione mientras veía al chico con ojos temblorosos.**

**-No tienes de qué preocuparte, sabes que todos te queremos y que nunca te dejaremos sola, tu lo sabes, no debes sentirte mal- dijo Ron acariciando la cabeza de la chica.**

**Hermione se le quedó viendo...**

**-Yo lo se y yo también los quiero mucho pero...nunca será lo mismo, yo...siempre me he negado a hablar de esto, hasta con Ginny lo habló lo más mínimo, pero me he guardado tantas cosas, que a nadie le puedo decir, porque se me cae la cara de vergüenza...-**

**-Puedes confiar en mi- la cortó Ron- se que...yo nunca he tratado de acercarme a ti para tratar sobre esto pero...me costó mucho aceptarlo Hermione- sonrió Ron mientras la chica lo escuchaba atentamente-pero hay que aceptar las cosas tal y como son, y yo quiero hacer que todo esto sea más fácil para ti...-**

_**Lucharé por tu amor,  
Te entregaré hasta el alma,  
Todo el valor que hay en mi corazón,  
Es tu nombre que me acompaña.  
**_

**A Ron le había costado tanto decir esas palabras, pero sentía que había dado un gran paso...ya no le dolía la simple mención de la condición de Hermione, pero si quería ayudarla, tenía que olvidar eso...**

**-¿Porqué lo haces?-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.**

**Ron calló unos segundos meditando su respuesta...la correcta sería "porque eres lo más importante para mi" pero no le podía decir eso, no ahora.**

**-Ya te lo he dicho, te estimo mucho y no dejaré que sufras...vas a ver que lo que resta de tu embarazo será de lo más feliz- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa, al ver que la chica también sonreía- confía en mi...como...como...como si yo fuera el padre.-**

_**Lucharé por tu amor,  
por este sentimiento,  
es una luz, un disparo, es un grito  
es la fuerza que me da aliento.**_

**Hermione se quedó perpleja.**

**Ella entendía perfectamente que Ron la ayudara y en verdad que lo agradecía mucho, y le era un gran alivio saber que Ron no sentía ningún rencor contra ella, porque no podía negarlo, ella quería a Ron, lo amaba, pero eso de a que ¿él le pidiera que se lo confiara como si fuera el padre? eso hizo que sintiera un fuerte y doloroso golpe en el pecho tanto así que se quedó estática y dejando de bailar.**

**-Hermione perdona si...-**

**-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-dijo Hermione aún con los ojos vidriosos.**

**-Quiero que...-dijo Ron de pronto demasiado nervioso, miró a su alrededor, todos bailaban muy entretenidos y los demás al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que ellos habían dejado de bailar.- quiero que...confíes en mi, quiero ser tu apoyo...quiero ayudarte, que...compartas conmigo esta etapa de tu vida...-dijo Ron entrecortadamente, sentía un frío inquietante en las manos.**

**Hermione no comprendía del todo aquello pero sonrió, lo cual hizo que Ron se relajara.**

**-Bueno, pero cuando yo pueda valerme de mi misma te lo pagaré todo...-**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?-dijo Ron impaciente.**

_**Por ti, nada ya me detendrá,  
por ti, enfrentándome sin miedo,  
serás mi refugio hasta el final,  
mi fe, y mi guía hacia mis sueños.  
**_

**-Cual de las dos cosas-**

**-Las dos...-**

**-Pero Ron...no creo que sea justo que comparta todo...-dijo Hermione mientras amenazaba con llorar otra vez-¡¡no es justo ni para ti ni para mi! Ya es mucho lo que haces por ofrecerme tu casa pero ¿lo otro? es algo muy doloroso para mi aceptarlo y tu...tu tienes una vida que seguir, ¿que dirán las otras chicas? pensarán otras cosas y yo no quiero ser un obstáculo, no quiero que eso suceda, nunca lo permitiría...-decía la chica desesperada tratando de decir algo.**

**Y es que la verdad era que Hermione no quería compartir todo eso con Ron porque no se imaginaba el ir con él a comprar las cosas del bebé, a la hora del parto, pero lo peor era que no estaría allí porque la amara sino simplemente porque se comprometió...no quería obligarlo a nada porque sabía que si Ron se retractaba eso le dolería más a ella, aunque fuera simplemente una ayuda.**

_**Lucharé por tu amor,  
Te entregaré hasta el alma,  
Todo el valor que hay en mi corazón,  
Es tu nombre que me acompaña.  
**_

**-Las demás chicas no importan...-decía Ron.**

**-Pero no es cuestión de "enchilame una y endúlzame otra"-dijo Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos, tratándolo de hacer entender a Ron que estaba cometiendo un error.**

**-No es un error Hermione...no seas testaruda, dime, ¿como pagarías el cuarto en las tres escobas?-**

**Hermione se quedó callada...**

**-¿Ves?...además ya aceptaste...-dijo Ron mientras Hermione lo veía resignada.-Y me compartirás todo, ya que...me lo debes.**

**-¿Porqué?-**

**-Te he soportado tantos años Hermione- dijo Ron con sorna- además...por no confiar en mi...ahora tendrás que hacerlo.-dijo haciendo que Hermione riera tristemente.**

**-Está bien...pero te diré que suelo ser muy molesta...-**

**-Te tendré cortita- dijo Ron empezando a bailar...**

**Hermione de repente sintió un golpe en su vientre aparentemente plano, era su bebé, ya desde hace tiempo lo sentía moverse, como recordándole que ahí estaba y que no se iría, una de las cosas que nunca le contó a Ginny que de seguro la mataría...volteó a ver a Ron que sintió su mirada.**

**-¿Que?- dijo extrañado.**

**Hermione tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su vientre mientras Ron la veía sin comprender...**

**_Lucharé por tu amor,  
por este sentimiento,  
es una luz, un disparo, es un grito  
es la fuerza que me da aliento._  
**

**Hermione llevó su mano hasta su vientre, no entendía lo que la chica quería hacer, pero vio como ella tenía los ojos cristalinos, de repente sintió que algo en el vientre de Hermione se movía, era tan leve, pero estaba seguro que lo sentía...abrió los ojos al máximo y observó a Hermione.**

**-Es él- dijo la chica.**

**Ron bajó su mirada...observando su mano...sintió algo caliente en su estomago, él sabía que Hermione estaba embarazada, pero nunca pensó que ese "pequeño ser" se pudiera sentir...mover...**

**Y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó, sin importarle que muchos los vieran...**

**-Es...es maravilloso- dijo Ron aún impresionado. Sabía exactamente que ese ser que guardaba Hermione no era suyo, pero amaba tanto a Hermione...que hasta lo que había sentido era maravilloso, y quería demostrarle a Hermione que eso no le importaba...**

**Hermione correspondió el abrazo.**

**-Gracias Ron...-dijo la chica mientras que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.**

_**A tu lado aprendí que existe la paz   
cambiando el color del cielo,  
este amor inmortal vive en la eternidad.  
A tu lado aprendí que existe el dolor,  
tu ausencia es mi desvelo,  
no te olvides jamás,  
mi alma te acompañará.**_

**Alejandro Fernández (tema de la película "Zapata")**

**Más al rato Hermione le pidió a Ron que se sentaran, porque estaba cansada.**

**Hermione no probó bocado de nada, en su cabeza solo daba vueltas y vueltas lo que acababa de ocurrir con Ron, se sentía tan confundida por el repentino cambio de Ron, él nunca le dijo nada de su embarazo, solamente esa vez que se enteraron de todo...pero lo que más la atormentaba era su error, porque sabía que lo había cometido, nunca debió enseñarle a Ron los movimientos de...de su "hijo" pero fue un arrebato, la emoción...y eso es justamente lo que la hizo caer, siempre dejarse llevar por sus emociones la condenaba, por dejarse llevar por "sus emociones" estaba embarazada...todo por una ilusión...**

**Al rato llegaron Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano, y la pista rápidamente quedó vacía ya que el profesor Dumbledore se había puesto de pie.**

**-Espero que hayan disfrutado la comida- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore sonriendo.**

**-¿Que?- dijo Harry extrañado- ¡¡diablos!**

**-No te quejes...- le dijo Ginny.**

**-Bueno, perdón por interrumpir su baile...pero tengo algunos premios especiales que entregar-dijo el Profesor Dumbledore mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.-y quiero que sepan que a los que nombre, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.- se acercó a la mesa rectangular que estaba a lado de la mesa de profesores donde habían pequeñas cosas de plata.- Hermione Granger: premio anual.**

**Todos aplaudieron fuerte.**

**Hermione no se esperaba escuchar su nombre, y volteó a ver a Harry que le sonreía y Ginny que le decía "lo sabía, lo sabía" y por último a Ron que le dijo "apúrate...te esperan", se levantó y recibió de manos de Dumbledore una estatuilla de una varita que cruzaba un pergamino que en el centro en letras manuscritas decía "_premio anual_", regresó a su asiento como si hubiera dado grandes zancadas.**

**-¡¡Felicidades!- les dijo la pareja de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf.**

**-Gracias-decía muy sonriente Hermione.**

**-Sabía que sería tuyo- dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente.**

**-Era lo lógico...es la matada- dijo Ron.**

**-Felicidades Herm.- le dijo Harry.**

**-Gracias chicos.-dijo Hermione observando fascinada el pequeño trofeo. Su sueño hecho realidad...¡¡lo había logrado!**

**-Ahora, cada profesor hará entrega a los alumnos más destacados en sus materias-dijo Dumbledore haciéndose a un lado mientras la profesora McGonagall se ponía de pie junto a la mesa.**

**-Premio a los alumnos más destacados en Transformaciones-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- de Gryffindor: Hermione Granger.-**

**Se volvieron a escuchar más aplausos...parecía que Hermione recibiría muchos premios.**

**La profesora McGonagall se volvió a sentar, parecía que no había nadie más que fuera muy bueno en esa materia...a continuación la profesora Sprout se puso de pie.**

**-De Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson- dijo sonriendo la profesora.**

**Hubo aplausos mientras la rubia recibía su premio...aunque a muchos les doliera, debían de reconocer que era buena.**

**-De Ravenclaw: Anthony Goldstein-anunció la profesora, mientras otra vez hubieron más aplausos.**

**-Al parecer los que se llevan premio son los prefectos-dijo Ginny mientras aplaudía.**

**-Tiene que ser...son los matados- dijo Ron con una mueca.**

**-Gryffindor: Hermione Granger...-**

**-Ahí vas de nuevo Herm...mejor quédate allá- dijo Harry mientras la chica se paraba, en su extraño andar.**

**Se escucharon más plausos.**

**Hermione cada vez que pasaba sentía su cara enrojecer...cuando la profesora le dio lo que era su premio que era igual plateada, era un lazo del diablo.**

**-Neville Longbottom-habló de nuevo la profesora.**

**Los aplausos se volvieron a escuchar mientras Jenny la amiga de Ginny lo hacía pararse porque al parecer Neville no había entendido que le hablaban a él y decía "¿Yo?" "si, tu". Neville atravesó la pista muy avergonzado.**

**-Bueno...alguien que no es prefecto, es genial- dijo Ron sonriendo- tal vez a mi me den de adivinación...**

**Lo que hizo que Hermione se atragantara con su bebida.**

**-Si Ron...es lo más seguro- dijo Ginny asintiendo, tratando de no reírse.**

**-Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan- dijo y los dos chicos se pararon a recibir su premio. Y la profesora Sprout se fue a sentar.**

**El siguiente fue el profesor Flitwich que le dio premio a una Ravenclaw "Omega Podmore", un Hufflepuff " Lynn Lamarck" y a Hermione por supuesto.**

**El siguiente en ponerse de pie fue el Profesor Watson de DCAO.**

**-Slytherin: Draco Malfoy- dijo el profesor tomando una estuatilla igual de plata.**

**Se escucharon unos escasos aplausos.**

**-¡¡Fraude!- gritó Ron.**

**-Él es bueno.-dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca de asco.**

**-Pero no se lo merece...es un idiota- dijo Harry recordando lo que el rubio le hizo a Ginny.**

**-Gryffindor: Harry Potter.-**

**Harry sintió un vuelco en el estomago...su nombre, no se lo esperaba, después de todo él no era buen estudiante.**

**-¡¡Felicidades Harry!- le dijo Ginny feliz y lo empujó fuera de su asiento.**

**Harry se dirigió hacia donde estaba el profesor el cual le dio una estuatilla de dos varitas cruzadas.**

**Se escucharon muchos aplausos.**

**-Ron Weasley-**

**La cara de Ron fue imposible de describir, había abierto la boca incrédulo mientras la cerraba y abría sin emitir algún sonido, Hermione lo abrazó fuerte.**

**-Ahí está tu premio- le dijo Hermione.**

**Ron miró a todos que aplaudían, era como si todo estuviera a cámara lenta, se levantó lentamente, mientras cruzaba la pista y se le hizo muy largo el trayecto, y recibió una estatuilla igual a la de Harry, Ron sonrió ampliamente y regresó a su lugar observando su premio.**

**-Hermione Granger-**

**Y Hermione emprendió de nuevo el camino por la pista, aunque los aplausos ya no eran tan fuertes.**

**Siguió el profesor Snape que como era de esperar, solo nombró a Slytherins, a Draco Malfoy, y Blaise Zabini. Y para sorpresa de todos nombró a Harry.**

**-No puedo creerlo- dijo Harry estupefacto.**

**-Debió haber sido Dumbledore...has mejorado notablemente.- dijo Hermione.**

**-Además, heriste su orgullo-dijo Ron- y eso no sucede todos lo días-**

**-Ron...-decía Hermione seriamente.**

**-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron- dijo Ginny- está bien que se lo hayan dado a Harry...aunque faltaste tu Hermione.**

**-Bueno, eso es lo de menos...-decía Hermione.**

**-Además ya lleva muchos...-la cortó Ron.**

**Siguió la profesora Trelawner que premió a Parvati y a Lavander, las cuales muy emocionadas abrazaron a la profesora con tanta efusividad que sus gafas se deslizaron hasta la punta de su nariz y los múltiples chales quedaron agitados.**

**Y así consecutivamente fueron pasando los demás Profesores, Hermione recibió otro premio de Aritmancia y Astronomía.**

**-Bueno- habló de nuevo el Profesor Dumbledore- ahora, me toca entregar a mí unos premios que no tienen nada que ver con las materias, que debo decir que me enorgullezco de que muchos hayan sobresalido. Ahora: el trofeo a "servicios especiales al colegio"- dijo y tomó una copa- he de decir que quedarán unas en Hogwarts con su nombre...Harry Potter- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore que no esperó a que Harry llegara sino que siguió nombrando a demás personas- Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley- Ron parecía estar en una nube- Neville Longbottom- terminó el profesor y le dio una copa a cada uno.**

**Todo mundo cuchicheaba, pues no sabían que eran esos "servicios especiales" a los que se refería Dumbledore.**

**Harry al entender que fue por lo que hicieron en quinto curso y cuando derrotaron a Voldemort sintió un vacío en el estomago.**

**-Eso es todo...pueden seguir disfrutando de la velada- dijo Dumbledore que se sentó y se dispuso a platicar la profesora McGonagall.**

**Al día siguiente todos se levantaron relativamente temprano...ese día partirían de Hogwarts para nunca volver.**

**En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, entre los que se habían levantado temprano había un aire de tristeza y melancolía, ya que solo se habían despertado los de séptimo.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione junto con Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati y Lavander estaban sentados todos juntos...tratando de tener una buena conversación pero cada una era tan mala como la anterior.**

**-Extrañaré este lugar- dijo Parvati melancólica.**

**-A la profesora Sybill...creo que iré a despedirme de ella- dijo Lavander.**

**Los chicos y Hermione hicieron una mueca tratando de no bufar.**

**-Hay que ver el lado positivo...¡¡no más exámenes!-dijo Seamus que no había hablado mucho.**

**-Eso lo dices tú, pero al menos la mayoría ha tomado carreras que si necesitan más estudios...-dijo Neville.**

**-Bueno...ustedes se han dificultado la vida- dijo Dean.**

**-Creo que mejor bajamos a desayunar...no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte con esto- dijo Harry, que no le apetecía seguir hablando de ese tema.**

**Todos coincidieron y bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde habían otros madrugadores. **

**La noche anterior los demás alumnos habían tenido su cena común y corriente y por la decoración de Gran Comedor, Gryffindor había ganado otra vez.**

**El desayuno fue silencioso. Y al pasar el tiempo fueron llegando más y más estudiantes.**

**-Vaya...que madrugadores...-dijo Ginny sentándose a lado de Harry sirviéndose el desayuno.**

**-mmm-dijo Ron.**

**-Si los hubiera despertado...hubieran pedido 5 minutos más...quién los entiende- siguió Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry.**

**-Que bueno- volvió a decir Ron.**

**-Pero no son capaces de despertarla a uno...y uno siempre haciéndoles favores.- decía Ginny mientras Harry la abrazaba.**

**-Si- decía Ron mientras comía un poco de lo que no había comido.**

**-Pero nooo uno si debe ayudarlos pero ustedes no...Que mal agradecidos.- decía Ginny mientras Harry le besaba la mejilla.**

**-Ahm- decía Ron mientras observaba con cuidado lo que hacía Harry, Hermione solo se reía de lo que decía Ginny.**

**-Pero simplemente que uno no los ayude, y hay bronca- decía Ginny mientras besaba a Harry.**

**-Me alegra saber que piensas eso- dijo Ron apretando el tenedor con la cara ligeramente roja.**

**-Ustedes pueden hacer cosas malas y no hay bronca pero que uno las haga...ni quien los calme.- decía Ginny mientras ella y Harry se daban pequeños besos.**

**-¿PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER ESO?- gritó de pronto Ron apretando aún más el tenedor.**

**Harry y Ginny pararon inmediatamente, mirando serios a Ron mientras Hermione se moría de la risa.**

**-¿QUE ES LO QUE SE TE HACE TAN GRACIOSO?- le dijo a Hermione, ella dejó de reírse.**

**-No aguantas una broma- dijo Ginny regresando a su desayuno.- hoy estas de mal humor.**

**-No es lugar para andarte besuqueando con Harry- dijo Ron rojo.**

**-Lo siento-dijo Ginny con inocencia- de plano desayunaste gallo.**

**-Ginny...y luego...todas esas babosadas.-decía Ron.**

**-Te estaba tomando el pelo- dijo Hermione.**

**-Fue una broma Ron...como no le hacías caso- dijo Harry.**

**-Tu cállate...- le dijo Ron alzando el tenedor- ya sabes que debes respetar a Ginny...**

**-Oye!...yo me doy a respetar...-dijo Ginny con cara de indignación- debieron despertarme.**

**-No...Era mejor que descansaras...además, todo mundo anda melancólico.- dijo Harry.**

**-Con razón...- dijo Ginny mirando extrañamente a Ron.**

**-Bien, dejémonos de bromas...- dijo Ron- y termina de desayunar.**

**Una vez que Ginny terminó de desayunar Hermione les dijo que subieran a acomodar sus cosas, para que el resto de la tarde, o por lo menos hasta al medio día, lo tuvieran libre.**

**-Yo ya la tengo lista- dijo Harry una vez que hubieran llegado a la Sala Común.**

**-¿A que hora la hiciste?- dijo Ron extrañado.**

**-Anoche, después del baile.- dijo Harry.**

**-Bueno, en ese caso, iremos nosotros a adelantar todo- dijo Hermione.**

**-Vamos Herm- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a las escaleras.**

**Harry se quedó parado bajo la mirada de Ginny.**

**-No te pongas melancólico- dijo la chica.**

**-No es fácil...-**

**-Lo se...digamos, prácticamente yo volveré al colegio- dijo apretando los labios- pero un recorrido por el colegio no te hará mal.**

**-Tal vez- dijo pensativo- ¿vienes conmigo?**

**-No creo...tal vez quieras que sea algo íntimo- dijo Ginny.**

**-¿En este colegio?- dijo Harry alzando una ceja.**

**Ginny rió.**

**-Vamos- la jaló Harry.**

**Harry llevaba a Ginny de la mano, mientras el chico veía todo detenidamente y en silencio. Pasaron por cada una de las aulas, cada pasillo, se topaban con algunos estudiantes, pero no prestaban atención, hasta que Harry se detuvo en un pasillo y soltó Ginny, caminó tres veces y apareció una puerta, que fue abierta por Harry y entraron los dos...a la sala de los menesteres.**

**La habitación para extrañeza de Ginny estaba cubierta por espejos pequeños, por los que se reflejaban irregularmente.**

**En esa habitación Harry había vivido muchas cosas...pero al entrar a la habitación sintió un vacío en el estomago.**

**Debía de aceptar que, si estaba triste no solamente porque dejaba Hogwarts, sino porque siempre soñó que Sirius estaría allí para recibirlo, y su recuerdo lo hacía sentirse más triste porque, no solamente no estaría en ese momento, sino en ninguno más.**

**-¿Que es esto Harry?- dijo Ginny al verlo tan callado.**

**-Nunca te lo he dicho ¿cierto?- dijo Harry sin voltear a verla y sonrió tristemente- ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione.**

**Ginny lo tomó del hombro.**

**-Cuando...cuando estaba en quinto curso- dijo Harry sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, se suponía que ya lo había superado.-en navidades Sirius me dio un regalo el cual debería de utilizar cuando quisiera hablar con él.- dijo aún sin mirar a Ginny que seguía callada.- pero nunca lo abrí porque no quería ponerlo en peligro, pero después de que todo eso pasó...después de que él...m-muerier-ra.- dijo con dificultad mientras los ojos se le ponían rojos.- encontré el paquete y era...-**

**-Un espejo.- dijo Ginny comprendiendo.**

**-Si...pero si lo hubiera usado él estaría aquí...pero por primera vez mi curiosidad no me ganó- dijo Harry mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.**

**-Pero lo hiciste por su bien.- dijo Ginny.**

**Harry volteó a verla.- pero si no hubiera cometido aquella estupidez, si le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione...-**

**-En ese caso...si yo no te hubiera ayudado, ni ideado el plan.- decía Ginny.**

**-Pero de todos modos me hubiera ido.-**

**-Si te hubiéramos hechizado y amarrado...- decía Ginny.- el hubiera no existe Harry...porque si nos apropiamos de las culpas, entonces todos fuimos culpables...hasta Sirius, pero así pasó...pensé que ya todo estaba superado.- dijo Ginny con pena.**

**Harry se quedó callado y dijo.- Todo estaba superado...hasta hoy, yo siempre pensé que él estaría esperándome después de mi último curso...-**

**-Él no lo está...pero te aseguro que muchas otras si...y Sirius se arriesgó para que hicieras tu vida...-**

**-Gracias Ginny...es un gran consuelo- dijo Harry abrazándola con fuerza, en ese momento las paredes cambian, los espejos por retratos de muchas personas del colegio. Ginny sonrió.**

**Hermione ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas, que en su mayoría eran libros aunque tuvo sus dificultades para meterlos y decidió hacer un hechizo que le había enseñado Tonks, aunque bien hecho. Bajó a la Sala Común y vio que Ron aún no había bajado...así que subió a su cuarto, donde solo estaba el pelirrojo.**

**-¿Te ayudo?- dijo Hermione.**

**-Bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pensé que era Harry...**

**-Pues abajo no estaba- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un reloj de la mesita de Ron.**

**-¿Y Ginny?-**

**-Tampoco.-**

**-Me preocupa... ¿que estarán haciendo esos dos?- dijo Ron dejando de acomodar.**

**-Ya déjalos Ron...han de estar por allí, no seas tan celoso.- dijo Hermione mientras doblaba unas túnicas de Ron y las acomodaba en el fondo del baúl.**

**-No estoy celoso...sino que Ginny anda rara con Harry...no hacen más que besuquearse.- dijo Ron enfadado.**

**-No seas chismoso.- le dijo Hermione severamente.- eso que dices es mentira...solo hoy en la mañana porque te estaba molestando...- dijo Hermione riéndose.**

**- Lo bueno es que ya se le va acabar- dijo Ron.- en la madriguera mamá los va a traer cortitos.**

**-mmm- dijo Hermione seria ante la mención de la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Hablando de mamá- dijo Ron tentando el terreno.- estaba pensando informarle de que te vas a casa por medio de lechuza, para no agarrarla de sorpresa.-**

**-Me parece bien- dijo Hermione.**

**-A lo que me refiero Hermione... ¿te parece bien si le digo de tu condición?- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de "que no se enoje".**

**Hermione lo volteó a ver.- si quieres que le de un infarto...- eso era lo que no quería que pasara y ahora el momento de ver a la Sra. Weasley se acercaba.**

**-Hermione...de todos modos se va a enterar...-dijo Ron.- ¿sabes? mamá se quedó con ganas de tener otra niña...vas a ver que estará encantada.**

**-No se si vaya a ser niña.- dijo Hermione, Ron le había robado una sonrisa con aquél comentario.**

**-¿Si?- dijo Ron.**

**-De todos modos tiene que enterarse.- dijo Hermione resignada...de todos modos, dentro de cuatro meses nacería la criatura.**

**-Pero necesito que...me ayudes a hacer la carta- dijo Ron, mientras Hermione lo volteaba a ver.- ¿sabes? a lo mejor yo no tenga tacto para decir este tipo de cosas...**

**-Está bien- dijo Hermione y una vez que terminaron de hacer el baúl se dispusieron a hacer la carta que quedó así:**

_**Mamá:**_

_**¿Cómo estás? espero que bien...se que dentro de unos momentos nos vamos a ver y que dirás que pude haber esperado hasta entonces pero tengo algo importante que decirte.**_

_**Me imagino que aceptarás a Harry en casa...ya sabes, no quiere vivir en casa de los muggles esos y mientras tanto ¿en donde va a vivir? y le ofrecí la casa, como en el verano...pero también te quiero decir que, Hermione también vendrá con nosotros, se que la quieres mucho, pero esto es aún más delicado...no te asustes, pero si tengo que explicarte todo antes de que lleguemos.**_

**_Lo que pasa es que...los padres de Hermione ya no la recibirán porque...ella está embarazada, no te alarmes, pero es que ella quería irse a vivir de mientras a las tres escobas y pues no quiero dejarla allí, espero que comprendas, y no pidas tantas explicaciones de golpe...porque también para ella ha sido difícil._**

_**Nos vemos al rato...gracias por comprender.**_

_**Tu hijo.**_

_**Ron.**_

**-Y dices que no tienes tacto.- dijo Hermione después de leer por décima vez la carta.**

**-Bueno...pero está bien ¿no?- dijo Ron guardándola en un sobre y dándosela a la revoltosa Pig- bien Pig, quédate en casa... ¿puedes llevarte la jaula?- le dijo a la pequeña lechuza.**

**-¡¡No puede cargar ese tipo de cosas!- espetó Hermione. Ron se encogió de hombros e hizo que la lechuza se llevara la jaula.**

**-Relájate Hermione...-dijo Ron sacándola del cuarto.- vamos a dar un pequeño paseo mientras da la hora de irnos.**

**-Y no falta mucho.- dijo Hermione.**

**Ambos bajaron a la Sala Común, donde no encontraron a Harry ni a Ginny por lo que fueron a los jardines.**

**Serían ya al cabo de las 11:30 y a las doce partirían, pero al parecer la falta de tiempo a Hermione no le importaba, y menos si eran sus últimos instantes en Hogwarts.**

**Platicaron de lo mucho que extrañarían aquél lugar, jugaban con el agua del lago de la cual solo le aventaba Ron ya que Hermione no parecía dispuesta a agacharse (su enorme panza).**

**-¡¡Ron!- dijo Hermione de pronto escandalizada.**

**-¿Que pasa?- dijo asustado el pelirrojo.**

**-Hagrid.- dijo la chica en el mismo tono.**

**-¿Que pasa con él?- dijo Ron mirando expectante a la chica que empezaba a caminar hacia la cabaña del guardabosques y profesor de CCM.**

**-¡¡No lo hemos ido a visitar!- dijo Hermione mientras era seguida por Ron.**

**-Ahhh eso- dijo suspirando.- me lo hubieras dicho en otro tono ¿sabes?**

**-En 20 minutos nos iremos y no tenemos la simple delicadeza de despedirnos.- dijo la chica tratando de caminar más rápido.- ¿en que estará pensando Harry? él siempre ha sido de los principales en hablar con Hagrid, pero quien sabe donde se metió.**

**-Bueno...recuerda que se supone que nos íbamos ayer pero por el baile...¡¡no nos dieron mucho tiempo!- dijo Ron mientras Hermione tocaba con fuerza la puerta de Hagrid.- de seguro muchos andan de un lugar a otro buscando sus cosas.-**

**Hermione tocó de nuevo y se escucharon los ladridos de Fang, mientras que una voz decía "voy, voy".**

**Abrió la puerta un Hagrid desmañanado, con el cabello más alborotado, mientras Fang se lanzó a Ron derrumbándolo.**

**-Hola Hagrid.- dijo Hermione sonriente.- disculpa por no venir antes...**

**-Pasen, pasen...que sorpresa verlos aquí.- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la mesa.**

**-Hagrid...Hermione...Fang...¡¡quítenmelo!- gritó Ron tratando de alejar al perro.**

**-Oh...lo siento.- dijo Hagrid jalando a Fang de su collar.- vamos Fang, déjalo, tranquilo.- dijo quitándole al perro de encima al pelirrojo.**

**Ron se levantó sacudiéndose su túnica.**

**-¿Como estás Hagrid?- dijo Ron.**

**-Bien...muy bien, otro año en Hogwarts se fue- dijo mientras les servía té a los chicos.- pero ahora ustedes se van.**

**-Si...gracias Hagrid.- dijo Hermione al ver su taza de té y se sentó de una forma tan chistosa y tan lenta que Hagrid no pudo pasarlo por alto.**

**-¿Que tienes Hermione?- dijo curioso.**

**Ron se quedó callado mirando a Hermione.**

**-¿De que hablas Hagrid?- dijo el pelirrojo.**

**-Ehm...es que Hagrid, me duele un poco la espalda, me dormí torcida y ya sabes...- dijo Hermione sonriendo despreocupadamente.**

**-Bueno...-dijo Hagrid encogiéndose de hombros.- no pensé que llegaran a estas horas, no falta mucho para que partan del colegio.- dijo el semigigante con mirada triste.**

**-A mi que más me hubiera gustado venir con tiempo, pero el tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido...me pregunto que es lo que piensa Harry que no viene.- dijo Hermione lo último seria.**

**-Mira que si te dice Hermione que no le dio el tiempo es que es cierto.- dijo Ron moviendo las cejas.**

**-¿Donde está Harry?-dijo Hagrid riendo por el comentario de Ron.**

**-Ha de estar con Ginny.- dijo Ron enrojeciendo.- ya tiene rato que no los vemos.**

**-Tu hermana...la verdad que hacen linda pareja... ¿no estarás celoso cierto?-dijo Hagrid riendo mientras abría la puerta.**

**-No, ¿porqué todo mundo piensa lo mismo?- dijo Ron algo harto.**

**-No todo el mundo, solo los que te conocemos.- dijo Ginny quien entraba con Harry a la cabaña.**

**-¿Como has estado Hagrid?- dijo Harry saludando a su gran amigo.**

**-Bien...muy bien y veo que tu no desaprovechas el tiempo.- dijo mirando a Ginny.**

**-Solo dábamos un paseo.- dijo Ginny.**

**-Hubiera querido venir antes, pero el tiempo se pasa increíblemente rápido.- dijo Harry sentándose y negando con amabilidad la pasta que le ofrecía Hagrid.**

**Hagrid comentó entre lagrimas que los extrañaría mucho, que esperaba verlos pronto y que no lo olvidaran.**

**-No es un funeral Hagrid.- le comentó Ron.**

**Y después de decirle una y otra vez a Hagrid que le enviarían cartas y lo mantendrían al tanto.**

**-Además me tendrás a mi Hagrid- dijo Ginny.- nos podemos juntar por las tardes para lamentarnos la falta de tan "increíbles" personas.- terminó Ginny en broma.**

**Pero como todo...siempre llega la hora en la que tuvieron que partir.**

**Se dirigieron al castillo lo más rápido que pudieron, topándose con los muchos alumnos que se dirigían a los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación. Una vez que estuvieron listos bajaron hasta donde estaban los carruajes que los llevarían al tren y ocupar un compartimiento para ellos solos.**

**Tanto como Harry, Ron y Hermione no despegaron la vista del castillo hasta que se perdió de sus vistas.**

**-¿Que haremos cuando lleguemos?- dijo Ginny.**

**-Irás a la madriguera ¿no?- le dijo Ron a Harry.**

**-Si...aunque iré a Privet Drive a recoger las pocas cosas que se quedaron.**

**-Creo que tus tíos estarán felices de que no te quedes este verano.- dijo Hermione.**

**-Supongo.- dijo Harry con una mueca de incredulidad fingida.**

**-¿Y tu Herm?- dijo de pronto Harry.- ¿que vas a hacer?- a lo que la chica se tensó.**

**-Este...iré a la madriguera también...mientras tanto.- dijo la chica desviando la mirada.**

**-Ahm.- dijo Ginny y pegó una mejilla a la ventana para ver el paisaje.**

**Siguieron hablando de sus pruebas de aurores, de sus prácticas para sanadora, de lo que harían en verano, hasta que de pronto Ron y Hermione se sumergieron en su propia conversación.**

**Hablaban de muchas cosas y nada...hablaban de sus sueños y de sus planes a futuros (este detalle no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos quienes prefirieron no intervenir), de a donde querían trabajar, de sus gustos, de los libros, de tantas cosas que uno no sabe pero que hacen que conozcas aún mejor a una persona.**

**-Iré a hacer una ronda.- le dijo Ginny a Harry.**

**-Está bien.- dijo Harry y se quedó solo con Ron y Hermione.**

**-¿Quieren algo del carrito?- dijo la Señora unos cinco minutos después.**

**-Si.- dijo Harry una vez que hubo vuelto e invitado a sus dos amigos dijo.- veo que ahora hablan mucho... ¿que de nuevo ha pasado?**

**-Hablamos de muchas cosas...- dijo Hermione sonriendo tímidamente.**

**-¿Y Ginny?- dijo Ron.**

**-En una ronda.- dijo Harry mientras comía una empanada de calabaza.**

**-¿A que hora?...¡¡yo debía ir con ella!- dijo Hermione algo alterada.**

**-Déjala...tu sabes que digamos no caminas muy bien.- dijo Ron.**

**-Oyes...es solo por...-**

**-Ya lo se Herm- la cortó Ron.- pero es mejor el reposo.**

**-¡¡Oye! Estoy embarazada- dijo quedito.- no paralítica.**

**Harry escuchaba esta nueva discusión en susurros impresionado. ¿Desde cuando Ron estaba tan al pendiente del embarazo de Hermione? ¿Desde cuando Hermione hablaba más de eso? y sobre todo... ¿con Ron?...pero decidió no hablar y dejar el asunto así...sea lo que sea estaba feliz de que todo haya quedado atrás.**

**Más al rato llegó Ginny corriendo y algo alborotada y es que en el pasillo habían estado tirando gas agarrotador y se había ido de allí lo más rápido posible.**

**-¿Que hiciste al respecto?- dijo Hermione.- ¿les llamaste la atención?**

**-Claro que no.- dijo Ginny abriendo de más los ojos.- con el solo tener la intención de acercarme, ese gas me hubiera alcanzado.**

**-Mmm.- gruñó Hermione.**

**El resto del camino transcurrió sin más contratiempos y llegaron a la estación, donde los esperaban el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley.**

**-¡Ron, Ginny!- dijo la Sra. Weasley abrazándolos y dándoles un beso, mientras el Sr. Weasley les sonreía y luego los abrazó.**

**-Harry querido...- dijo también abrazando a Harry.**

**-Que gusto verte otra vez Harry.- dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras se saludaban de manos.**

**-Buenas tardes...Sra. Weasley.- dijo Hermione tímidamente y los chicos notaron que muerta de vergüenza, lo cual no comprendieron.**

**La Sra. Weasley volteó a verla y la observó detenidamente y la abrazó.**

**-Hermione... ¿como has estado?-dijo dándole un beso y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.**

**-Bien...- dijo Hermione no muy convincente.**

**La verdad era que Hermione en gran parte del camino se estaba imaginando lo que haría la Sra. Weasley cuando la viera y es que la preocupó mucho el que no hayan recibido una respuesta a la carta.**

**Se imaginó que la vería de mal gusto, pero que disimularía, que la regañaría, pero teniéndolo en cuenta, la Sra. Weasley no sería capaz de reprenderla en medio de la estación.**

**-Me alegra verte de nuevo.- le dijo el Sr. Weasley a Hermione.- será hora de que nos vayamos de una vez a casa.**

**El Sr. Weasley encogió los baúles de todos y cada uno recogió el suyo y lo metió en su bolsillo.**

**-Mamá... ¿como supieron que Harry y Hermione vendrían con nosotros?- dijo Ginny alcanzando a su madre después de pasar la barrera entre el andén 9 y 10.**

**-Ron me envió una nota.- dijo la Sra. Weasley sin mirar a su hija, tenía una cara seria.**

**-¿Y exactamente que les decía?- dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa.**

**-Que iban a pasar el verano con nosotros.- dijo cortante lo cual extrañó a Ginny y la hizo pensar que se estaba buscando un problema gratis.- ¡¡apúrense!- exclamó a los que iban atrás.**

**Ginny se quedó parada hasta que Harry quedó a su altura, y empezaron a caminar juntos apurándose.**

**-¿Que pasó?- le dijo Harry.**

**-Le pregunté como supo que vendrían con nosotros...Ron le envió una nota.- dijo Ginny aún pensativa y agregó seriamente.- algo le pasa a mamá...está muy seria.**

**Harry la miró más no dijo nada.**

**-¿Que crees que haga Hermione?- dijo Harry mientras cruzaban una calle.**

**-A su casa no creo que regrese...no lo se.- dijo Ginny.**

**-¿Tu crees que tu madre lo sepa?- soltó Harry después de unos minutos.**

**-No lo creo.- dijo Ginny.**

**En ese momento se internaron en un callejón solitario donde el Sr. Weasley después de ver a su alrededor, sacó la varita y la extendió. Y ante ellos apareció el autobús Noctámbulo.**

**-Esto no me agrada.- dijo Ron.- este trasto es horrible.**

**Subieron y se sentaron juntos ya que habían pocas personas.**

**Una vez que hubieran bajado del autobús y de sobarse los golpes que se dieron y acomodarse la ropa, se internaron en el jardín de los Weasley en camino a la casa.**

**-Por fin, el último "varón" Weasley ha salido del colegio.- dijo Fred a Ron en forma de saludo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra "varón".**

**-¡Eh! calmado.- le dijo Ron golpeándole el hombro.**

**-Tranquilo Ronnie, vienes muy salvaje.- dijo George mientras Fred saludaba a las chicas y después imitó a su gemelo.**

**-¿Que onda Harry? - Dijo George.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? supongo que si...dejas las paredes del colegio.- dijo Fred.**

**-Si, estoy bien.- dijo Harry sonriendo.**

**-Supongo que tendrán hambre...- dijo la Sra. Weasley.-...vayan a la cocina, en unos momentos les sirvo.**

**-Mamá, ¿no crees que es mejor que vayamos a dejar las cosas?- dijo Ginny tímidamente.**

**-¡Ahh! si...yo los llevo, tienes razón Ginny...Molly no te preocupes.- dijo de repente el Sr. Weasley tomando el baúl que cada chico les dio y desapareció escaleras arriba.**

**Los chicos se dirigieron junto con los gemelos a la cocina y se sentaron.**

**-¿Ustedes no han comido?- dijo Ron a los gemelos.**

**-Si.- dijo Fred con inocencia.**

**-¿Y piensan hacerlo de nuevo?- les comentó Ginny secamente.**

**-Si.- dijo George encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-¿No han visto a mamá rara?- dijo Fred.**

**-¿Rara?- dijo Ron no entendiendo.**

**En ese momento entra la Sra. Weasley a la cocina sin reparar en ellos.**

**-¿Cuantos son?- dijo mientras sacaba platos.**

**-Seis mamá- dijo George.**

**-Bien.- murmuro la Sra. Weasley.**

**-¿Vieron?- dijo Fred en un susurro acercando la cabeza al centro de la mesa.**

**-¿Desde cuando está así?- dijo Harry también hablando bajo.**

**-La verdad no sabemos.- dijo George.- llegamos si acaso hace media hora, se la pasaba hablando de irlos a buscar y acomodar gente.**

**-Supusimos que sería Harry, pero tenemos la grata sorpresa que la "prefecta perfecta" está aquí.- dijo Fred riendo.- pero no se porqué se puso así, si ya está acostumbrada a adoptar más hijos.**

**Ron y Hermione se miraron mientras Ron alzaba las cejas y Hermione bajaba la mirada.**

**-¿Que creen que sea?- dijo Ginny.**

**Fred iba a contestar cuando llega la Sra. Weasley poniéndoles un plato enfrente de cada uno.**

**-Dejen de platicar y coman...fue un largo viaje. Hermione querida.- dijo la Sra. Weasley acercándose a ella.- debes comer más saludable.**

**Y ante la mirada atenta de Fred y George, la sorprendida de Harry, Ron y Ginny, y la estupefacta de Hermione la Sra. Weasley le puso fruta, verdura y una pieza de carne blanca con jugo de manzana.**

**-¿Porqué a ella más atenciones?- dijo George inoportunamente.**

**La Sra. Weasley lo miró reprobatoriamente y salió de la cocina y todo quedó en silencio.**

**Después de unos segundos Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca mientras Harry miraba a Hermione con el ceño fruncido, los gemelos veían sin comprender a Ginny mientras Hermione y Ron empezaron a comer.**

**-¿Que pasa aquí?- dijo Fred.**

**-¿Como lo supo?- dijo Harry.**

**-¿Quien supo que?- dijo George mirando a Harry y a Hermione.**

**-Creo hermano...- dijo Fred solemnemente.- que nuestros pupilos saben que rayos pasa aquí.**

**-Vaya...que gran descubrimiento.- dijo Ginny sarcástica.**

**-¿Podemos comer en paz?- dijo Hermione.**

**Nadie dijo nada y terminaron de comer en silencio, aunque después de cinco minutos Fred y George intentaron hacer que alguno de los cuatro dijera algo.**

**-¿Pueden dejar de fastidiar?- dijo Hermione harta.- con ustedes dos no se puede vivir en paz... ¿no saben lo que es privacidad?- dijo para desaparecer escaleras arriba.**

**-Si que está rara... ¿vieron como camina?- dijo George riendo y de pronto se congeló su sonrisa.**

**Los tres chicos se pararon dispuestos a dejar el comedor lo más rápido que pudieran.**

**-Esperen pequeños demonios... ¿que han hecho este último año?- dijo George haciendo que se detuvieran.**

**-De que hablas Geor...-decía Fred.**

**-Más bien... ¿que ha hecho Hermione?- dijo de nuevo George parándose, al parecer escandalizado.**

**-Retirada.- exclamó Ginny jalando a Ron y Harry hacia donde George no los pudiera cuestionar.**

**Pero no pudieron llegar muy lejos ya que Fred se había aparecido delante de ellos con un estrépito.**

**-No se de que habla George, pero supongo que es todo ese lío de la comida.-dijo Fred seriamente.**

**-Tu siempre pensando en la comida.- dijo Ron.**

**-Fred, George...déjennos subir ahora.- dijo Harry.**

**-No hasta que me digan... ¿que es lo que ha estado haciendo Hermione?- dijo George serio como nunca.**

**-Fred quítate de en medio.- dijo Ron.**

**-¡¡Quítate!- le espetó Ginny sacando la varita.**

**-No puedes hacer eso Ginny...te expulsarían.- dijo Fred amenazante.**

**-Pero yo si.- dijo Ron sacando la suya.**

**-Y yo.- dijo Harry haciendo lo suyo.**

**-¿Entonces si es lo que pienso?- dijo George.**

**-¿Que piensas?- dijo Fred.**

**-Quítate Fred.- dijo Ginny adelantándose un paso. Al parecer Hermione no oía la discusión que se estaba dando sobre ella.**

**-¿De que tienen miedo?... ¿que es lo que piensas?- dijo Fred volteando a ver a su gemelo.**

**-Hermione embarazada.- terminó George.**

**Fred contuvo el aire y abrió los ojos al máximo.**

**-¿Que?- dijo Fred no creyéndolo.**

**-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Ginny despacio.- eso es pura mentira.**

**-¿Entonces?...créeme que recuerdo perfectamente lo que nos contaba mamá cuando estaba embarazada de ti.- dijo George.- demasiada coincidencia.**

**-Pues entonces lo será.- dijo Harry tratando de calmarse.**

**-Entonces es por eso que mamá estaba acomodando otra cama que fuera lo suficientemente cómoda en el cuarto de Ginny.- dijo Fred recriminatoriamente.**

**-¡¡No son más que mentiras!- exclamó Ron.- ahora déjennos ir.**

**-¿De quien es?- dijo de nuevo Fred.**

**-¿Acaso no te hemos dicho que no es cierto?- dijo Harry, nunca había sentido tanto coraje en contra de los gemelos.**

**-¿Entonces que es lo que pasa?- dijo George.**

**-No lo se...pero nada que ver con Hermio...- decía Ginny.**

**-Ya déjalos Ginny.- dijo Hermione mientras la veían bajar por las escaleras.- nunca los harás entrar en razón.**

**Hermione había escuchado la discusión desde arriba, la verdad es que los estuvo escuchando con unas orejas extensibles que se encontró tirados, agradecía mucho que la encubrieran, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrían que más daba si era ahora o después...de todos modos el día siempre llegaba.**

**-No tienes porqué escucharlos.- dijo Ron.**

**-Guarden esas varitas...no puedo creer que se fueran a pelear por estupideces.-**

**-¡¡No son estupideces!- soltó Harry.- estos dos...**

**-Estos dos son los hermanos de tu novia y tu mejor amigo.- comentó Hermione calmándose, a lo que los gemelos miraron a Ginny y ella les regresó la mirada desafiante.-y no deben pelearse por cosas que no son ni siquiera sus propios problemas.**

**-Pero...- decía Ginny.**

**-Yo vine a su casa por ciertas circunstancias...y yo por respeto, debo explicarlas.- dijo Hermione mirando a los gemelos que la escuchaban con mucha atención y algo arrepentidos.**

**-También es mi casa y no quiero que digas nada...-dijo Ron con decisión.**

**-Gracias Ron por ofrecerme tu casa...es la mejor muestra de cariño que nunca en mi vida había recibido, gracias Ginny por todo tu apoyo, por estar siempre allí aguantándome, Harry.- dijo mirando al moreno.- tu te llevaste la peor parte, creo.- miró a Ron.- pero gracias por nunca...presionarme.**

**-Hermione...déjalos que digan lo que quieran...no tienes porqué hacerlo.- dijo Harry.**

**-Con todo esto me asustan... ¿que pasa?-dijo Fred.**

**-La razón por la que vine a su casa y no fui a la mía fue porque...-**

**-No les importa a este par de chamacos.- espetó la voz de la Sra. Weasley.- ya hablaré con ustedes dos.**

**Fred y George se asustaron de escuchar de pronto a su madre hablarles a ellos de forma tan dura...**

**-Sra. Weasley...- decía Hermione.**

**-Hermione...cariño, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-**

**-¿Pueden venir ellos conmigo?- dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Ellos lo saben?- dijo la Sra. Weasley observándolos como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida.**

**-Si.- dijo Hermione vacilante.**

**No esperaba que la Sra. Weasley hablara con ella ese mismo día y mucho menos después de oír y ver que andaba muy extraña, y todo era a causa de ella...y es que tenía razón, ni su madre la había aceptado ¿porqué hacerlo otra persona? y tal vez en esta platica obtendría su respuesta a la carta.**

**-Entonces...vengan.- dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras se dirigía a la salita. Los gemelos subieron rápidamente las escaleras hablando entre ellos.**

**Ahí también estaba el Sr. Weasley sentado y cuando entraron se paró.**

**-¡Vaya!...no esperaba a más gente...en fin.- dijo el Sr. Weasley nerviosamente tomando asiento de nuevo.**

**Todos se sentaron, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, y la primera en romper el silencio fue la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Hija...cuando recibimos la carta, verdaderamente fue una sorpresa...- dijo la Sra. Weasley quedamente.- se me hace difícil poder decirte lo que pienso exactamente porque...nunca he vivido esto, y mis hijos no me han dado nietos aún.**

**-En verdad nos sorprendió.- siguió el Sr. Weasley y Hermione bajó la mirada, otras personas a las que había defraudado.- pero ten por seguro que te ayudaremos y cuidaremos.- dijo rápidamente el Sr. Weasley.**

**-Espera un momento.- dijo la Sra. Weasley y se paró y gritó sacando la cabeza por la puerta.- MÁS LES VALE NO UTILIZAR ESAS PORQUERIAS EN ESTE MOMENTO O SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO... ¿QUE NO TIENEN TRABAJO QUE HACER EN SU DICHOSA TIENDA ESA?-y entró de nuevo sonriente, y se escuchó como personas antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada gritaban "venimos para la cena, ¡¡hay mucho trabajo!".-¿En que estábamos?..Ah si.-**

**-Esta platica no es para incomodarte, ni presionarte querida.- siguió la Sra. Weasley maternalmente.- pero es mejor aclarar ciertas cosas desde este momento que la situación aún está en "caliente".-**

**Los chicos escuchaban todo atentamente, mirando intercaladamente a Hermione y la Sra. Weasley, Ginny tenía la impresión de que si ella estuviera en el lugar de Hermione, su "platica" con sus padres no sería tan agradable ni civilizada...en esos momentos tal vez estaría 20 metros bajo tierra.**

**-Y te queremos preguntar... ¿les dijiste a tus padres sobre esto?...he tenido el placer de hablar con ellos y son personas muy accesibles y amigables...- dijo el Sr. Weasley con una nota de entusiasmo al referirse a los padres de Hermione.**

**Todos vieron a Hermione quien no dejaba de mirar al Sr. Weasley, mientras todos esperaban su respuesta, Ron pensaba ahora que diría Hermione ya que ella tenía una forma muy "diplomática" de decir las cosas.**

**Pero Hermione dio de repente un respingo, parecía que a pesar de escuchar con atención a los Señores Weasley pensaba en que contestarles, suspiró tratando de calmarse, pero las manos les temblaban demasiado...**

**-Si hablé con ellos, los cité en el colegio...y les dije lo de mi situación...-**

**-Embarazo, querida.- la cortó la Sra. Weasley.- no debes de apenarte entre nosotros...**

**-Bien, de mi emb-baraz-zo- continuó Hermione entrecortadamente, otro nudo se le hizo en la garganta, mientras recordaba aquél día.- Pero querían que abortara o...- la Sra. Weasley se llevó las manos a la boca mientras el Sr. Weasley se tensaba en su sillón.-...que me casara.**

**-¿Entonces...- empezó el Señor Weasley.**

**-No me quieren en su casa...- lo cortó Hermione.- me rehusé a abortar y el padr...- Hermione se detuvo de repente pero siguió.- y el padre...no quiso reconocerlo...- terminó Hermione derramando algunas lagrimas, mientras la Sra. Weasley saliendo de su asombro la fue a abrazar.**

**-No te preocupes.- le dijo el Señor Weasley.- pero... ¿quien es el padre?...**

**Las lágrimas dejaron de caer y el ambiente se tensó, la Sra. Weasley miró severamente a su marido y negó con la cabeza.**

**-¿No creen que no es necesario?- dijo Ron.**

**Pero nadie se molestó en contestar, hasta que Hermione alzó la cara.**

**Era la segunda vez que tenía que decirlo, y no sabía cual le dolía más, sabía que tenía que darles explicaciones a las personas que la ayudarían si lo requerían, pero aunque lo supiera no se atrevía a decirlo por pura vergüenza, por no sentirse estúpida...pero la familia Weasley al darle su apoyo serían su familia y tenían derecho a saberlo.**

**-Querida si no quieres...-decía la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Es de un profesor...- empezó Hermione y la Sra. Weasley aflojó su abrazo para verla mejor.- es del Profesor...Snape.-terminó con un suspiro.**

**El silencio se hizo más sepulcral, los chicos permanecían impasibles mientras que los Señores Weasley no daban créditos a sus oídos.**

**-¿El profesor Snape...?- dijo entrecortadamente la Sra. Weasley.**

**-S-si.- susurró Hermione.**

**-¿Como es posible que un profesor haga esto con una alumna?- dijo el Señor Weasley sentándose en el borde del sillón.- ¿ustedes sabían esto?- se dirigió a los chicos.**

**-Si...papá...primero lo supo Ginny y después nosotros.- dijo Ron apesadumbrado.**

**-Pero Snape la engañó.- dijo Harry.**

**-Se aprovechó de Hermione.- dijo Ginny.**

**-Pero yo lo consentí.- dijo secamente Hermione.- yo lo siento...ojala no hubiera pasado.**

**-No te preocupes, sabes que eres como una hija para mí y que siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.- pero debiste hablar para que Snape se hiciera cargo.**

**-Hablé con él.- empezó a desahogarse Hermione.- pero me dijo que no respondería y que ni se me ocurriera decirle a nadie de esto, y me sacó a gritos, además me podían haber expulsado.**

**-Desgraciado.- se oyó murmurar al Sr. Weasley para sorpresa de todos.**

**-Entonces...ese anuncio de Skeeter, ¿era cierto?- dijo quedamente la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Muy cierto.- dijo Hermione taciturnamente.**

**-¿Como no te descubrieron? supe que habían investigado.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.**

**-Todo fue gracias a Ginny...aunque he de decir que encontraron los libros.- dijo Hermione con la mirada baja.**

**Los Señores Weasley voltearon a ver a su hija esperando a que hablara...y suspirando Ginny respondió.**

**-Me eché toda la culpa...y me hicieron unos exámenes que salieron lógicamente...negativos.- dijo una apenada Ginny.**

**-No puedo creerlo...hubiéramos hablado con Dumbledore, él no hubiera permitido esto.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.**

**-No lo se Molly, Albus es condescendiente pero todo tiene su límite...- dijo el Sr. Weasley vacilante si hacer o no aquél comentario.**

**-Pero...- interrumpió Hermione más segura, no se sentía a gusto, pero era más reconfortante estar con las personas que estimaba y que también la estimaban a ella.- no quiero hacerme la víctima porque no lo soy, yo dejé que él...**

**-No te preocupes en explicar más querida.- interrumpió la Sra. Weasley.- con lo que nos has dicho es más que suficiente. ¡Ah! y no te preocupes por los gemelos, ya hablaré con ellos...**

**-No hay problema con que lo sepan.- dijo Hermione.**

**-Bueno...en ese caso...de todos modos hablaré con ellos.- dijo la Sra. Weasley parándose.- por cierto querida ¿de cuantos meses estás?**

**-Cinco.- contestó.**

**-Bien...creo que puedes dejar de disimular tu vientre...ese hechizo es peligroso...- dijo el Sr. Weasley.**

**Hermione asintió.**

**-Hermione...he estado pensando, solo si tu quieres, que hable con Dumbledore, de todos modos ya no estás en Hogwarts y...-decía no muy decidida la Sra. Weasley.- hay que hacerlo pagar aunque sea un poco...**

**-Y pensábamos en reclamarle tan siquiera la manutención...aún eres menor de edad, y mereces mínimo esto, que te servirá como un dinero para ti porque lo demás te lo daremos nosotros.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.**

**Hermione pareció pensarlo para decir.- solo con una condición...que este dinero se lo queden ustedes...como una bonificación de todo lo que están haciendo por mi.**

**-Nada de eso querida...necesitarás el dinero para tus prácticas de sanadora, por lo que me ha dicho Ron, serás una.- dijo la Sra. Weasley sonriendo maternalmente.**

**-Pero... ¿podré hacer las prácticas?- preguntó Hermione.**

**-Claro...aunque para hacer menos embrollo podrás utilizar el hechizo para disimular el vientre...y después de que tengas la criatura...tu ve a trabajar y yo te lo cuido, por eso no tendrás ningún problema.- dijo la Sra. Weasley feliz.- siempre me quedé con ganas de otra niña.**

**Hermione sonrió.**

**-Gracias.-**

**-No necesitas darlas.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.**

**-Entonces...-dijo Ginny.- nos retiramos a dormir...un rato.**

**-Vayan a desempacar, que luego entre plática y plática se tardan mucho.- dijo la Sra. Weasley y todos salieron de la salita y subieron las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios compartidos, donde ya estaban sus baúles del tamaño normal y en silencio acomodaron todo y al rato Ron y Harry fueron a la habitación de Ginny y platicaron, recordaron cosas de Hogwarts y cuando ya no aguantaban el hambre y después de unas llamadas de atención de la Sra. Weasley de que bajaran a cenar, lo hicieron, para subir a dormir.**

**Ya era un nuevo día y el comienzo de las vacaciones, los chicos bajaron a desayunar a las 10 de la mañana. Y ahí estaban los gemelos preparándose para irse al trabajo.**

**-Hermione... ¿podemos hablar contigo?- dijo George.**

**-Claro.- dijo Hermione parándose y salieron de la cocina.**

**-Queremos pedirte disculpas...no debimos haberte presionado.- dijo George muy arrepentido.- pero ya nos conoces, nunca pensamos que fuera algo mucho más importante...pensamos que eran niñadas suyas.**

**-Y mamá nos contó...- dijo Fred también arrepentido y súbitamente sonrió.- esperamos que sea niño para que sea nuestro pupilo.**

**- Ni se les ocurra...- dijo Hermione severamente y luego sonrió.- vaya...no se a quien complaceré...ya pidieron niña.**

**-Va a ser niño vas a ver...le enseñaremos muchas cosas...podremos canalizar su magia "inocente" para hacer bromas y no será penalizado por el ministerio.- dijo George sonriendo.**

**-¿Nos perdonas?- dijo Fred haciendo pucheros y parpadeando lastimeramente.**

**-Claro par de bobos...- dijo Hermione y los gemelos la abrazaron.**

**-Ay pero que tierna escena...- dijo Ginny sonriendo.- espero que sea niño porque nadie me quitará mi lugar como "la pequeña y única mujer Weasley".**

**-Hablando de "la pequeña y única mujer Weasley"... ¿como que Potter es tu novio?- dijo George.**

**-Ash...ya empiezan...pues si fíjense.- dijo Ginny.**

**-Vaya...- dijo George.**

**-La verdad que Harry tiene gustos indefinidos...- dijo Fred y recibió un peñiscón de parte de Ginny.**

**-Ni menciones a la Chang.- dijo Ginny seria de verdad.**

**-No pensé que te molestara aún.- dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Como es que pasamos a hablar de mi vida cuando hablábamos si debías de tener niño o niña?- dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina.**

**-Que carácter.- dijo Fred.- bueno Hermione, te dejamos y...bienvenida a la familia.**

**Y los gemelos se fueron si antes gritar "mamá venimos a la hora de la comida" y la Sra. Weasley les gritó "par de mantenidos".**

**Después de terminar el desayuno y que Harry preguntara por el Sr. Weasley y que la Sra. Weasley le hubiera dicho que ya se había ido al trabajo desde temprano, ayudaron a la Sra. Weasley a hacer los quehaceres. Aunque Harry, Hermione y Ron lo hacían con magia y Ginny refunfuñando agarraba una escoba para barrer.**

**-Yo siempre tengo que hacer lo más difícil...pero ya pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad...y van a ver.- murmuraba Ginny mientras barría.**

**Harry al escuchar los lamentos y los berrinches de su novia se acercó desde atrás y la abrazó por la cintura.**

**-¿Te ayudo?- le susurró al oído.**

**-¡¡Harry!- saltó Ginny.- bueno...no me caería mal una mano.**

**-¡Ey, ey!...recuerden en casa de quien estamos...déjense de esas escenitas.- exclamó Ron.**

**Harry soltó a Ginny y con un movimiento de varita, no sin antes haberle preguntado a Hermione cual utilizar, dejó el piso resplandeciente.**

**-Gracias.- dijo Ginny guardando la escoba.**

**Después de haber terminado la limpieza y Ginny de asegurarle a su madre que ella misma había limpiado el piso, fueron a descansar.**

**-Oh no.- exclamó de pronto Hermione.**

**-¿Que pasa?- dijo Ron.**

**-Debo ir a recoger algunas cosas a mi casa.- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño pensativa.**

**-¿Ir a donde?- dijo Ginny.**

**-A mi casa...si.- dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Cuando?- dijo Harry.**

**-Lo más pronto posible...hoy mismo tal vez.- dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar Harry.**

**-¿Crees que ellos...?- decía Ginny.**

**-Claro...el hechizo lo hice hoy en la mañana, además no me pueden negar que me lleve algunas cosas...- dijo Hermione.**

**-Si estás segura...yo te acompaño.- dijo Ron.**

**-¿Seguro?-**

**-¡¡Claro!- dijo Ron sonriendo.**

**-En ese caso y aprovechando...yo voy a Privet Drive...no tengo muchas cosas pero en fin.- dijo Harry.**

**-¡¡Yo te acompaño!- dijo Ginny entusiasmada.- siempre he querido saber si son tan feos como dices.**

**Harry soltó una risotada y subieron por algunas cosas.**

**Luego bajaron con la Sra. Weasley que se encontraba en la cocina para avisarle que iban a salir...**

**-Bien...pero tu niña, no vas a ninguna parte...esos muggles no son muy agradables.- dijo la Sra. Weasley mirando de reojo a Harry.**

**-Mamá, por favor, ándale.- rogaba Ginny.**

**-No...Además serás una molestia para Harry.**

**-Claro que no...Por favor Sra. Weasley, déjela ir.- dijo Harry.**

**Ginny asintió con la cabeza mientras la Sra. Weasley miraba a ambos.**

**-¿Porqué tanta insistencia de ir?-**

**-Quiero ver si son tan feos como dice Harry.- dijo Ginny con tono inocente.**

**-¡¡Ginny! Ya te dije que no hables así de la familia de Harry.- reprendió la Sra. Weasley.**

**-No hay problema.- comentó Harry.**

**-Porfa ma'- seguía rogando Ginny.**

**-Déjela...no va a haber ningún problema...además quiero llevarla a pasear.- dijo Harry sonrojándose después de su comentario, la Sra. Weasley no sabía de su relación.**

**-¿Enserio?- dijo Ginny.- ¡¡que bien! Vamos mamá...**

**-¿Pasear?- dijo la Sra. Weasley alzando una ceja.**

**-Por favor.- dijo Harry poniendo cara de niño bueno.**

**-¿Pasear?- volvió a decir la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Si, pasear mamá...pero estoy de acuerdo en que no dejes a Ginny ir...- dijo Ron mientras Hermione le tapaba la boca.**

**-No le haga caso...está celoso.- dijo Hermione.**

**-Ron solo se pone celoso de los pretendientes de mi niña...- dijo la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Porque lo son.- exclamó Ron en un descuido de Hermione.**

**La Sra. Weasley abrió mucho los ojos mientras que Ginny amenazaba con el puño a su hermano y Hermione solo se reía, Ron sonreía satisfecho aunque supiera que su madre no fuera de gran apoyo, Harry solo miró sus zapatos como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.**

**-¿Novios?-**

**-Ehm...si Sra. Weasley.- dijo Harry sin mirar a su "suegra".**

**-¡¡Que alegría!...pensé que nunca lo llegarían a ser...ya se habían tardado.- dijo abrazando al chico y a su hija.- que agradable noticia...Ron debes dejar en paz a tu hermana, Harry es el mejor chico para ella.**

**-Gracias...- dijo un apenado Harry.**

**-Bien... ¿me dejas ir?- dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente.**

**-Está bien...pero cuídense y no hagas magia frente a muggles Harry.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.- no lleguen muy tarde los cuatro.**

**Después de unos 10 minutos tomaron el autobús noctámbulo.**

**Harry y Ginny se bajaron primero despidiéndose de sus amigos, bajaron justo enfrente del número cuatro de Privet Drive.**

**-Viven bien tus tíos.- dijo Ginny mirando las casas.- aunque...marea ver todas las casas iguales.**

**-Supongo.- dijo Harry algo tenso de ver a sus tíos otra vez.**

**Llegaron a la puerta y Harry tocó dos veces.**

**A través de la puerta se escuchó un "ya van" y unos ruidos antes de que se abriera la puerta dejando a ver un chico llenito que al ver a Harry palideció.**

**-¿Dudley?- dijo Harry apenas reconociéndolo, la última vez que lo había visto ocupaba dos sillas y aún así no le alcanzaban.**

**-Harry...- dijo Dudley de forma fría.- ¿que haces aquí?**

**-Supongo que aquí vivía.- dijo Harry con sorna.**

**-Lo has dicho...vivías.-**

**-Diddy ¿que pasa? ¿Quién tocaba?- salió Tía Petunia con un vestido floreado muy feo que al ver a Harry apretó los labios.**

**-Tía.- dijo Harry.**

**Tía Petunia observó a su sobrino de pies a cabeza poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo y luego pasó su mirada a Ginny abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.**

**-¿Ella es una de ustedes?- dijo entrecortadamente.**

**-Si.- dijo Harry muy seguro.- es mi novia...Ginny.**

**-No te he preguntado quién era...- espetó Tía Petunia.**

**-En ese caso.- dijo Harry resueltamente.- he venido nada más a recoger algunas cosas mías que se me han quedado.**

**-¿Tienes casa?- soltó Dudley.**

**-Claro...Vivo en casa de Ginny, su hermano es mí mejor...-**

**-Ya decía yo que debías parecerte a tu padre... ¡faltaba más! irte con tu novia.- dijo Tía Petunia escandalizada.**

**Ginny miró feo a Tía Petunia, la cual la ignoró espectacularmente.**

**-Tienes suerte que Vernon no está...pasa y llévate tus cosas no he tocado ese cuarto hasta que lo desinfectes de...esas cosas.- dijo quitándose de la entrada junto con Dudley.**

**Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y se dirigió sin decir palabra escaleras arriba, llegaron al pequeño cuarto que estaba algo polvoso.**

**-Si que son agradables.- dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta.**

**-Y eso que no has conocido al peor.- dijo Harry.**

**-De verdad te mereces un premio por soportarlos...yo me hubiera vuelto loca.-**

**-Yo lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera entrado a Hogwarts y conocido a todos ustedes.- exclamó el chico.**

**-Pero Diddy parece apuesto.- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras recogía unos pergaminos de un destracijado escritorio.**

**-¿Que?- soltó Harry.- ¿apuesto? ¿Él?...he de admitir que bajó mucho de peso pero...**

**-Tenían que ser familiares...ya se de donde eres tan lindo.- dijo Ginny riéndose más.**

**Harry celoso dijo.- nunca pensé decir esto pero...debo cuidarme de Dudley.**

**-¿Estás celoso?-**

**-No claro que no, solo que mi novia me dice que le parece apuesto mi primo.- dijo sarcásticamente el ojiverde.**

**-Ay Harry.- la chica lo abrazó con ternura.- por eso te quiero.**

**-¿Que?- dijo confundido.**

**-Claro que Dudley no me parece nada apuesto, solo una broma pero...me parece tan lindo que te pongas celoso...- decía Ginny abrazándolo, él hacía lo mismo mientras se echaba a reír.**

**-Me apenas.-**

**-Ya...es muy lindo que la persona que quieres sienta celos...- dijo Ginny dándole un pequeño beso.**

**-Tu nunca me has celado.- dijo Harry mientras rompían el abrazo.**

**-¿Como que no?- dijo Ginny poniendo las manos en la cintura.- ahh ya se...demasiado ciego para darte cuenta.**

**Harry alzó una ceja.**

**-Pista: antes de ser novios, hace años, una oriental.- dijo Ginny desdeñosamente a nombrar a cierta chica de ojos de alcancía.**

**-Pensé que lo habías olvidado.- dijo Harry cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía la chica y riendo para si.**

**-Claro que lo he olvidado...solo te lo recuerdo para que veas que si te he celado.- dijo Ginny mientras recogía algunas otras cosas que estaban tiradas por aquí y por allá.**

**-Pero eso fue hace mucho...- dijo Harry.- además tu saliste con Michael Corner.- terminó el chico haciéndose sonar a propósito desinteresado.**

**-Eso es diferente.- dijo Ginny tajantemente.**

**Harry alzó una ceja sin voltear a ver a la chica.**

**-No éramos nada.-**

**-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Harry.**

**Se quedaron callados unos segundos y luego se echaron a reír...**

**Por fin habían llegado a la casa de Hermione, bajaron del autobús noctámbulo y se acercaron a la cerca de la casa.**

**La casa era pequeña de dos pisos pero la fachada estaba muy simpática.**

**Hermione abrió un portón color plata con manos temblorosas, Ron al percatarse de eso, tomó una mano de la chica sorprendiéndola.**

**-Tranquila...-dijo quedamente Ron.**

**Al llegar a la puerta Hermione tras dar un suspiro tocó un pequeño timbre.**

**Tardaron unos segundos en abrir encontrándose cara a cara con el papá de Hermione...**

**-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo observando a su hija de pies a cabeza.- Querida, ven, te tengo una grata sorpresa.- exclamó para dentro de la casa sin dejar hablar a Hermione.**

**Tras unos momentos llegó la mamá de Hermione, la Sra. Marisa quien también la observó de arriba a abajo.**

**-Veo que has tomado una buena decisión.- dijo el Sr. Granger.- has decidido abortar por lo que veo.**

**Hermione tardó en responder, durante el trayecto de la banqueta a la puerta de su casa pensó mil y una formas para contestar lo que sus padres le dijeran, pero todo menos esto.**

**-No, se equivocan, tengo que...que hablar con ustedes...-dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.**

**-Pasa, pasa...-dijo la Señora Marisa haciéndose a un lado ella y a su esposo.**

**Hermione y Ron entraron a la casa. Ron nunca había estado allí, enseguida de la puerta se encontraba una sala, era una casa muy linda, con una decoración simple pero elegante, se sentaron enfrente de los padres de Hermione.**

**-¿De que quieres hablar?...claramente te dijimos que no vinieras a casa.- dijo el Señor Leopoldo.**

**-Lo sé, pero después de esto dudo que me vuelvan a ver.- dijo Hermione con la cabeza gacha.**

**-¿Dónde estás viviendo?- dijo la señora Marisa observando de reojo a Ron.**

**-Estoy viviendo en casa de Ron, me ofreció su casa mientras tanto.-**

**Los Señores Granger miraron de mala forma a Hermione y a Ron, mientras que la Señora Marisa emitió un gruñido.**

**-No piensen mal, pero simplemente va a ser mientras empiezo a trabajar y cobre un sueldo...-**

**-No necesitamos tus explicaciones.-dijo el Señor Leopoldo.- ¿De qué querías hablar?**

**-Bueno, quería enseñarles los premios que me dieron por mi desempeño en la escuela.- dijo Hermione sacándolos de un bolso que traía consigo.- pero el más importante de todos es el de "premio anual".- dijo enseñándoles la estatuilla plateada.**

**La Señora Granger la tomó y la observó con cuidado, mientras que el Sr. Granger miraba con indiferencia la estatuilla.**

**-¿Es la que tanto mencionabas?... ¿la que le daban a los estudiantes excepcionales?- dijo la Sra. Granger.**

**-Si.-**

**-En fin, ¿a que venías?- dijo la Sra. Granger dejando rápidamente la estatuilla junto a las demás, ya que su esposo la miró preventivamente.**

**-Bueno...- dijo Hermione desilusionada, ya no era como en los viejos tiempos que, cuando hacía una travesura y les enseñaba la estrellita que le ponían en la frente en la escuela ellos la perdonaban.- quería recoger algunas cosas que dejé...de favor...**

**-Pasa.- dijo sin más el Sr. Granger.**

**Y cuando Hermione iba con Ron detrás de ella, su padre dijo: Pero rápido.**

**Subieron rápidamente las escaleras y entraron a la recamara de Hermione.**

**Era un cuarto mediano, muy limpio y en orden, tenía dos libreros y en una mesa una computadora.**

**-¿Que es eso?- dijo Ron acercándose al aparato.**

**-Una computadora...- dijo Hermione cortante mientras sacaba ropa de su armario.**

**-¿Sabes? no debes dejar que te afecte...-**

**-¿Como no me va a afectar, ¡¡son mis padres Ron! Y simplemente me quieren lejos de esta casa, donde prácticamente he vivido toda mi vida...-chilló Hermione.**

**-Lo se...pero ese es el hecho, y debes tratar de que no te afecte tanto Herm, nada puedes cambiar...-espetó Ron.**

**-Mejor no hablemos de esto ¿si?...mientras más pronto me vaya de aquí será mejor.-**

**Ron no respondió.**

**Lo más rápido que pudieron encogieron las cosas y las metieron en el bolso de Hermione el cual estaba hechizado para que tuviera mucho espacio más del que aparentaba. El cuarto de Hermione quedó mucho más vacío, excepto por los libreros que quedaron intactos.**

**Salieron del cuarto y al dirigirse a las escaleras la Sra. Marisa los interceptó.**

**-Hermione, quiero hablar contigo.-**

**-Claro mamá...- dijo Hermione mientras que su mamá se la llevaba a un rincón. Ron bajó a la sala a meter los premios de Hermione.**

**-¿Que pasó mamá?-**

**-Hija...perdóname.-dijo la Sra. Granger con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-¿Que...?- Hermione no comprendía.**

**-Perdóname por no poder ayudarte, se que fui muy dura contigo aquél día en tu colegio, pero es que la verdad me dolió mucho saber que mi pequeña, la que tuve en mi vientre, a la que crié, a la que vi crecer, tú, que tú estés embarazada, se que no fue la mejor forma de reaccionar, y también se que tu papá en el fondo siente lo mismo, pero ya lo conoces, sabes que él no me dejará cobijarte, después de que llegamos de tu colegio hablamos de esto más calmados y le dije que todavía podíamos retractarnos, que podíamos traerte de vuelta una vez que salieras del colegio pero fue reacio y me dio un rotundo no...Pero Hermione, quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea, tu solo llámame y estaré allí contigo...- dijo la Sra. Granger llorando a lagrima viva.**

**Hermione comenzó a sollozar...**

**-Sabes que no puedo contradecir a tu padre...pero para cuando me necesites, no dudes en llamarme...es más, te pasaré dinero cada cierto tiempo e iré a visitarte...-**

**-Gracias mamá...-**

**La Sra. Granger abrazó fuertemente a Hermione la cual correspondió al abrazo y lloraron juntas, y una vez que se separaron:**

**-Me tengo que ir...-dijo Hermione.**

**-Claro hija...-dijo la Sra. Granger viendo como Hermione bajaba las escaleras.**

**Llegó a la sala donde nada más estaba Ron.**

**-¿Ya nos vamos?- dijo Ron.**

**-¿Y papá?-**

**-Se fue a no se donde.- dijo Ron señalando aún más adentro de la casa.**

**-Entonces vamonos.- dijo Hermione y Ron salió de la casa.-Adiós papá...perdóname.-dijo Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta.**

**Salieron del patio de la casa en silencio, y caminaron por la banqueta hacia la esquina de la calle.**

**-¡¡Hermione!...¡eh!...¡Hermione!- gritaron.**

**Hermione volteó y vio a una chica que salía de su casa y corría hacia ella y cuando llegó, se abrazaron.**

**-Ya llegaste del colegio, por fin, la verdad es que tengo tantas cosas que contarte.- decía emocionada la chica.**

**-Espérate Gianna...te presento a Ron Weasley, Ron, ella es Gianna Cronin mi vecina.- sonrió Hermione.**

**-Mucho gusto.- dijo Ron.**

**Gianna Cronin, una chica de cabello castaño y corto de estatura media y delgada sonrió estrechándole la mano a Ron.**

**-Lo bueno es que ya no vuelves al colegio, así podremos disfrutar más del tiempo, no que se nos pasa volando.- decía demasiado rápido la chica.- además de que también puedes invitar a esos amigos de los que tanto hablas, aunque a este chico pelirrojo ya lo conozco...**

**-Gianna...anna...no me voy a quedar.- dijo Hermione a lo que la chica rápidamente dejó de hablar y se puso seria.**

**-¿Como que no? ¿Por qué? tú me dijiste que...¡¡no me digas que te vas al mundo mágico! Por lo menos quédate un tiempo y yo te ayudo a instalarte allá a donde vayas...-**

**-No, no, no...Gianna escúchame...- dijo Hermione tranquilamente.**

**-Escuchando.- dijo la chica no muy conforme de que la hubiera interrumpido.**

**-¿Ella sabe de nosotros?- dijo Ron perplejo.**

**-Si...ella sabe todo.- rió Hermione.**

**-Más le vale que sepa todo.-dijo Gianna.- ¿porqué no te quedas?**

**-No voy a volver por aquí...nunca, me han echado y voy a vivir a casa de Ron por un tiempo, mientras hago mis prácticas de sanadora y consigo trabajo.- dijo Hermione respirando pausadamente aunque los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.**

**-¿Por qué? si tú vas bien en la escuela...-**

**-Prométeme que no vas a gritar.- dijo Hermione.**

**-Prometido.- dijo Gianna y Ron rió.**

**-Estoy embarazada.- soltó Hermione tapándole enseguida la boca a su amiga.**

**Después de que los ojos de Gianna volvieran a la normalidad ya que se habían dilatado mucho, Hermione la dejó hablar.**

**-¿Tu?... ¿es de él? ¿Por eso te vas a su casa? pero... ¿por qué a esta edad? ahora no podremos divertirnos en grande...-**

**-Gianna, escúchame...no es de Ron.- dijo Hermione, Ron miraba a otro lado.- es de...-le volvió a cerrar la boca.- un profesor y no, no nos vamos a casar, pero lo obligarán a darme una pensión, además en casa de Ron también va a estar Harry.-**

**Gianna le mordió la mano a Hermione para que la soltara.**

**-¿Estás loca?...esto es una broma, y de mal gusto Hermione...-**

**-Tengo cinco meses...-sonrió amargamente Hermione.**

**-¿Ves?...es puro choro tuyo, cinco meses, que te crea tu abuela que en paz descanse, ¿crees que me voy a tragar esto? pues ¡¡estás loca!...embarazada ¿tu? jajaja que mal chiste...-**

**-Es cierto.- dijo Ron.**

**Gianna lo miró disgustada.- ¿Y la panza? yo no veo nada.-dijo picándole la panza a Hermione.**

**-¡Ey! eso duele.- exclamó Hermione.**

**-¿Te suena la palabra "magia"?.- dijo Ron, Gianna le parecía muy graciosa.**

**Gianna miró a Hermione seriamente, y Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza.**

**-¡Vaya!- exclamó la chica sentándose en la banqueta.- ¿Al menos seré la madrina?**

**-Ya tengo a los padrinos, serán Ginny y Harry...pensé que tú serías madrina de lazo...-dijo Hermione tranquilamente.**

**-Ah es cierto...-exclamó Gianna distraídamente ahora hablaba pausadamente.- bueno, así no gastaré más.**

**-Mira Gianna, me tengo que ir, se hace tarde pero...te enviaré una lechuza y luego vemos cuando nos vemos y así te presento a los chicos, ¿vale?- dijo Hermione.**

**-Claro.-**

**-Y ninguna palabra de esto.- dijo Hermione seriamente.**

**-Hasta la tumba.- dijo Gianna y se despidieron los tres de beso y emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia la madriguera.**

**El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, eso si, sin tener en cuenta que el transporte era el "autobús noctámbulo".**

**Llegaron a la madriguera y cuando estaban a punto de entrar...**

**-Muy simpática tu amiga.- rió Ron.**

**-Por ella...solo por ella es que no los extraño tanto.- sonrió Hermione.**

**Al entrar avisaron que ya habían llegado y subieron a la habitación de Ginny para que Hermione dejara sus cosas, ya pasaba de la hora de la comida y los gemelos ya habían comido y al parecer Harry y Ginny aún no llegaban.**

**Después de dos horas de que hubieran llegado ellos, llegaron Ginny y Harry, la primera muy contenta ya que había conocido muchas cosas del mundo muggle y Harry que se destornillaba de la risa por todo lo que decía su novia, porque para lo que Ginny era sorprendente para él era de lo más normal y aburrido.**

**Pero más nada se comentó de las respectivas visitas a sus antiguas casas, porque como bien suponían, era algo difícil y triste, aunque para Harry representaba un alivio, pero tanto Harry como Hermione, comenzaban una nueva vida.**

**Los días pasaban y el mes de julio corría demasiado pronto, a mediados de Julio la Sra. Weasley le informó a Hermione que ya estaba resuelto lo de la pensión que debía darle Snape, que era de 200 galeones mensuales (N/A: supongo que es una buena cantidad, por lo que leí el libro1 me parece bien), y le hizo entrega de lo que le correspondía ese mes. Y para alivio de Hermione la profesora McGonagall no se enteró ya que fue algo muy privado.**

**Los resultados de los EXTASIS y los exámenes de Ginny llegaron acaso una semana después de que salieran de Hogwarts, los resultados fueron excelentes para Hermione y muy buenos para Ron y Harry y en cuanto a Ginny, ella había aprobado con muy buena calificación su examen teórico de aparición, por lo tanto, tenía el permiso para empezar lo práctico llegando a Hogwarts.**

**Hermione les presentó a Ginny y a Harry a Gianna, y no tardaron en acoplarse. Llevaron a Gianna a conocer el mundo mágico y esta quedó fascinada.**

**Las cosas en la madriguera seguían igual como siempre, aunque se sentía cierta emoción en los gemelos ya que se la pasaban planeando todo lo que harían con el niño de Hermione y esta se las pasaba diciéndoles que ni siquiera lo pensaran.**

**Harry y Ginny estaban más pegados que nunca y salían a cada rato, tanto al mundo muggle como al mágico, ya que según ellos debían de aprovechar a lo máximo el verano.**

**La mamá de Hermione, la Sra. Marisa iba de vez en cuando a la madriguera a visitar a Hermione, aunque claro está que sin el consentimiento de su marido.**

**Harry y Ron estaban presentando sus pruebas para auror, por lo que tuvieron que irse una semana, llegarían justo el día del cumpleaños de Harry.**

**-Parece que nos quedamos solas ¿no?- exclamó Ginny mientras que estaban sentadas en las escaleras.**

**-Si- dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Sabes, he tratado de mantenerme al margen pero he notado que cada vez tu y Ron andan demasiado amistosos, ya no se pelean sino en cambio te apoya en todo.-**

**-Bueno.- sonrió Hermione.- Ron está mostrando una faceta más madura...**

**-Y eso te encanta.- dijo Ginny.**

**-Ya sabes lo que pienso de Ron.- dijo secamente Hermione.**

**-Si... ¿y cual es el problema?...yo creo saber que es lo que piensa él de ti.- dijo Ginny mirando risueñamente a Hermione.**

**-No...No estoy para hablar de temas del corazón.-**

**-No te puedes vedar Hermione, las cosas pasan y sirven para no cometer los mismos errores.-**

**-No quiero hablar de Ron.- espetó Hermione.**

**-Está bien, está bien... ¿que te parece si vamos a comprar ropita para el bebé?- dijo Ginny emocionada.**

**-¿Sabes cuanta me trajo mamá?- dijo Hermione.- creo que tengo la suficiente para ponerle una cosa distinta todos los días hasta que ya no le venga.**

**-No seas exagerada... ¿sabes? me alegra que no escondas tu vientre...era desesperante no saber que tan grande era.-**

**-A mi también me alegra no tener que esconderme.-**

**-Extraño a Harry...-**

**-Ya va a llegar mañana...no se como lo extrañas si todo el día andan pegados, nada más faltaría que durmieran y fueran al baño juntos.- dijo Hermione divertida.**

**-Eso prefiero hacerlo sola.-dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.- ya se...vamos a ayudarle a mamá con la cocina y a ver en qué podemos ayudarle para mañana.**

**-Eso está muy bien.-dijo Hermione.**

**Y es que todos los que se encontraban en la madriguera planeaban festejarle a Harry sus 18 años, y de paso celebrar si quedaron en la escuela de aurores.**

**Pero pronto llegó el otro día, Ron y Harry llegarían al medio día. La señora Weasley insistía que Hermione no acomodara nada de nada mientras que a Ginny la traía de un lado a otro, pero Hermione no estaba nada contenta con nada más ver y alegaba que no estaba paralítica.**

**-Tranquila Hermione, no queremos que nuestro pupilo salga malito.- dijo Fred mientras que con la varita llevaba unas jarras de agua a la mesa.**

**-¡Ni dios lo mande!-exclamó la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Puedo ayudar...tan siquiera con la varita, puedo traer y llevar las cosas.- dijo Hermione después de respirar profundamente.**

**-Nada de eso.-**

**-Mamá... ¿dónde pongo esto?- dijo Ginny que acababa de entrar a la cocina.**

**-Allá.-**

**-Por favor Sra. Weasley.-suplicó Hermione.**

**-No.-**

**Pero Hermione ya no tuvo tiempo para alegar ya que el timbre de la casa sonó, la madriguera que segundos antes parecía estar en una revolución ahora estaba silenciosa.**

**-¡Yo abro la puerta!- dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa rápidamente.**

**-Y acuérdate que nosotros no sabemos que llegan hoy.- dijo George.**

**-Claro.- dijo Ginny.**

**Ginny gritó "ya voy" y en el camino trató de ponerse seria, pero al abrir la puerta y al ver a Harry sin poder contenerlo sonrió.**

**-Hola pequeña.- dijo Harry.**

**-Hola Harry, Ron...shhh...no saben que llegan hoy...ya saben, ustedes me dijeron que no abriera la boca que sería sorpresa.-**

**-En ese caso...hay que decir "sorpresa".- dijo Ron en voz baja.**

**-¿Quién era Ginny?- dijo la voz de la Sra. Weasley desde adentro.**

**-Nadie ma'-**

**-Bueno, pues andando.- les dijo Ginny a los chicos y al darse vuelta sonrió demasiado amplio.**

**Ginny entró a la cocina dando la señal de que ya venían mientras que los chicos afuera caminaban sigilosamente tratando de no ser escuchados, se asomaron a la cocina y...**

**-SORPRESA.- dijeron, pero los sorprendidos fueron ellos.**

**-SORPRESA A USTEDES.- gritaron Fred y George y prendieron bengalas.**

**-No me esperaba esto... ¿como supieron que...?- decía Ron.**

**-Ginny.- dijo Harry.**

**-Feliz cumpleaños.- lo abrazó Ginny.**

**-Felicidades Harry.- se acercó Hermione.**

**-Ya eres más viejo que ayer.- dijo George.**

**-Y mañana más viejo que hoy.- dijo Fred que fue callado por su madre quien se acercó a felicitar a Harry, seguida por su esposo.**

**-¿Y que pasó con las pruebas?- dijo Hermione impaciente, parecía que era ella la que esperaba los resultados de sus exámenes y no ellos que fueron los que lo hicieron.**

**Harry y Ron se miraron. Todos estaban expectantes.**

**-Bueno...fue algo difícil.- comentó Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

**-Pero...no se.- dijo Harry.**

**-¡Niños! les ordeno que digan ya.- dijo la Sra. Weasley quien a casi y le daba una crisis nerviosa.**

**-Pues...pasamos.- dijo Ron, y nada más dicho eso los gemelos junto con Ginny le hicieron bolita a ambos.**

**Comieron a gusto y platicaron de lo que habían hecho en la Escuela de Aurors y lo difíciles que habían sido las pruebas.**

**Después de un rato, Ron sacó a Hermione al patio, según Ron necesitaba relajarse.**

**-En verdad que esas pruebas son difíciles, los admiro tanto por haberlas pasado.- decía Hermione emocionada.**

**-Pues ya vez.- dijo Ron.**

**-Deberías estar más emocionado, yo lo estaría.-**

**-Es que te quiero enseñar algo.-**

**-¿Que cosa?- dijo Hermione intrigada.**

**-Acompáñame adentro y verás.-**

**Entraron de nuevo a la casa y fueron a donde estaba la habitación que Hermione ocupaba, la antigua habitación de Bill y Charlie.**

**-¿Que hay de nuevo aquí?- dijo Hermione y Ron simplemente abrió la puerta y esperó a que Hermione pasara.**

**Todo estaba normal, como siempre, Hermione recorrió el cuarto con la mirada por si veía algo diferente, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una esquina al lado derecho de su cama.**

**-Pero Ron...-**

**-Ya te han regalado mucha ropa para el bebé y por eso te traje esto...- dijo Ron.**

**Hermione se acercó a la cuna, la tocó con una mano temblorosa, era de madera blanca y se mecía, tenía su pabellón de color azul claro y unas sonajas dentro.**

**-Gracias.-fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione, sus ojos se cristalizaban.**

**-De nada...la verdad es que aún no lo conozco pero me muero de ganas de hacerlo.- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-Muchas gracias Ron.- dijo Hermione y lo abrazó fuertemente.**

**-No hay de que.-**

**-Pero.- dijo la chica alejándose de él.- ¿porqué azul, y si es niña?**

**-Va a ser niño, estoy seguro.- sonrió Ron.**

**Hermione miró a Ron detenidamente, y una opresión en su estomago que no había sentido desde salir del colegio volvió, tenía a Ron tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos y es que simplemente no podía volver a verlo como un amigo.**

**Se volteó hacia la cuna, para alejar esos pensamientos...debía de olvidarse del amor, debía hacerlo, enfocarse en su hijo/a, en ella y sus estudios y de pagar los favores, solo eso, aunque la curiosidad la asaltaba.**

**-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- dijo Hermione.**

**Ron había estado contemplando a Hermione desde hace un rato.**

**-Porque eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho.- dijo Ron simplemente, aún no era el tiempo para decirle lo que sentía, aún no.**

**-Has cambiado mucho ¿sabes?- dijo Hermione aún sin voltearse, prefería hablar así con Ron, ya que en cualquier momento y en una desesperación podría quebrarse.-No eres el mismo.-y al escuchar que Ron no decía nada dijo.- a pesar de todo el tiempo que nos conocemos y de ser amigos tu nunca me habías dicho que me querías, al menos no desde un tiempo para acá.**

**-La gente madura ¿no?- dijo Ron.**

**-Si, pero tu sigues siendo aquél niño despreocupado que conocí...aunque cuando debes tomarte las cosas enserio lo haces...un cambio demasiado repentino.-**

**-Creo que hasta bastante me tardé ¿no, todo lo que pasamos con Harry debió haber hecho algún efecto en nosotros...-**

**-Menos en mi.- lo cortó Hermione.**

**-¿Que? pero si tu intuición y tu sabiduría, los ataques...-decía Ron sin comprender.**

**-Esas son nuestras habilidades Ron, pero en mi actitud simplemente me he debilitado, Harry por ejemplo: sabe ser más precavido y vence su curiosidad, tu: eres más responsable y centrado pero en cambio yo...las cosas cada vez me afectan más, cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con ustedes más me preocupaban e importaban, antes me era más fácil decirles no, y tenía más cordura...-**

**-Esto no viene a lugar...todo eso ha pasado...-**

**-Y por ser débil, me he dejado llevar.-**

**-Basta Hermione.- dijo Ron tomándola de los hombros.- ya fue suficiente, deja todo eso atrás, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de esto y ni te lamentes...olvídate de todo.**

**Hermione no dijo nada, se volteó hacia Ron y le sonrió: Gracias.**

**Los días pasaban y se fue el mes de Agosto en el cual celebraron el cumpleaños de Ginny con una pequeña comida y un paseo por el mundo muggle.**

**Pero ya era primero de Septiembre, día en el que regresaría al colegio Ginny.**

**-Bien, solo dos personas la pueden ir a dejar.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Harry y yo, mamá.- dijo Ron enseguida.**

**La Sra. Weasley los miró evaluatoriamente y les sonrió: De acuerdo. GINNY APURATE.**

**-Ya voy, ya voy.- dijo Ginny quien traía levitando su baúl.**

**-Ya te he dicho que no hagas magia en esta casa.- la reprendió la Sra. Weasley.**

**Ginny dejó de levitar su baúl.**

**-¿Quién me va a ir a dejar?- dijo Ginny.**

**-Ron y yo.- dijo Harry.**

**Ginny se despidió de su madre quien como todos los años le dijo que se portara bien y estudiara mucho, los gemelos también se despidieron de ella devolviéndole el cabello.**

**-Te voy a extrañar.- le dijo Hermione.**

**-Yo también.- dijo Ginny y agregó en tono de broma.- me las tendré que arreglar sola con las tareas.**

**-Lástima...no pensé que solo me quisieras por eso.- dijo Hermione riendo.**

**-Espero que me escribas, yo haré lo mismo... ¿para Octubre?- dijo señalando su panza.**

**-Para Octubre.-**

**-Entonces, nos veremos en Octubre, porque quiero que me avises ¿eh?- dijo Ginny abrazándola.**

**-Claro y suerte.-**

**-Suerte a ti también...- dijo Ginny y al separarse le guiñó un ojo.**

**Harry y Ron junto con Ginny tomaron el autobús Noctámbulo que cada vez era menos peor.**

**Llegaron a la estación la cual estaba muy llena, faltaban acaso cinco minutos para que el tren marchara.**

**Ayudaron a Ginny a acomodar su equipaje.**

**-Bueno chicos, ustedes se quedan.- sonrió Ginny.**

**-Estudias Gin...no te metas en problemas y escribes.- dijo Ron.**

**-Ustedes son los que me metían en problemas.- dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¡¡Los voy a extrañar!- dijo y los abrazó.**

**En ese momento se escuchó el llamado de partida, no se verían dentro de algún tiempo.**

**-Te voy a extrañar Harry.- dijo Ginny mientras Ron se alejaba para dejarlos solos, a él no le agradaría que lo escucharan.**

**-¿Tu crees que yo no?...te escribiré seguido y espero que nos veamos en la primera salida a Hosdmeade.**

**-Claro que si, espero que sea pronto, te quiero mucho, cuídate y suerte.- dijo Ginny y se dieron un pequeño beso.**

**-Te amo...cuídate.- dijo Harry.**

**Y Ginny desapareció en el tren el cual se puso en marcha...**

**El regreso al colegio sin los chicos para Ginny fue muy extraño, pero el ritmo de las clases la hicieron olvidarse de todo eso.**

**Según las cartas de los chicos en la casa todo estaba muy bien y tranquilo, que los gemelos seguían haciendo de las suyas, que Hermione estaba presentando sus prácticas de sanadora sin ningún problema y que a los chicos les iba muy bien en sus estudios de auror.**

**Ciertamente los extrañaba pero su ausencia y sobre todo la de Harry hizo que se reencontrara con sus antiguos amigos/as y que se sintiera con más libertad...y definitivamente por primera vez desde que estaba allí sentía que iba a ser un año normal y no más preocupaciones que los EXTASIS.**

**Pero en La Madriguera ya había llegado el fin de Septiembre.**

**Cada quien en esa casa tenía su propia rutina, la Sra. Weasley con la casa, el Sr. Weasley en su trabajo, los gemelos en la tienda, Harry y Ron con sus estudios y Hermione con sus prácticas.**

**Los chicos también extrañaban a Ginny y nadie más que Harry, los tres le escribían lo más seguido que podían y Ginny les contestaba también contándoles todo lo que ocurría en el colegio y por lo que leían era un año demasiado normal, uno de los que ellos nunca tuvieron.**

**Hermione había tenido varias visitas con un sanador que había programado el nacimiento del bebé a mediados de Octubre por lo cual había pedido permiso de faltar un mes a sus prácticas por recomendación del sanador que le había pedido que no se agitara mucho ya que debido a su edad podía ser riesgoso.**

**Seguía recibiendo su pensión, aunque apenas era la tercera, con la cual pagaba sus prácticas, y para alivio de ella, no tenía que verse con Snape sino que todo era a través de Dumbledore.**

**TOC TOC**

**-Pasen.- dijo Hermione que estaba sentada en su cama.**

**-¿Que haces?- se asomó la cabeza roja de Ron.**

**-Leyendo.- sonrió Hermione.**

**-Pues es un libro muy pequeño.- dijo Ron.**

**-Mmm...¿Ya llegaste?- dijo Hermione percatándose de que el chico debería estar en el colegio.**

**-No, soy un holograma.- dijo riendo Ron mientras entraba al cuarto.- Salí temprano...pero Harry se quedó para no se que cosa.**

**-mmm.- dijo Hermione.**

**Ron se sentó en una esquina de la cama alado de ella para ver el libro.**

**-¿Nombres?... ¿ya estás pensando en eso?-dijo Ron al ver el contenido del librito.**

**-Si...no falta mucho ¿sabes?- dijo Hermione.- ¿Cuál te gustaría?**

**-¿Yo?-Ron abrió muchos los ojos.**

**-¡¡Claro!...tu me has ayudado mucho...así que tienes la libertad de escoger uno.- dijo Hermione y agregó con una mueca.- Mi madre quiere que le ponga Nick si es niño pero ni loca pienso ponerle así.**

**-Pues no es muy desagradable.- dijo Ron mientras hojeaba el pequeño libro.**

**-Lo se...pero no me gusta.-**

**-A mi tampoco.- dijo Ron.- Mira, este me parece bien...Wesley.**

**-Jaja, es lindo pero te imaginas, si fuera tu hijo sería Wesley Weasley...a mi parecer una combinación muy...muy...-**

**-Buena...la verdad que este nombre me gusta...-dijo Ron.- la verdad que la combinación de nombre y apellido le iría muy bien...**

**Hermione lo miró por un segundo y sonrió.- eres muy bueno conmigo.**

**-Sería un tonto para no serlo.- dijo Ron.-Por cierto, te traje algo...como te oí que le comentabas a mamá...**

**Salió un momento de la habitación y entró con una bolsa negra y sacó un pastel de chocolate y unos flanes.**

**-¡Que rico!-**

**-Saben muy bien...-sonrió Ron.- los probé antes de comprar otro.**

**-No debiste molestarte...-dijo Hermione y prosiguió algo titubeante.- Mira, te agradezco muchísimo lo que haces por mi, todo lo que tengo para mi bebé, aparte de los montones de ropa de mi madre y Gianna, todo es gracias a ti, y aparte me ofreciste tu casa permanentemente, pero, te conozco desde los 11 años y tu...y tu no eras así...tu, tu siempre te tomabas las cosas con demasiada calma, tu...tu huías de las responsabilidades...¿porqué ayudar con una que no te corresponde?.**

**Por fin, por fin lo había dicho, y es que todo ese tiempo que había estado en La Madriguera, con Ron notablemente mucho más cerca de ella que nunca, las muchas cosas que sentía por él cada vez se hacían más fuertes y ella más que nadie sabía que ya nada podía ocurrir, porque si no pasó nada antes, mucho menos ahora...y ahora simplemente quería poner las cosas en claro, poner su distancia, aunque le costaba mucho imponerla, demasiado.**

**Ron se había quedado callado hojeando de principio a fin el pequeño libro, no era la primera vez que Hermione le exponía que había cambiado su forma de ser, pero nunca había hecho una pregunta tan directa como la que acababa de hacer, desde hace un mes se preguntaba cuando era el momento de explicar el porqué de todas esas buenas acciones pero siempre le parecía que era demasiado pronto, pero era ahora o nunca...ahora o nunca.**

**-Eres muy importante para mi...más de lo que te imaginas.- dijo Ron sin dejar de hojear el libro.**

**El aire se tensó a pesar de que lo que dijo Ron se podría entender de otra forma, al menos, la primera frase.**

**-¿Más de lo que me imagino?- susurró Hermione.**

**-Si... ¿sabes?- rió nervioso Ron, estaba apunto de echarse para atrás.-nos conocemos desde los 11 años, eres mi amiga...**

**-Pero aún así...a pesar de todos esos años siempre me llevabas la contraria.-dijo Hermione a modo de presión...quería que fuera lo que fuera, las cosas quedaran claras.**

**-Pero las cosas cambian, y las circunstancias también.- dijo Ron, no sabía como decir lo que pensaba.**

**-¿Que circunstancias?- dijo Hermione que por primera vez en su vida no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que trataba de decir Ron.**

**-Pues...las circunstancias.- repetía Ron.- mira, primero me parecías odiosa, pero demostraste que a pesar de ser tan responsable eras una buena amiga y siempre nos peleábamos por puras tonterías y ya en cuarto curso las cosas cambiaron, supongo que te diste cuenta, ya que fue por...-**

**-Viktor.- dijo Hermione.**

**-Exacto.- dijo Ron ahora mirándola.-desde ese momento nuestras peleas cambiaron de ser tonterías a tomarlas como personales.**

**-Tanto que nos dejábamos de hablar...-dijo Hermione.**

**-Y seguía llevándote la contraria.- sonrió Ron.- pero ahora en séptimo te despegaste tanto de nosotros que me alarmé, y ahora me preguntas el porqué mi cambio de actitud, y fue porque si no te tomo con la seriedad que te mereces, si no te tomo con la seriedad de las circunstancias actuales, si no te tomo tal cual eres, entonces no podría decirte que te amo.-**

**Hermione no reaccionó, por un momento abrió la boca para decir "¿que dijiste?" pero lentamente su cerebro procesó las palabras... ¿había dicho te amo?**

**-¿Que...?-**

**-Se que es muy de imprevisto, pero ya van varias ocasiones que tocamos el tema y creí que era el momento...por eso estoy tan al pendiente de ti, por eso me preocupé mucho por ti, por eso te reclamaba tanto, por eso me dolió que te separaras de nosotros, por eso me dolió tu embarazo y por eso disfruto cada día contigo, por eso disfruto tu embarazo como si fuera mi hijo, porque se que si alguien más lo disfruta tu lo harás mucho más, por eso he pasado por alto tus errores...por eso quiero que te quedes por siempre.-**

**Hermione no lo podía creer, simplemente era una estupidez, ¿que clase de hombre se echaría este paquete?**

**-¿Es una broma no?...nadie se echaría este paquete encima.-dijo Hermione apenas audible, parecía haberse quedado afónica.**

**-¿Broma?- sonrió Ron.- claro que no...Ya se que no es algo fácil pero lo he pensado mucho, pero siempre he tenido la convicción de que si está en mis manos hacerte feliz, haré lo que sea Hermione, lo que sea.- dijo y tomó sus manos.**

**Hermione miró sus manos, las cuales estaban entre las de Ron.- ¿Que quieres decir con esto?-**

**-Quiero decir que, quiero que seas mi novia.- dijo Ron.**

**Hermione quitó sus manos de las de Ron.**

**-¿Novios?...pero Ron...yo no puedo hacerte esto...no es justo...yo cometí un error muy grande y tu puedes buscarte a otra chica, yo...-**

**-Podría pero no quiero.- dijo Ron.**

**-Pero Ron...-**

**-Solo dime una cosa Hermione... ¿me amas también?-dijo Ron, esperando que lo que le había dicho Ginny fuera verdad.**

**Hermione bajó la mirada, esta platica no había salido como ella quería, pero a la vez se sentía feliz y desdichada...no era justo ni para Ron ni para ella.**

**-S-si...siempre, siempre lo he hecho.- dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Entonces que no los impide?- dijo Ron.**

**-Es que, es difícil para mi...podríamos intentarlo, pero, ¿y si no te gusta traer la carga que traigo conmigo, tu simplemente podrás irte, pero para mi no será tan fácil...me haría demasiadas ilusiones.**

**-¿No crees que ya se lo que tienes que pasar por tu embarazo?...estoy cargando también con esto pero como amigo, ahora lo quiero hacer como tu pareja...yo también pensé lo mismo antes de decirte esto, porque no quiero hacerte daño, porque mi único objetivo es que seas feliz y si lo eres yo también lo soy...**

**-No Ron...no es tan fácil, tu simplemente podrías decirme algún día que conociste a otra chica e irte...no me puedo hacer esto.-dijo Hermione parándose de la cama.**

**-Mira...nunca te haría eso, porque lo he tomado en cuenta y he llegado a una conclusión, pero piénsalo, sin presiones Herm...-dijo Ron y salió del cuarto dejando a una Hermione desolada que comenzó a llorar, como extrañaba a Ginny...**

**Ron bajó a la cocina topándose con Harry, que al parecer iba a subir a buscarlo, más al rato bajó Hermione con la cara sonrosada.**

**Los habitantes de esa casa pudieron notar el repentino distanciamiento entre Ron y Hermione, y como esta última rehuía la mirada de Ron.**

**Una vez que todos se retiraran a dormir la Sra. Weasley llamó al más pequeño de sus hijos mayores.**

**-¿Que pasa mamá?- dijo Ron somnoliento.**

**-¿Qué pasó con Hermione hijo?-dijo la Sra. Weasley sentándose en la mesa.**

**Ron suspiró y se sentó también en la mesa.**

**-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- dijo en tono maternal.**

**-Lo sé mamá...lo que pasa es que le propuse a Hermione que fuéramos novios.- dijo Ron, su madre era mujer, tal vez le ayudaría a entender.**

**La Sra. Weasley observó a Ron con cuidado.- Has tardado mucho ¿no crees?**

**-Si, lo se...pero nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido.**

**-¿Y que te dijo ella?- dijo la Sra. Weasley sin dejar de ver detenidamente a su hijo.**

**-Que no se podía, porque yo podría decidir dejarla...-**

**-¿Y que piensas de eso?-**

**-¡Que es una tontería!...Ginny me lo dijo y lo he pensado mucho, muchísimo ma' y yo nunca la dejaría...le dije que lo pensara pero ya no se que hacer.-**

**-¿Te doy un consejo?- dijo la Sra. Weasley y al ver que su hijo asintió dijo.- Mira Ron, por lo que me has dicho eres mi hijo más maduro, y veo notablemente que ha cambiado mucho tu actitud para con ella, no estoy consciente de lo que ha pasado en el colegio, pero si puedo entender las inseguridades de Hermione.**

**Ella pasó por una decepción amorosa que desgraciadamente tuvo consecuencias, ¿sabes la magnitud del daño que tendría si tuviera otra? Tu podrías conocer a una chica soltera y que te haga olvidar a Hermione y simplemente decirle que todo esto termina, pero para Hermione su mundo solo sería su bebé y tu, ella no voltearía a ver a su alrededor buscando a otro hombre porque alguien va a depender de ella, Ron.**

**-Pero nos queremos mamá...-**

**-¿Te lo dijo?- dijo la Sra. Weasley maternalmente.**

**-Si...porque si no lo hiciera la dejaría en paz.-**

**-Entonces, solo te puedo aconsejar que, le des su espacio, no te desapegues mucho de ella pero dale el espacio y tiempo suficiente para que ella decida, tu solo espera, pero eso si, no por siempre...-**

**-Gracias mamá.- dijo Ron y le dio un beso a su madre y subió los escalones de dos en dos camino a su cuarto.**

**-¡Sra. Weasley! ¡SRA. WEASLEY!...QUIEN QUIERA QUE ME ESCUCHE.- gritaba como loca Hermione.**

**La Sra. Weasley llegó corriendo a la habitación de Hermione, estaba muy alarmada por los gritos que pegaba la muchacha.**

**-¿Que pasa querida?-**

**-Agua, agua... ¡se rompió la fuente!- dijo Hermione señalando el agua que corría por sus piernas.**

**-¡Oh por dios! ¿Ya?...bien, tranquila Hermione, tranquila, mira, ¿puedes caminar?- decía la Sra. Weasley nerviosa.**

**-¡Si!-**

**-Bien, vamos a bajar y vamos al hospital ¿si?- dijo y ayudó a Hermione a bajar hasta la cocina.**

**-¿Que pasa mamá?- cuestionaron los gemelos y Ron a quienes la Sra. Weasley no había dejado subir.**

**-¡Ya va a nacer!- dijo una desesperada Hermione.**

**-Ron, ve a sacar el carro que dejó tu padre del ministerio.- Ron salió corriendo de la casa.- Fred, George, busquen la maleta del bebé y nos alcanzan en San Mungo, le avisan a Harry por favor.**

**Los gemelos corrieron escaleras arriba para encontrar la maleta con ropita para el bebé.**

**-Tranquilízate Hermione, todo va a estar bien.-**

**-¡Estoy tranquila!- dijo Hermione que demostraba todo lo contrario.**

**Salieron de la casa y subieron al coche, Ron manejó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta San Mungo.**

**Ya había pasado 2 semanas y media desde su última platica con Ron.**

**-¡Gracias al cielo que a tu padre le gustan los artefactos muggles y se fue en taxi!- dijo la Sra. Weasley una vez que hubieran llegado.**

**Rápidamente una enfermera se llevó a Hermione dejando a Ron y a la Sra. Weasley en la sala de espera.**

**Después de 20 minutos llegaron los gemelos con la maleta que traía ropa blanca, por si fuera niño o niña.**

**A la media hora llegó Harry corriendo.**

**Pero todos se empezaron a impacientar ya que habían pasado ya 50 minutos, eso ya era demasiado.**

**-¡Señorita!- gritó Ron a la enfermera que en esos momentos salía.**

**-¿Diga?... ¡ah! es pro la Sra. Granger...- dijo la enfermera al reconocer al chico.**

**-Si... ¿por qué tardan tanto?**

**-Esto no tiene límite de tiempo, lo que pasa es que ha estado en observación y las contracciones han empezado pero aún no sabemos si lo podrá tener natural.**

**-¿Cuanto tendremos que esperar?-**

**-No lo se.- dijo para seguir su camino.**

**-¿Que te dijo?- dijo Harry.**

**-Que hay que esperar, que las contracciones empezaron pero que aún no saben si lo podrá tener natural.**

**-¡Oh por dios!...no le avisamos a la Sra. Marisa.- dijo la Sra. Weasley alarmada y salió de la sala.**

**Siguieron esperando, al rato llegó la Sra. Weasley.**

**Pasado 30 minutos llegó la mamá de Hermione.**

**Seguían esperando y nada de nada.**

**Ya había anochecido y llegó el Sr. Weasley, la Sra. Marisa se fue, no quería que su esposo sospechara.**

**Media noche y nada, Ron se estaba impacientando.**

**Dos de la madrugada, los gemelos se fueron a dormir, mañana sería otro día.**

**Tres de la mañana, Harry y la Sra. Weasley se habían quedado dormidos.**

**Cuatro de la mañana, Ron preguntó por quinta vez a la enfermera que le dijo que Hermione seguía en observación.**

**Cinco de la mañana, el Sr. Weasley se lleva a su esposa a la casa, Harry insiste en quedarse.**

**Seis de la mañana, llega Gianna con el desayuno.**

**Seis y media llegan los Señores Weasley y la Sra. Marisa.**

**-¿Familiares de la Sra. Granger?- dijo una enfermera checando una bitácora.**

**-¡Aquí!- dijo la Sra. Weasley parándose de su asiento.**

**La enfermera se acercó.**

**-¿Que está pasando allí adentro?- dijo Ron que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.**

**-Ha estado en observación, los dolores de parto persisten pero al parecer no lo podrá tener natural, ella ha insistido en que le hagamos cesárea...y es lo que vamos a hacer, acaba de entrar al quirófano.**

**-¿Porqué no lo puede tener natural?- dijo la Sra. Marisa.**

**-Su edad complica todo, es una suerte que haya podido soportar el feto los nueve meses, algo muy raro, ya que normalmente nacen a los ocho meses...pero ella va a estar bien, solo hay que ver si el bebé nace bien...discúlpenme.- dijo la enfermera y volvió a entrar a la Sala de partos.**

**Hasta las siete y media volvió a salir la enfermera.**

**-¿Cómo está?- dijo Ron impaciente.**

**-Todo ha terminado.- sonrió la sanadora.- ha sido un lindo niño.**

**-¿Podremos pasar a verlo?- dijo Harry.**

**-Claro, solo que uno por uno...-**

**La enfermera los dirigió hacia el cuarto de Hermione y una vez que hubieran llegado...**

**-Aquí es...por favor solo pase uno, bien, los dejo...-dijo la sanadora y con una sonrisa se perdió por un pasillo.**

**Todos fueron pasando a ver a Hermione, quedando a la último Ron.**

**-Bien Ron...iré a escribirle a Ginny y te espero afuera.- dijo Harry que había salido con una sonrisa en la cara.**

**-Si...-**

**Ron nerviosamente giró el pomo de la puerta y entró.**

**Hermione se encontraba media sentada en su cama cargando un pequeño bulto.**

**-Hola Hermione.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.**

**-¡Ron!- sonrió Hermione.**

**-Así que ya nació el pequeñín, en verdad que nos hizo esperar...-**

**-Algo...si yo no me hubiera puesto necia a que me operaran quien sabe que hubiera pasado, ya no lo sentía moverse.-dijo Hermione mirando al bebé.**

**Ron se acercó hasta Hermione y pudo ver bien al niño.**

**-¿Quieres cargarlo?- dijo Hermione.**

**Ron con sumo cuidado tomó al chiquillo, destapó bien su cara y lo observó detenidamente.**

**Era un bebé pequeñito, de tez blanca, cabello negro lacio que salía disparado a todas partes, era un bebé precioso, tan pequeñito...**

**-Es muy lindo.- dijo Ron devolviéndoselo a Hermione.**

**-Si...mi hijito, mi bebé.- sonrió Hermione.- ya quiero que abra los ojos...**

**-¿Y como le vas a poner?- dijo Ron sentándose en la cama.**

**-Wesley Johan.- dijo Hermione.**

**Ron sonrió ampliamente.**

**-Le acabo de pedir a Harry que sea el padrino junto con Ginny y ha aceptado.- dijo Hermione felizmente.**

**-¿Y yo que voy a hacer?...también he esperado con impaciencia para conocerlo.-dijo Ron fingiendo estar celoso.**

**Hermione soltó una carcajada y se tocó el vientre...aún la operación estaba reciente.**

**-¿Cuando saldrás?-**

**-Dentro de dos días.- dijo Hermione.**

**La habitación quedó en silencio, ambos observaban al pequeño niño cuando entra en la habitación una sanadora que Ron no había visto.**

**-Es hora de que me lo lleve...al rato te lo traigo para que lo alimentes, ¿si?- dijo tomando al pequeño.**

**-Si...-**

**-Muy lindo niño, cuando sea grande será muy guapo.- decía la sanadora mientras salía.**

**La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio.**

**-¿Lo has pensado?...mira que ahora es una realidad y mi propuesta sigue en pie.**

**Hermione miró hacia otra parte.**

**¿Como no pensarlo? claro que lo había hecho, le había dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto.**

**Poder tener una relación con Ron era su máximo, había pensado lo feliz e infeliz que podría llegar a ser, pero después de haberlo pensado tanto, su felicidad en ese momento lo era su hijo y su felicidad completa era Wesley Johan y Ronald Billius...**

**-Si lo he pensado.- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.**

**-¿Y...?.- dijo Ron nervioso.**

**-Podríamos intentarlo.- susurró Hermione.**

**Ron se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa y la besó en los labios...tanto tiempo habían esperado para ese beso, tanto tiempo...**

**Ese beso fue cargado de emociones contenidas de muchos años, la felicidad del momento, las frustraciones de una separación, los perdones de tantos pleitos, las excusas ante los errores y las de gracias por todo.**

**Una vez que se hubieran separado, se sonrieron.**

**-Tal vez pueda dolerme, pero nunca me arrepentiré...-dijo Hermione apenas audible.**

**-No te arrepentirás...-dijo Ron y se dieron un beso mucho más relajado que el anterior.**

**Ginny estaba sentada a la orilla del lago, eran las 11 de la mañana, un sábado, 23 de Octubre.**

**Llegó una lechuza blanca como la nieve a la cual identificó cono Hedwig. Justo cuando iba a abrir la carta llegaron dos lechuzas más, les quitó los sobres a una lechuza parda y a otra negra las cuales se fueron volando y la única que se quedó fue Hedwig.**

_**Pequeña:**_

_**¡Ya nació el niño de Herm! nació a las 7:30 y te he venido a escribir después de haberlo visto, he venido a buscar a Hedwig para que mandes respuesta y ver si ya sabes cuando es la salida a Hosdmeade.**_

_**El niño es muy lindo, es tan pequeño...Hermione se ve muy feliz, aunque por lo que me han dicho cuando se le rompió la fuente se alteró mucho y junto a ella la Sra. Weasley...a los gemelos no hay quien los aguante, ¡fue niño!¡fue niño! repiten como locos.**_

_**Te extraño...**_

_**Harry.**_

**-¡Ya nació!- exclamó Ginny con emoción.- ¡Ya nació!**

_**Hermanita:**_

**_¡Ya nació! te lo dije y fue niño, nació en la mañana pero si que tardó en hacerlo, ¡pasamos en vela toda la tarde y noche del viernes! pero está muy mono el niño...se llama Wesley Johan... ¡Yo escogí el nombre! ¿Puedes creerlo?...Hermione está súper contenta, tienes que verla, espero que ya haya visita a Hosdmeade...me voy a ver a Herm!_**

_**Ron.**_

**Ginny rió después de leer la carta de su hermano.- como quisiera estar allá... ¡se lee tan emocionado!**

_**Ginny:**_

**_¡Ya nació, ya nació!...es un niño y se llama Wesley (escogido por Ron) Johan, me han hecho cesárea ya que no pude tenerlo natural, pero es un niño hermoso, no se si es porque es mío ¡pero me parece tan lindo, es blanco cabello negro muy revuelto, solo espero que ya abra sus ojitos, que de seguro no tarda en hacer...¡ya me lo van a dar para amamantarlo! como quisiera que hubieras estado aquí...los gemelos están muy felices porque fue niño y porque según ellos ya tienen un aprendiz, ¡como si los fuera a dejar!...bueno me despido, ya quiero que haya visita a Hosdmeade para verte, ¡Ya eres tía!_**

_**Tu amiga, Hermione.**_

**-Bien Hedwig, vas a llevar esto a Harry...-dijo Ginny mientras escribía una pequeña nota.**

_**Querido Harry:**_

**_¡Que gran noticia! me muero por verlo...tengo salida a Hosdmeade el próximo sábado, nos vemos en las tres escobas a las 10 de la mañana..._**

_**Besos,**_

**_Te quiere,_**

_**Ginny.**_

**-Chicas, lo siento pero no voy a poder ir con ustedes.- dijo Ginny disculpándose con sus amigas.**

**-¿Por qué?- dijo una chica llamada Astrid.**

**-Voy a ver a Harry a Hermione y a mi hermano...tienen algo importante que decirme.- dijo Ginny sonriente, ya estaba impaciente por llegar a las tres escobas, solo faltaba una hora para las diez.**

**-Ahh bueno, no hay bronca, Neville no va a poder venir...-dijo Jenny con tristeza.- pues esperamos que te la pases bien.**

**-Claro, ya los extraño muchísimo.-sonrió Ginny y bajó corriendo al vestíbulo.**

**Llegó a las tres escobas, abrió la puerta del local, faltaban cinco minutos para las diez...**

**No había muchos alumnos, ya que la mayoría bajaba más tarde. A lo lejos divisó a Harry.**

**-¡Harry!- gritó Ginny y el chico corrió hacia ella, se abrazaron y se dieron un pequeño beso.**

**-¡Pequeña! te extrañé tanto...-**

**-Y yo...no es igual verlos que a que me escriban...deberían mandar Howler.- bromeó Ginny.**

**Ginny dirigió la vista a la mesa donde Harry estaba unos momentos antes y vio a una Hermione y a un Ron sonrientes y caminó hasta allí.**

**Abrazó a Hermione muy fuerte.**

**-Que alegría verte...me muero por conocerlo.-**

**-¡Me lo ha pedido Ginny!- chilló Hermione.- Ron y yo somos novios.**

**Ginny se despegó de Hermione y volteó a ver a Ron, se acercó a él.**

**-¿Así que entro al colegio y te decides?- dijo quedamente Ginny.**

**-Gracias a ti...por decirme todo lo que me dijiste aquella vez.-**

**-Solo fue un empujoncito...por la felicidad de ustedes dos.- sonrió Ginny.- ¡me hace muy feliz saberlo!...así que este es el pequeñín...**

**Y tal como habían dicho en las cartas, era un niño muy bonito, de ojos miel, era muy pequeñito.**

**-Es tan pequeño.- dijo Ginny acariciando su carita.**

**-Y eso que ha crecido bastante.- dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba.**

**-Me siento muy feliz por ustedes dos...ya era hora de que aclararan las cosas- les dijo Ginny a Ron y a Hermione- es tan lindo Hermione.- dijo refiriéndose al niño.**

**-¿Verdad que si?- dijo Ron también emocionado.**

**-Y yo seré el padrino.- dijo Harry.- Hermione me lo acaba de pedir hoy.**

**-Ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho.- comentó Ginny mientras le hacía muecas al niño que se reía.**

**-¿Ah, si?- dijo Harry.**

**-Si.- dijo apenada Hermione.**

**-¡Soy tía!...bienvenido a la familia Wesley Johan Weasley...**

**Ron y Hermione se miraron y Ron tomó la mano de Hermione por debajo de la mesa...**

**Serían felices por mucho, mucho tiempo...**

**FIN**

**Notas de autora: ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, ojala no se les haya hecho tedioso ni nada por el estilo, que lo romántico, bueno, no creo que se les haya hecho cursi ya que esperaban el R/H y hacía falta una buena dosis, espero que el transcurso del tiempo en el fic no les haya parecido arrebatado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero el programa de no me dejaba actualizar y este último mes ha sido el peor de mi vida, pero me alegraron la vida con sus r/r.**

**Debo de aceptar (y no leeran que lo haga muy seguido) que es lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida, lindo, ingenioso, romántico, ahhh! Que buena escritora soy jaja, ya, en verdad, estoy muy satisfecha de cómo lo escribí y espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo **

**Este fic, que por primera vez revelo mi secreto jaja, es como una lección de vida, para todas las jovencitas y no tan jovencitas y por qué no, para los hombres, a lo mejor en algún momento de todo el fic pensaron que me pasaba con el embarazo, con el rechazo de Snape, el de sus padres y el arrepentimiento y remordimientos, pero déjenme decirles que no es ni la mitad de lo que una chica embarazada sufre cuando se haya sola, porque en la realidad no existe la magia que haga desaparecer un vientre, no hay amigos que te valoren de tal forma, no hay una familia dispuesta a acogerte y no hay tantas personas que te riñen porque te amen y que luego con una sonrisa se pongan a hacer planes sobre el bebé en cuestión y sobre todo, no hay un Ron en cada esquina, quien te ofrezca su amistad, ayuda, comprensión, su hogar y su corazón… tal vez haya alguna afortunada que tenga todo esto o simplemente algunas cosas, pero no siempre termina felizmente, si no que la mayoría termina en un aborto o los niños en un orfanato y grandes heridas sentimentales en las chicas. Por esta razón entre otras la inspiración fue que hice este fic, es un problema más común de lo que creemos, porque, yo he conocido chicas de mi edad que han estado embarazadas y que yo ni me entero a veces años después que llevaron a cabo un aborto, y en verdad no llego a comprender sus razones (no del todo) porque no se sabe la magnitud de los problemas hasta que se viven, pero si hay que tener conciencia en cuidarse, por nuestro bien. (¡Aclarando que yo nunca he vivido esto!)**

**Y dejando todo esto de lado, nada más que volverles a agradecer todo su apoyo, habiéndoles dedicado este capitulo a todas las personas que respondo abajo y a todas aquellas que lean esto, muchas gracias, los Q.1CH., se cuidan.**

**Ah! Pero antes de poner las respuestas a sus r/r darles la noticia de que, la aventura de todos estos personajes no acaba aquí, si, si, si, ¡¡hay continuación! Bueno, hubo personas que me insistieron en la otra web y pues bueno, mi mente la está maquinando todo, no esperarán mucho para ver la historia arriba, ya que tengo hecho unos cuantos capítulos, y anuncio de una vez el nombre del fic para que estén pendientes: "CUANDO LA VIDA CAMBIA".**

**Ahora, respondo sus r/r:**

sarah-keyko :_Grax por el r/r! y beuno, por el doble r/r! que bueno que te gustó y espero que este final te haya gustado aún más! Sigue leyendo al continuación del fic!_

sarah-keyko :_Grax por el r/r y me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno, aparentemente se lo tomaron bien, pero les dio duro, pero como dice el título (creo que en todo el fic solo puse dos títulos) iban a estar juntos, y pues demuestran una gran amistad y es una lastima que haya terminado, no sabes como me dolerá ponerlo (supongo que cuando leas esto ya leíste el final) pero suelo contestar los r/r antes. Espero y sigas leyendo!_

Yanu:_Grax por el r/r y dejame escribirte que fue un placer platicar contigo y me es muy difícil subirlo, porque no me quiero desprender de la historia, es la historia que más he disfrutado y sufrido escribir…y si, hay muchos recuerdos y bueno, espero que leas la continuación._

Marce:_Hola! Y gracias por el r/r y bueno, aquí el final, espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con todo lo que pasó, como había dicho antes iba a estar intenso, y pues espero que todo el tiempo (osea, el transcurrir de los meses en el fic) no se haya leído brusco, aunque ya lo he leído y más contenta no pude estar y en fin, espero que tengas aún ganas de leer la continuación…chao._

kika dlc : _Grax por tu r/r y que bueno que te ha gustado muchisimo y bueno, humildemente te digo que a mi tmb me gusto mucho en particular el capitulo 10, espero que este final no haya sido la excepción, sigue leyendo la continuación!_

winny jane potter black: _Grax por el r/r y me alegro que te ahay gustado el Cáp. 10 y bueno, como ya te darás cuenta, el fic ya terminó y sobre que te dije que te la debía pues bueno, se aplica a este Cáp., porque no recibieron su merecido, espero que leas y la continuación y recomiendes mi fic._

BiAnK rAdClIfFe :_Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te ha gustado, y sobre las pistas, bueno, supongo que a lo mejor no son tan claras, pero si la de que Hermione se preocupaba mucho por lo que pensara Ron, pero digamos que, las pistas eran de doble filo jaja, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, sigue leyendo y recomienda mis fics!_

CoNnY-B : _Grax por el r/r, espero que te haya gustado el final y que leas la continuación, siento que te hayas pasado toda la tarde, y me gustaría que me dijeras porqué se te hace doloroso y frustrante, tengo una idea, pero me gustaría que me explicaras jaja, chao!_

Thiago: _Grax por el r/r! y bueno, no me enojo, pero espero que la continuación si la leas ¿eh! Y que bueno te gustó, es la primera historia que me digo "debió haber sido así, ya ni modos" fue una historia muy estudiada y estoy muy contenta con el resultado._

Umi: _Grax por el r/r y espero verte en la continuación! Espero te haya gustado el final y que lo que sigue igual te guste mucho!_

cbkgirl25: _Grax por el r/r igual son mis parejas favoritas y aún más H/G es fantastica! Espero que te haya gustado y que la continuación igual y la leas, claro que me daré una vuelta por tu fic, es más, ya la tengo guardada, solo que te pido paciencia porque ahorita estoy hasta el cuello de cosas que hacer y preocupaciones, pero en cuanto pueda la leo y dejo r/r, y vamos, no me dejaré llevar…ya estará como la primera pareja que salió SEV/HERM jajaja, chao1_

DesirÃ©: _Grax por el r/r, espero te haya gustado y que las la continuación!_

cervatilla:_Grax por el r/r y no te preocupes, el caso es que sigues leyendo ¿eh? Pero ay no te tardes tanto! Que bueno que confiaste en la pereja, y espero que no te haya hecho sufrir porque ya casi al último fue cuando acepta Herm andar con ron, pero hay que ver que las relaciones no se dan así y ya y menos bajo esas circunstancias y como ves si habrá continuación y espero que la leas y te guste…la publico cuando salga de este rollo, tal vez dentro de dos semanas. Chao!_

**Ginny Potter W _Puedes ser sólo una persona para el mundo, pero para una persona tu eres el mundo._**

**Hoy 19-Junio-2005 4:14 PM (termino de publicar en PM**

**30 de Octubre de 2004.**


	12. Lean TODOS esto!

Hola queridos lectores, primero que nada MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por leer el final de mi fic y a los que apenas ESTEN TERMINANDO DE LEERLO les digo que DEJEN SUS R/R ya que estaré CONTESTANDOLOS y aparecerán en este texto, por supuesto que los iré agregando en la parte superior, no al final.

Y ah, el 4 de Julio cumplí 2 años como escritora! si! no en esta pagina pero ya llevo dos años en este oficio...y no seolviden que el 24 de julio cumplo años eh? jeje...en fin, y anunciarles para que les de envidia que ya pedí mi libro de Harry! jjejejeje

En fin, respondo sus r/r agradeciéndoles de nuevo.

**Winny potter black**: _Grax por tu r/r, estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, y en vdd, a mi tmb me gustó mucho como cambié la vida de Herm, no tenía corazón para dejarla triste y sola, en verdad espero que leas la continuación que ya está publicada, te recuerdo: "CUANDO LA VIDA CAMBIA" y espero que te guste mucho, no creo que más que esta, "siempre el original es mejor" peor espero te guste muchísimo. Y sobre snape y Draco…ya verás si hay noticias sobre ellos jeje…_

**Desiré**: _Grax por el r/r, cuando lo empecé me asusté! Pensé que no te había gustado! Pero gracias a dios te encantó y a mi me encanta eso jaja y que bueno que te agrade lo de la continuación, créeme que lo pensé mucho pero espero valga la pena ¡ya está publicada!_

**Yanu **_(): Grax por el r/r, ya sabes que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y la continuación ya ha sido publicada, y espero que te guste muchísimo, aunque no se si más que este, en fin, muchos saludos!_

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:**_ Grax por tu r/r, me hiciste sonreír como una tonta, comprendo que hayas tardado mucho en leerlo¡yo tardé seis meses en escribirlo! Si, como lees, 6 meses, pero para mi si valió la pena¡me haces sonrojar! Muchas gracias por todos los halagos y gracias por recomendar mis fics ¡como agradecértelo! Y que lastima por tu prima, creo que ha de ser algo muy difícil pasar por todo eso pero lo bueno es que si haya tenido apoyo, espero que leas la continuación y tendrás de mi para largo! Besos!_

**Veropotter**_: Grax por tu r/r...te comprendo en eso que te de asco y ¿sabes por qué suceden estas cosas? Porque no te has abierto a otras parejas, no te digo que les cosas que no quieres, claro que no! Créeme que yo antes no soportaba un Draco/Ginny o un Sev/Ginny y menos un H/H pero con el tiempo créeme (o al menos me pasó así) vas a tener curiosidad y aunque no sean tus preferidos, pues te abres a nuevos horizontes, y bueno, este fic lo empecé sabiendo que era lo que quería y haciendo una idea original que a mi parecer no debía pasar a ser simplemente un momento de alucinación, pero en vdd te comprendo, aún en día no soporto los H/H, solo he leído uno y otro lo dejé…pero te agradezco mucho que hayas leído mi fic, y te invito a leer la continuación._

**Marce**_: Grax por tu r/r y que bueno que te ha gustado y como creo que ya lo expuse, yo tmb conocí a una chica y una prima, me imagino que ha de ser difícil, y de nuevo, que bueno que te gustó, espero verte por la continuación que ya ha sido publicada._

**Kika dlc**_: Grax por tu r/r, me hiciste sonreír mucho, que bueno que te gustó! Me hace muy feliz…y gracias por el halago, pero solo te digo una cosa: la inspiración hace maravillas. Y sobre Hermione, esta historia está basada 100 en HP, claro que tomando en cuenta que cuando la empecé a escribir HP5 ni siquiera había salido! Y Hermione es una chica muy inteligente y centrada, pero como cualquiera comete errores: "Snape" pero nunca tuve en mente tirar su inteligencia y dejarla abortar, yo la vdd no tengo una postura fija sobre esto, porque nunca entiendes el problema hasta que lo vives y decidí que lo correcto era que no abortara, porque es una vida…pero yo no sabría que decirte en este aspecto y si, ron es un amor, supongo que chicos así no existen muchos pero Ron (en los libros) es un chico muy lindo (a pesar de que es hombre y todos los defectos que tienen estos) y como mi finalidad era un ron/herm pues que mejor que un ron tan tierno, yo me casaría con Harry (pero que mejor con Sirius) peor por "ciertas" circunstancias, en esta historia, declino a que Harry no me conviene jaja, espero verte por la continuación que ya ha sido publicada, mucha suerte!_

**Juana rowling**_: Grax por tu r/r, me alegra que lo hayas leído, lastima que no haya sabido antes de ti, pero espero seguir teniendo noticias de ti en la continuación que ya está publicada, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y si, yo tmb creo que el final fue maravilloso, largo pero maravilloso, te deseo tmb mucha suerte, y espero leerte pronto!_

**Sarah-keyko:**_ Grax por tu r/r que me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, estuvo muy largo, pero creo que para ustedes y para mi vale la pena, y bueno, dejé lo que tanto esperabas para el final (si no mal recuerdo tu querías verlos juntos de una buena vez) y creo que todos querían eso, espero que te vaya bien en tus ¿exámenes? Si, y bueno tu tranquis, espero te haya/vaya muy bien, te espero en la continuación, ya está publicada!_

**La-rosa-d-plata:**_ Grax por tu r/r, no hay bronca, lo bueno es que ya lo estas leyendo, espero te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes! Y bueno, te diré que (creo que lo aclaré) cuando tuve la idea del fic, busqué a un personaje ya establecido que fuera lo suficientemente malo y maleable para el fic (lo conocemos por malo pero no mucho de su vida) y he de decirte que me cae depende el fic, hubo un fic, no publicado en esta Web que simplemente me encantó, pero creo que esa es harina de otro costal, espero tu opinión definitiva, espero verte en la continuación!_


End file.
